


Constelaciones. [Kayn x Rhaast].

by PinkSpace



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blood and Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Falling In Love, Kayn falls in love with Rhaast and that makes everything better(? basically, Lemon, M/M, Mind Games, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Burn, Threats of Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 43
Words: 88,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSpace/pseuds/PinkSpace
Summary: De como Kayn tuvo su evolución en la orden de las sombras.Kayn conforme avanza la historia, con la figura de Zed como maestro y como padre. Se extiende hasta el contacto con Rhaast y como se deselvuelven las emociones y el sentir de Kayn a partir de ese punto.Slow burn 7w7 con Rhaast ♥ Denle una oportunidad please 3w3





	1. ¿Son las Galaxias algo hermoso o doloroso?

* * *

**Depresión**.

Una palabra que tiene diferentes significados.

Algunos más complejos que otros pero ninguno sencillo de definir.

Sin embargo, dicha palabra sólo comenzó a cobrar significado para Zed esa noche en el río Epool de Noxus. Un niño de poco más de 7 años observaba fijamente sus ojos, cubiertos por su yelmo, buscando algun indicio de ataque para así el poder contra-atacar.

Durante toda su vida Zed se habia encontrado diferentes tipos de intimidaciones, algunas directas otras indirectas. Pero la de éste niño no estaba seguro si era eso, _o temor_.

Sus ojos volaron sus pequeñas manos, donde sostenia fuertemente y a mucha honra una Oz desgastada de la hoja y ensangrentada. Lo siguiente que observó fueron los orbes de dicho infante, con un mar de lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Sus ojos eran una galaxia entera de estrellas nubladas. Un ojo cubierto intentando contener un alma rota, el otro rojo sangre, desbodante de decepción y dolor.

> - _Fuera de aquí._ \- Mirando a los acolitos de la orden, el pequeño sonaba roto. - **¡FUERA!**

Zed en su impresion por la determinación y fuerza de aquel infante se acercó a él, con las manos en alto en señal de paz. _~~Paz~~_.

> \- ¿Te gustaria salir de éste lugar? - Pausó buscando las palabras adecuadas que decir. - Te haré fuerte, dos veces mas fuerte que los noxianos, tres veces más que los demacianos. Te protegeré. Ven conmigo y **te prometo venganza.**

Depresión, galaxias y dolor poco a poco se juntaron en los ojos del niño, pues en su mente ¿Que más podria perder?, Morir en las manos de quienes destrozaron su vida o vivir un par más en las manos de un desconocido.

Un dia o dos harían la diferencia.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y masculló con la voz baja, **rota**.

> \- ¿Como sé que no eres un noxiano?
> 
> \- _¿Pueden ellos sentir compasión?_ ¿Pueden ellos dividirse... _ **en dos**_? - E invocando una de sus sombras, Zed se dividió.

**Convergencia** , impresión y admiración, **convergencia**.

> \- No señor, no pueden. - Respondio aun frotando su ojo derecho.
> 
> \- ¿Vienes conmigo? - Dijo Zed, agachandose para quedar a la altura del niño, extendiendo su mano hacia él.
> 
> \- Señor. Entreneme por favor. - Dijo el pequeño, tomando su mano.

Compasión era parte de sentir. Sentir era algo a lo que Zed renunció cuando se entregó al camino de las sombras, al camino de la oscuridad. Sin embargo, podria fingir lo que fuese necesario para asi asegurar que el pequeño se quedara cerca.

> \- ¿Como eres llamado? - El niño negó. - ¿No posees un nombre? - La acción por parte del menor se repitió. - entonces  **Shieda, Shieda Kayn**. A partir de ahora ese será tu nombre. Respondes a él.

* * *

Durante el camino de vuelta al templo Zed pudo notar el mal estado en el que el pequeño se encontraba. Carecia de ropas en la parte superior del cuerpo y a su vez, sangre y barro eran fundidos en su piel. Su rostro poseía heridas, moretones, rasguños y marcas de mordeduras, su cabello era medianamente largo y desordenado. Un mechon azul colgaba de su frente y otro negro al igual que el resto. _¿Que clase de desgracias e infiernos tuvo que haber pasado este pequeño?_ se preguntaba Zed. De vez en cuando se podia ver como algunas lagrimas se escapaban de sus adoloridos ojos mientras el pequeño giraba su cabeza para observar sobre su hombro el lugar en llamas del que se alejaban.

> -  **Deja que arda.** \- Por las hendiduras del yelmo, Zed podia observar como el pequeño tenia su atención nuevamente. - **Arderá y de ese lugar solo quedarán las cenizas** , tanto como en lo que se convertirá Noxus cuando tu venganza sea cumplida.

* * *

Al poco tiempo, debido al cansancio de su adolorido cuerpo Kayn no pudo continuar. Siendo sostenido solo por la mano de Zed que el pequeño se rehusó a soltar, Zed analizó las ahora opciones de retirada.

La mas adecuada: la tenica Shumpo, claro está. Pero para eso debia dejar en brazos de un acolito a Kayn.

Se detuvo un momento para observarlo. Y no pudo evitar verse reflejado en él.

Durante el tiempo en el que perteneció al equilibrio, su maestro siempre tuvo preferencia por su legitimo hijo, no importaba que tan bueno era su desempeño: Siempre _Shen_ se llevaba los aplausos y el cariño de su maestro. Pensó que aunque en el pasado estuvieran esos recuerdos, los resultados eran claros: Él prevaleció. Shen cayó.

Es cierto que no habian rastros de sentimientos dentro de sí, mientras que Shen estaba lleno de ellos.

> \- Vas a ser mejor que yo. Vas a prevalecer con tu **sentir**  y así, un dia, me vas a superar. Y de la misma forma en que yo levanté mi orden de entre los huesos de las personas que me querian limitar, cumpliras tú venganza de entre las **cenizas** de Noxus. - Aún observando al menor colgando de su brazo, Zed se preguntó si de verdad sería posible _sentir_ compasión por él.

Decidió llevarlo a sus brazos, donde lo arruyó con partes de su ropaje. En descanso, el niño fue llevado al templo, en la parte mas profunda de Jonia.

* * *

Llegando al templo Zed cayó en cuenta: Sabía poco o nada sobre el cuidado de infantes. Había leido algunos escritos sobre actitudes y comportamientos pero, nada sobre lidear adecuadamente con menores. Meditó por unos segundos entregarlo a alguna acolita que ya hubiese tenido experiencia con niños pero, concluyó que sería una equivocación, despues de todo el niño era ahora su responsabilidad.

Claro estaba que lo primero sería una ducha.

En la llegada no se hicieron esperar las miradas del resto de acolitos hacia Kayn, quien a penas despertaba con la mirada fija en la armadura de su maestro. _"Debe ser confuso para él todo lo que ha estado sucediendo"_ pensó Zed.

Al llegar a la recamara, se dirigio a la ducha. Donde comenzo a despojarlo de sus ropas para luego introducirlo en la tina, donde con una esponja se dispuso a limpiar adecuadamente de su cuerpo y heridas, teniendo especial cuidado en estas ultimas, pues debia sanarlas con hierbas y ungüentos.

> \- ¿Que clase de maltratos sufriste? - El niño se tensó ante la pregunta mientras Zed seguía su labor. - Como tu maestro, toda pregunta que sea dirigida a ti debe ser respondida de inmediato.
> 
> -Eramos muchos como yo, nos alquilaban/vendian como esclavos a guardias del imperio. Si tenias suerte solo te usaban para labores de trabajo, aseo o servicio. Pero los niños como yo, llamaban la atencion para otras cosas. - Acariciando la espalda del pequeño, Zed escuchaba con atencion. - Sexuales, experimentos, mascotas...
> 
> \- ¿Donde están los otros niños? - Zed replanteó mejor su pregunta, evitando que el pequeño se sintiera aludido. - Debemos ayudarles también.
> 
> \- Todos murieron. Cuando se esparcio la voz de que estabamos bajo ataque, se dió la orden de asesinarnos. - Pausó unos segundos y prosiguió. - Yo huí, al granero abandonado donde habia visto la Oz abandonada en veces anteriores, cuando volvi al atardecer, todos mis amigos habian sido asesinados.

La siguiente pausa fue larga, pero Zed comprendia el dolor del menor, por lo que decidió seguir su tarea y asi dejarle el suficiente tiempo de recobrar el aliento.

> \- ¿Que pasó con los guardias? - Preguntó ya al finalizar, acercandole una toalla al pequeño.
> 
> -  **Los asesiné**. **A todos**. - Suspiró y se sostuvo de la mano de Zed para ponerse de pie en la tina.
> 
> \- Hiciste lo que debias hacer. Y jamas te arrepientas de ello. Primera lección. - El niño asintió y posó sus ojos en el yelmo de su maestro, el mismo que al volver a la cama se dispuso a sacar.
> 
> En medio del asombro el niño se dispuso a hablar.
> 
> \- ¿Son sus ojos reales maestro? Parecen joyas tan rojas como las rosas de la provincia Mianmyur.
> 
> \- Si, son reales. - Dijo prosiguiendo a sacar el resto de su armadura.
> 
> \- Es usted muy joven, muy muy joven maestro. ¿Lo saben los demás? Existen acolitos de edad mucho mas avanzada. - La voz de asombro del niño denotaba una intensidad que, aunque demasiado tierna, tambien era intensa e inocente.
> 
> \- Tengo poco más que el doble de tu edad, y no, nadie ademas de ti conoce mi rostro y asi a de ser para que las cosas sigan su rumbo. Crearia discordia si lo supieran. - El pequeño Kayn guardó silencio mientras su maestro se retiraba al vestidor, al volver, le siguió interrogando.
> 
> \- ¿Por que Shieda? Señor. - Zed lo acompaño al lado de la cama, donde hizo su mayor esfuerzo para acariciarle su cabeza denotando ternura.
> 
> \- Porque ese es mi nombre principal, pequeño. Shieda Zed. Y tú eres y siempre serás mi mas grande creación. - Sonriendole, le guió hasta un extremo de la cama, donde le acomodo un par de almohadas y le arruyó con su cobertor.
> 
> \- Yo jamas tuve algo propio. Ni un nombre. Ni un objeto. Eramos distinguidos por nuestras marcas. Algunos niños eran marcados en su cuerpo, otros en su rostro, pero según nuestra dueña marcar mi cuerpo o mi rostro sería un desperdicio de dinero. Así que marcaron mi cabello...
> 
> \- Aqui no hay marcas, ni ventas, ni maltratos. Si alguien te maltrata, lo maltratas dos veces peor. Es la unica forma de conseguir respeto. Y tú, como mi arma, debes demostrar fortaleza superior al resto de los acolitos. Tu forma de agradecerme será obedeciendo mis ordenes, y siendo el mejor. - El pequeño asintió y observando fijamente los ojos de su maestro intentó encontrar algun rastro de emoción en sus palabras. - Ahora **obedece** , y descansa.

Al cabo de un par de minutos lo unico que se podia oir en la habitacion era una respiración tranquila y un descanso pacifico.

  _\- Descansa, pequeño Kayn._

.

.

 

¿Son las Galaxias algo hermoso o doloroso?

 

Todos tenemos una galaxia dentro de nosotros, ¿cual es la tuya?

* * *

 


	2. Pastel de Manzanas.

* * *

**Pastel de manzanas.**

Conforme los dias avanzaban, asimismo lo hacian las tecnicas de Kayn. De esa forma Zed consideró que aplazar sus salidas del templo no serían necesarias por mas tiempo.

Kayn era capaz de aprender obersavando al resto de los acolitos tanto como era capaz de obedecerle si decidia entrenarle directamente, era un buen subdito.

Por su parte nuestro pequeño Kayn se trazaba cierta rutina diariamente: Al levantarse repasaba sus deberes diarios; estos normalmente variaban conforme Kayn avanzaba de categoria entre acolitos, parte de estas tareas se dividian en ayudar con el aseo de las salas de entrenamiento o las tareas culinarias. Kayn comprendía que por su edad no pudiera hacer guardia como el resto de acolitos, pero también notaba que solo él y unos cuantos acolitos más eran siempre seleccionados para dichas tareas asi que, en su infinita curiosidad al preguntarle a Zed su maestro respondió:

> \- _Si haz sido seleccionado para alguna tarea es porque tienes deficiencia en ese ambito y necesitas ser pulido, adiestrado, pues mis asesinos son buenos en absolutamente todo, no solo en tecnica._

Y Kayn obedecia porque asi debia de ser, y tambien porque le agradaba el afecto que las señoras del servicio le ofrecian, pero muy internamente pues jamas lo demostraba. Un dia la amable señora Sue le preparó un delicioso pastel de manzana pues dias anteriores habia sido interrogado sobre su cumpleaños, pregunta la cual el pequeño no supo responder, por lo que la muy bonachona se tomó la libertad de elegir ese especifico día como “el dia de cumpleaños del pequeño Kayn.”

> \- Pensé que te agradaría aunque fuese poco. – Y con una amable sonrisa, pastel de manzanas en sus manos y un – _Feliz cumpleaños pequeño Kayn._ – Kayn, por primera vez en su vida se sintió apreciado genuinamente. – Despues de todo sigues siendo _un niño_.

Kayn se convenció de esas ultimas palabras y que, por su edad, no estaba mal ser amado.

No de vez en año.

* * *

 

Zed al enterarse de esto no lo consideró como algo que afectara el desempeño de su discipulo. Al contario consideró estas muestras de afecto un motivante pues al preguntar al pequeño que sentia en cada cumpleaños la respuesta siempre fue:

> \- Deseo proteger a la señora Sue y sus amigas, son muy majas.

Kayn cumplió nueve, diez, once, doce, trece años y siempre la señora Sue le preparaba su pastel de manzanas. En su cumpleaños numero 14 se encontró con el debate de “Lo que mi mente me pide hacer y lo que mi corazon no puede dejar de recibir.” Pero, despues de mucha dedicación y debate interno decidió que si queria proteger a sus seres queridos debia dejar ir los sentimientos pues, consideró, que en algun punto los sentimientos lo convertirían en un ser manipulable.

> \- _No puedo permitir tener puntos debiles._ – Exclamó el ahora Joven Kayn al decidir ir a enfrentar a la señora Sue. Pensó en pedirle que no se celebrara más su cumpleaños y que su contacto fuese meramente limitado.

Al llegar a la gran sala de cocina se consiguió con las amigas de Sue, quienes entre lagrimas y agonia se acompañaban las unas con las otras. Kayn no dijo nada pues sabia que su presencia exigia saber que sucedia.

> \- Oh, pequeño. – Una de las señoras se acercó y acariciando el cabello de Kayn amablemente le explicó que la señora Sue habia fallecido a tempranas horas, acostada en su recamara. – Pero nos pidio que te entregaramos esto. Ella lo realizó antes de su descanso, momento en el que falleció. – Los ojos de Kayn volaron a las manos de la señora Chutz quien sostenia un apetecible pastel de manzanas. – Quiza sea dificil para ti celebrar este dia pero, _Feliz cumpleaños pequeño Kayn_.

Kayn asintió en forma de agradecimiento, tomó el pastel y se retiró a uno de los robles del gran templo donde se dispuso a comerlo. Kayn se preguntaba cual era el punto de amar o ser amado si, la vida tan efimera, siempre tenia otros planes.

Al terminar su pastel dió por terminada su etapa de niño, y con ella, los sentimientos.

> \- Son una molestia. _Sentir_ debe ser eliminado de mi. – Y así poniendose de pie decidió dejar atras sentimientos como el aprecio, el amor, el cariño. – Son como los pasteles de manzana, dulces pero se acaban **muy rapido**.

* * *

Ah, por cierto, Kayn decidió no probar nunca mas otro pastel de manzana. No tenian sentido si no eran los de Sue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se ve corto, pero es carga emocional para el personaje, son capitulos que funcionan como flashbacks para Kayn... de como su persona fue formada. Espero os gusten♥ 
> 
> Gracias por los kudos!! Siempre son apreciados n.n subiré todos los capitulos que pueda a penas pueda!!
> 
> Anastasia Out!!! ♥♥♥


	3. Sombras.

* * *

  **Sombras.**

Cuando Kayn interrogó a los acolitos de mayor rango sobre las practicas de las sombras, le explicaron que aunque muchos de los asesinos poseían la capacidad de control de sombras, no todos eran expuestos a la caja. Algunos llevados por el odio y la venganza manipulaban dichas sombras bajo juramento y eran acolitos experimentados. Dichos acolitos normalmente no se veian alrededor del templo pues en su mayoria acompañaban al maestro cuando abandonaba su posicion por motivos de viaje. Se preguntaba cuanto faltaba para él poder acompañar a su maestro de esa forma, asumia que no mucho pues ultimamente demostraba ser bueno en la mayoria de sus entrenamientos, cada año avanzaba mas y mas, a pasos agigantados. 

* * *

La fama de Kayn aumentaba en técnica pero también en popularidad. Conforme iba creciendo su cuerpo se iba desarrollando de mejor manera, y eso atraia mucho la atencion de algunas acolitas de menor rango.

Comenzó a notarlo más cuando pasados los 14 eran entregadas cartas bajo la puerta de su recamara normalmente con sitios especificos donde le invitaban a encuentros con fines sexuales, lo que le desconcertaba era que ni siquiera fingian interes amoroso, sino meramente sexual.  Kayn ignoraba ese tipo de invitaciones, no le era una **necesidad** por los momentos asi que el afán por tener encuentros sexuales no era ni seria prioridad por el momento. Prefirió no comentarle a su maestro al respecto, era irrelevante.

Conforme pasaban los dias más era la incertidumbre de Kayn sobre sus sombras. Eran buenas y distintas a las del resto, pero él deseaba ser el mejor. Ya no era un niño y deseaba que su maestro lo llevara a sus misiones, pasó años puliendo sus tecnicas y se consideraba mas que listo para el resto.

* * *

 

> -Maestro, ¿cuando seré expuesto a la caja? - Terminó preguntandole a Zed unos cuantos dias despues.
> 
> \- La paciencia más que un requisito es una virtud Kayn. Estás muy joven, el precio de ser expuesto a “La caja” es muy alto. – Explicó el mayor, dedicando su atención al joven. Se preguntaba de donde habia oido o visto hablar sobre dicho artefacto. – Tambien tienes que buscar algo que hacer con ese **cabello** tuyo, por lo largo, puede ser una molestia en enfrentamientos.
> 
> \- ¿Mi cabello? – Dijo Kayn desconcertado por unos momentos. - ¿Que tiene que ver **mi..**? – Hizo una seña a su cabello sin comprender lo que hablaba su maestro, es decir, claramente le escuchaba pero ¿por que hablar de eso **ahora**? – No me cambie el tema, Maestro.

Zed reprimió internamente las ganas de reir y fijando su vista en un punto muerto preguntó:

> \- ¿Quien te habló de “ **La caja** ”?
> 
> \- No comprendo. – Zed lo miró esperando una respuesta. – Es decir, **¿Quien no?** Todos hablan sobre eso, **viejo**. – Dijo de manera socarrona.
> 
> \- Tus modismos evitalos conmigo, **mocoso**. Cuida tus palabras. – Zed **enfrió** su mirada aún más, provocando a Kayn tragar en seco. – “ **Maestro** ” es la forma adecuada de referirse a mi.
> 
> -  _Maestro_ , – Pronunció Kayn seguido de una pausa. – todos hablan al respecto. Se sabe que los acolitos de mayor nivel son los que te acompañan en misiones y poseén la mayor habilidad de sombras. – Kayn tenia la costumbre de gesticular su habla con sus manos y brazos.
> 
> -  **No.** – Kayn se cayó y a la vez detuvo sus gestos. – " **La caja** " te otorga el camino de la oscuridad y con él, las **sombras**. Las **sombras** reaccionan diferente según el cuerpo o espiritu al que sean expuestos, se puede o no soportarlo. Y ninguno de los acolitos que me “acompaña” fueron ni serán expuestos a ella. Es un precio muy **alto** que pagar.
> 
> Kayn se mantuvo en silencio, ¿Que precio sería ese? Sabía que la apariencia de su maestro no habia cambiado en lo absoluto desde que le conoció, asi que si a la juventud eterna era a lo que se refería su maestro no creyó que hubiese alguien que se opusiera.
> 
> \- ¿Su apariencia es prueba de **ello,** maestro?
> 
> \- Al parecer no envejecer fisicamente es parte de ello. – Respondió secamente a su discipulo. – El conocimiento no es una prohibicion en la orden, en la biblioteca del templo puedes encontrar antiguos escritos de artes prohibidas de las sombras. Investiga tu mismo las consecuencias.

Kayn asintió, la lectura no era de su agrado, pero si le garantizaba conocimiento entonces estaba dispuesto a estudiarlo. Así que retirandose a la biblioteca abandonada en el penultimo pabellón, Kayn avanzó su paso.

* * *

 

> \- ¿Como es que Zed no le da mejor mantenimiento a este sitio? Bueno – Dijo autorespondiendose instantaneamente. – De todos modos no hay una sola alma que venga a estos pasillos.

Kayn habia oido que entre acolitos estos pasillos eran muy famosos por leyendas urbanas de sonidos extraños, apariciones y demonios. El recuerdo trajo una idea a la mente de Kayn quien, devolviendose al pasillo principal donde todos cenaban comenzo a planear exactamente las palabras que iba a decir. Así que, al pisar dicho lugar, todas las miradas se posaron sobre él, como de costumbre, pero ahora por estar sobre la mesa central.

> -  **500 monedas de oro a que entro al ultimo y penultimo pasillo del templo**. A la biblioteca especificamente.

Todos se miraron entre si y comenzaron a murmurar.

> \- Te doy 1.000 si te callas. – Gritó una voz de entre la multitud que, ahora estallaba en risas.
> 
> \- Ja Ja muy gracioso gordo Shun. – Dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura. – Es cierto lo que apuesto, pueden ir conmigo y corroborarlo.
> 
> \- Nadie se acercará a ese sitio, se sabe que han pasado catastrofes alli dentro chico. Pero yo, el gran Shun le haré un favor a nuestra orden y te pagaré por tu muerte.

Las risas volvieron a resonar. 500 monedas de oro en Jonia era trabajo de al menos **medio año.** Por lo tanto la idea de Kayn era tener las 500 monedas de oro para costear sus gastos personales y así saltar los labores de oficio por los cuales era pagado.

Kayn no era pagado como el resto: por misiones. Era pagado por oficios.

> **\- Entonces** , me imagino que te adentrarás conmigo al pasillo, así estaras seguro de que cumpli el requerimiento: Entrar a la biblioteca del pasillo 89 y 90. ¿Está **claro y público** el reto?
> 
> Shun asintió: - **500 monedas**. – Dijo entregandolas a Kayn. – Observaré desde el 80.

Kayn intento reprimir una risa pero fue tarde, todos observaron como con gracia Kayn bajó de la mesa y se dispuso a volver al pasillo 89. Le parecia estupido que para ser asesinos temieran de fantasmas. Existian los espectros y seres malignos, seres del vacio que eran aterradores. Pero, ¿muertos vivientes? Nah.

 **Cobardes**. Para Kayn eran unos cobardes. Solo era un pasillo abandonado, no era el vacio. Al llegar al destino acordado Kayn observó que unos cuantos techos arriba se encontraba Shun observandole.

Kayn gesticuló un **dedo** del medio en el aire para su espectador y abriendo las puertas de la biblioteca se adentró en ella.

* * *

 

¿Es realmente valor o estupidez lo que te impulsa, muchacho?

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La curiosidad de Kayn no tiene limites, y parte de eso lo llevará a su inminente destrucción.
> 
> ¡PERO UNA DESTRUCCION POSITIVA! (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)ﻭ Lo juro lo juro. 
> 
> Y también un tanto sexual ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) jeje. 
> 
> Se nos acerca el encuentro con Rhaast (◉ω◉) como dije, este es un Slow Burn con Rhaast por lo tanto esperen muchos capitulos sobre esa relación ñ.ñ ya que actualmente le dedicaré unas cuantas paginas más al desarrollo personal de Kayn, pues, eso influirá muchisimo en su relación con nuestro darkin.


	4. Todo lo que está mal tiene un nombre en la antiguedad: Darkin.

* * *

**Vacio.**

Como todo lo que se encontraba cuando miraba a sus adentros ultimamente.

Concentrandose en ver su alrededor, cerró sus ojos para adaptarse a la oscuridad. Al poco tiempo puedo ver con claridad el interior de la abandonada biblioteca. Sabia que el templo anteriormente perteneció a la orden Kinkou pero, aún así, esta biblioteca no era explorada por muchas personas en esos tiempos.

Sin embargo, su maestro, Zed, solia venir constantemente y en su mente: Si su maestro podía _¿por qué él no?_

Se oian ruidos, similares a cantos segun se acercaba a algunas secciones de la extensa biblioteca. Y mientras mas se adentraba, más intensos solian ser. Eran muy antiguos estos escritos segun Kayn los miraba. Texto Jonio antiguo, un lenguaje que tuvo que aprender pronto a penas entro a la orden y, según su maestro, solo la orden de las sombras, lo que queda de la orden Kinkou y una usuaria de magia antigua en Jonia eran los unicos capaces de hablarlo y traducirlo.

Kayn no era capaz de hablarlo aún, pero si de leerlo y traducirlo a Joniano actual y Noxiano. Su habla se le complicaba, según Zed, por su origen extranjero.

Pero leerlo, entenderlo y explicarlo no era problema. Kayn, aunque no le dedicara suficiente tiempo al estudio, era muy inteligente. Le tomó poco menos de una semana aprender Joniano a pesar de ser un idioma complicado. Poco más de dos para el Joniano antiguo.

> \- Si pudiera hablarlo tan bien como puedo entenderlo. – Masculló mientras ojeaba un libro con portada de piel. - _Maldita Noxia._

Kayn odiaba su origen, le desagradaba pensar en ello, lucir como noxiano, haber peleado como noxiano, se daba asco al recordarlo y la ira corria como veneno por sus venas.

Trató de enfocarse en la lectura del libro. Se trataba sobre curaciones usando implementos de mar, curioso porque, su maestro jamás implementaba esos metodos. Podria ser util para algun acolito que desee implementar otros modos de curación, hasta donde sabía habian acolitos especializados en ello.

* * *

Dejando el libro de lado, siguio el camino que llamaba el canto. Era femenino, melodioso, incluso Kayn podria decir que... encantador. Era curioso como Kayn a medida que pasaba las manos por los libros sentia las texturas de estos: lisos, corrugados, paginas sueltas, incluso algunos peludos que decidio no mirar ni siquiera.

El origen de los cantos eran de un libro algo verdoso, iluminado por luciernagas, tenia un extraño simbolo en el centro. 

> \- _"De encantamientos, historia y mitos."_ \- Kayn siguió con la mirada la parte final de dicha portada. - _"Relatos Jonios **antiguos.** "_ \- Entre cerró sus ojos y dudó si tomarlo o pasar de el. Claramente poseía un encanto para cantar de esa forma.

Pero, ¿Sabemos de quien estamos hablando no? Claro que lo leería. _Por supuesto._

Kayn lo tomó y la voz por un momento fue callada.

Abriendo el libro notó el primer escrito. Era titulado " **El renacimiento** " y de portada tenia un hermoso paisaje movible. La voz comenzó a cantar de vuelta. " **El demonio del muelle.** " era el siguiente. Kayn no los leia, solo ojeaba las portadas.

> \- " **La reina que encerró al oscuro.** " - Pronunció Kayn y en el momento pensó que dichos titulos parecian historias infantiles. Se fijó en la llamativa portada: Una reina de corona dorada de espinos yacia en una tumba. El canto cambió a uno mas tragico, mientras las letras se tornaban blancas y el trasfondo oro. - " _ **Esta es la reina que, para proteger a su pueblo, enterrada viva pidió ser.  Para encarcelar a un maligno demonio antiguo que a su pueblo amenazaba con poseer. En una fosa fue sepultada y jamas el demonió volvió a renacer: ni en otro cuerpo, ni en otra vida.**_ " - Leyó y al finalizar la portada se transformó en un mapa. 

La dirección era Joniana. Un pueblo apartado en lo profundo del bosque Dishé. ¿Este libro poseia la direccion de estos seres infernales?

> \- Que curioso. Supongo que cuando son reales te dice donde conseguirlos. - Hizo una pausa y volvió a observar el mapa. - A alguien le han de importar estas cosas.

Pasando la pagina se encontro que la siguiente era rojo sangre, el canto se detuvo en seco y en ella no habia nada escrito. Kayn incluso tocó las paginas con las yemas de sus dedos para asegurarse que no era sangre. Y así, bajo los dedos del joven, las letras aparecieron. 

 

 

> _"La destrucción, corrupción y desastre solía tener un nombre en la antiguedad, uno que aterraba a los ancestros de tus ancestros, calaba hasta sus huesos."_
> 
> .
> 
> **Darkin.**
> 
>  

Al decir esa ultima palabra, un ruido subito y tronante salió del libro, acompañado de un grito agonico que reemplazó el silencio de toda la sala.

Kayn, en su impresión, dio un par de pasos hacia atras exhaltado. El viento comenzó a agitar los arboles del exterior.

Le tomó un par de segundos retomar la calma, de vuelta en el silencio de la sala. 

Observó la portada nuevamente, y paulatinamente los gritos agonicos comenzaron a brotar de la antigua melodiosa voz. Eran gritos de personas que parecian ser torturadas... primero, eran tonos bajos, pero a medida que Kayn analizaba de mejor forma al ser de la portada notó que estas se agudizaban. 

     - " _Seres de luz corrompidos por la guerra._ " 

          " _Creadores de la paz que reinó el pueblo sagrado de Shurima._ "

            " _La caida de **Azir.**_ "

              " _La Gran Guerra Darkin._ "

                " _La traición por parte de la humanidad._ " 

 

 ~~ **AGONIA**~~. 

 

Los gritos agonicos por parte de la voz del libro empeoraban cada vez más. Eran insoportables, mayor era el dolor que causaban que la curiosidad de Kayn quien, con recelo y de a pocas ganas cerró el libro de forma tajante y con fuerza. 

      - **No.** -Dijo desconcertado colocando el libro de donde fue tomado. La voz retomó su pacifico y melodioso canto a penas el tacto de Kayn fue alejado de él. - ¿Que está mal con **éste** libro? 

Se mantuvo un silencio observandole desde la distancia. Pensó si decir o no el **nombre** que habia leido anteriormente allí.

Observó el exterior y notó que los arboles estaban tan tranquilos como cuando ingresó. Es como si **no hubiese pasado nada**. 

* * *

Kayn decidió seguir su busqueda y ya no distraerse. Al cabo de unos minutos habia reunido dos libros que al parecer podian servirle. Uno se llamaba "El arte prohibido de las sombras." y el otro trataba sobre artefactos antiguos que debian ser **evitados.**

Despues de unas horas de lectura e immersión en los textos Kayn devolvió a su respectivo lugar ambas obras. Según ambos, la " **Caja** " servía como objeto de busqueda para la inmortalidad pero, existian almas que no eran capaces de soportar la fuerza que ella ejercía. 

Tenia consecuencias: Sentimientos, emociones, empatía. Nada de eso, **nunca más.**  

Tu cuerpo no envejecia, _pero tu alma sí_. 

Esa ultima consecuencia era una variable pues dependía de que tan fuerte fuese el alma de la persona que era expuesta a ella. Se preguntaba Kayn entonces, ¿Que tan **fuerte** seria su alma? ¿Que tanto de **si mismo** sería capaz de perder?

* * *

 

Suerte que un par de páginas mas adelante Kayn aprendería que, gracias a cierto _alguien_ , no mucho.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ESTE ES EL CAPITULO QUE FORMA PARTE DE "Sombras" KASJSAJSDKSA espero que le den mucho amor y les guste un monton ლ(´ڡ`ლ) 
> 
> Ya nuestro pillo Kayn se enteró de los innombrables(? •̀.̫•́✧ veo venir la acción muy pronto chikxz (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ ♥ ahr
> 
> GRACIAS POR EL APOYO UNA VEZ MAS y lamento que hoy este un poco hyper(? ahjaskasd. Los adoro, un shingo. 
> 
> Anastasia Out ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ♥


	5. El negro es tan distinto del Rojo y el Azul ¿Verdad? Entonces, ¿Porque uno de nosotros sigue en negro?

* * *

**Rojo.**

En Noxia corrian las voces de que un artefacto que poseia mucho poder y fuerza existia no tan lejos de los limites de la ciudad. Era un arma tan poderosa que ni el gran general habia podido controlar, ni tampoco su mano derecha.

Se decia que sería expulsada del territorio noxiano pues, todo aquel que tenia contacto con el arma era destrozado en mil pedazos.

> _"Prendan fuego con leña verde y que arda. Si no se destruye con fuego entonces sepultenla. Desaparezcanla de mi vista y mi reino. Llevenla fuera de aqui."_

Fueron esas las palabras del general, aunque en comunicado oficial se estipuló un “Translado oficial de arma potencialmente peligrosa **perteneciente** a Noxus.” Significaba que seguía bajo poder **noxiano**.

Parte de eso fue lo que llamó la atencion de Zed cuando la noticia llegó a sus oidos por parte de otros aliados externos.

 

> “
> 
> _\- Debe ser destruida. Si los noxianos no encuentran que hacer con ella, tarde o temprano la venderán al mejor postor. Eso podria ser una amenaza para nuestras tierras ¡y cualquier otra!_
> 
> Otra voz femenina se une a la charla.
> 
> _\- Si alguien tiene la fuerza y la corrupción necesaria para destruirla, es tu orden. Creo saber de que tipo de arma hablan, pero adelantarnos a los hechos podria ser un grave error. En todo caso si es lo que estoy pensando no hay fuerza de magia blanca que pueda retenerle._
> 
> _\- Lo mejor es combatirle fuego con fuego. Corrupción con corrupción._
> 
> ”
> 
> \- O _divinidad_. – Se mantuvo en silencio pensando en las posibilidades de sus palabras. - Un ser divino no bajará en estos tiempos, **menos** ante nosotros. Entonces me piden que limpie sus patios traseros mientras ellos nos pintan como los malos.

Zed colocó un puño bajo su mentón para apoyarse mientras, sentado en su sillón, su mente analizaba todas las posibilidades. El arma era potencial que no podia ser desperdiciado y, por mucho que no le gustara estar de acuerdo con las “ _ ~~santas~~_ ” de Jonia, no podia negar la certeza de “ _Si los noxianos no encuentran que hacer con ella, tarde o temprano la venderán al mejor postor. Eso podria ser una amenaza para nuestras tierras ¡y cualquier otra!”_ si no era su orden, sería otro imperio. Y ya tenian suficiente con un Noxus como para lidear con otro que puede resultar **peor**.

Se recostó en el espaldar de su sillon, subiendo sus piernas hacia la mesa. 

Estaría atento, y sabía a quien enviaría para tal extracción. Pero primero debia asegurarse de que Kayn realmente estaba listo para esto.

* * *

**Negro.**

No tiene un inicio ni tampoco un fin, **vacío** , la **nada**. Mirar a tu alrededor y no encontrar **nada**. Sólo oscuridad, **vacío**.

Podía oir lo que pasaba, escuchaba murmullos, gente que intentaba controlarle. Le da risa, y se ríe, pero ningún sonido sale de su inexistente boca. Es un **infierno** , estar consciente de lo que sucede pero no poder reaccionar al respecto.

Los oia reir, cantar, tomar. Los **escucha** , pero no los logra entender.

Desde que tiene consciencia, no recuerda muy bien lo que sucedió antes de caer en este limbo. Recuerda todo lo sucedido en Shurima, recuerda la **guerra** , recuerda a sus **hermanos** que eran pocos pero lo suficientemente buenos en lo que hacian, antes de la desgracia.  Recuerda toda su **fuerza** , recuerda la **paz** que trajo la primera de las guerras. Recuerda que la **corrupción** le **explotó** más **poder** del que poseía anteriormente y eso le cegó.

Aunque para si mismo “cegar” no era la palabra adecuada, más lo era “ **despertar**.” Pues según su punto de vista, ese poder siempre habia sido suyo, simplemente habia dado un escalón mas arriba en su grandeza.

Sintió como un pobre desgraciado osó posar sus manos sobre su mango, y por un momento pudo ver, **escuchar,** respirar con claridad, pero como siempre, estos cuerpos eran demasiado debiles para soportar su corrupción por mas de unos segundos.

> **_\- ¿Probarás ser digno?_** – Por unos segundos pudo sentir la intimidación del humano gracias a su voz: profunda, – **Claramente no**.

Y con esas ultimas palabras el cuerpo del humano estalló.

De vuelta a la **nada** , acurrucando su inexistente ser en su flotante **vacio**. Sólo, por milenios.  Jamás algún **humano** seria capaz de soportar toda la **corrupción** , ni su fuerza. Era una **prisión** perfecta.

¿De que color es el **vacío**?

* * *

 

**Azul.**

Habian pasado dos dias desde que se habia aventurado a entrar en la biblioteca. Dos dias pensando en aceptar la caja o desistir.

En la mente de Kayn existian muchas posibilidades. Pero ninguna le llenaba en lo absoluto. Si hubiese otra forma... una en la que obtengas la fuerza que te otorga la caja y todos los beneficios pero sin consumir tu humanidad.

Era cierto que el habia decidido meses atras dejar de sentir, pero viendo a su maestro, realmente no queria ser una roca amargada para el resto de su vida y además ¡ETERNAMENTE DE ESA FORMA!

> \- ¡ **NO**! Es un maldito infierno. – Se fijó de que la puerta estuviera cerrada correctamente y se puso de pie, abandonando su anterior posición de meditación. – No quiero llegar a la cupide de mi poder y no poder disfrutar correctamente de ello. Debe haber _otra_ forma.

Y encaminandose a la oficina de su maestro se armó de valor. Tenia que saber si existia alguna forma de saber que tan fuerte su alma era.

* * *

 

Zed por su parte seguia analizando en la misma posición inicial las posibilidades. Tenia un par de opciones, pero debia jugar con ellas para que su plan saliera a la perfección. Kayn era demasiado joven para exponerlo a la caja, brutalmente joven, aunque él solo era un par de años menor cuando por mano propia se expuso a ella.

Sin embargo, sus errores eran suyos, no tenia porque heredarselos a su discipulo. Y hablando del Rey de roma, una de sus sombras le alertó que cierto azulejo venía a todo gas por el pasillo, al parecer, con motivaciones y “ **cosas raras**.”

¿?

Zed miró su sombra con expresión de “¿ **Cosas raras**?” y, la sombra, solo movió un poco sus hombros hacia arriba. Era la mejor manera en que podia definir la expresión y gesticulacion de manos del joven.

La hizo desaparecer y, justo al instante, se oyeron tres caracteristicos toques en la puerta de su salón. Zed exhaló. Despues de todo Kayn seguia siendo demasiado joven, a veces ignoraba eso. Era estúpido, y joven, e inexperto.

> -  **¡Maestro!** – Hizo la reverencia mas rapida y exagerada que Zed alguna vez haya visto y prosiguió. – Necesito saber que tan fuerte es mi alma. – Zed alzó una ceja y cruzó sus manos frente a su rostro, ya sabia por donde venian las “cosas raras.” – Si me voy a exponer a la caja, me niego a perder mi humanidad.
> 
> \- Ajá. – Gesticuló Zed. - _¿Y?_

_Silencio_.

> \- Debe haber alguna forma. – Zed comprimió sus labios y comenzó a negar lentamente mientras le miraba. Le parecia incluso gracioso. – Leí los escritos y _son claros y especificos_ al decir que si eres fuerte de alma entonces no perderás tu sentir.
> 
> \- Sí, Kayn. Fuerte. Pero no es tan sencillo, no es algo que te puedes forjar es algo con lo que naces. No es como aprender a tocar el banjoo o la flauta. Debes nacer con fortaleza de alma.
> 
> \- ¡No es cierto! ¡Yo soy fuerte de alma! – Y allí estaba, inexperto, joven y estúpido. Zed refregó su rostro tratando de no perder la paciencia. – Pruebame.

Zed lo miró, y Kayn le mantuvo la mirada. Tenia agallas el chico.

> \- Si te expongo, te quedarás con la apariencia y mente de un niño de 15. _¿Lo comprendes?_ – Lo de la mente era jugar sucio, pero Zed cree que si Kayn sigue de esta forma quizá si logre tenerla de por vida.
> 
> \- La mente envejece tanto como el alma. Lo unico que no envejece segun los escritos es tu apariencia, _son claros y especificos_ con eso. – Zed giró los ojos ya absuelto por la estupidez de su adoptado.
> 
> \- “ _Sin cliris y ispicificis._ ” – Se mofó poniendose de pie y rodando el inmueble para acercarse al menor, halando sus cabellos. - ¿Acaso no te dije que hicieras algo con este nido que cargas?
> 
> \- ¡¿AaAaH PERO QUE CREES QUE HACES VIEJO?! Duele. – Zed rió y se sorprendió tanto de eso como Kayn. Aunque solo uno de los dos lo demostró con su expresión. – Jamas te habia oido reir... – Kayn también rió un poco. Mas bien, sonrió landinamente, achinando sus ojos.
> 
> \- No recuerdo la ultima vez que lo hice. No te acostumbres tampoco. – Dijo soltando su cabello y ahora, acariciando parte de la frente de Kayn con un poco de fuerza, haciendo que se inclinara un poco.
> 
> \- Me aterras. – Zed lo miró exigiendo una explicación. – No eres de esta forma.

 Zed alzó sus hombros un poco y siguió acariciandole. Recordó que cuando lo consiguió, Kayn tambien le miraba pero ahora de una forma más tierna. ¿Realmente lo veia como un padre no? Reprimió un “Tsk.” que terminó escapandose.

> \- Observo por ultima vez a mi **hijo**... sólo eso.

Kayn abrió sus ojos sin comprender totalmente las palabras de su maestro. También se sonrojó un poco pues Zed jamás lo llamaba de esa forma pero... le gustaba, era un sentimiento calido de aprecio que Kayn no sentia desde la muerte de Sue.

> \- Es la primera vez que me llamas de esa forma. – Dijo mirando hacia el piso, pues, debido a la inclinación no podia ver a otro punto. Pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto.
> 
> \- Debes fijarte más en las **acciones** , que en las palabras. – Zed quitó su mano permitiendole a Kayn recobrar su postura. – Siempre serás **mi** hijo. Llevas **mi** nombre, **mi** orden, **mis** enseñanzas, y ahora... también deseas llevar **mi** maldición.
> 
> \- ¡Quiero ser el mejor! ¡Quiero ser un **digno** sucesor de tu imperio! – La mirada se volvió a mantener entre ambos. – Permiteme serlo.
> 
> Zed asintió. – Acompañame. - Los ojos de Kayn se iluminaron y siguieron a Zed quien, abriendo uno de los cajones, sacó una liga de cabello. – Pero primero hazte una maldita trenza.
> 
> \- ¿Tanto importa? – Kayn en desespero comenzó a trenzarse fallando en el intento. – Maldición. ¿Tienes unas tijeras aqui?
> 
> \- No. – Se acercó a el y, peinando con calma su cabello con sus dedos, comenzó a trenzarlo. Era muy suave su cabello... Kayn era un chico demasiado apuesto. Se preguntaba Zed si alguna vez llegó a conocer a su madre, o a su padre. – Kayn.
> 
> \- ¿Sí, Maestro? – Era hasta cierto punto incomodo para el este acercamiento subito de Zed hacia él. Pero eso no significaba que le desagradara. Sólo era insolito.
> 
> \- ¿Alguna vez conociste a tus padres? – El silencio inundó la sala por unos segundos. Kayn simplemente negó con su cabeza. – Estoy seguro de que tu madre era muy hermosa.
> 
> \- Sé que tenia el cabello oscuro, como el mio. Y largo. – Silencio nuevamente. – Mi padre era un soldado noxiano que violó a mi madre.
> 
> \- Los noxianos no lucen como tú. – Kayn lo miró por sobre su hombro. – Te reconocen como noxiano por tu cabello y actitud, pero tus ojos no son caracteristicos de esa región. En lo absoluto. Ni tampoco tu inteligencia.
> 
> \- Oh. – Dijo volviendo su rostro al frente. – Se lo que dije porque la maldita vendedora encargada de nosotros solía decirme que tuve “mucha suerte” al tener el fisico de mi madre. – Pausa por unos segundos y prosigue con la voz un poco mas baja. – Que fue una mala suerte no haber nacido hembra.

Zed se detuvo en la trenza y observó a Kayn estatico frente a él. No habian lagrimas, ni tampoco lamentos ni reproches. Pero para él era tan claro como las aguas de ese rio que, ese dia, estaban manchadas de sangre: Kayn estaba roto, y el no podia ofrecerle el amor que necesitaba porque no lo poseía. Era incapaz de poseerlo.

> \- Lo siento, mi pequeño Kayn. – Dijo terminando la trenza y dandole la vuelta para abrazarle fuertemente. – Lo siento tanto.
> 
> \- ¿Por qué? No comprendo maestro. – Kayn buscaba explicación en los ojos de su maestro pero, a pesar de que las palabras parecian sinceras, no transmitian ningun sentimiento y tampoco los encontraba en su mirada.

Jamas lo hacia.

> \- Por no poder ofrecerte el cariño que mereces. Ni antes, ni ahora, ni nunca.

Kayn negó, tratando de apaciguar las palabras de su maestro.

> \- Bueno... los sentimientos son una molestia, Maestro. Si lo hace sentir mejor. - Dijo volviendo a sonreirle landinamente. - Usted me a dado un lugar donde vivir, donde comer y donde dormir. Donde volverme más fuerte. Dice que vea las acciones ¿no? Entonces, en base a eso, ¿como puede decirme que no me ofrece el cariño que merezco?

Despues de unos minutos de silencio, Zed soltó a Kayn del abrazo unilateral. Y dandole unas palmadas en la espalda se dirigieron al salon 90 del templo. Donde aguardaba la caja. 

> \- Kayn. - El menor le miró. - Creo en ti. - Dijo Zed antes de entrar. 
> 
> \- Siga creyendo en mi,  _por favor_. Más aún cuando destruya Noxus en su nombre.

.

El vacío es de color **negro**.

.

* * *

 

 **Rojo** y **Azul** son tan distintos de negro. ¿Verdad? 

.

* * *

 

\- _Encuentrame_. - Masculló con agonia en la soledad de su vacío, **Rhaast**.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)ﻭ.
> 
> Soy yo otra vez 7w7 ♥ Si tu que lees esto eres un lector constante de mi historia pero no posees cuenta para comentarme, ¡TE AGRADEZCO QUE SIGAS AQUI! Es muy importante para mi el apoyo♥ Gracias por leer mis escritos, son una forma de desahogar mi depresion y ansiedad!! 
> 
> Rhaast sufre mas de lo que creen uwu 
> 
> Subire nuevo capitulo mañana a penas pueda!! Los quiero mis kudos!! 
> 
> Anastasia Out (๑´ڡ`๑)


	6. Pasado.

* * *

**Shurima**. 

Antes de todo lo que conocemos como la actual runaterra, existian seres magicos. Seres destinados a proteger la humanidad. 

Los  **ascendidos**  eran un grupo de excepcionales humanos qué, al ser seleccionados por los antiguos dioses, se exponían al ritual de ascendencia donde al finalizar el resultado era uno sólo: la divinidad. 

Poderosos  **dioses**  que resguardaban las ciudades. Prometian protección tanto como ser dignos gobernantes para sus pueblos. Lo mejor de la humanidad llevado a su más excelente nivel. 

Pero en el fondo:  **humanos,** después de todo. 

 **Corrompibles**. Emocionales. Dependientes de algo... o  _alguien_.

.

 **Rhaast**  era un ascendido que podría ser calificado como mayor a la media. Pues su función no era gobernar así como la de Azir, que si terminó siendo. Su función era ser el eje central de sus hermanos, así como Aatrox debía ser el  **comandante** , así como Varus debia  **proteger**. De Rhaast dependía la correcta comunicación entre ascendidos, ser el centro, el transmisor. 

Muchos de los humanos, a medida que el tiempo pasaba, comenzaban a rumorear que los ascendidos aún mantenían gran parte de su humanidad. Incluso cuando ya no lucian como humanos, dentro de si mismos habia muchas cualidades que sí.

El  _sentir_... por ejemplo.

Rhaast sentía empatía por el resto de la humanidad. Aunque pocas veces tenia contacto con ellos (a diferencia de sus otros hermanos) podia empatizar con la necesidad de ser protegidos que ellos demostraban al ofrecerles ofrendas y demás apreciaciones. Por su parte, poco recordaba de su anterior vida humana; no recordaba una familia ni un antepasado y eso era gracias al ritual pues cuando eran expuestos a él, muchos de los recuerdos eran minimamente sobrevivientes. 

Podía recordar la sensación de ser bienvenido. Podía recordar lo bien que se sentía dormir despues de mucho cansancio. La de acariciar un gato y respirar profundo el aroma de alguien cuando le abrazaban. 

No recordaba quienes, solo recordaba  _como_. 

.

Tenía una especie de rutina diaria: Meditar, observar el amanecer, canalizar su energia para mantener a sus hermanos en constante conexión, agradecer a los humanos que traian ofrendas a su sitio, sentarse a observar el anochecer y nuevamente meditar hasta que el amanecer volviera a teñir las dunas. 

Simple, sencillo. No habia más. Era su unica tarea. 

No  _dormía_ , no se alimentaba, no tenía  _curiosidad_  de conjugar con humanos. No quería. Le parecía tremendamente increible como Varus podia rodearse tanto de ellos, e incluso apreciarlos, cuando claramente su pueblo admiraba su fuerza y el resto de cualidades que vinieron con la ascención más no a Varus en sí. No como un Dios, sino como uno más del resto. 

> _"_
> 
> _- Tiene sentido que no lo hagan. Despues de todo, no soy humano desde el mismo tiempo que tú. -_ Fue la respuesta que obtuvo de Varus al intentar saciar su curiosidad. _- Deberias venir a mi pueblo algún dia, la gente es buena._
> 
>    "

¿Como puede Varus estar tan seguro de eso? 

La mayoria de los ascendidos obedecian a Rhaast, despues de todo ese es el significado de su nombre y su existencia. Se preguntaba en ocasiones si Varus sería capaz de cumplir sus ordenes por más de exageradas que pudieran ser planteadas. 

 

> _"_
> 
> _\- Si te pido que extermines a tu pueblo. ¿Cumplirias? Varus._
> 
> _\- Los humanos son parte de mi. No cumpliría tu orden, centro._
> 
> _"_

~~Respuesta incorrecta, Varus~~. 

.

 

A Rhaast le gustaba el color  _rojo_.  _Rojos_  eran sus cabellos, sus ojos. _Rojo_ era el color que, según si mismo, representaba a las cosas mas bellas. Habia conservado gran parte de su fisico humano a diferencia de muchos. Tanto él como Varus. 

 _Rojo_  era el atardecer, un poco mas pálido el amanecer pero  _rojo_... despues de todo.

¿Que era amar? Normalmente también era representado con dicho color, ¿Sería tan rojo como las demas cosas? En el infinito de su conocimiento, "Amor" es subjetivo y es bastante común entre humanos.

¿Por que erá él incapaz de amar? _Curiosidad_.

No se lamentaba de ello, pues, le parecia hasta cierto punto algo no necesario para seres divinos. Lo consideraba humano y eso era algo que tuvo que dejar atrás cuando aceptó el ritual de ascención. 

¿Habría cruzado por su mente tener hijos cuando era humano? Hasta donde recuerda y según lo que aparenta su fisico, no pasaba de más de unos 24 años cuando ascendió. Era suficiente tiempo humano para estar seguro de un par de cosas: como tener una familia, que hacer con su vida temprana y demás.

Preguntas que jamás tendrían una respuesta. Ocupaba su mente en ello cuando anochecía, cuando los demás ascendidos estaban alerta, él simplemente descansaba. Mantener su mente ocupada era una forma sensata de al menos no perder la cordura.

 _Cordura_. Rió ante ese pensamiento. ¿Como alguien absolutamente perfecto como él podria algún dia perder la sensatez? Imposible.

.

 

 **Imposible** , huh.

El destino se ríe y Rhaast no lo escucha.

.

A Rhaast le gustaba la noche, era calma, era paz. Todo lo que el juró proteger indirectamente. A Rhaast le gustaba el color azulado de la noche en el horizonte, iluminado por la luna. 

Parte de su favoritismo por el atardecer, además de sus colores, eran también la bienvenida de la _oscuridad_. Sin ruidos, tranquilidad. 

Salía a caminar cada que podía, cuando notaba que la mayoria de los humanos se refugiaban del frio en sus casas. Era el mejor momento para admirar las orillas de Shurima, directo al oceano que dividia la arena del otro extremo lleno de naturaleza. Desconocido para él, pues su lugar era en Shurima.

Pocas cosas además de la paz, la calma y la serenidad eran lo que le importaban. Humanos que constantemente se le insinuaban, otros que le agradecían eternamente su "servicio." Todos eran vistos con los mismos ojos, y a su vez, ellos le miraban con respeto, intimidados ante su grandeza. 

De esa forma **debian** observar a un Dios. ¡No con pensamientos lascivos! Insoportable, desagradable pensar que podría fijarse en algún humano común y corriente, debil,  **corrompible**. 

.

El destino ríe una vez mas.

.

Fragil como los _sentimientos_ , como el _amor_ , como la _humanidad._ Algo que jamás se volvería a permitir ni esta vida, ni en la **siguiente**.

* * *

Pero tanta paz tiene un precio, tanta calma termina cobrando. Y a veces, el costo excede los limites de lo divino. Algo que jamás vieron venir. 

Después de siglos de rutina, y del constante aislamiento de parte de la mayoria de los ascendidos con los humanos, comenzaron a existir los conflictos entre si mismos. Y Rhaast, no siendo el encargado de preservar la paz en ningun otro aspecto más que la comunicación de todos los ascendidos entre si, simplemente observaba. 

Unos querian dominio de otras zonas además de las suyas, otros querian abandonar su divinidad, otros buscaban conflictos entre si mismos bajo la excusa de haber olvidado el sabor de la guerra, otros llevados por los placeres carnales se peleaban entre sí (normalmente por usar a un humano en especifico, por querer exclusividad). 

Esto ultimo para Rhaast era un sin sentido. Existían miles de millones de humanos para elegir, ¿por qué pelearse solo por uno? Variedad para elegir era lo que sobraba, si, definitivamente eran tan estupidos algunos de sus hermanos como para desear coito exclusivo. 

Por su parte, Rhaast simplemente se alejó completamente de la humanidad despues de una gran cantidad de tiempo pues notó que mientras más evolucionaban, mayores eran las insinuaciones sexuales. Si ya se le hacian incomodos los agradecimientos, sacrificios y ofrendas: insinuaciones sexuales eran un limite que se negaba a cruzar. Estos actos terminaron alejandolo por completo de una humanidad que ahora más que nunca desconocía. 

Cuando llegó el rumor de que Azir habia sido derrotado fué la gota que derramó el vaso. Sus hermanos tocaron fondo, e incesablemente las luchas se prolongaron por gran cantidad de tiempo humano, unos 50 años aproximadamente. Suficiente como para que cuando llegaran al sitio donde la ciudad de Shurima habia existido, solo encontraran ruina y miseria. Habian fallado por su propio egocentrismo. 

Sus hermanos cayeron en la locura, pues la mayoria de ellos estaban encargados de preservar la paz. Pero al contrario, por egoismo  su unica misión falló. 

Al retroceder los hechos, se dieron cuenta que Azir cayó gracias a un ataque proporcionado por alguien de su confianza, un sirviente, y que los ascendidos Nasus y Renekton fueron los unicos cercanos que intentaron ayudarle, fallando en el intento pues el disco solar fué corrompido. Renekton se sacrificó para mantener recluso al ahora ascendido fallido conocido como Xerath. Y Nasus, murió en la explosión. 

Rhaast observaba todo desde su torre, para nada consternado al respecto pues le parecía una consecuencia justa. No habia ninguna necesidad de que sus hermanos pudieran caer en deseos carnales, eso causo que sus mentes se nublaran y en consecuencia: la caida justa de los divinos. 

Jamás intentó advertirles, desde su expectativa él cumplía a la perfección su unica tarea: la comunicación de todos los Ascendidos. Mantenerlos unidos. No era su responsabilidad que se llevaran bien, no era su responsabilidad garantizar que las cosas siguieran su adecuado rumbo. Su unica responsabilidad era mantenerlos conectados entre sí y hasta donde sabía por milenios así habia sido. No habia fallado. No habia sido corrompido por placeres carnales, ni mucho menos prestaba atención a las tentaciones de parte de sus hermanos para caer en discusiones sin sentido pues evitaba casi en su totalidad la comunicación propia con alguno de ellos desde que ellos aceptaron seguir el juego sucio de los humanos.

A medida que la locura y el desespero se esparcía por todos los que alguna vez fueron dioses dignos de admiración y respeto, Rhaast sólo observaba.

> _"_
> 
> _\- ¿Hasta cuando durará tu cordura, Rhaast? ¿Cuanto planeas mantenerte imparcial? Tú, siempre correcto, siempre sabio, te crees incluso más que Nasus y los demás sólo por tu apariencia y tú labor, un imposible, un ser perfecto. Ignorandonos. Sólo eres tan mierda como el resto._
> 
> _\- Tú también lo fuiste alguna vez, un ser perfecto. Tus imperfecciones fueron eliminadas cuando renunciaste a la humanidad que te mantenia encadenado a errores y defectos. Pero no te gustó, te molestó ser diferente, caíste ante tu sentir vanal y marginal. Ahora la unica frontera que te separa de ser tan inútil como un humano es tu corrupta forma física. Desagradable. Denigrante para lo que alguna vez fuimos y pudimos seguir siendo._

El silencio reinó en la azotea de la torre donde, ahora, Rhaast yacía recluso por mano propia. Se negaba a tener que escuchar el constante debate de sus hermanos. Por ende solo enfocaba su poder en cumplir su misión y en mantener su mente sólo en ello, en no sumirse en la locura.

> _\- Caerás, tan igual que el resto. Apuesta._
> 
> Se debatieron miradas. Uno de espaldas a la puerta cerrada, otro de brazos cruzados a mitad de giro en la unica ventana de la abandonada torre.
> 
> _\- Jamás._
> 
> _\- Moriría por verte ser corrompido por tu parte humana. Pagaría el precio que fuera, por digno placer de ver al más correcto de todos nosotros: **La Obediencia** , caer ante el deseo que tanto denigras. _

Rhaast observó en silencio desde el ventanal, con la boca entre abierta, incredulo de lo que habia escuchado decir de su hermano. ¿Tanto le odiaban? ¿Acaso de verdad resultaba ser el unico cuerdo de entre tantos? El ascendido ahora, corrupto, prosiguió:

> _\- Si los antiguos dioses aún escuchan mi corrupto y ¿como me llamaste? ... **Marginal** ser entonces, les pido como ultimo deseo por los años que les he servido, que me den la suficiente vida en este plano existencial para verte caer ante los pies de un humano. Uno que te haga rogar la muerte, y cuando más lo desees... no puedas morir.  _
> 
> _\- ¿Que ganas con todo esto? Aatrox. ¿Que placer te daría verme tan putrefacto y derrotado como tú? Blasfemo y esclavo de la prostitución._
> 
> _\- Demostrarte que no eres más que nosotros. Eres incluso **menos.** Inutil, encerrado en este maldito palacio **¡NO!** Ni siquiera sales de ésta azotea vacía, de manos atadas. ¿Cuantas oportunidades de conocer al mundo perdiste? Encadenado a una orden de dioses que ahora nos abandonan. _

Silencio nuevamente, miradas intensas llenas de rabia. A un paso de desatar una catastrofe.

> _\- Contestame **Rhaast**. Sé que lo ves tan claro como yo. Tu eres nuestro **centro,** nuestro **cerebro**. Tu observas como nos han abandonado, tienen otros planes para la humanidad gracias al camino que los ha llevado la evolución. No eran la creación que creían que sería y ahora ¡LA QUIEREN DESTRUIR TANTO COMO **A NOSOTROS MALDITA SEA DIME QUE LO VES!**_

La mirada era despectiva. Sabía a lo que Aatrox se refería. Lo habia visto también pero incluso si abandonaba el camino del bien solo por rebelión ¿que podria ganar de ello? No era un ser de orgullo, tampoco de honor. Era un ser que se movia por simples ordenes, tal como lo definía Aatrox ahora mismo.

> _\- ¿Cual es el punto? Buscas una confrontación fisica conmigo, es todo lo que hay en tu mente ahora mismo. Es facil leerte, incluso un simple protector podría._
> 
> _\- ¿Como **Varus**? _

Rhaast guardó silencio y mostró cierta impresión ante ese nombre. Varus habia sido el primer y unico ascendido que se desconectó directamente de Rhaast al aceptar la corrupción. Un ascendido sin Rhaast era un desertor, un exiliado. No era un hermano, habia renunciado a ello al negarse a seguir en sincronía con el resto. Incluso corruptos, los ascendidos mantenian su conexión a Rhaast; seguir sin él sería un suicidio.

> _\- ¿Que acabas de decir? –_ Preguntó como advertencia.
> 
> _\- Varus fue el primero en ver tu debilidad. Por eso se largó. Nadie sabe donde está, nadie conoce su paradero. Que Varus nos haya abandonado fue solo culpa de tu incompetencia. De tu **debilidad**._
> 
> _"_

Con esa ultima palabra la azotea del antiguo palacio de los dioses fue destruida debido a un gran estruendo. Tan fuerte que los truenos en el cielo palidecian ante el sonido que producian los golpes compartidos entre Rhaast y Aatrox, podria compararse como el ruido de un grillo contra el canto de un gallo al amanecer.

Fueron años en el tiempo humano lo que ese combate tardó. Ciudades enteras devastadas. Miles de humanos perecieron y, el resto de los ascendidos, sólo observaban el enfrentamiento con behevolencia. Los pocos humanos sobrevivientes ante el temor de ser extinguidos en su totalidad buscaron a los mejores magos de todo el mundo y, en armonía, pidieron a los antiguos dioses que les perdonaran la vida.

Pero incluso los dioses temerosos del poder de estos seres que en definitiva dicha corrupción se les salió de las manos, encomendaron a **el aspecto del amanecer** darle a los humanos el conocimiento necesario para saber la unica forma de detener éste armagedón. Jamás podrian asesinarlos, ni ellos, ni mucho menos los humanos, pero podrían sellarlos: **Condenarles a mantenerse de una sola forma por toda la eternidad.**

En su desespero, los humanos aceptaron cualquier alternativa que garantizara que estos “seres oscuros” como ahora los denominaban, se detuvieran. Morir no era un requisito. Solamente debian detener la destrucción de la tierra incluso si fuese una solución momentanea pues, en su infinita falta de conocimiento sobre la situación, creían que los dioses solo estaban siendo piadosos.

La unica verdad siempre fué que nunca supieron como eliminarlos, solamente _detenerlos._

Y así, con el supremo poder del aspecto del amanecer, siguieron el plan al pie de la letra.

* * *

Cada ascendido tenia un arma predilecta: Rhaast poseía una Oz que colocaba sobre sus piernas en posición horizontal cuando meditaba, Aatrox poseía una espada digna de su posición como General de las tropas, Varus poseía un arco y flecha tan poderoso que podia dar la vuelta al mundo disparado desde el ángulo correcto. Nasus poseía su hacha inquebrantable, Renekton su disco, Azir su lanza.

Armas divinas, **indestructibles** , todo poderosas. Cada una distinta de la otra.

 **Indestructibles,** como ellos. Entonces, en el infinito conocimiento del aspecto, los humanos conjuraron una hechizo tan poderoso capaz de poder encerrarlos eternamente en dicha arma personal. Seres inmortales, apresados en armas indestructibles.

Los llamaron: **Darkin.** Los oscuros.

**La prisión perfecta. Eterna.**

A partir de allí, todo sucedió en cuestión de instantes. Ninguno de ellos tuvo idea de lo sucedido. Sus armas se desplomaron al suelo desde el cielo donde se posicionaban, algunas petrificadas, otras inmoviles.

* * *

**Nada.**

Por un tiempo que Rhaast considera incalculable (no por ser mucho, ni por ser poco) sino por no tener idea ni noción de cuanto habia transcurrido, Rhaast no supo de si mismo. Hasta que de alguna forma supo darse forma dentro del vacio flotante en el que anteriormente solo era una esfera de luz roja. Observó sus manos, garras brotaban de sus dedos y un aspecto rigido se extendia por su ante brazo para luego ser seguido por fibraciones rojas que rodeaban el resto. Repitió la acción ahora con su otra mano que de la misma forma lucía como el izquierdo, luego su pecho: brillaba en el centro, rojo, fibraciones en cambio de piel. Sentía su cabeza mas pesada así que tocandose notó diferencia en su aspecto facial también, y una gran protuberancia en su corona: cuernos en forma ondulada al final, enormes.

Formó un puño con su mano y gritó, gritó con todas sus fuerzas pero nada se escuchó. Con lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, sentía como su garganta se desgarraba intentando gritar todo su coraje; pero nada más que dolor inundaba su cuerpo. Habia sido corrompido, al ceder al enfrentamiento con Aatrox también habia cedido a la **corrupción**. **Maldijo, maldijo** millones de veces. Aturdido e incapaz de concentrar sus fuerzas se perdió, nuevamente, en la nada.

* * *

Al volver a despertar, trató de darle forma a su cuerpo nuevamente, pero falló. Era demasiado pronto supuso, así que por aún mas tiempo indefinido volvió a perderse dentro de su ser.

Conforme el tiempo avanzaba Rhaast aprendía a formar partes de su cuerpo, a veces manos, a veces piernas, a veces su craneo. Con determinación un día logró volver a formar en su totalidad su cuerpo, lo dejó flotar por el tiempo necesario para adaptarse a él. Cuando se sintió seguro procedió a moverse, luego, a intentar crear una superficie para poder caminar, luego, intentó emular una versión de si mismo en frente... para detallar su nueva apariencia y, con paciencia, también pudo lograrlo.

Le era inconcebible como le costaban las cosas en esta forma. Trataría de buscarle significado a futuro.

Entonces, logrando verse, comenzó a detallarse... no era ahora muy distinto de Aatrox: Carne corrompida, aspecto demoníaco contrario al divino del que gozaba antes, perturbador e intimidante pero... increiblemente ahora su mente no lo veía como algo desagradable. De hecho lo consideraba correcto, ahora los humanos lo verían como algo que debía ser temido y no aprovechado.

Por un momento pensó _“¿En que diablos estoy pensando? Esto es desagradable”_ pero, su mente se apagó instantaneamente ante ese solo pensamiento.

Era como si cada vez que negara la corrupción esta solo lo volvía a inundar dentro de ella. Cerrando su mente ante la cordura y entregandola sólo a la corrupción.

Despues de varios intentos de resistencia, Rhaast cedió. Y comenzó a aceptarse con su nueva forma, despues de todo, sólo se tenía a si mismo. Ahora, y para siempre.

Verdaderamente, por la **eternidad.**

* * *

En su soledad, Rhaast revivia ese recuerdo una y otra vez.

Despues de tanto tiempo dejó de doler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME UNA VEZ MAS!!! ♥
> 
> El capitulo es largo en compensación por el tiempo que tardé en actualizar (；･`д･´) Tengo problemas con mi internet y por eso me toma tiempo subir los capitulos!!! Pero gracias por seguir aquí y si eres nuevo entonces MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A MIS ESCRITOS *reverencia* Os quiero ♥ m(_ _;)m
> 
> Este capitulo tiene una segunda parte que trataré de subir lo antes posible. Son recuerdos que revive Rhaast constantemente para así no perder el rumbo ante la corrupción. Teme perder también los recuerdos de ascendido así como perdió sus recuerdos humanos... De eso van estos dos capitulos.
> 
> Sí, Rhaast teme más de lo que aparenta.


	7. Presente.

**El inicio del fin.**

* * *

  **Chispa.**

Desde que tenia consciencia, Rhaast había aprendido un montón de cosas.

1.- Que jamas volvería a ser el de antes.

2.- Que los humanos fueron los causantes de su encierro.

Cuando aprendió a convivir con sus pensamientos, ahora, más arraigados a la destruccion, venganza y violencia. Rhaast comenzó a escuchar. De alguna forma pudo oir el exterior y, en medio de la nada, escuchó la conversación de dos desafortunados humanos que tuvieron la desgracia de encontrar algun fragmento de donde ahora suponia Rhaast su alma se encontraba comprimida.

Según estos dos sujetos, con ayuda del aspecto del amanecer los humanos conjuraron un hechizo capaz de comprimir a tal punto el alma de los corruptos, ahora llamados **Darkin**.

> _\- Así que eso sucedió –_ Y así escuchó su voz por primera vez desde el encierro. Sostuvo su garganta entre sus garras y al principio pensó en lo desagradable que sonaba, pero luego de cierto tiempo comprendió que podia ser usado a su favor. – _Tan bien como los humanos adoran, tan bien **temen**_ **.** – Dijo marcando una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

Tenía que vengarce. Los exterminaría a todos, sin vuelta atrás.

* * *

**Misión.**

Había pasado poco más de una semana desde su immersión en las sombras, y para sorpresa de Zed el humor y carisma de Kayn seguía intacto. Era impresionante, y el mejor candidato a su sucesión. Pero aún era muy pronto para pensar en esas cosas. Él era aún demasiado joven, y el limite era cuanta oscuridad su alma pudiese soportar.

Kayn por su parte comenzó a notar los cambios que las sombras causaban en él, lo hacian más rápido, más preciso, más **letal**. Impresionante en todos los aspectos, un prodigio.

Y así, cada día más. Por al menos los 3 años siguientes Kayn perfeccionó la oscuridad que le habia sido otorgada cumpliendo misiones, y Zed consiguió a quien buscaba:

El arma en efecto era un Darkin. Artefacto milenario que dentro de si portaba el alma de un ascendido caido. Por eso Noxus no pudo lidear con él, porque aunque tuvieran bajo su poder a una de las hechiceras mas versatiles del mundo exorcisar a este ser era un imposible. Nada lo sacaría de esa prisión, sólo alguna divinidad.

Le blanc tuvo que haber intentado todas las formas posibles de doblegarlo. Y sí ella no pudo, nada humanamente posible lo haría.

Pero tenerla en su posesión _y/o destruirla_ (desde el punto de vista de Zed) fue él motivo por el cual Karma e Irelia lo emplearon. Jamás dijeron nada sobre dominarla. Sólo alejarla de otros imperios, en Jonia estaba segura, le gustara o no admitirlo era mejor tener una bota sobre la cucaracha que al reves. Kayn estaba listo, y ahora más que nunca Zed estaba convencido de que era el momento de probar su valía.

El arma iba a ser transportada en una caravana custodiada por soldados elites del imperio noxiano: no ameritaba menos. Si Kayn iba a obtenerla, necesitaba una distracción. Nakuri sería el indicado, aunque Zed no estaba seguro de si este saldría vivo de allí. Tampoco con Kayn pero, digamos que con Nakuri mucho menos.

Lo pensó por unos minutos, y luego simplemente lo confirmó.

Y así fué. Después de las indicaciones, ambos partieron al encuentro con los noxianos. Era la primera vez que Kayn volvia a dicha tierra desde su encuentro con Zed.

> _\- ¿Estás nervioso? –_ Preguntó Nakuri. Kayn no estaba seguro de si era un intento por establecer comunicación pero, comenzaba de la peor forma.
> 
> \- No, Nakuri. Noxus debería estarlo de _mi_.

Y vaya que debería, despues de este dia, la sentencia de la caida del imperio noxiano se escribía.

* * *

Para Rhaast era un dia más como cualquier otro.

Oía como los soldados mascullaban fuera de la caravana donde iba y a su vez, repetía dentro de si mismo los recuerdos de su vida como ascendido una y otra y otra vez. No habia mucho que hacer.

Durante el tiempo en la prisión, aprendió a observar, también a hablar en voz alta, a deshacer con toda su fuerza a quienes osaban intentar controlarle. Tenia su forma fisica mental totalmente controlada. No estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo habia transcurrido desde la caida de su raza pero, asumía que milenios.

Escuchó hace tiempo los rumores de que Nasus aún vagaba en el desierto, pero los dudaba. Cuando llegaron al sitio donde anteriormente se alzaba el sagrado pueblo de Shurima no habian mas que runas, y él como centro hubiese localizado a Nasus incluso debajo de los escombros, o la arena. Incluso en el centro del planeta lo hubiese encontrado, era su trabajo y (a diferencia del resto de sus hermanos) el se mantuvo cuerdo hasta el final, con honor.

Confiaba en que Nasus también. Después de todo, era el ascendido con quien más disfrutaba pasar tiempo compartiendo conocimiento y sabiduría, Nasus era distinto al resto.  Sí alguna vez lamentó la muerte injusta de alguno de sus hermanos, fue la de él.

Azir era un gobernante muy joven, y muy confiado, otorgaba poder a sujetos que no eran en lo absoluto seguros... pero él creía en que la humanidad podía ser mejor, y eso lo llevó a su inminente destrucción. Tanto potencial, desperdiciado. Azir era, uno de sus hermanos más poderosos quizas a pocos pasos de superarlo a él incluso. Era un prodigio.

Rhaast cerró su ojo, y simulando una exhalación dijo:

> **_-_ ** **Que lamentable. Sois tan jovenes para morir. Os crian como carnitos para el matadero. No es que yo me queje en lo absoluto de que me den más seres para desgarrar, no, es que... verais si yo tuviese la oportunidad que ustedes, claramente no pisaría a la izquierda.**

Los soldados guardaron silencio al oir la tenebrosa voz de dentro de la caravana, se miraron los unos con los otros sin comprender a lo que el ser milenario se refería y efectivamente: el soldado de la izquierda, pisó hacia la izquierda para inspeccionar dentro de la cúpula donde Rhaast habia sido envuelto en vendaje blanco.

Lo siguiente que se oyó fue un grito desgarrador, y el soldado desapareció. Rhaast observaba fijamente la pared sumida en la oscuridad a la cual, el ahora fallecido soldado, habia dado la espalda. Le parecia curioso, nunca habia visto nada igual en su eternidad. 

> _\- ¿Arte de las sombras? No a de ser muy antiguo. –_ Rhaast lamentaba muchas cosas, pero todo el tiempo que habia perdido de lectura y conocimiento sobre los tiempos recientes era uno de los que más lamentaba.

Confirmó las palabras que internamente habia pronunciado al ver como el resto de los soldados, menos uno, yacian ahora en el piso. Ni siquiera habian gritado.

> _\- Ahora ve y cuentale a los demás lo que presenciaste. –_ Escuchó desde detras de la caravana. Rhaast no podía verle, ni a él ni al único soldado que había dejado vivir. Pero podia _sentirles_. Incluso a Kayn en las sombras, sabia donde estaba.

Inmediatamente otra presencia entró en escena, Rhaast giró su ojo intentando observar pero no pudo, la pared trasera de la caravana le impedia.

> \- ¡Nakuri NO!
> 
> _\- Tarde. –_ Dijo para sus adentros Rhaast, cerrando su ojo y sintiendo como el alma del hombre desaparecia de su sentir.
> 
> \- ¿A que te refieres? Todos deben morir.
> 
> \- Vendrán muchos mas al saber que se detuvo el cargamento, todo está rastreado imbecil. Si lo dejabamos ir, el tiempo que tardara en volver al punto de contacto mas cercano más el tiempo que tardaran los refuerzos en venir sería nuestro tiempo de huida. ¡¿Que rayos Nakuri?!
> 
> \- ¿Por que siempre actuas como superior? Eres otro más como nosotros.

Kayn se aproximó a la caravana, no habia tiempo que perder intentando hacer ver los errores de otros sujetos que en lo absoluto le importaban. Notó el arma envuelta, y teniendo en cuenta el consejo que Zed le dió destruyó las paredes de la caravana, dejando solo a Rhaast en el centro de ella, siendo ahora capaz de observar su alrededor.

Rhaast abrió su ojo y lo observó: Pálido, cabello largo y negro y... ¿azul? Entrecerró su ojo ante eso. Tenía una sonrisa algo sadica. Era joven e inteligente al no tocarlo.

> \- El maestro dijo que si lo tocamos, probablemente seamos corrompidos hasta que nuestros huesos estallen. – Se dirigió a quien ahora, Rhaast sabia se llamaba “Nakuri”
> 
> \- Es sabio mantenernos alejados. – Pronunció Nakuri.

Rhaast cerró su ojo nuevamente, le daba curiosidad saber como sería entonces transportado. Lo habian llevado por los aires, cargado por bestias y arrastrado todo para no ser tocado. El corrompia a quien queria corromper, ¿por que lastimaría aves o bestias? No tenía ningún sentido, eran nada culpables de su desgracia.

Por un momento consideró comunicarse con ambos humanos que parecian hablar dialecto joniano. Pero para su desconcierto, sintió como estaba siendo retirado el bendaje lentamente de su hoja.

> \- No, Nakuri. No tenemos como transportarlo, debemos tomarlo.

Rhaast abrió su ojo de inmediato. ¿Acaso aquel humano lo estaba subestimando? INACEPTABLE.

> \- NO, KAYN.

Y de un tirón, las vendas de su mango fueron retiradas para luego ser reemplazadas por una mano fría y, Rhaast, sintió como su corrupción pedía surgir desesperadamente por el cuerpo del humano.

> **\- ¿Probarás ser digno?**

Pero, increiblemente, habia algo que le impedía tener dominio completo de la mente de este humano. Una barrera, una pared. La corrupción quedó tomando solo parte de su brazo y pectoral derecho.

> \- Te doblegarás **, ante mi**. – Dijo con dificultad el chico, quien con todas sus fuerzas plantaba el muro en su mente. Pero Rhaast sabía que habia algo más.

Sombras, oscuridad. En su mente, flashbacks de una caja con sombras emergiendo de ella se plantaron. Eran fuertes, pero no más qué él.

> \- Cuanta fé en ti mismo, mocoso. – Pronunció Rhaast en la mente de Kayn, quien, estatico por oirlo dentro de si mismo bajó un poco la guardia.

Rhaast empujando y presionando con todas sus fuerzas consiguió consumir parte de su rostro: su ojo y parte del puente de su nariz. Necesitaba ver como antes, necesitaba tener un cuerpo tan resistente como éste para cumplir su venganza. Era ahora o nunca.

Pero, en consecuencia a su constante empuje, Rhaast sufrió un apagón.

Kayn en cambio volvió al plano terrenal, donde se encontraba con la boca entre abierta y exhalando humo. Le ardía la totalidad de su brazo derecho así como parte de su pecho y su ojo. Nakuri observaba aterrorizado.

> \- ¿Que pasa? – Nakuri negó desde lejos, más que aterrado. - **¿QUE MIERDA PASA NAKURI?** – Kayn se acercó a él, a paso lento, con una sonrisa landina que lentamente fue transformandose en una sádica. -  ¿Te comió la lengua una rata?
> 
> \- Tu ojo, tu brazo, Kayn... _el Darkin te está consumiendo._

¿Consumiendo? Hasta donde sabía, su poder lo habia silenciado demostrando _claramente_ que él era superior. Ante ese pensamiento un dolor punzante golpeó su cabeza, nublandolo completamente.

 **Rojo** era todo lo que veía.

> \- ¿Tú? ¿ _Superior_ a mi? ¿ _Silenciarme_ a **MI**? – La risa que oyó dentro de su mente le hizo soltar un grito de dolor. Dolía, dolía. – **Un mugre mortal como tú, creerse superior a un Dios. Más que irreverente eres un idiota maldito y corrupto.**
> 
> \- MIRA QUIEN _PUTAS_ LO DICE. – Soltó Kayn en voz alta, aún retorciendose de dolor, intentando no caer al piso.

Rhaast tomando control de la mano poseída, tiró su oz directamente al craneo de Nakuri partiendole en dos. Luego, con un movimiento de sus dedos terminó rasgando el resto de su cuerpo justo a la mitad con su arma hasta ésta caer en el suelo y detrás de si, Nakuri.

> \- Sólo alguien suficientemente idiota como tú sería tan tonto como para tomarme entre sus manos, decir que me a silenciado y que es superior. Todo junto. Sin antes darse cuenta de como _he consumido su maldito aspecto_ en tan poco tiempo y, si me das el suficiente, ni siquiera te darás cuenta cuando te haga **_completamente mío._**

Kayn se paralizó ante lo sucedido y también ante lo dicho. Esperó hasta sentir suyos nuevamente los dedos de dicha mano poseída y acercandose a uno de los cuerpos de los soldados noxianos previamente asesinados, observó en el reflejo de la armadura su ahora aspecto. Entrecerró ambos de sus ojos y palmó el rojizo. Era rustico, y estetico o no ahora no podría deshacerse de él.

> \- Intentalo. – Dijo ahora observando la Oz donde el ojo del Darkin lo miraba con intensidad. – _Consumeme_ maldito.

Esperó, pero no sucedió nada. Kayn rió.

> \- No puedes ¿o me equivoco? – Ladeó su cabeza a un lado, otorgandole una mirada que Rhaast no habia encontrado desde que era un ascendido, incluso en esos tiempos... **nadie** le miraba de esa forma. – **No hay alma que consumir, bestia. ¡NO TENGO UN ALMA QUE PUEDAS TOMAR!** ¿Mi cuerpo? ¿Realmente es eso todo lo que quieres de la unica persona que puede soportarte?

Estaba consternado. ¿Quien se creía este maldito para hablarle de esa forma? Pulsó nuevamente la migraña, pero solo obtuvo un entrecierre de ojos. No hubieron quejidos esta vez, ni retorcimientos.

> \- ¿Que puedes ofrecerme, parasito? Los de tu raza son la peor escoria que puede existir en este plano terrenal. – Kayn intentó reprimir una risa, pero como siempre, se le escapó parte de ella.
> 
> \- ¿Yo _parasito_? Lo dice el tipo que se introdujo en **mi** ser, **mi** mente, **mi** cuerpo, como una _larva_ a una _fruta fresca_. – Kayn se calló subitamente y haciendo gestos con sus labios, replanteó sus palabras. – Te he llamado “tipo” pero, ¿no es acaso eso blasfemo? Su _majestad_.  Tendrá que perdonar mi atrevimiento.
> 
> \- Dejame replantear **entonces** mis palabras esta ocasión, mortal. – Kayn prestó atención a su alrededor, viendo como las sombras le informaban que los refuerzos noxianos venían. - ¿Que puede un _bastardo prostituto_ noxiano desde su infancia como _tú,_ ofrecerle a un Dios absolutamente **poderoso** como yo?

Kayn revivió recuerdos que habia dejado atras hace mucho tiempo. No le gustaba pensar en eso, le dolía quisiera admitirlo o no. Y Rhaast, contento de haber conseguido su cometido, comenzó a enfocarse también en las almas que se acercaban.

> \- Dejame mostrarte, el poder que podrías tener. Tal vez si hubieses nacido en _otra epoca, en otro tiempo, en otra tierra._ – Dijo Rhaast, tomando control de la mano corrupta de Kayn nuevamente, sacudiendo su oz hacia un costado para limpiar la sangre de Nakuri que aun escurría de ella.
> 
> \- Mi misión sólo es tomarte y llevarte ante mi maestro. No hay porque enfrentarse a los refuerzos. La misión es un éxito ya. – Dijo Kayn, pulsando para obtener nuevamente su fuerza en la mano derecha. Rhaast sentía su dominio en la conexión demasiado **_fragil_** por su reciente apagon, no podia permitir que Kayn tuviese el control de vuelta por una cierta cantidad de tiempo, el suficiente.
> 
> \- ¿Te rehusas a cobrar la sangre de quienes te lastimaron? – Sabía manejar estas situaciones, corromper, manipular para obtener su cometido. Deseaba sangre, y estaba seguro de que Kayn también pues el constante pulsamiento por recobrar el control paulatinamente habia cesado, dejando total control a Rhaast.

**Perfecto**. Le parecia fascinante que tan facil se podian controlar algunos humanos. En su mayoria eran predescibles. Pero habia algo en éste que parecía distinto, lo analizaría después... por ahora su prioridad era cobrarse cuanta sangre pudiese de quienes pudiera. Así materializandose en la mente de Kayn y tomando control del resto de las extremidades con la poca cantidad de energía que le quedaba, se lanzó en un salto hacia los soldados que incautos no se lo esperaban.

La sorpresa se veia en sus ojos, solo era una parte de Rhaast la que se mostraba en el cuerpo de Kayn y ya sólo con eso bastantaba para intimidarles lo suficiente. Gracioso porque Kayn, quien si podia ver su forma fisica materializada en su mente, no quitaba sus ojos de encima.

Los soldados no tardarón en caer. Unos divididos a la mitad, otros mutilados hasta el cansancio, gritos agonicos que Kayn creía haber oido anteriormente en algun lugar que no lograba recordar en estos momentos. Definitivamente era una fuerza aplastante la que éste Darkin poseía.

> \- Es poco menos de mi 10% - Comentó a su lado. – Más de eso te consumiría como el fuego a una mecha de paja. – Mentira. Falso. No tenia actualmente las energías para explotar su 100%. Pero eso era algo que ni siquiera a si mismo podria admitir Rhaast.

Kayn no pensó al respecto. Simplemente guardó silencio. No se dió cuenta cuando los soldados habian sido dejados atras, en un mar de sangre. Rhaast caminaba con su cuerpo poseído hasta llegar a las orillas del rio Epool. Se observó en el reflejo del agua y pudo detallar mejor su apariencia. Tampoco le dió importancia, Kayn lucía ciertamente _diferente_ al resto de los humanos.

> \- ¿Como es tu nombre? O prefieres ser llamado **Darkin** para la eternidad. – Dijo el protagonista del anterior pensamiento de Rhaast, recuperando el control.

Por unos segundos en los que Kayn sospechó no tendría respuesta, el silencio de su alrededor lo hizo recobrar la postura un poco. Éste definitivamente no era su sitio favorito.

> \- **Rhaast**. – Respondió el darkin, de vuelta a su lado en su mente. Kayn asintió.
> 
> \- ¿Que significa _Rhaast_? – El dueño del nombre pronunciado le observó de reojo, parecía incomodo ante la curiosidad del humano.
> 
> \- _Obedece_. 
> 
> Para Kayn, ésta era una palabra familiar. Quizás demasiado.
> 
> \- **Kayn**. – Pronunció su propio nombre. Presentandose. – Mejor conocido a partir de hoy como _tu maldita peor pesadilla._

Rhaast hizo una mueca con sus labios que Kayn terminó interpretando como una sonrisa desganada, ironica y sucia. Así que decidido, le devolvió la misma expresión.

**Fuego con Fuego.**

**.**

**.**

La pregunta es ¿cual de las dos flamas _cesará_ primero?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la demora ;w; aquí está el capitulo!!! ♥  
> Gracias por leerme!!! Por los Kudos y el aprecio!!
> 
> AIRE QUE LOS "NAKURI NO!" fueron inspirados en el clasico "ERIK, NO!" de Charles(? jeje 6u9
> 
> Anastasia Out.


	8. Rhaast no recuerda exactamente cuando comenzó todo, pero si debe señalar un dia, sería éste.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Éste capítulo aunque algo corto, tiene lenguaje explicito referente a violaciones y pedofilia. Si esto lastima tu sensibilidad por favor salta la primera parte de la historia. 
> 
> Es parte de las advertencias iniciales en la historia: Rape - Non-Con.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aire, yo se que extrañaban mis titulos extensos y sin sentido bwahaha (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)ﻭ, bueno, ¡Claro que tienen sentido! Los hago intencionalmente pues me agrada alargarlos y no sólo ponerles subtitulos de cabecera (como lo hago cuando enfatizo el inicio de mis capitulos dentro del capitulo, por ejemplo, "Chispa" del anterior capitulo) ♥ Disfrutad!!!!

**Fricción.**

Tardaron bastante en llegar de vuelta al lugar que Kayn llamaba “templo.”

Durante el camino, Rhaast estudió gran parte de los recuerdos de Kayn. Mientras más atrás buscaba, más asco de la humanidad conseguía dentro de sí. Eran seres despreciables, asquerosos y tergiversados del verdadero motivo inicial por el cual fueron creados. No le importaba cuanto Kayn sufría al repetir recuerdos dolorosos una y otra y otra vez, necesitaba incentivar el odio en él, hacerlo debil. Pero, curiosamente, ésto solo fortalecía el vinculo entre ambos.

Lo que tardó el trayecto Kayn intentó alejarlo de sus recuerdos pero le era imposible. Estaba demasiado exhausto como para poder alejar a Rhaast de su mente. No cruzaron palabras, ni miradas.

Rhaast supó lo necesario: El sujeto al que Kayn anteriormente llamó “maestro” es Zed, su figura paterna, su refugio. Le salvó en el rio Epool, el mismo en el que estuvieron anteriormente.

El “Templo” era el hogar de Kayn a su vez palacio de Zed. Kayn tenía 17 años de edad, y era el mejor aprendiz de la orden de las sombras. Una doctrina que según Rhaast, era definitivamente prohibida para humanos incluso para seres que rozan con la divinidad. En sus tiempos, los humanos practicaban el equilibrio, pero debido a la evolución en lo absoluto positiva de los humanos al parecer... también optaron por el opuesto al equilibrio: las sombras.

Kayn sufrió abusos **sexuales** , **psicologicos** y **mentales** desde la edad de _4 años_. Demasiado pronto incluso para algún ser maligno. Rhaast se creía incapaz de sentir, hasta que en los recuerdos observó como el pequeño lloraba de dolor en silencio al ser penetrado por sujetos de al menos medio siglo mayores a él. Le mutilaban por placeres sexuales también partes de su cuerpo: mordían su rostro sin cuidado alguno, lo amarraban con trozos de piel ardiente cuando el pequeño se rehusaba a sentir más dolor, desgarraban partes de su piel con sus uñas o golpes. 

Jamás lo demostraría pero ese dia, Rhaast comprendió que  _era capaz de sentir_. Pues la ira e impotencia que llegó a  _sentir_  en esos momentos, cuando revivia los encuentros una y otra y otra vez con él de expectador en un lado de las camas, lo hizo caer en repetidas ocasiones en apagones cortos. Kayn sufría con estos recuerdos, y consumian las pocas energías que empleaba en caminar para volver al templo. Si Rhaast sufría un apagón duradero, también lo haría Kayn mental y fisicamente.

Rhaast ahora mismo no podia permitir ser devuelto a Noxus. Habia decidido que éste sería el primer lugar que exterminaría en su venganza. Le daba igual lo exhausto o herido que Kayn se sintiera por los recuerdos, tenía que verlo todo una y otra vez, así cada vez más se fortalecía su vinculo y... de esa forma el primer motivo para seguir unidos inconscientemente nació.

 

* * *

 

Despues de unas horas, Kayn visualizó a lo lejos el templo. Y empujando uno de sus recuerdos Rhaast lo rechazó, él ya sabia que ese era al lugar al que debían ir, a que piso dirigirse para descansar. Zed por un reporte de situación podía  _putas_  esperar.

Rhaast podría ser todo lo que decidais llamarle, pero no era un cobarde como para tomar el cuerpo de Kayn en tal estado. Cuando decidiera consumirle completamente sería porque él mismo lo haya debilitado moral, mental y fisicamente tanto que se sienta merecedor de tomarlo.

Empujó ese pensamiento hacia la cansada mente de Kayn, en vez de hablarle, sólo le mostró su pensar en esos instantes, cortando la conexión cuando Kayn le comprendió. Éste soltó su agarre en su conexión y de allí en adelante era solo Rhaast quien dirigia el cuerpo.

Veia con los ojos de Kayn. Caminaba con el cuerpo de Kayn. Si decidia hablar, lo haría con la voz de Kayn también. Pero su mente era la suya, su conocimiento, sus habilidades. Era el momento perfecto para tomar ventaja, pero no. Eso era jugar sucio y él, jamás fue como Aatrox.

Agilizando el paso, casi corriendo, se acercó al castillo donde dos acolitos le recibieron en la entrada, por supuesto que parecian impresionados por su aspecto, pero Rhaast decidió ignorarlos y seguir su paso hasta la habitación. Analizó si Kayn sentia necesidad de alimentarse o hidratarse, pero encontró que solo necesitaba agua. Así que dirigiendose a uno de los arroyos del centro del templo, sació la sed.

Apresuró su paso pues mas acolitos se acercaban probablemente a interrogarle sobre su fisico. Tampoco queria encontrarse con Zed a quien aún no sentía al rededor del inmenso templo. Pero evitar las casualidades era mejor, no se comunicaba constantemente con los humanos, no lo hizo antes y no lo haría ahora.

Al llegar al piso donde se encontraba la habitación, revisó en los recuerdos cual era el numero especifico. Al encontrarlo, se adentró en ella. Se preguntaba porque Kayn dormía en uno de los pisos mas altos del templo, le tardaría siglos subirlo en su estado actual si aún siguiera consciente.

¿Recordaba como dormir? Se preguntó, mirando a su alrededor. Tal vez no habia apresuro. Adentrandose en el baño tomó un baño, se sentia relajante... incluso Kayn en su inconsciencia parecia ahora relajarse aún más.

Se sentía humano, otra vez. Miraba su mano no corrupta y se preguntaba si sería capaz de conciliar el descanso. No lo hacía desde hace milenios.

Levantandose de la tina, desnudo en su totalidad se observó en el espejo de enfrente. Un ojo suyo, otro de Kayn, un brazo suyo, otro de Kayn. Tocó su nariz, donde comenzaba su corrupción (inicio del puente) hasta el final (punta de la nariz). Analizó la parte azul del cabello de Kayn, no parecia natural, pero tampoco se iba por mas que intentaba retirarlo. Sostuvo el inicio del cabello largo, y pasó sus garras tratando de sentir las fibras del cabello, inocentemente cortó unos mechones sin querer con sus garras, a lo que decidió dejar de tocarlo. Era delicado.

¿Como un ser tan agresivo y letal como Kayn podia poseer delicadezas como su nariz, cabello o  _sentimientos_?

Olvidaba que no era éste un ser maligno. Sólo distinto al resto.

Tocó su abdomen con sus garras, pasó por su pectoral no corrupto y luego su cuello. No era muy musculoso a diferencia de la mayoria de los noxianos. De hecho era bastante delgado pero marcado.

Se recordaba a si mismo antes de la corrupción. Era poco más alto que Kayn, igual de estructura corporal, cabellos dorados al inicio rojizos al final de sus puntas así como sus ojos, pálido. Solía llevar enmarcaciones de oro en su mandibula como marcas delgadas. Muy humano, no tenia atributos de algun animal a diferencia de sus otros hermanos.

Imprimió esa imagen en su mente, le gustaba recordarlo. Habian cosas que  _no queria perder_.

Ante ese pensamiento el apagón comenzó a pulsar desde lo profundo de su subconsciente. Siempre sucedía cuando intentaba aferrarse a algún recuerdo como ascendido. Maldecía internamente su desgracia.

Como pudo llegó a la cama, y allí, permitió que el apagón tomara posesión del agotado cuerpo.

* * *

 

-  _Kayn_. – Pronunció cayendo en las profundidades del vacío, una vez mas.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento el temor de que mi internet falle nuevamente y pase un par de dias sin actualizar(? ;A; 
> 
> Anyway éste es el capitulo donde Rhaast considera comenzó a "fijarse" en Kayn tanto fisicamente como en plan "intereses mutuos" por priorizar la caida de Noxus(?... hago enfasis en las comillas porque 7u7 todos sabemos que hizo demasiado enfasis en describir el cuerpo de Kayn en éste capitulo ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)♥ 
> 
> Os adoro, pero eso ya lo sabian no? Gracias!! ლ(´ڡ`ლ)


	9. ¿A donde correís cuando no podeis escapar?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MIS PRECIOSOS acá el capitulo de hoy♥ 
> 
> Lamento la demora, como sabeis tengo problemas con mi internet además de que me he ido de vacaciones desde el dia 12 de abril. Pero ya estoy en casita y os agradecería que leyerais la nota del final... vuestra opinion es importante para mi♥ 
> 
> Disfrutad y un abrazo!!!

* * *

**Prisión.**

Kayn despertó ese dia con un leve mareo. La brisa fresca que se colaba por su ventanal y la liviana luz del amanecer lo hicieron caer en cuenta de que habia vuelto al templo.  Recordó el ultimo contacto que tuvo con Rhaast, era extraño pero se podía definir como una especie de seguridad interna en dejarle el control de su cuerpo. Vaya por dios que nadie en sus cabales le permitiría a un "Dios demente" tomar control de su cuerpo, pero en esos momentos Kayn no poseía muchas opciones.

Trató de encontrarlo en el mismo lugar donde anteriormente se habia manifestado... pero no estaba. Cerró un poco sus ojos tratando de descifrar el por qué de su ausencia ¿Acaso se habia agotado tanto como él? _Imposible_. Debía estar en algún lado, pero por ahora prefería no encontrarselo.

Trató de recuperar sus recuerdos después de desfallecido, pero solo encontró un par de difusos recuerdos. Se encontraba él, en la tina, mirando sus manos. Luego saltó a otro recuerdo, él frente al espejo tocando su cuerpo. ¿Había hecho eso?

Volvió atrás nuevamente, confuso, y se vió entrando en el templo. Empujó a un par de guardias en la entrada, luego se detuvo subitamente en el pasillo principal, miró a los lados al parecer reconociendo el lugar... luego el arroyo, donde se vió tomando bocanadas de agua, ¿Que salvaje tomaba agua del arroyo? Ya era suficientemente llamativo el cambio en su apariencia como para tambien comportarse como una bestia tomando agua de los caminos.

Parecia disgustado todo el tiempo conforme iba recordando, aún inmovil en su cama con la mirada perdida en el ventanal frunció el ceño. Empujó en su mente para ver la parte en que iba a dar el reporte de la misión asi como siempre lo hacia desde hace 3 años, era un requerimiento: presentarse ante Zed y dar tu reporte finalizada la misión.

Jamás pasó, después del arroyo todo lo que hay es él entrando en su habitación y de alli directo a la ducha. No queria volver a pasar por el recuerdo de lo sucedido en la tina ni el espejo asi que lo omitió.

Cerró sus ojos, tomó un respiro profundo del fresco aire que entraba y de un impulso se puso de pie.

Localizó la Oz al lado de la puerta y caminando con mucha rabia abrió de una patada la entrada de su habitación. Al salir, emprendió carrera escalera abajo para llegar a la oficina principal de su maestro, estaba en graves problemas ahora.

Lo que no sabía era si la culpa ahora mismo era de Rhaast por no estudiar la parte importante de los recuerdos o él por ser débil y confiar en un maldito demonio. Sí... probablemente en la antiguedad hayan sido dioses, pero ésto era la **actualidad** y en este nuevo mundo ellos no eran más que **demonios.**

 

**.**

 

Rhaast sintió como volvía a la vida del maldito vacío. Dedos frios sobre el mango de su Oz. Tomando un respiro profundo abrió su ojo, sentía a su "otra mitad" agitado y preocupado y molesto. Rhaast sonrió ante el reconocimiento de ésta emoción. Perfecto, la ira siempre era bienvenida. Mientras más ira sentia Kayn entonces mas debil estaría el muro.

Fortaleciendo su vinculo sintió como Kayn notaba su presencia. Se tensó ante ello.

En la morbida mente de Rhaast, pensó en empujar los recuerdos de la tina de la misma forma en que ayer empujó sus motivaciones antes de Kayn desfallecer. Pero esta vez fueron totalmente rechazados y devueltos a Rhaast de manera contundente, cuando éste reaccionó solo se encontró con él muro aún mas tenso frente a él. Y en el otro extremo, Kayn, quien le miraba de reojo disgustado.

> \- _Es mi propia maldita mente, sé lo que sucedió_. - Dijo entredientes, y de ese modo, renaudó su paso.

¿Por qué estaba tan disgustado? _Gas para el tanque_ pensó Rhaast. Era el momento perfecto para traer el infierno justo sobre Kayn.

> \- Me parece que, por un momento, olvidé que eres un crío chillón que jamás superó _sus temores sexuales._

 Escuchó el rechinar de los dientes del menor y se regocijó en su victoria, una vez más. Esto iba a ser muy divertido para él.

* * *

Zed se encontraba en su escritorio organizando el papeleo de la ostia que jamás ordenaba. Era trabajo de Nakuri, pero según los rumores que escuchó por la mañana al volver, Nakuri estaba fuera del juego para siempre.

Sabía que Kayn habia vuelto, y el Darkin estaba con él. Pero si la mitad de Jonia no estaba ardiendo en llamas entonces le permitiría el derecho a la duda esta vez a Kayn. No iba a ceder ante la presión de las brujas, quienes perdieron su mente al sentir la presencia del Darkin entrar en Jonia ayer, al mismo tiempo que la de Kayn. Tuvo que salir a dejarles claro que no estaban tratando con los Kinkou, la orden de las sombras se movía bajo sus propios propositos y reglas. No seguían a nadie y si a alguien debian rendirles cuenta de sus acciones era a él mismo. No a un par de arpías hipocritas que, para aparentar pulcritud, dejaban mal a los que realmente hacian el trabajo sucio.

Kayn entró sin tocar a la extensa sala, donde Zed le observó con las cejas alzadas. Su apariencia habia cambiado mucho, pero más que eso, se veía agitado incluso un poco ¿agotado?

¿Que era eso en su ojo? ¿En su brazo? Zed comenzaba a comprender a medida que formulaba las preguntas. Y mientras más se respondia a si mismo, más increible le parecía la capacidad de Kayn.

> \- _Maestro_. - Dijo Kayn recobrando la respiración.
> 
> \- Hm. - Recostó su codo sobre el escritorio para apoyar parte de su rostro, observó directamente a sus ojos con una expresión imperturbable.
> 
> \- Anoche, no tuve la suficiente fuerza de llegar al templo. No fuí capaz de dar mi reporte antes de... - Su relató fue pausado subitamente, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas que decir.
> 
> \- Me intentas decir, -Dijo Zed poniendose de pie y caminando hacia frente a su escritorio. - que llegaste de la misión a Jonia, ¿y en el bosque desmayaste? - Kayn asintió cerrando su boca. Zed se recostó en el objeto de madera y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. - Entonces, ¿quien te trajo al templo?
> 
> \- El Darkin. - Hizo amán en su Oz, la cual estaba anteriormente bloqueada a la vista de Zed. - Éste arma, poseé un Darkin dentro de sí.

Zed giró sus ojos en un amán de hacerle entender que eso ya lo sabía. Lo que el menor explicaba era justo lo que habia dicho con anterioridad tanto a él como a Nakuri antes de que partieran a los limites de Noxus. Con Kayn, en ocasiones, era mejor ir al grano así que eso haría.

> \- ¿El Darkin te habla? – Kayn asintió. – ¿Sabes acaso si también puede hablarle al resto? – Volvió a asentir. – Medita.

Kayn lo miraba buscando, al parecer, vestigios de enojo quizas en la mirada de su maestro. Pero como siempre, era indescifrable.

> \- No di mi reporte apenas volví de la misión, Maestro. Espero mi castigo. - Rhaast al escuchar éstas palabras sintió disgusto. Un disgusto terriblemente asqueroso hacia Kayn. ¿Por que se doblegaba ante éste sujeto? ¿Como otro simple humano ejercía dominio sobre él mientras si mismo, siendo un dios, le era negado el derecho de poseer su cuerpo? INACEPTABLE.
> 
> \- Medita. - Repitió Zed. - Tu castigo será meditar por la eternidad. Mientras mas control tengas sobre tu mente entonces menor será el dominio del Darkin sobre tu cuerpo. Si cedes ante sus provocaciones, entonces solo alimentarás su poder sobre ti. Actualmente tú eres lo unico que divide a Jonia de su destrucción. Y al pertenecer a la orden de las sombras eso sería un privilegio, pero por mano propia. - Para Rhaast esto ya era inaudito, encima él tipo le dice que hacer exactamente para neutralizar sus avances.
> 
> \- Sí, maestro. - Pronunció Kayn tratando de ignorar lo inquieto que Rhaast se encontraba en su mente. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y dió la vuelta para retirarse.
> 
> \- Kayn. - El mencionado se giró nuevamente. - Lo que es para él, también es para ti ¿Cuanto dominio posees sobre el Darkin?
> 
> \- El suficiente por ahora. - A este punto, Rhaast habia perdido su maldita cabeza. - Pero puede oir lo que pienso y lo que está a mi alrededor. Está dentro de mi cabeza todo el maldito tiempo. - Kayn apretó con fuerza el mango de Rhaast. - **No puedo huir de él.**

Prestó atención a las ultimas palabras:

 

 

> _"No puedo huir de él."_
> 
>  

Rhaast era un sujeto muy astuto, y en su mente el plan elaborado debía cambiar. Tal vez Kayn era fácil de manipular, pero éste tipo al que reconocia con tanta benevolencia definitivamente no lo era. Habia algo en su expresión facial, en la forma en que se expresaba... que a Rhaast no le agradaba para nada. Sería un gran obstaculo para su dominación.

Lo pensó, perdido totalmente en su mente no prestó _atención_ a su alrededor. Si Kayn no podía huir de él, y lograba neutralizar sus avances gracias a la tutela de éste sujeto, entonces lo haría **_su prisionero_ **para toda la eternidad. Era mejor que perderse en el vacío. Sin importar que para Kayn ésto fuese una tortura, Rhaast lo sometería lo suficiente con todas sus fuerzas para mantener la parte dominada que consiguió al principio.

Claro, eso sólo si lograba realmente neutralizarlo.

Patético pensar que sí.

Rió de forma ironica.

\- **Imposible**. **Malditamente imposible para ti, Kayn.**

* * *

Kayn no iba a perder su cabeza por esto, y tampoco lo haría Rhaast. **  
**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLA MIS PICHURRINES FIELES!!!!  
> ¿Sabeis cuanto os amo? Dos personitas me han dejado comentarios en el anterior capitulo y me encuentro más que feliz!!! MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS♥
> 
> Os queria preguntar si preferis que tenga un horario con la subida de mis capitulos, como ya he dicho suelo tener muchos problemas de conexión ultimamente y trato de subiros todos los capitulos que puedo cuando puedo!! Pero si os parece que tenga en especifico un dia de la semana donde subiré un sólo capitulo semanal pues os escucho y os tendré en cuenta!!! Que no pasa nada si preferis que siga como voy!! A mi me encanta de esta forma!! 
> 
> Also, tened cuidado con lo que se viene en los proximos capitulos porque madre de dios!!!! No estaís preparados, no lo estais!! 
> 
> GRACIAS UNA VEZ MAS *rEVERENCIAS INFINITAS * ♥♥♥
> 
> Anastasia Out.


	10. Tan sólo quizás y sólo quizás, no hubiese dicho que era tristeza, sino soledad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Quizás aqui es donde realmente comenzó todo, si lo observamos desde cerca. Mientras Rhaast conseguía atractiva una parte de Kayn, Kayn conseguía inconscientemente atractiva también una parte de Rhaast. Y ambos, a su vez, decidieron seguir soplando esa flama, que era detenible en este punto, pero que eventualmente terminaría consumiendolos a ambos."

* * *

**Atención**.

Kayn salió de la habitación de su maestro tan decepcionado de si mismo como podía estarlo. Durante sus 3 años de labor jamás habia cometido un sólo error, siempre cumplía su misión de manera perfecta, hasta ayer.

> _\- Siempre hay una primera vez._ – Escuchó en el fondo de su mente. Y a pesar de saber que Rhaast se refería a su reciente pensamiento, no pudo evitar recordar lo sucedido en la ducha.
> 
> \- ¿Por qué hiciste _eso_ anoche? Maldito _asqueroso._ – Rhaast se cruzó de brazos ante la acusación del joven. No veía el por qué hacer enfasis en tal asunto. Pero jugaría un poco con el asunto, despues de todo _why not?_
> 
> \- _¿Eso?_   - Dijo sonriendo de manera socarrona y moviendose en la mente de Kayn. - ¿A que te refieres exactamente?
> 
> \- En la ducha. ¿Qué te llamó la atención de mi cuerpo para... _tocarlo_? – Era divertido, Rhaast veía como el chico se ahogaba en un vaso de agua. Ni siquiera sabía como empujar sus recuerdos hacia él.
> 
> \- _Oh, pero si te acabo de responder._ – Movió su cabeza a un lado, sin hacer contacto visual con él. – _Siempre hay una primera vez_ para todo.
> 
> \- **Eso no responde mi maldita pregunta.** – De nuevo, esa pequeña y casi imperceptible corriente electrica que corría por el vinculo se manifestó. Era ira... pero esta vez más por impaciencia que por fijación.

Habían cosas que Rhaast podia admitir, como su gusto por la aniquilación y destrucción, por la venganza, por el color rojo y por el amanecer tanto como por el anochecer.

Pero, a su vez, habian otras que **jamás podría.**

**_Como la atracción que sentía hacia Kayn cuando éste se enojaba._ **

Solo lo había sentido un par de veces, pero la sensación le era satisfactoria y desconocida. Deseaba probar más de lo que era desconocido y ahora atractivo ante él, entonces pensó que, provocar esas reacciones cada vez más frecuentemente terminaría agotando a Kayn, y **_satisfaciendo_** más a su propio ser. “Como debía ser”.

> \- _No tengo porque responder tus dudas, niño._ – Girandose a su posición anterior, Rhaast no demostró ninguna pista de su sentir. Esto era nuevo para él, pero eso no significaba que no sabía controlarlo a la perfección. Sabía exactamente que cosas dejar ver a Kayn de su mente, y que cosas no (a diferencia del joven quien, claramente no sabía absolutamente nada de control).
> 
> \- Eres una mierda. – Hubo una pausa en su hablar. - De todos los malditos Darkin me a tocado el más patético y mierda de todos. – Y de repente, el muro oscureció casi en su totalidad el contacto con ambos. Ahora la mente de Kayn era un pasaje nubloso que Rhaast dificilmente podía leer.

Kayn esperó obtener una respuesta, pero la expresión imperturbable y fría de Rhaast fue todo lo que obtuvo. Detalló su rostro en su desconcierto, todo era tan perfectamente perfilado y rígido. Cada orilla de su mandibula era recta y afilada, se preguntó si, por ejemplo, podría cortar _la piel_ de un durazno al rozarla contra ella. Sus ojos terminaban en punta y parecían delineados irrealmente por algún escultor infernal. **Rojos** , y, _profundos._

Admiró sus cuernos, afilados aún más que su mandibula y con una forma bastante peculiar. ¿Todos los darkin eran similares a Rhaast o, acaso, era él diferente al resto?

Cuando dijo lo que dijo, no lo pensó mucho. De hecho absolutamente nada, y quizás podria retractarse y esta vez pensarlo mejor, pero, supuso que mientras más fuerte el se demostrara ante él entonces menor su paciencia se haría.

Kayn ignoraba que, eso era agregarle mas leña al fuego que lentamente comenzaba a surgir, ignorante de ello.

**_Quizás aqui es donde realmente comenzó todo, si lo observamos desde cerca. Mientras Rhaast conseguía atractiva una parte de Kayn, Kayn conseguía inconscientemente atractiva tambien una parte de Rhaast. Y ambos, a su vez, decidieron seguir soplando esa flama, que era detenible en este punto, pero que eventualmente terminaría consumiendolos a ambos._ **

¿Se preguntan que llegó a sentir Rhaast las ultimas palabras que pronunció  Kayn?

Nada.

> \- ¿Esta es la parte donde se supone que debo responder algo para ceder ante tu provocación? tal como lo dijo "tu maestro" _claramente frente a mi_ , o **de no ser así,**  podrías tú ahora responder ante mi... ¿Que tan fascinante encuentras de mi aspecto? – Escuchó decir a Rhaast, detrás de una densa cortina de humo. Seguía en la misma posición imperturbable de antes.

Kayn apartó su mirada rapidamente del Darkin. _Maldición_ , pensó, pero se detuvo casi inmediatamente. ¿Acaso Rhaast no habia visto sus pensamientos anteriores? Definitivamente no, pues claramente lo habia preguntado, incluso cuando en su mente esas respuestas se hallaban frescas.

Lo pensó por un momento y encontró que, en su muro, gracias a su impulso de querer alejarlo logró nublar casi en su totalidad la visión que tenia de su mente. A eso se debia el humo. Eso era bueno, ahora sólo debía mantener esa cuartada.

> \- _No tengo porque responder tus dudas, Darkin. –_ Decidió darle la misma respuesta que él, minutos anteriores, le había dado.

Oyó una pequeña y casi imperceptible risa.

> \- _Niño_. – Kayn frunció el ceño ante ello.
> 
> \- Soy un maldito adulto, Rhaast. Llamame por mi nombre, **Shieda Kayn** , en caso de que se te haya olvidado. – Terminando de subir las escalinatas hacia su habitación, se adentró en ella.
> 
> \- No _, solo eres un niño._ La edad viene siendo sinonimo de experiencias aprendidas al rededor de tu paso por este mundo así que tú, eres sólo un mocoso aún. Incluso en edad como en experiencia, si no puedes comprenderlo. – Pronunció con aires de prepotencia el Darkin.

Kayn colocó a Rhaast recostado en su armario. Mientras él, se posicionaba en la pequeña mesa en el centro de su habitación donde usualmente meditaba.

> \- Sí, Rhaast, ya todos sabemos que eres un anciano.
> 
> \- _¿Luzco como uno?_  - Dijo esta vez, arrastrando su mirada directamente sobre Kayn. Éste le miró con expresión de fastidio y las nubes volvieron a nublar la vista del mayor.
> 
> \- Déjame en paz. Engendro.
> 
> \- No.

Silencio. Por unos segundos solo había silencio.

Kayn hizo su mayor esfuerzo en concentrarse, normalmente no costaba tanto, ¡en lo absoluto jamás costó nada! Pero en estos precisos momentos cuando más lo necesitaba sólo encontraba la mirada de Rhaast fija sobre él.

> \- Eres un maldito imposible Rhaast ¡Necesito meditar! - Gritó, poniendose de pie y acomodando parte de su melena hacia atrás.
> 
> \- Medita conmigo entonces. - Dijo con tanta pero tanta simplicidad que Kayn **casí** asiente para volver a su posición anterior sobre la mesa. 
> 
> \- Ese es el problema. **¿Como putas meditar contigo todo el tiempo acechandome?**

A este punto, Kayn se encontraba gritando. La desesperación de por 8 años encontrarse solo y luego, de repente, tener a un sujeto que lee tu mente y que sabe como actuar para arruinarte el dia en cada segundo que transcurría le era imposible. No tenia mucha paciencia.

> \- Medita conmigo. - Volvió a pronunciar Rhaast. - ¿Acaso tu maestro no _mencionó_ algo similar? - Y un recuerdo fue impulsado hacia la mente de Kayn, liberando las nubes que nublaban la vista de uno del otro. 
> 
> _" Mientras más control tengas sobre tu mente entonces menor será el dominio del Darkin sobre tu cuerpo. (...) Lo que es para él, también es para ti"_
> 
> \- Sólo me desconcentrarás aún más. - Kayn miró la Oz, quien tenia su ojo fijamente en él. Se sintió observado e incluso un poco _intimidado_. ¿Por que mirarle tanto? 
> 
> \- ¿Como lo sabrás sin antes intentarlo? - El ojo mantuvo su mirada fija sobre él. -  _Siempre hay una primera vez._

Kayn harto de todo, fue por él. Tomó la oz y se sentó en la mesa nuevamente dispuesto a meditar. Rhaast no hacia ni otorgaba nada de forma gratuita, él saldría beneficiado de la meditación pues sabría que puntos en su propia mente Kayn intentaba reforzar, y los mismos en los que él pusiera su esfuerzo eran los cuales se encargaría de **_destruir_ **primero. La oz fué colocada a un costado suyo. Rhaast impulsó un recuerdo hacia la mente de Kayn...

* * *

_Viento, mucho viento entrando por un ventanal. La puesta de sol pintaba rojas las infinitas dunas del horizonte. Se veía distorsionado, y con mucha interferencia. Habia un sujeto frente al ventanal en la misma posición de Kayn. Cabellos dorados que finalizaban en puntas degradadas rojas, similar a la parte posterior de su cabello pero... a la vez no. Bordes de mandibula delineados en oro y los ojos más hermosos que Kayn alguna vez había visto. Su piel era tersa, blanca pero no pálida en su totalidad. Se veía sereno, tranquilo, imperturbable. Una oz reposaba sobre sus piernas cruzadas en forma horizontal y sus manos yacian en ambas extremidades. La interferencia cesó al cabo de unos segundos._

_Kayn no sabia que sentía al ver esa visión, era un paisaje hermoso, pero en vez de sentirse sobrellevado por la emoción sólo consigió sentirse... melancolico._

_Estaba sólo, y aúnque en sus ojos Kayn no podia descifrar que podría estar sintiendo el sujeto... pudo comprender que era tristeza lo unico que abundaba en esa habitación._

_¿Que tan imposible es la soledad? Tal vez, si Kayn hubiese comprendido que el de ese recuerdo era Rhaast, y que durante siglos y milenios se encontró sólo... tan sólo quizás no hubiese dicho que era tristeza, sino **soledad**._

* * *

> _\- Medita, como él._ \- Dijo Rhaast, devolviendolo directamente a su puesto habitual en su mente. 
> 
> Kayn se tomó unos momentos para observar a Rhaast. ¿Quien era ese sujeto? ¿Por qué le habia mostrado tal visión? ¿Cual era esa epoca, ciudad, tiempo? Tenía tantas preguntas que intentaba bombardear a Rhaast con ellas. Queria respuestas. No quería meditación. 
> 
> \- _Rhaast..._
> 
> \- No tengo intenciones de responder las dudas que ya me encargué de ver en tu mente. Y no pienso repetir lo que ya he dicho. Si decides no meditar, mejor para mi. - Dicho esto Rhaast cerró su ojo en la Oz y desapareció de la mente de Kayn. 

Pasaron unos minutos, en los que Kayn repasaba el recuerdo una y otra vez. No habia rastro de Rhaast hasta los momentos. Quizá repetir el recuerdo tantas veces era sólo un excusa interna de Kayn, quería esperarlo, quería que volviera. 

Terminó exhasperandose y decidió seguir las indicaciones de Rhaast. Tomó la oz y la posicionó de manera horizontal en ambas piernas, dejó sus manos reposando en el mismo lugar y cerrando sus ojos se adentró en la meditación. Tomó pocos segundos para estar immerso en ella. 

Rhaast no apareció. 

* * *

 

Y Kayn sin querer queriendo, lo esperó.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> m(_ _;)m  
> He lograo subir!!! 
> 
> *aplausos de fondo* 
> 
> ¡GRACIAS POR LEERME NUEVAMENTE! ♥ No importa si son 100 capitulos los que quedan por delante, siempre os agradeceré en cada uno de ellos!! Gracias a vuestro apoyo es que mi historia fluye, me motivais y a la vez me haceis mejor persona!! Os amo (；´Д｀)
> 
> ¡RECUERDEN QUE OS HE PREGUNTADO UNA COSILLA EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR! Los que podais responderme os agradeceré muchisimo. Vuestra opinion CUENTA♥. 
> 
> Los veo en el siguiente escrito, abrazitos ♪♫*•♪
> 
> Anastasia Out.


	11. Excusas.

* * *

**Premonición.**

La meditación fue un éxito después de Kayn despejar su mente. Casi logra olvidar a Rhaast durante el tiempo que tardó en ello de no ser por la constante pulsación en dicho vinculo, incluso en ocasiones Kayn lo comparó con el latir de un corazón.

Pensarlo de ese modo le parecía un poco cliché. Como las escenas en esas novelas escritas que Zed le hacia leer de pequeño sobre amores y romances. Aunque jamás lo vió de la forma romantica. Más bien de la forma literal.

Kayn no comprendia exactamente lo que comenzaba a suceder dentro de él pues jamás habia sentido nada similar. No sabía lo que era extrañar, por ende sólo lo veía como algo que era normal. Suponía.

Creía y esperaba que tal vez, muy dentro de sí, Rhaast también sintiera lo mismo.

No. _No era así._

* * *

Rhaast durante todo ese tiempo se mantuvo minimizado al limite dentro del vinculo, observando cada pensamiento que era reforzado durante la “meditación” que Kayn llevaba acabo. Le pareció curioso que, “meditar” para Kayn era organizar pensamientos más no aclararlos. Se preguntó si acaso el joven humano pasó toda su vida pensando que meditaba de la forma correcta.

Su pregunta se vió respondida unas cuantas horas después. Kayn seguía meditando de la misma manera incluso si Rhaast, en su experimento por conocer el tipo de meditacion que Kayn practicaba, no volvió a perturbarle.

> \- **Meditas de la forma incorrecta.** – Kayn se sobresaltó a mitad de pasillo con un té hirviendo sobre su mano izquierda. - _¿Te aterra mi presencia?_
> 
> \- ¡Rhaast! – Parecía incluso emocionado. Pero le era imposible acorroborarlo pues, los pensamientos de Kayn asi como sus sentimientos seguían nublados. Al parecer habia aprendido una forma de bloquear a Rhaast lejos de ello. – Pensé que tu misión era hacerme la vida imposible.
> 
> \- Oh, no no pequeño. – Dijo Rhaast materializandose en Kayn de vuelta, en el mismo lugar de siempre, con una sonrisa socarrona y una especie de reverencia burlesca. – Mi misión es destruirte. Basicamente, “hacerte la vida imposible” es parte de ello pero...
> 
> \- Sí sí, ya entendí. Ya. – Dijo Kayn, tomando un sorbo de su té y recobrando su paso por el pasillo. – Era mejor cuando no estabas por aquí. ¡Las mejores... eh... dejame ver... hm...  12 horas! De mi vida desde que estás aqui así que. – Gesticuló una mueca con sus labios en plan “not bad” y prosiguió.
> 
> \- _¿Es realmente eso lo que quieres?_
> 
> \- _¿Por qué **no** debería?_ – Kayn observó a su alrededor para asi percatarse de que ningun acolito le viera “hablando sólo.”  Según Zed, era mejor no explicarselo a ningun otra persona por ahora.
> 
> \- _¿Quieres que te enseñe?_ – Y, atravesando el muro que Kayn habia puesto para dividirles, tomó con ambas manos el craneo de Kayn. Obligandole ver otro recuerdo.

* * *

Eran las dunas nuevamente, pero esta vez se teñian de **rojo**.

Kayn sintió como el piso se agrietaba bajo sus pies, como el cielo parecía caer a pedazos con cada estruendo y como el aire, en vez de ser una brisa suave como la del anterior recuerdo, presionaba y condensaba todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

Kayn gimió agonicamente en un intento de recuperar el poco oxigeno que le era otorgado, y girando sus ojos hacia parte del cielo con gran sobre-esfuerzo pudo ver dos figuras enfrentandose a lo lejos.

Abrió aún más sus orbes azules cuando distinguió a Rhaast como uno de los dos sujetos. El otro no era muy distinto de Rhaast fisicamente pero si notoriamente más grande. 

> _\- Rhaast... –_ Soltó cayendo al piso. Pudo notar como el Darkin se giró para observar quien le invocaba y allí, notó que solo una parte de Rhaast lucia como Rhaast. Mayor fué su impresión al darse cuenta que la otra parte era el mismo chico que habia visto en el recuerdo anterior. – _Eras tú._

El Flashback volvió en pedazos. Ésta vez... desde encima de los hombros, el sujeto que ahora reconocia como Rhaast, lo observaba despectivamente.

> \- _¿Que han hecho?_ – Pronunció _Rhaast_ , en el recuerdo.

Kayn solo estiró su mano hacia él, pero fué expulsado bruscamente del recuerdo y de vuelta a la realidad.

* * *

El té aún estaba en su mano, y el muro en su mente permanecía intacto incluso cuando él lo vió ser destruido a pedazos por Rhaast.

> \- _¿Quieres que te enseñe?_ – Oyó a Rhaast pronunciar y, como en un Deja vu, Kayn comenzó a sentirse nervioso. **Eso ya habia ocurrido,** pero su alrededor se sentía como _si nada hubiese pasado_.
> 
> \- Rhaast. – Dedicó su atención totalmente a su forma espiritual en su mente, donde era observado con curiosidad por parte del mayor. – Rhaast, eso **ya** lo habias dicho.

El susodicho entrecerró sus ojos y con su tipica postura de brazos cruzados, negó.

> \- Nunca lo dije. ¿A que te refieres?
> 
> \- Rhaast, me mostraste tu enfrentamiento con otro sujeto **similar** a ti. – Los ojos de Rhaast comenzaron a ensancharse, y deshaciendo su cruce de brazos enfocó su mirada y su atención en el más joven de los dos. – El sujeto que me mostraste ayer, en la torre abandonada, **eras tú**. Peleabas contra otro sujeto que se parece mucho a ti, **¡a ti ahora!** Pero solo una parte de ti lucia como tú... la otra, lucía como _él_.

No comprendía. No comprendía porque Rhaast lo miraba de esa forma. Parecía molesto, enfurecido en silencio.

> \- **Muestrame**. – Dijo el Darkin entre dientes, con sus dos manos hechas puño.

Kayn jamás se habia sentido intimidado por nadie. Ni siquiera por su maestro. Pero si decidía mostrarle a Rhaast sus pensamientos, también podria leer sus sentimientos. Eran cosas que aún no tenia claras y podrían ser usadas en su contra, no podía permitirlo. ¡Malditos sentimientos! Siempre eran un fastidio.

> \- No puedo. Si entras seré debilitado y mayor será tu control en mi.

Ni siquiera habia terminado de hablar cuando Rhaast, estampó con fuerza sus manos abiertas en el muro, dando un golpe subito que sonó exactamente como el cielo cayendo a pedazos... en el recuerdo reciente. Kayn concentró todas sus fuerzas en no dejar que el muro se fragmentara, pero era imposible.

Allí se dió cuenta de dos cosas.

  1. Su poder sombrío no estaba completo. Al parecer ni siquiera al ser expuesto a la caja su capacidad habia sido explotada en su totalidad. Las sombras debían ser capaces de contrarestar este poder, que no era el poder final de Rhaast _, sino solo su 10%_
  2.  Rhaast no debía ser subestimado. Sin importar cuanto valor y cuanta fuerza el pudiese expresar externamente, por dentro, Kayn sintió el verdadero temor cuando el cristal comenzó a fracturarse hasta volverse polvo.



_Mierda. ¡Mierda!_

¿A donde podría correr esta vez? ¿Quien lo escucharía gritar por ayuda?

Sintió como bruscamente el Darkin tomaba ambas de sus muñecas, clavando sus garras en ellas y llevandolas hasta su pecho (de Kayn). Era imposible, ni siquiera podia mover sus piernas a pesar de que su mirada se mantía fijamente en los ojos del otro. Estaba movilizado por el agarre de Rhaast, sí, pero _también de miedo._

De él dependia Jonia, la confiaza de la unica persona que creyó en él, y miles de civilizaciones lo recordarían como la basura que no pudo hacer el poder de un Dios, _suyo._

> \- _Eras tú._ – Los ojos de Rhaast dejaron de temblar de ira al oir las palabras del menor quien repitió sus propias palabras. A su vez, los de Kayn se relajaron ante dicha acción.
> 
> \- _Kayn._
> 
> \- _Rhaast_.

Humo rojo era desprendido desde la boca de Rhaast. Kayn fijó su vista en ello, perdido en sus pensamientos y bloqueado por su temor, no notó cuando Rhaast soltó una de sus muñecas para ahora aprisionar su cuello. La respiración comenzaba a faltarle, allí fue cuando cayó en cuenta de la situación.

> \- _¿Me temes? -_ Preguntó el enfurecido Darkin.

Cerró sus ojos, intentando recobrar un poco la consciencia, pero a falta de aire se le hacía imposible. A este punto Rhaast ya debía saber su situación actual tanto mental como sentimental, importaba poco lo que dijera o no, él no tendría compasión, además, él jamás fue del tipo de personas que lamian las botas de su captor solo para lograr salir del rollo.

> \- _No._

Observó una sonrisa sádica en el rostro del mayor, el cual con mayor intensidad profundizó el corte de sus garras en la garganta de Kayn, para luego soltarle.

Kayn apenas y podía coordinar los movimientos que Rhaast articulaba. No sentía dolor, y todo se movía en una velocidad muy lenta. Dejó de enfocarse en un sólo punto, su mirada terminó divagando por el cuerpo de Rhaast inconscientemente.

> \- **_Kayn_** , _te necesito aqui._ En este lugar, en este **maldito** momento. No puedes apagarte, **no te lo permito.**

Sintió como su cuello era lamido, primero fue gratificante pero lentamente recuperó la sensación del dolor. Una herida punzante en su muñeca y dos en su cuello pudo identificar mientras volvía en el extasis de sentir un suave y humedo tacto tratando parte de sus heridas en su cuello. Una mano presionando fuertemente las heridas de su muñeca izquierda.

> \- _Rhaast_. – Intentó mascullar pero su voz, distorsionada y desgastada, apenas salió.
> 
> \- **_Obedece_**. – Pronunció contra su cuello. Kayn cerró con fuerza sus ojos y se centró en su unica tierra: la sensación de Rhaast lamiendo su herida.
> 
> \- _Intento estar aquí._ – Era su voz, la reconocía. Es sólo que jamás habia sonado de esta forma. Sonaba adolorida, pero también _sumisa_.
> 
> \- _Estarás bien._ – Dijo el mayor, presionando sus labios en la contraparte de su cuello para repetir el procedimiento. Kayn no comprendía nada de lo que sucedía, se supone que Rhaast a este punto debería estar consumiendo su cuerpo. – _¿Que crees que hago en estos momentos?_

Por supuesto que Rhaast se enteraba de todo. Incluso más que él. Ya no estaba el muro, ni las nubes se veian por ningun lado. Estaba demasiado exhausto como para pensar en recuperar parte de su fortaleza mental para así expulsar a Rhaast lejos de él nuevamente.

> \- _¿Es eso realmente lo que quieres?_ – Se estremeció ante las palabras del Darkin.

Sus pensamientos ya no eran nada más suyos, ahora también pertenecian a Rhaast.

Pero, para ser honesto, ¿Cuando **no** fue así?

Sonrió dandose por vencido ante éste pensamiento.

Y Rhaast con su mano libre lo empujó aún más cerca de él desde su cintura.

* * *

¿Qué excusa pondrás ahora Rhaast?

¿Y cual será la tuya? Kayn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A I R E. 
> 
> ¿Recordais que Rhaast le dijo a Kayn que solo podia expulsar el 10% de su capacidad? Kayn jamás supo que eso era una mentira hasta ahora, por eso supuso que las sombras debian ser capaces de hacerle frente aunque fuese a la cantidad minima del poder de Rhaast. 
> 
> Cuando dije que era un "Slow Burn" realmente lo decía en serio. Vereís el "por qué" en los proximos capitulos, será un poco desesperante la espera pero así busco desarrollar esta relación.
> 
> Also, Rhaasty bebé ¿que nos dirás ahora? ¿que te mareaste y accidentalmente caiste en el cuello de Kayn? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) nadie te lo compra eh(?
> 
> Se viene el siguiente capitulo muy pronto. GRACIAS POR LOS KUDOS♥ Un abrazo inmenso a todos!!!


	12. El León y la Oveja.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Edges" se traduce como "Bordes" en algun objeto o circunstancia. 
> 
> Pero, en este capitulo "Edges" lo traduzco como "limites" pues se refiere a los limites afilados del rostro de Rhaast donde Kayn hace enfasis, así como el limite en situación que Rhaast comenta mas adelante. 
> 
> Es un juego de palabras de éste capitulo ñ.ñ se adapta al significado que mejor querais darle.

* * *

**Edges // Limites.**

Era _suyo_. Kayn tenía que ser suyo.

Él jamás habia sentido la necesidad de probar a ningún humano. Pero con Kayn era **distinto**. Es que no era sólo en el ámbito fisico, como la mayoria supondría, lo era en cualquier aspecto.

Quería probar cuanto podía romper su mente, cuanto podría soportar. Queria saber si su cuerpo sería capaz de aguantar toda la corrupción y los bordes afilados de su cuerpo.

¿Qué mas daba si disfrutaba desvergonzadamente un poco más del cuello de _su_ mascota?

Sí, sonrió ante ese pensamiento. Kayn era su mascota.

¿Pero eso realmente basta para ti Rhaast?

Kayn fue estampado contra la pared imaginaria de su muro, encerrado entre Rhaast y ella. Salió un pequeño gemido de dolor de sus labios ante ello, y sus ojos aún parecian desorbitados ante las acciones de Rhaast.

Presionó aún mas fuerte la muñeca que sostenía, sintiendo como lo huesos crujian un poco ante ello. Kayn repitió su acción anterior y ladeó un poco la cabeza, dejandole mas espacio de explorar a Rhaast, dedicando sus orbes azules a observarle. Era una mirada despectiva, incluso con ira podría decir, sólo y tan sólo si Rhaast no estuviera leyendo directamente cada sensación descrita por Kayn al tenerlo tan cerca.

¿Importaba lo que él pensara? Hasta cierto punto, sí. Para él, sí.

Kayn tenía **traumas**. Pero para sorpresa de Rhaast no estaba recordando ninguno. ¿Por qué? Buscó desesperadamente en la mente del menor una respuesta, pero sólo encontraba desconcierto y extasis.

Rhaast soltó el cuello de Kayn al tener suficiente, y dentro de si comenzó a surgir una necesidad de consumir _más_ de él. Tal vez sus labios, o su rostro, _¿qué tal de su abdomen?_ Pasó sus garras suavemente por cada una de esas partes mientras lo pensaba.

¿Por que sentía este impulso? Lentamente de su mente se alejaron parte de sus preocupaciones, e incluso parte de sus motivaciones. No sabía si se movía por simple _instinto_ o por **curiosidad**.

> \- _Eres mio._ – Le miró fijamente, Kayn trató de acomodarse pero la mano de Rhaast lo mantuvo fijo en dicha postura. – **Obedece**.
> 
> \- A que te refieres. – Pronunció Kayn recobrando el tono normal de su voz y moviendo parte de su cabeza sin entender muy bien a lo que Rhaast se refería.
> 
> \- Tú, eres mio. – Señalo con su mano libre Rhaast a Kayn, y luego a si mismo. – Me perteneces. A mi.

Rhaast trató de hacerle ver a lo que se refería. Colocando una de sus manos en la pared, tirando un poco de la muñeca sostenida de Kayn para acercarle aún más mientras él se inclinaba para estar a la altura del menor. Los rostros casi chocaban.

En ese momento, Rhaast dejó entrar a Kayn a su mente. Allí le enseñó especificamente la respuesta a su **premonición**.

Él otro sujeto que estaba con él en esa batalla, intentaba sincronizar con los recuerdos de Rhaast a traves de un intermediario. Él.

_\- ¿Estaba vivo?_

_\- ¿Quien era?_

_-_ _¿Que relación habia entre Rhaast y el?_

Kayn preguntaba demasiadas cosas mientras Rhaast intentaba mostrarle. Y Rhaast quería explicarle, y Kayn sintió eso. Pero no era el lugar ni el momento. Parte de ello se debía a que Kayn aún se encontraba en la mitad del pasillo con un té (ahora frío) en su mano izquierda con, al parecer para algún acolito que lo haya visto, una especie de shock mental.

Se sintió un poco estupido al reconocer a lo que Rhaast se refería y rió ante ello. Y Rhaast observó tal risa, despreocupada, sincera, puramente Kayn. Algo se movió dentro de él, algo que Kayn no tenia el permiso de ver y no vió.

Pero él si.

Kayn cayó en cuenta de su cercanía después de reir. Y llevando su mano derecha al rostro de Rhaast tocó parte de esos bordes afilados que tanta curiosidad le daban. Eran tan afilados como lo imaginó, pero también bastante suaves, lisos. Él se sentía frío en comparación a la temperatura de Rhaast, era atrayente, quería sentirse más cerca de él. Y así fué.

Rhaast sintió como Kayn juntó su rostro con el de él. No era un beso, era simplemente ambos rostros juntos. _Cálido,_ pensó, e inclinandose solo un poco más para volver a acorrarle contra la pared, lo besó.

 _Aún más calido._ Fué el ultimo pensamiento que pasó por su mente.

* * *

Era lento, calmo, solo sus labios colisionaban. Kayn sabía besar, pero Rhaast absolutamente no. Le parecía un poco tierno a Kayn incluso, entendible. 

> \- Sé _mio_. – Kayn al oir esto movió su mano libre hasta el cuello de Rhaast, donde se movió un poco para no ser aplastado por el peso corporal del Darkin. – _Kayn_.
> 
> \- _No, yo soy solo de mi. -_ Dijo cortando el beso.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a fluir esta vez en la mente de Kayn, en dichos recuerdos de pequeño solían decirle que ahora su cuerpo “era propiedad” del noxiano que le compró. Nunca más volvería a eso. Él era sólo de si mismo.

> \- Si _Aatrox_ te toma, jamás te dejará si quiera respirar. Te va a consumir en el preciso instante en que lo encuentres... y ya no habrá vuelta atras.

Rhaast miró sus ojos, parecían heridos. Llenos de ira pero de dolor también. Le agradaba la ira que sentía Kayn por los noxianos, pero no podía permitir que eso abriera puertas para Aatrox.

> \- No soy de tu propiedad para que decidas por mi. – Ahora la ira era dirigida hacia él. Eso estaba mejor.
> 
> \- Sé de mi propiedad asi ningún otro Darkin podrá tenerte.

Esto era tan mentira como verdad. Anteriormente, al inicio, cuando sus hermanos comenzaron a corromperse solían tener una o varias parejas humanas y estás parejas eran respetadas. Si uno de tus hermanos había seleccionado a esa persona como su compañero (sexual, sentimental o cualesquiera hubiese sido el motivo) sus otros hermanos debían mantenerse alejados de el/ella.

Pero en los ultimos dias de sus hermanos, esa regla fue fraccionada. Tal vez aún fuese respetada por algunos, y le gustaba creer que Aatrox sería uno de ellos.

> \- ¿Por qué me quedaría con el mas débil de todos? – Kayn sonrió socarronamente. Buscando cualquier motivo para provocar a Rhaast. Pero no obtuvo respuesta, solo una mirada fija. Fria. Penetrante. – **Muestrame** quien ganó. En el enfrentamiento que tuviste con Aatrox. **Muestrame**.

Rhaast le mostró lo sucedido.

No tenia idea de porqué parecía tener que convecer a un humano de quedarse junto a él. ¡AL UNICO HUMANO QUE EL CONSIDERÓ DIGNO! ¿Cuanto era el numero de humanos que deseaban poseer su poder? Miles, durante milenios.

¿Por qué este no?

Jamás hubo un ganador, no pudo finalizar la batalla. Pero, si Rhaast con sólo la mitad de su corrrupción era capaz de sostener una pelea más que justa con Aatrox entonces significaba que ahora con todo su potencial corrupto, era más que capaz de derrotarle.

> \- Aatrox jamás fué rival para mi. – Dijo soltando la malherida muñeca de Kayn, y alejandose un poco de él.  Volviendo a su usual postura de brazos cruzados. – Yo no era un ser destinado a la guerra, no directamente, y justo por eso mi potencial en ello es más que sobresaliente. - Terminó dandole la espalda.

> \- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Kayn, impresionado despues de ver el recuerdo.
> 
> \- Porque cuando pasas milenos estudiando los movimientos de tus hermanos, en cada guerra, en cada combate, en cada enfrentamiento... aprendes. Cuando tu capacidad en algo que no estabas destinado a explotar es indefinida, cuando logras expulsarlo, no sabes hasta donde puedes llegar. Cuando no conoces tus limites, cuando **nadie te dice hasta que linea puedes llegar** sin cruzar, es cuando las cosas aún mejor se dan.

Rhaast se alejó y volvió a su lugar en la mente de Kayn. De brazos cruzados, mirando la nada frente a si.

Por su parte Kayn sólo observó. ¿Se habia enojado acaso? _No_... esa era su postura y posición habitual. Entonces, ¿Por que se habia alejado?

Negó tratando de sacudir el pensamiento de su cabeza y tocando su cuello, donde se suponía tenia ambas marcas, notó que no dolía en lo absoluto. Luego miró su muñeca y vió la sangre, pero ya no derramaba más. La presión de la mano de Rhaast sobre ella detuvo el sangrado.

Estuvo a punto de agradecer, pero luego se dió cuenta de que fué el mismo Rhaast quien las habia ocasionado.

¿Como se supone que le agradece una oveja a un león fallar el asalto?

> \- **Un león jamás fallaría un asalto a una oveja**. – Pronunció Rhaast imperturbable. Pacifico. Calmo.

Allí Kayn lo comprendió.

* * *

 

 **Él** había sido la oveja.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOS ADORO!!! ♥
> 
> Gracias por los Kudos!!!


	13. NGC 772, Aries.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Placebo: Se define como placebo como toda sustancia que carece de actividad farmacológica pero que puede tener un efecto terapéutico cuando el paciente que la ingiere cree que se trata de un medicamento realmente efectivo. Esta acción curativa o de mejoría resultante es lo que se denomina efecto placebo. 
> 
> Es decir, cuando crees que realmente ayuda porque está hecho para eso pero en realidad no hay nada allí.

* * *

**Aries.**

El resto del dia habia pasado sin mayor circunstancia digna de ser comentada, Kayn luego de reaccionar de su trance mental reviso sus muñecas y se encontraban en perfecto estado, al igual su cuello. ¿Por que no quedaban marcas? Él lo había sentido bastante real podria decirse.

Terminó tirando el té en el jardin, estaba frío y ahora era de su desagrado. Queria volver a su habitación. Rhaast se mantuvo silencioso durante todo rato desde que salieron del trance, ¿Era eso usual en él? ¿El silencio?

Mientras Kayn subía las escaleras que parecían infinitas, pensaba en que actividades podía realizar.

> \- ¿No tienes alguna misión por cumplir? Arrancar cabezas, deshuesar extremidades.  - Preguntó Rhaast al ver que Kayn volvía a su habitación.
> 
> \- _Zed_ fué claro al decir que no tendría misiones por un tiempo indefinido. Debo primero aprender a controlar mi ira, de esa forma no podras aprovecharte de mi mientras enfrento algún enemigo.
> 
> \- Jamás lo oí. – Dijo el Darkin de manera neutra.
> 
> \- Pero estabas allí... justo antes de que saliera de su habitación, es parte de mi castigo.

Rhaast hizo memoria, recordó que se encontraba en esos momentos ideando un plan sobre “ _como lidear con Zed entrometiendose en sus planes”_ , por lo que ignoró el exterior.

> \- Si tu lo dices. – Dijo en forma sarcastica.
> 
> \- Siempre es y será como yo lo digo.

Pasado un par de minutos Kayn yacía ahora en su cama, con la vista vuelta al techo de su habitación. Poseía en su mano derecha una pelota que tiraba de abajo hacia arriba, enumerando sus posibilidades ante su prisión domiciliaria.

Tenía varias opciones,

      1.- Entrenar arduamente sus habilidades fisicas asi como sus avances en el arte de las sombras. Le interesaba, pues debía completar el 100% de su capacidad con las artes oscuras.

       2.- Molestar al resto de acolitos y divertirse con ellos.

       3.- Salir del templo y tratar de coexistir con la magia que rodea a Jonia.

       4.- Meditar hasta el cansancio y morir de aburrimiento en el intento.

No eran realmente tareas apasionantes. Desde que comenzó a cumplir misiones, el resto de cosas le parecían innecesarias hasta cierto punto, parte de ello era coexistir con el resto de sujetos más allá del templo.

> _\- Salgamos._

La voz de Rhaast desconcertó por unos segundos al más joven de ambos, aún no se acostumbraba a ser interrumpido en medio de sus pensamientos por una voz... _poco comun._

> \- ¿A _donde_? – Preguntó con desgano Kayn. Sabía de ante mano que no podía alejarse mucho más de ciertos limites impuestos por Zed. No podría señalarlos con un dedo pero en el momento lo sabría.

Unos cuantos segundos pasaron antes de que Rhaast respondiera.

> \- Al pueblo central.

Kayn intentó reprimir una risa, pero como siempre falló en el intento, dejando entonces salir una risa ahogada que parecía un atoramiento más que gracia.

> \- _“Pueblo central”_  ya nadie usa esos terminos, ¿cuanto hace que no sales al mundo actual, maldito engendro?
> 
> \- Milenios.

Por un momento Kayn guardó silencio y analizó sus propias palabras. Se dió cuenta de que era obvio que Rhaast no tuviese conocimiento de jerga moderna, incluso en su joniano usaba palabras que un no nativo jamás entendería. Eran antiguas, sólo eso.

> \- Nadie va a entenderte si sigues hablando de esa forma. – Detuvo la pelota en su mano y esperó la respuesta del Darkin, respuesta que llegó de manera casi inmediata.
> 
> \- No estudio la jerga moderna debido a que es tan _escaso_ en mi el interes en comunicarme con tu mugre raza que no le considero necesario. Para exterminarlos sólo necesito mi maldito cuerpo corrupto, **no palabras.**

Kayn se mantuvo en silencio pensando sus siguientes palabras, era claro que Rhaast sólo pensaba en exterminarlos, pero no comprendía porqué el parecía no oponer resistencia ante esos pensamientos.

Era cierto que la orden siempre insistió en que cada uno de sus acolitos siga su propio camino, destructivo o no, pero propio. Donde nadie te dijera que aceptar y que ser, que limites ponerte. Si deseas destruir Jonia: Bienvenido. Si deseas salvarle: Bienvenido. Si no deseas ni protegerla ni destruirla pero sientes que perteneces aqui: Bienvenido.

El motivo por el cual quisieras aprender el camino de las sombras era muy tuyo, pero las instrucciones, el servicio y la disciplina era impuesta por Zed.

Diferente el caso Kinkou, quienes se mueven por una motivacion en común y siempre y para siempre bajo las ordenes de su maestro y lo que él considere adecuado.

Zed, por su parte, se tomaba el tiempo de estudiar a sus acolitos y permitirles el uso de las sombras para cumplir sus fines. Sólo con la condicion de servirle a la orden.

Algunos pensarían que eso jamás rendiría frutos pues “tomarían el poder de las sombras, lo usarían a su antojo y luego se retirarían dando por sentado que no volverán a ese lugar nunca más.” Pero no era así. Cuando un acolito conseguía con éxito su objetivo final, siempre volvía.

En Kinkou, claramente era al contrario. Por las malas doctrinas de su anterior maestro la mayoria de los acolitos salían de allí al pagar su deuda, sin volver jamás.

> \- Se le llama _mercado_. – Dijo Kayn retomando el paso con la pelota, pero internamente fijandose de reojo en la forma fisica de Rhaast en su mente. Este jamás cambiaba su postura, siempre igual de firme con sus brazos cruzados.

Pero esta vez le observaba de reojo casi sobre su hombro, fría e intensamente.

> \- _Salgamos_. – Repitió.
> 
> \- ¿Por que tanta insistencia en salir?
> 
> \- ¿Por qué no?

Kayn miró por su ventanal de reojo, no era mala idea. Despues de todo tenía las monedas que habia conseguido del gordo Shun.

Terminó levantandose de su cama, recogiendo unas cuantas monedas y saltando por el ventanal. Eran varios pisos de caida, pero el ya habia practicado esto por muchos años desde su infancia en el templo. Sabía donde pisar mientras caia, y de donde sostenerse.

> \- ¿Por que no traer mi Oz? – Ahora sonaba consternado. Era facil distinguir los cambios de humor en él, debido a su usual frialdad.
> 
> \- No podemos traer la Oz al mercado, ya es suficiente con la parte que expones de ti mismo en mi cuerpo.
> 
> \- ¡NO! ¡NO ES SUFICIENTE! – Estaba histerico. Definitivamente lo estaba.
> 
> \- Ya estamos lejos de la torre, no volvere por la maldita oz. Me verán hablando sólo cada vez que te responda algo a ti, verán tu maldita parte en mi maldito cuerpo y por supuesto, oh boy, **por supuesto** sabrán que soy un asesino de la orden sombra ¿¡Crees que necesito tambien una maldita oz endemoniada en medio del mercado!? No eres tonto Rhaast, eres imbecil pero tonto no eres para saber que eso está mal de muchas maneras.
> 
> \- ¿Por que ocultar lo que realmente eres, niño? – Kayn no respondió, solo siguió su camino adentrandose en el bosque que daba a la salida del templo. - Eres un asesino desde tus primeros años de vida. La orden y causa a la que sirves solo es una **excusa** para seguir asesinando a quienes quieres cuando quieres debido a que es la unica maldita forma que tienes de desahogar tus traumas porque al parecer a tus 17 años de edad, siendo un inmundo humano, no haz descubierto aún que **tener sexo** es mucho más fácil para liberar estrés que asesinar.
> 
> \- ¿¡Cual es tu maldito problema con mis traumas!? – Gritó Kayn, en medio del bosque a lo que parecía ser la nada.

Silencio.

Cambio de paso a retroceso, de vuelta al templo.

Rhaast no dijo nada, no le importaba decir más por ahora. Y Kayn tampoco tenía claro que responder.

> \- **¿Quieres saber porque odio tanto a tu raza?** Por desgracias como las que causaron _en ti._

Pasaron los minutos, las horas. Pasó más de la medianoche y Kayn seguía acostado en su cama mirando al techo. Se habia asegurado de haber nublado sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos desde el grito de Rhaast, no tenía porque soportar ese tipo de mierda.

> \- Te quiero fuera de mi mente, de mi cuerpo, de mi vida.

Decidió decir después de un largo rato.

Para Rhaast no fueron más que segundos después de haber pasado por lo que pasó durante siglos, cayendo en la absoluta nada, sin noción del tiempo ni del espacio.

> \- Porque huir de tus miedos en vez de afrontarlos es mucho más fácil para la escoria de tu raza. ¿Me equivoco?
> 
> \- No tengo porque soportarte.
> 
> \- Tu maestro te enseñó a ser la encarnación del miedo en persona, pero no te enseñó a dejarlo atras. Desde hace milenios, la humanidad fue corrupta por su misma mano, causando los desastres y desgracias que personas como tú han tenido que afrontar. Pasé siglos y siglos viendo como sufrian personas por el egoismo, la avaricia, la perversión de algunos de su propia... existieron humanos que la tuvieron peor que tú.
> 
> \- ¿Cual es el punto? – Dijo Kayn sentandose en medio de su cama, con los brazos sobre sus rodillas y su frente apoyada en estos.
> 
> \- Que ya no cambiaran. Seguirán lastimando y corrompiendo. – Rhaast se detuvo un momento al notar que el vinculo que compartian se comprimia un poco, intentó analizarlo mejor mientras proseguía. – Han existido humanos que la han tenido peor, pero también he visto como se levantan de esas caidas.
> 
> \- No comprendo. – Dijo Kayn intentando disolver el nudo que sentía en su pecho. – En ocasiones parece ser que no soy más que un vestigio para ti, mientras en otras ocasiones siento que esperas demasiado de mi.

Hubo silencio por un momento. Rhaast comprendia mejor esa presión en el vinculo, era incomprensión. Se comprimía porque Kayn intentaba no sentirla, causando tal reacción.

> _\- Sé mio._

Rhaast quiso decir “ _confía en mi_ ” pero, claramente nadie confiaría en alguien como él. Tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera, ni él ofrecía ser el placebo* de algo para lo que no estaba hecho ni queria.

Sólo podia ofrecerle su presencia, buena o mala lo alejaría del sujeto equivocado que ya lo había encontrado. Kayn era demasiado atractivo ante los ojos de un Darkin pues sus cualidades fisicas y espirituales lo hacian un envase perfecto y duradero. Tal vez por eso Rhaast habia decidido degustarlo un poco más al principio, no dando un 100% de su capacidad para conseguir el dominio total de _ese_ cuerpo. Quizas fue la curiosidad de saber “que haría después de” o quizas no fue ninguna.

Cualquiera que haya sido, lo habia llevado a este momento en especifico.

\- Tú lastimas todo lo que tocas. Lo pudres y lo destruyes porque esa fué y es tu maldición. – Dijo, levantando un poco su rostro y mirando al frente. – Pero si ya no soy capaz de lidear con las cosas que me consumen y haz visto que así es... ¿qué más da a quien pertenezca?

Otra vez, esa fragilidad en el muro. Listo para ser tomado en cualquier momento.

_Pero no así... ¿Verdad Rhaast?_

_Sabemos que no._

> \- No quiero tomar tu cuerpo mientras estas vulnerable. No me refiero a ese tipo de “ _tomar_ ” cuando declaro que seas mio.
> 
> \- ¿Es por lo del otro Darkin? – Preguntó en ignorancia, Kayn.

_Oh, ¿Era realmente sólo por Aatrox, **Rhaast**? _

Para Rhaast era por varios motivos que respectan a “lo del otro Darkin.” Posesión implica exclusividad, exclusividad implica dominio, dominio implica poder sobre el otro. Sí, sí era por el otro Darkin, pero **no sólo por él.**

> \- Sí. – Decidió abstenerse de expresar sus pensamientos al respecto, en estos momentos era mejor sólo responder directamente.
> 
> \- Hm. – Nuevamente la tensión en el vinculo. Ahora parecía negarse a la **decepción**.
> 
> \- ¿Esperabas algo más? No alimentare ansias donde no pueden existir.
> 
> \- Enseñame. – Rhaast hizo amen de no entender frente a Kayn. – Enseñame a dejar atrás lo que lastima.
> 
> \- No soy tu maestro. – Aclaró. – También, el efecto puede ser contraproducente, te puede dañar más de lo que te puede ayudar.
> 
> \- Nunca lo sabré si no lo intento.

Rhaast asintió.

> \- No soy tan bueno sintiendo lastima.
> 
> \- ¿Entonces porque sigues aqui?

_Sí, Rhaast, si no es lastima ¿es preocupación?_

> \- No quiero que caigas en las manos equivocadas.
> 
> \- Oh, ¿Son entonces las tuyas las correctas?
> 
> \- **Superalo** , niño.

Una pequeña risa escapó de los labios de Kayn, quien se recostó de espaldas en su cama.

> \- Bien, muestrame.
> 
> - **No ahora.**

Rhaast apagó mentalmente a Kayn, necesitaba descansar tanto el uno como el otro. La paciencia era algo que escaseaba increiblemente dentro de sí, desde su tiempo como ascendido incluso, y la insistencia del más joven al contrario abundaba. 

Ya tendrian suficiente tiempo para explicarse, para sentirse, para explorarse. Por ahora, era mejor descansar. 

Al menos uno de ellos lo lograría. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y YO TAMBIEN PORQUE SON LAS 4 AM Y TRATO DE SUBIROS CAPITULO CUANDO MI INTERNET QUIERA COLABORAR *aplausos* 
> 
> Que este capitulo a sido largo por los dos dias de espera, ole. 
> 
> El efecto placebo acá aplica en el sentido de que Kayn puede llegar creer (equivocamente) que Rhaast le quiere ayudar a superar sus traumas por "buenas intenciones", cuando realmente no tiene ningun interes positivo en ello, sino simplemente en aprovecharse de tal bajo la excusa de "es por Aatrox."
> 
> Y eso es justo lo que Rhaast busca evitar que Kayn piense sobre él. 
> 
> Los adoro!!! MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS KUDOS *reverencia* ♥ infinitamente agradecida forever!!!


	14. Distintos de 130 millones de años luz.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola!! Una vez más estoy aca, actualizando a las 4 am(? 
> 
> GRACIAS por estar conmigo una vez más, espero que disfruteis el capitulo y leer que en la nota final he hecho una pequeña preguntilla... si sois tan amables de comentarme lo que pensais al respecto les agradezco más de lo que ya lo hago siempre (；･`д･´) ♥

* * *

**Debilidad.**

Kayn descansaba mentalmente. **Sólo** mentalmente.

En su fisico actualmente recidia Rhaast:

De espaldas en la cama con sus manos ligeramente sobre su abdomen, mirada fija en el techo, ceño relajado, respiración calma y apasible.

 _Los darkin_ no dormían, sólo existian. El descanso era algo que se les fué negado desde su tiempo como ascendidos, pues sus cuerpos duraderos no requerian de descanso ni alimento, sólo del principal motivo por el cual su existencia tenia sentido. En Rhaast fué la unión (pacifica o no) de sus hermanos, en Aatrox dar ordenes, en Renekton la batalla, en Nasus el conocimiento, en Azir gobernar, en Varus proteger.

¿Por qué de todos sus hermanos, tenía que ser Aatrox el que siguiera con vida? Rhaast frunció su ajeno ceño ante tal pensamiento. Le desagradaba por muchos motivos la idea de lidear nuevamente con su el peor de sus hermanos.

Claramente no se encontraba cerca pues de ser así él ya hubiese sentido su presencia. Tampoco se encontraba en los alrededores de Noxus, entonces, suponiendo que el territorio no habia cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que lo estudió, debia encontrarse al menos dos jonias y tres noxus alejado de él.

Pudo _sentir_ su presencia cuando Kayn conectó sus recuerdos con los de él. _Sabía que era él, no habia duda alguna._ Su habilidad propia de comunicarse con sus hermanos le fue arrebatada desde el momento en que entró en corrupción... y aunque ya no pudiese conectar con ellos incluso si se encontraran al otro lado del mundo, podía _sentir_ cuando alguno entraba en su radio de percepción. 

Dejó salir un poco de aire por su boca, aire que parecía humo. Tenía que mantenerlo alejado de Kayn, lejos de Jonia.

Se levanto de la cama de un tirón, observó su alrededor y decidió inspeccionar parte de las pertenencias del menor. En su habitación existian pocos objetos, un 30% de ellos eran espejos.

Se acercó a la cómoda que yacía un poco alejada de la cama y, abriendo cajón por cajón, inspeccionó parte de las pertenencias de Kayn. Habia ropaje similar al que traia puesto ahora, también habia ropa interior, calcetines, brazaletes de cuero y algunos artesanales, pero en ninguno de los cajones había ropaje que cubriera su parte superior. Sólo jaggers.

Rhaast podia reconocerlos, él solía usar de esos en Shurima, normalmente color arena en vez de negros o azul ( _muy muy)_ oscuro. Que aún existieran era bastante curioso.

En otros cajones habian figuras, objetos que parecían juguetes. Buscó en los recuerdos de Kayn imagenes asociadas a dichas figuras durante su infancia y encontró recuerdos donde estos objetos le eran obsequiados por unas humanas, de aparente edad avanzada. “ _Sue”_ sonaba en esos recuerdos.

Tenían peso emocional para Kayn, algo que a Rhaast poco le importaba. Cerró de mala gana el cajón donde yacian los objetos y dirigió su mirada entonces al espejo de su izquierda. Era grande, tanto como el que se encontraba en el baño, daba una vista completa a el cuerpo del joven asesino y Rhaast, nuevamente, volvió a perderse en dicha observación.

No pensaba nada al respecto, sólo se observaba:

Manos en los bolsillos, estomago ligeramente comprimido, abdominales y pectorales al descubierto, labios ligeramente entreabiertos, un ojo azul grisaceo y un mechon de cabello azul vibrante que resaltaba en su rostro. ¿Su ojo azul habia cambiado a gris? Juraba que lo habia visto claramente azul el dia anterior.

Retiró sus manos de los bolsillos lentamente y trató de suavizar el filo de sus garras en su mano corrupta. Cerró y abrió un par de veces dicha parte del cuerpo para serciorarse de que no era tan letal ahora y, llevandola lentamente al cabello de Kayn, lo acarició.

_Suave._

Volvió a pasar sus dedos desde el inicio del cabello en su frente hasta el inicio de la trenza en su parte posterior del cuello. Reposó su mano en tal lugar y miró fijamente su reflejo en el espejo otra vez.

No lucía mal. Kayn era muy distinto al resto de los humanos, tanto fisicamente como en sus cualidades.

Pasó ahora su mano por la trenza, tocandole lentamente hasta llegar al final. Sintó  el material textil del pequeño trozo de tela que le sostenia al final y con un pequeño desliz terminó retirandola.

La trenza comenzó a deshacerse, cada vez más y más hasta dejar libre completamente el cabello del menor. Ahora caia por sus hombros y cintura, hasta llegar a sus caderas y un poco más allá.

Era totalmente negro, pero cuando la luz de la luna se reflejaba en él, podia incluso parecer azulado.

Rhaast se volvió a observar a detalle.

Frunció el ceño ante lo que veía.

Kayn parecía una chica.

**.**

¿Había algún motivo por el cual prefería el cabello largo? Volvió a buscar en los recuerdos y no consiguió ninguna prueba de que asi fuese, al parecer, sólo jamás prestó atención al hecho de cortar su cabello. Entonces se pregunto a si mismo si le disgustaba esa parte de Kayn, pero no encontró alguna respuesta.

Encontró que Zed fue quien le enseñó a trenzar su cabello, justo antes de ser expuesto al poder de las sombras. Provenia de una caja al parecer, y se encontraba en este templo.

Achinó sus ojos ante la llegada de dos pensamientos que había postergado: Tenía que recuperar el conocimiento del absoluto **todo** nuevamente debido a que ahora **todo** habia parecido cambiar... y, dentro de ello, estaba la incertidumbre de _"la caja."_ Le causaba curiosidad, jamás habia visto algo similar en sus tantos años de existencia. Recordó lo que el equilibrio representaba anteriormente, y le parecía hasta cierto punto lamentable que hubiesen caido tan bajo.

Pero todo cae _¿_ ~~ _no es así?_~~ Caen los dioses como alguna vez lo fué el, caen los imperios como alguna vez lo fue Shurima, caer era parte de la existencia misma y del ciclo al que los humanos obedecen. Kinkou servía a la luz, a la iluminación y al camino de la paz... pero _ésta_ caja _éste_ artefacto, era oscuridad pura. ¿Cómo llegó a las manos de la luz?

Posicionó ambas manos sobre la cómoda que habia analizado anteriormente e inclinandose un poco simuló un par de flexiones de pecho mientras daba vueltas al pensamiento anterior en su mente. Realmente Kayn se encontraba en un buen estado fisico. Soltó la cómoda y haciendo unos cortos saltos con la puntos de sus pies comprobó que en efecto, tenia buena aptitud fisica.

En este templo tenía que haber un salón de... hm, ¿como le llamarán en jerga moderna? “ _Biblioteca”,_ susurró parte de la inconsciencia de Kayn.

> \- _Estupidos humanos._ – Masculló entredientes. – Ahora, **_Kayn_** , si fueses tan amable... – Pronunció con falsa gentileza, calmo, mientras buscaba entre los recuerdos del mencionado la ubicación de dicha “Biblioteca” dentro del templo.

Sin mucho esfuerzo consiguió lo que buscaba, y, saliendo de _su_ habitación se encaminó a dicho lugar.

No habia mucho movimiento a dichas horas de la noche al parecer en el antiguo templo. De hecho, no habia nadie. Curioso que un templo tan transcurrido se encontrara tan solitario, y a la vez, ironico. Eran muchos pisos y mientras mas abajo descendia mas oscuridad le abrazaba, el cuerpo de Kayn se regocijaba en ella y mientras más penumbre mejor era la visión para él. Era excepcional.

A medida que pasaba por los salones Rhaast se detenia para observar dentro de ellos sin siquiera poner un pie en el lumbral de la puerta, con su ojo corrupto podia ver lo que gustase a traves de muros de concreto.

Avanzó... sala 87, sala 88, _escritos_ 89.

Eso sonaba similar a la palabra que describia estos sitios en la antigüedad, donde no eran llamados “bibliotecas” sino _“salas de escritos y conocimiento.”_

Rhaast agudizó sus sentidos al escuchar lo que parecían pasos, pero no hacia él, al contrario parecían **huir** de él.

Miró rapidamente a su alrededor sacando su mano corrupta del bolsillo donde anteriormente reposaba. Su ojo propio se movía desesperadamente por los arboles del jardin trasero, intentando localizar lo que parecía ser una _presa_ aterrada.

La vió... **los** vió. Eran ¿espec...tros?

Entrecerró sus ojos incredulo y fijó su mirada en ellos. Parecian despavoridos, temblaban y trataban de refugiarse los unos con los otros, Rhaast incluso miró detras de sí para cerciorarse que no habia algo que su mitad humana le estuviese bloqueando sentir o ver, pero no habia nada allí.

Volvió su mirada a los sujetos espectrales y ellos volvieron a retroceder atemorizados. ¿Le temían? La mente de Rhaast por un momento colisionó intentando buscar una explicación razonable ante ello.

... nada.

¡PERO SI YA ESTABAN MUERTOS!

Mas importante aún, lo veían a él, no a Kayn. Incluso si era el cuerpo de Kayn podían sentirle, ellos sabían que no era el joven quien estaba bajo control de su cuerpo.

> \- **Fallecieron**. – Los espectros se impresionaron ante la voz del Darkin. – No hay nada que pueda hacer para causar dolor o tortura a ustedes en estos momentos, tampoco son de mi interes.

Podían escucharle pues, después de esas palabras, comenzaron a dispersarse los unos de los otros un poco más.

> \- No interfieran en mi camino y yo, no les haré daño. – Sonrió sadicamente ante ellos y prosiguió. – Ahora... **Fuera de mi vista.**

Todos se dispersaron al instante, no quedando rastro ni siquiera de sus auras verdosas.

Internamente Rhaast se regocijó de su reciente actuación, ¿incluso los muertos temian ante él? Lo pensó. Parecían reconocerle, y para saber quien era... tal vez alguno de sus hermanos fue el causante de la muerte de ellos o, quizá fué el mismo. Jamás lo sabría.

**~~Habia asesinado el doble de su edad en humanos durante su enfrentamiento con Aatrox después de todo.~~ **

Ni interna ni externamente se arrepentía de ello. Sonrió al recordarlo y se adentró en  _la sala de escritos._

* * *

 

Eran realmente antigüos algunos de ellos, escritos que podía reconocer incluso en hojas que se deshacian ante el contacto. Suerte que el no necesitaba tocarlos, bastaba con hacerles levitar frente a él. Pertenecian a Shurima algunos escritos en su idioma natal, y por un momento sintió lamentar que todo hubiese terminado de esa forma, a final de cuentas sólo lograba aumentar su odio hacia la humanidad cada vez que lo recordaba.

Habían muchos más espectros en dicha sala, espectros que se apartaban bruscamente del lugar cuando el daba un par de pasos. 

Al entrar al lugar se sercioró de mirar la luna para asi tener conocimiento de la hora en que habia ingresado... era la 1 am aproximadamente. Para cuando volvió a mirar, despues de haber leido al menos una docena de libros de pié, eran ya las 2 am. 

El tiempo para Rhaast era irrelevante. Podia ser el siguiente dia incluso, y el siguiente del siguiente y el siguiente despues del siguiente. Pero para Kayn si importaba, incluso si su mente descansaba su cuerpo no lo hacía mientras Rhaast le desgastara. 

Claro que eso tal vez importaría un poco si él realmente quisiera cuidar de Kayn. 

Pero no era así, jamás lo era.

Decidió no fijarse más en la luna y sólo sumirse en recuperar el conocimiento que le habia sido negado por siglos... era bastante incluso para él pues debía aprender lengua moderna incluso, por ende diccionarios, atlas, planos terrestres, ciudades, limites, metodos de curacion y demás era absolutamente nuevo para él ahora. Pero si quería tener consistencia en su cruce de palabras con Kayn, ~~y entenderle mejor~~ , debía ponerse al dia con esto. 

Se dió cuenta de que si comenzaba a ignorar **lo que creía saber antes** y comenzaba a aprender **lo que es ahora,** le facilitaría el trabajo. 

Y así fué.

* * *

La siguiente vez que se cersioró de mirar la luna, ya no estaba.

Recostó su cabeza por un momento sobre el escritorio empolvado, donde se encontraba leyendo parte de la historia joniana además de planos terrestres sobre los limites territoriales de dicha provincia. 

Pensó que _tal vez_ sí le haría bien un poco de descanso al cuerpo del humano. Y _sólo_ _tal vez_ porque se sentia mareado se permitió entrecerrar los ojos un momento. 

 

> \- _Humano débil..._ \- Masculló. - _Debo seguir.._
> 
> _...debo poder...entenderte._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo es muy especial para mi ♥ 
> 
> 130 millones de años luz es la distancia que tienen las galaxias NGC 770 y NGC 772 (Aries) de la tierra. La misma distancia que Rhaast considera tiene de diferencia entre su conocimiento, edad, fuerza y ambicion con Kayn, para llegar hasta donde está él. 
> 
> Me gusta explorar a Rhaast, describir sus pensamientos y sus acciones con mucho detalle pues me parece que habeis entendido que frente a Kayn no es nada genuino. Lo és sólo consigo mismo. 
> 
> Se permite sentir, se permite admitir cosas que a viva voz jamás podria. 
> 
> ¿Les parece adecuado este ritmo o pensais que va demasiado lenta la historia? Queria preguntaros eso desde hace dias. 
> 
> MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO 3u3 y una vez más, gracias por los buenos deseos comentarios y kudos (๑´ڡ`๑) Los adoro, los quiero, los aprecio இдஇ ♥♥♥


	15. Si Rhaast decia ser “todopoderoso” como tanto aclama, entonces, era claro que podía hacer algo tan sencillo como volar ... ¿Verdad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Dime, ¿Qué significa mi nombre? 
> 
> Kayn sonrió levemente al recordarlo.
> 
> \- Obedece.

* * *

**Caer.**

Kayn despertó con la mitad de su rostro morado, lleno de polvo y polilla. ¿Cuando había bajado a la biblioteca? No recordaba.

> \- Ah _, Mierda_. – Dolía tocar su rostro, dolía su espalda, dolía su culo.

Era normal después de haber pasado toda la puta noche sentado en una silla de madera podrida, con la mitad de su rostro aplastado en una mesa de, también, madera podrida y como si no fuese suficiente ¡también siendo consumido por las polillas de dicho mesón en descomposición!

Miró a su alrededor y se dió cuenta de las polillas no solo provenían del mesón, provenian en su mayoria de la enorme torre de libros que se encontraba en cada extremo de dicho inmueble.

¿Los habia leido? ¡Imposible! Nadie leía tanta cantidad de libros en una sola noche.

> \- Ugh. – De un tirón los empujo hacia el piso y el polvo salió dispersado por gran parte del area. - ¿Que diablos?

Se levantó disparado de su anterior asiento y observó un poco la escena. Muecas de disgusto y confusión se mezclaban en las expresiones faciales del joven. Esto tenía que ser obra de Rhaast a como diera lugar, pero, en los recuerdos no encontraba nada más desde su desmayo subito (que tampoco entendia muy bien).

Salió de la biblioteca a paso largo, azotando las puertas a su espalda. Incluso de día solo unos cuantos rayos de luz se colaban por los tupidos arboles del fondo del templo.

Para daros una idea, el templo tenía forma de embudo. Las zonas mas extensas y visibles eran la superficie, mientras que zonas como la biblioteca y demás salones abandonados se encontraban en la zona más reducida y estrecha bajo dicho terreno donde sólo se podía acceder por tuneles que funcionaban como escaleras a los costados, el centro en cambio era un inmenso jardín, asi como sus alrededores externos. Poseía 4 torres en cada esquina de la parte principal, terminaban en picos tipicos de estilo similar al japones así como el resto de la decoración, Kayn tenia sus aposentos en la torre numero 3.

Sería un fastidio tener que subir los pisos restantes.

Molesto, Kayn observó los arboles. Saldría como solía hacerlo cuando estaba pequeño: trepando los arboles.

El jardin funcionaba como un pulmón de dicho templo que, aunqué era inmenso en la superficie asi mismo mientras mas profundo se iba, más se reducía. En el ultimo piso donde se encontraba Kayn solo existían unos pocos arboles en el centro, mientras que en las paredes de los alrededores brotaban bonzais tupidos que iban aumentando su cantidad y tamaño mientras más arriba se mirase.

Kayn sonrió ante tal pensamiento y con un impulso, llegó al tope del arbol central, luego, salto por salto fue trepando de entre los bonzai gigantes hasta llegar a los Sakura, arriba y arriba sin descanso. Su respiración se agitaba cada vez más y más ante la adrenalina de no tener su Oz o cualquier otro arma para sostenerse si caía.

> \- _Incluso si fuese una estupida daga._ – Se reclamó a si mismo ante sus pensamientos.

Se colgó de una de las ramas de algún arbol en el piso 60 aproximadamente y miró hacia abajo. Era letal, si caía no habia vuelta atras. Descansó un poco dejando su cuerpo suspendido en el aire siendo sostenido solo por su mano en la rama del arbol.  Esto era obra de Rhaast, no habia duda. ¿Acaso los Darkin no podian volar? Se preguntó. Si Rhaast decia ser tan “todopoderoso” como tanto aclama, entonces era claro que podía hacer algo tan sencillo como volar.

Y si Rhaast está dentro de su cuerpo... volar sería ahora parte de sus habilidades también ¿no?

> \- **No.** – Kayn se sobresaltó ante la voz del Darkin, causando que casi se soltase de la rama donde se encontraba suspendido.
> 
> \- _¡Joder Rhaast!_ **–** Exclamó en frustración. Acostumbrarse a esa voz solía costar más de lo que se creía.

De nuevo, el tipico gesto de no entender caracteristico de Rhaast fue expresado en la mente del menor.

> \- ¿Que crees que pasaría si me suelto de la rama? _Imbecil_.
> 
> \- _Fácil_. – Sonrió con sadismo Rhaast, listo para disparar veneno expresado en palabras. – Caerías a unos 50 kilometros por hora y, al tocar fondo, serías explotado por el impacto, justo como una fruta en descomposición. Si caes sobre el arbol que está justo en el centro entonces probablemente te desnucarías y eso arruinaría la diversión. – Gesticuló una mueca de desagrado. – Me aseguraré de que no sea así, ¿Qué te parece? Entonces _por favor, Kayn_ , **suelta el agarre** y dame **el placer** de verte dispersado en pequeñas partes sobre el suelo de este insufrible templo, **solo para volverte a unir pedazo por pedazo y asi recordarte el sufrimiento que padeciste en ese momento, por toda la eternidad.**

. . .  

Kayn se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, observando el abismo. Nubló sus pensamientos inmediatamente.

> \- ¿Por qué pareces el molesto cuando fuiste tú quien nos puso en esta situación? – Preguntó en ignorancia Kayn, incredulo.

Lo que no entendía, es que al parecer habia golpeado algo inconscientemente dentro de Rhaast. Susodicho habia decidido mantenerse en silencio desde que el menor habia despertado, sólo para estudiar sus reacciones al despertar despues de que su cuerpo no hubiese tenido el descanso apropiado mientras que su mente sí.

Concluyó que la mente del menor corría a velocidades rapidas, mientras su cuerpo hacia todo lo opuesto. Parecía cansado, exhausto, incluso cuando su mente ideaba planes y objetivos por cumplir para asegurarle un éxito inmediato en cualquier situación que se encontrase (incluso en algo tan sencillo como salir del fondo del templo).

Rompió su silencio cuando el menor con sus ruidosos pensamientos dijo algo qué captó la atencion del Darkin.

_“Si Rhaast decia ser tan “todopoderoso” como tanto aclama, entonces era claro que podía hacer algo tan sencillo como volar.”_

El unico con esa habilidad entre sus hermanos era Aatrox.

Volar no estaba entre sus habilidades y por un momento Rhaast consideró el comentario de Kayn como una irreverencia absoluta, no podía permitir que un humano se dignara a decir tal cosa de él.

Kayn intentó subirse al arbol para proseguir su escalada, con su mente llena de miles de preguntas que no tenían un orden especifico pero sí que seguían un mismo contexto: _“¿Por qué Rhaast reaccionó de esa forma?”_

Era claro que en ocasiones solía ser hiriente y eso era algo que él jamas sería capaz de dejarle ver, por ende reaccionaba de manera agresiva ante sus palabras pero... esta ocasion habia sido diferente.

Sonaba realmente _realmente_ dispuesto a hacerlo.

Avanzó un par de saltos y terminó apoyandose en uno de los Sakura mas grandes y frondosos de las paredes. ¿Por qué estaba tan cansado? Se supone que habia dormido, él mismo despertó por si mismo. No comprendía porqué se encontraba exhausto con solo un par de arboles, esto no era nada, nada en lo absoluto para su resistencia fisica. 

De niño subía y bajaba 30 veces los mismos arboles que ahora tan sólo unos cuantos de ellos lo tenían harto. 

> \- **¿Cual es tú problema Rhaast?** \- Dijo mientras intentaba calmar su respiración. No habia ni una sola duda de que esto era su culpa, de alguna forma estaba consumiendo sus energias intencionalmente. - Déjame ir a mi habitación para tomar una **puta** ducha y así recuperar mis energías. 
> 
> \- Mi unico problema en estos momentos es tu existencia. **Tu inútil y patetica existencia.**
> 
> Ni una pizca de empatía en esas palabras, sólo veneno. 
> 
> \- Entonces acabemos con esto ya, ¿No te parece mejor? Sí, Rhaast, torturame, cansame. Agota cada fibra de mi existencía y llevame a la misma locura en la que te encuentras. ¿Eso te hará sentir mejor? ¿Seré distinto de los millones que haz asesinado? Un alma más, un cuerpo más ¿Qué más te da? ¡Vamos Rhaast EMPUJAME! 

Rhaast lo observaba con los ojos abiertos, tan abiertos como la luna, causando en Kayn un sentimiento de satisfacción. Definitivamente no se esperaba esta reacción. Decidió apostar por algo aún mas arriesgado; Miró a su alrededor y pensó que ya encontraria algo a lo que sostenerse a este punto, y, sin pensarlo una segunda vez se dejó caer del Sakura.

La caida era libre y de cabeza hacia el suelo, veía pasar los arboles, cada vez cerrandose más y más hacia él, golpeandole con sus ramas y los suaves petalos. 

> \- **¡GRANDISIMO IMBECIL!**

Escuchó a Rhaast gritar dentro de su mente, acompañado de un sinfin de insultos más. El Darkin realmente no podía ver los pensamientos del menor, incluso si éste sentia como aruñaban desesperadamente las nubes que separaban a Rhaast de ellos. 

* * *

Caía y caía. 

Pensó que podria aferrarse a algun muro, o bonzai, pero la verdad es que no había forma de detener la caida. Incluso si se sostenia de algún arbol, la rama sería destrozada por el peso y la velocidad que llevaba el cuerpo de Kayn en esos momentos. 

¿Realmente iba a terminar su vida de esa forma?

Pensó que, estaba agradecido de al menos haber vivido años, en vez de sólo un par de dias más, con el extraño que le rescató en el río Epool. 

Realmente lo estaba, ¿Sería Zed capaz de sentirse mal al saber que su sucesor habia terminado de esa forma? Quizás no. Con su maestro era imposible saberlo. Conseguiría a alguien mejor, a alguien menos roto.

Y de esa forma, también lo haría Rhaast.

> \- **No necesito a alguien más.**

Sintió como su mano corrupta se volvió aún más letal, sus dedos ahora eran literalmente garras inmensas y su ojo comenzaba a arder. Intentó llevarse dicha mano a su ojo por reflejo pero no pudo, estaba fijamente estirada en dirección hacia el muro, intentando llegar a él. 

Gritó de dolor, se sentía como una contracción pero 100 veces más dolorosa. 

Oyó a Rhaast gritar también, pero éste en cambio parecía empujar algo. 

Su vinculo vibraba y se fortalecía cada vez más. 

De un empujón la mano se contrajo hasta su pecho, y lo siguiente que sintió fue como con una fuerza y rapidez inexplicable terminó clavada en el muro; deteniendo su caida y dejandole colgado de ella. El muro vibró, y todos los arboles a su alrededor se sacudieron ante el viento subito que se desprendió del impacto. 

Kayn con su otra mano intento aferrarse a la pared aún más, desesperado ante el sentimiento de no querer ser tirado nuevamente. Sus uñas sangraban al aruñar la pared con tanta insistencia sin encontrar nada a lo que aferrarse... solo barro y tierra que se desprendian. Lo intentó también con sus pies, pero solo se resbalaban ante el verdoso musgo. 

Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse y su respiración dejó de ser expulsada por sus fosas nasales, ahora sólo se escapaba por su boca. Ahogandose en ocasiones por la rapidez del aire que entraba y salía insistentemente, dejandole jadeante. 

> \- _Te tengo. -_ Escuchó a Rhaast decir en el fondo de su mente. - _Hay mucho ruido... Kayn.. el ruido, haz que se detenga._

Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en volver al lugar de su mente en que siempre se encontraba el Darkin, le costaba, pero al cabo de unos segundos lo vió. 

Tenia el brazo derecho en posición horizontal, aferrado a la nada pero igual de letal como del que se  encontraba en estos momento sujeto al muro. Jadeaba, y uno de sus ojos se encontraba entrecerrado mientras el otro lo estaba completamente. 

> \- _Dejame sacarte de aquí. -_ Kayn comenzó a negar hermeticamente, **asustado**. _\- No te dejaré caer. Yo te estoy sosteniendo en estos momentos, pero si sólo fortaleces aún mas tus miedos, terminarás consumido antes por ellos que por mi._
> 
> _\- Caeré._
> 
> _\- ¿Haz caido hasta ahora desde que te sostengo?_

Kayn comprendió en ese momento que era Rhaast quien habia logrado aferrarse a la pared. Era el brazo de Rhaast, era el ojo de Rhaast el que ardía.

> \- _Duele_.
> 
> \- _Dolerá menos si sólo lo dejas ir._
> 
> _\- No confío en ti._
> 
> _\- No te pido que lo hagas ni ahora, ni nunca. -_ Rhaast negóe intento abrir su ojo derecho. _\- Confía en ti._

Kayn asintió y, inhalando todo el aire que pudo reunir sin sentir la necesidad de soltarlo inmediatamente, respiró profundo. 

> \- Lo que sucederá será que poseeré tu cuerpo, _parcialmente_. Ya lo hemos hecho antes, cuando asesiné a tu compañero, sólo que esta vez estarás consciente de ello. - Kayn no respondió nada, sólo intentaba escuchar atentamente. - Tu cuerpo puede resistir una parte de mi sin enviarte directamente a la inconsciencia.
> 
> \- No quiero estar inconsciente. - Respondió inmediatamente ante eso. - Rhaast **no** me ciegues, **Rhaast** -
> 
> \- **¡ESCUCHAME!** \- El grito del darkin hizo que Kayn cerrara sus ojos y se sintiese mareado. - _Escuchame_.

Kayn asintió nuevamente, intentando concentrarse en la voz de Rhaast que cada vez se oía más y más lejana.

> \- Kayn. - Con su mano libre, Rhaast, tocó el muro azúl que dividia a Kayn de él. - _Kayn_.
> 
> \- Sí, te escucho... te... - Jadeó e intentó cubrir su oido izquierdo con su mano libre, se sentía aturdido. 
> 
> \- Dime,  _¿Que significa **mi nombre**?  - Kayn sonrió levemente al recordarlo. _
> 
> \- **Obedece. -** Pronunció susurrando y, a su vez, permitiendo al muro deshacerse ante el tacto del Darkin. 

Observó como las garras de su mano se comprimieron y, de un impulso, atravesó al menos 20 pisos de los cuales habia caido. Al perder velocidad la mano corrupta volvió a castigar el muro, ganandole otro impulso de 20 pisos más. Y luego otros 20, así los suficientes hasta salir disparado completamente hacia la superficie del jardin, aterizando en posición de superheroe sobre el suelo. 

> \- _Kayn_. - Su nombre sonó casi como un ronroneo en la voz de un Rhaast eclipsado por su propio poder. - _Ahora_ ,  _¿a donde?_

\- _A mi habitación. -_ Susurró _._  

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAA♥ 
> 
> Otro capitulo más que adoro ლ(´ڡ`ლ)  
> Pero no más que a ustedes♥ 
> 
> Gracias por estar un dia más conmigo ♡♡


	16. El cuchillo que se toma su tiempo, es el que más duele.

* * *

**Mecha.**

> \- Devuelveme el control. – Dijo Kayn, esforzandose en mantener su forma fisica dentro de su mente. Le era dificil, después de todo a penas podía tener visión de lo que sucedia a su alrededor.
> 
> \- **En tú habitación**. – En cambio la voz de Rhaast, quien actualmente tenía el control del cuerpo de Kayn, ahora salía de los labios del menor.

Rhaast caminaba en dirección a la torre numero 3, llevandose a todo aquel que se atravesara en su camino por delante.

> \- Estás actuando **diferente a mi** frente al resto de los acolitos. Sospecharán que algo anda mal conmigo _y Zed vendrá a pedirme explicaciones._ – Kayn parecía estricto según el tono de voz que ahora había tomado, y tenía sus motivos.

Si Zed era informado de que ultimamente la actitud de Kayn habia cambiado, probablemente entendería que el Darkin es quien va ganando el control, en vez de él. Y eso era algo que no podía permitir que su maestro pensara.

> \- _Cual es la mentira_. ¿Acaso **no** va algo mal en estos momentos contigo? – Rhaast parecía consternado ultimamente ante las palabras que Kayn solía decir.

El menor abrió su boca para explicarle a lo que se refería, pero, terminó cerrandola y chillando sus dientes. Sentía que si seguía hablando sólo empeoraría las cosas. Tenía que encontrar la forma de explicarle a Rhaast lo que habia en su mente sin necesidad de permitirle todo el acceso que no podía tener... a su vez, también debia encontrar la manera de no hacer peor la situación con el Darkin.

Rhaast siguió su camino apartando a todo aquel que se acercara, era intencional, y él lo sabía.

* * *

 

Al llegar a la habitación, Rhaast azotó la puerta tras sí, quedandose estático mirando la nada frente a él. Claramente Kayn no podría jamás saber lo que pensaba así que barrió la idea de su mente y comenzó a buscar una explicación a lo que estaba pasando dentro de él.

¿Por qué todo lo que Kayn decía le causaba más molestia de lo que debería? 

_¿Era acaso el hecho de que el menor pensara que volar era una habilidad nata de un Dios?_

Entonces eso significaría que **a él** le afectaba no poder hacerlo, no poder "demostrarle" a Kayn que contaba también con tal maravilla. _Incorrecto, **no** era eso._

Esas eran cosas en las que jamás habia pensado, ni se había cuestionado en ocasiones anteriores: _"¿Por qué uno de mis hermanos puede volar y el resto no?"_ aunque, si hubiese sido de esa forma, la respuesta en ese entonces seguiría siendo la misma que en estos momentos. Todos sus hermanos, incluido él, fueron seleccionados para cumplir una tarea especifica. Si uno de ellos no contaba con alguna caracteristica que otro de sus hermanos si disponiese, entonces el hermano habilidoso debía apoyar al hermano decadente de dicha habilidad. A su vez, dicha carencia sería reemplazada por algún otro talento nato. 

_Si Aatrox podía volar, entonces Rhaast poseía la astucia y la inteligencia que Aatrox no._

Sonrió ante ese pensamiento, y se dió cuenta de que aún seguía en posesión del cuerpo de Kayn. Había dicho que sólo poseería una parte de él, pero terminó absolviendo todo el cuerpo después de notar que el joven parecía demasiado aturdido como para seguir. 

Aunque su mente y su palabrería no demostrara lo mismo. 

Kayn no dejaba ver sus pensamientos, ni tampoco podía saberlo buscando en el vinculo que ambos compartían. Eso era una prueba más de que aunque su cuerpo se encontrara exhausto, la mente del joven asesino se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

Rhaast llevó su brazo corrupto a su pecho y lo observó, cerró y abrió su mano para comprobar la filosidad de sus garras y las fue suavizando progresivamente. No era algo a lo que estuviese acostumbrado; ni a tener control de un cuerpo por tanto tiempo ni, a su vez, tener que suavizar partes de su corrupción para que dicho cuerpo no saliese lastimado. 

Con su mano humana comprobó que la filosidad de su extremidad no fuese letal... seguía siendo definido y afilado, pero no letal. Kayn observaba cada movimiento de Rhaast desde dentro, y sentía de igual forma cada una de las acciones que él ejercía.

Respiró profundo e intentó ser participe en sentir la mano corrupta junto a él, corriendo lentamente su vinculo por dentro del brazo, como si fuese la sangre en sus venas. Claro que Rhaast lo notó, pero tampoco lo retuvo. Sintió sus dedos y los movio lentamente encima de la mano perteneciente a Rhaast... era de Rhaast, pero también era suya. 

> \- _Hey, mocoso._ \- Kayn se sobresaltó al ser interrumpidos sus pensamientos por la voz del darkin, voz que ahora ocupaba el lugar donde la suya normalmente habitaba. 
> 
> \- _Hm. -_ Odiaba ser llamado de esa forma. De cualquier forma que le identificara como "niño" o menor. Pero no iba a discutirlo con Rhaast en estos momentos, necesitaba recuperar su cuerpo y mientras menos tentara al darkin entonces más rapido conseguiría lo que quería.
> 
> \- No puedo. - Kayn frunció su ceño por un segundo intentando mostrar su confusión. 
> 
> \- ¿No puedes devolverme el control de mi cuerpo? 
> 
> \- No me refería a eso. - Poco a poco Kayn comenzó a sentir como sus piernas volvían a ser suyas, muy lentamente. Era como una especie de "descongelamiento." - _Volar_ no es una de mis habilidades. 

Kayn guardó silencio mientras sentía como el descongelamiento seguía más y más arriba, cediendo cada vez más a él. Pero en cuanto alcanzó sus caderas, sus piernas flaquearon obligandole a tomar el control absoluto de ambas extremidades para apoyar una frente a la otra fuertemente, evitando caerse. Se quejó sonoramente en su interior, captando la atencion de Rhaast. 

> \- Mi cuerpo... duele. - Masculló intentando concentrarse en no caer. 
> 
> \- La corrupción consume tu energía. - Dijo Rhaast, sin denotar interes alguno en su voz.

_Una mentira, hasta cierto punto, verdadera..._  que la corrupcion consumia tus energías era cierto, pero no al punto del desmayo, no con alguien como Kayn. Aunque si a eso le agregamos el hecho de haber descansado solamente un par de minutos antes de Rhaast haber traido a Kayn consciente, era considerable el desgasto fisico. 

> \- **_Me retracto, ¡Detén la descorrupción!_** \- Gritó Kayn, sintiendo como parte de su abdomen comenzaba a sufrir espasmos de cansancio a medida que iba avanzando dicha etapa de liberación. - Mi cuerpo colapsará en el piso y no habrá nadie que pueda escucharme pidiendo ayuda. 
> 
> \- _**¿Por qué debería ayudarte?**_ Primero evito tu inminente muerte, luego te saco del agujero donde estabas, luego te traigo a tu posilga y me pides que te devuelva el control de tu mugroso cuerpo... y ahora, ¿Me pides que te vuelva a poseer? - Rhaast se cruzó de brazos al lado de Kayn en su mente y frunció su ceño. 

Kayn guardó silencio y gimió ante el sobre esfuerzo que hacía en mantenerse de pié, mientras tanto, Rhaast sólo observaba la fatiga mental que llevaba a cabo. Lo pensó de mejor forma, y aunque gran parte de su ser pulsaba en que ya no se molestara en estudiar al humano y sólo tomara control absoluto de la mente y cuerpo del menor, otra parte le rezaba que ésta fatiga había sido su culpa por ende, ahora era su responsabilidad y debía hacerse cargo de ello.

Gruñó ante ese ultimo pensamiento, bajando hasta el vinculo nuevamente, lo abrazó con su existencia y volvió al control del cuerpo del menor. 

Automaticamente el cuerpo se erguió de nuevo, devolviendo a Kayn a su forma fisica mental. El joven gemía ante el agotamiento al que había sido expuesto.

> \- _Gracias, Rhaast._  

El darkin no respondió, sólo volvió a cruzarse de brazos ahora con el cuerpo de Kayn, y volvió su vista al frente. ¿Seguía molesto con él? Eso parecía por sus ultimas palabras recientes. Hizo memoría y recordó que había mencionado lo de "volar" y allí, en ese momento comprendió el disgusto de Rhaast ante sus palabras. Prosiguió entonces:  

> \- No creo que seas menos importante sólo porque no seas capaz de volar... lo que hiciste alla abajo, en el jardin, salvó mi vida **.**  
> 
> \- No quería salvarte, _idiota._
> 
> \- Querias probar que no necesitas volar _. ¿O me equivoco?_

No se equivocaba, pero lo estaba tomando personal y eso... eso **sí** que era una equivocación.

Era cierto que Rhaast quería demostrar que no necesitaba volar para ser un Dios absoluto, pero no para Kayn.

Queria demostrarselo a sí mismo. 

> \- Es correcto. - Kayn asintió mentalmente, comenzando a darse meritos a si mismo. - **Sin embargo,** \- La sonrisa del menor se desvaneció. Era claro que Rhaast jamás le permitiría ganar.  - Jamás quise demostrarte **_a tí en_ _espec_ _ifico_** que era igual de valioso como Dios, pudiese o no volar. 
> 
> _\- Jamás dije que fueras menos._

Rhaast empujó un recuerdo hacia Kayn, frunciendo nuevamente su ceño ante las palabras del más joven entre ambos. 

" _Eres una mierda. De todos los malditos Darkin me a tocado el más patético y mierda de todos._ _"_

Luego empujó otro...

_"(...) entonces era claro que podía hacer algo **tan sencillo** como volar."_

> \- _Rhaast, yo..._ \- Kayn intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas de decir, pero, a su vez no se encontraba seguro de _"qué "_ debería explicar.
> 
> \- No me afecta en lo absoluto. No te confundas. 
> 
> \- ¿Entonces por qué me lo haces ver? - Kayn intentó buscar alguna expresión que le denotara que eso no era del todo cierto, debía haberle afectado en algún punto, sino entonces ¿cual era el punto de dejarle saber dicha cuestión?
> 
> \- Me parece que eres incapaz de diferenciar algo que afecta de algo incorrecto. 
> 
> \- **¡Pero por supuesto!** \- Dijo Kayn riendo ironicamente, algo molesto por las palabras del mayor. - Un _Dios_ como usted no puede flaquear ante un _mugroso e inútil_ humano como yo ¿cierto? Me disculpa, _su real majestad,_ nuevamente me he vuelto a equivocar. 

Rhaast se quedó en silencio, debería sentirse disgustado ante el tono que Kayn terminaba de usar con él, pero honestamente, si todo esto seguía de esta forma, jamás finalizaría.

¿A los humanos les gustaba la fragilidad? Las emociones como el sentirse herido, vulnerable, _humano_. Tal vez si comenzaba a mostrarse endeble ante Kayn cuando éste dijera cosas "hirientes" conseguiría acercarse más a su pensamiento y así comprender mejor que puntos debiles atacar, además de sus traumas.

Pensó en los traumas de Kayn un poco, y sonrió al recordar que tenía el absoluto control de su cuerpo.  

Lo iba a consumir lentamente, desde dentro, sin que se diera cuenta siquiera.

Como el fuego a una mecha. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOY YO♥ 
> 
> Lamento si este capitulo se siente algo flojito 3n3, ayer fui a ver Endgame y aun tengo los feels sensibles...
> 
> Subiré capitulo probablemente el dia de mañana también, así que stay tuned(? 
> 
> Muchas gracias por los kudos, el aprecio y el cariño♥ Los adoro!!!


	17. "Mis derrotas son tan tuyas como mis victorias ¿No es así?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/2.
> 
> Este capitulo tiene un total de 5.641 palabras. Decidi dividirlo en dos partes indirectamente para que la lectura no se haga tan pesada...

* * *

**Control.**

Rhaast podía tomarlo de mejor manera... tal vez dejar que un par de dias transcurrieran. Después de todo si habia decidido tomar a éste humano en especifico ¿que le apresuraba? ¿Aatrox? Nah.

> \- ¿Por qué desperté en la biblioteca? – Preguntó Kayn. Desviando por un par de segundos la atención que Rhaast le estaba dando a sus propios pensamientos.
> 
> \- Estuve privado del conocimiento por milenios. Ayer cuando cediste ante tu propia debilidad o _agotamiento,_ como prefieras disfrazarle, me dirigí a dicho salón para recuperar parte de lo que me perdí.
> 
> \- Mmhjú. – Asintió Kayn. – Con **mi** cuerpo.
> 
> \- ¿Algún problema con eso?
> 
> \- No.  – Dijo con tono ironico. - ¿Por qué me molestaría que otro tipo tomara control de **MI** cuerpo sin mi autorización? Para nada, **en lo absoluto.**

Rhaast volvió su atención a sus pensamientos, ignorando nuevamente la reta de Kayn.

Hizo memoria de los escritos sobre _actos sexuales_ y novelas romanticas que eran relatadas en su tiempo como ascendido. También recopiló parte de los recuerdos que eran almacenados en su memoria sobre los intereses amorosos de sus hermanos. Si mal no recordaba, la mayoria de estos actos sexuales o sentimentales eran perpetuados por la noche.

Ahora mismo era pleno día. Entrecerró sus ojos fijandose en el brillo intenso del sol en el exterior. Aproximadamente las 11 am.

> \- “ _El mercado_ ” muestrame la dirección.

Kayn parecía indignado. Si ya formaba revuelo dentro del templo, ¡Imagina el desastre que ocasionaría yendo a pleno corazón de Jonia!

> \- ¿Para qué?
> 
> \- **La dirección, Kayn.**
> 
> **\- Me niego, Rhaast.** Sigues siendo yo despues de todo. Tienes **mi** apariencia y lo que ocasiones públicamente ¡incluso lo que ocasiones dentro del templo! Caerá sobre **mi**. Será **mi** responsabilidad y no pienso lidear con tus mierdas.

Unos segundos transcurrieron en silencio. Manos hechas puño y ceños fruncidos.

> \- Guiame. ¿Estas viendo todo lo que sucede verdad? ¿O caso tu debilidad es tan grande que ni siquiera eres capaz de ver a traves de mis ojos? – Exclamó el Darkin con veneno en cada palabra que escupía.
> 
> \- ¿“ **Tus** ” ojos? Son **MIS** ojos, viejo. 
> 
> \- _Nuestros_...

Kayn giró su mirada, buscando a Rhaast a su lado, donde normalmente siempre se encontraba. Pero no estaba... no en el primer momento, pues, lentamente Rhaast comenzó a materializarse.

La mirada de Kayn vagó por el rostro del mayor, quien en vez de mostrarse enojado parecía tranquilo.

> \- Tsk. **¡Más mios!** _¿Quedamos?_ **¡NO!** ¡Ni siquiera tienes que estar de acuerdo! Siempre será lo que mi palabra diga. – Sentenció, cruzandose de brazos y dandole la espalda al Darkin.

Oyó una risa, pero no era sarcastica ni burlona, ni ironica o manchada de crueldad... era suave, casi imperceptible y, honesta.

Kayn miró por encima de su hombro con impresión, notando a un Rhaast intentando reprimir dicha risa. Sus ojos se ensancharon de sorpresa ante lo que veía y, en su impresión Rhaast encontró su mirada con la del menor, con esos ojos que **sí** venían siendo muy suyos.

> \- Vamos al mercado. – Dijo tranquilamente el mayor, sosteniendo la mirada compartida de ambos.

Kayn tragó saliva, parpadeó un par de veces y aflojó el puño de sus manos. ¿Por qué le parecía estar viendo a otra persona en vez de a Rhaast? Un recuerdo destelló en su mente por fracciones de segundo...

_El ser ascendido, de espaldas, en su torre. Calmo, pacifico e imperturbable. **Sólo**._

> \- S-sí... – Se percató de que no había respondido ante la pregunta de susodicho. ¿Era una pregunta siquiera? No estaba seguro. – Yo... te diré que decir, dame el control de mi voz y, - Pausó intentando organizar sus palabras – y ya.

Rhaast lo pensó, ¿que tenía de malo su voz? ¿no era de su agrado? Empujó esos pensamientos hacia Kayn, quien al recibirlos hizo muecas extrañas que Rhaast no pudo traducir.

> \- Sabes, soy un ser milenario pero ese tipo de estupideces son imposibles para mi traducirlas. – Negó en descontento.

Kayn chasqueó su lengua e hizo un gesto de “que vrgas contigo?” con su mano.

> \- No tiene nada que ver con que me disguste o no tu voz. – Pausó, gesticulando con su mano cada explicación que daba. - Independientemente de mi opinión, si hablas de esa forma aterrarás a las personas ¡Saldrán huyendo! Y probablemente tambien traerán un cura para exorcisarme. Además, ya me conocen en ese lugar... por ende mi voz les es familiar **por ende**... notarán que algo va mal desde el primer instante en que trates de comunicarte con ellos. – Silencio. -  ¿Comprendes?

Rhaast asintió y miró al piso. Ladeó su cabeza a un lado y miró a Kayn.

> \- _¿De esta forma suena mejor?_

Kayn abrió sus ojos como dos platos nuevamente pues, ahora sonaba totalmente distinto. Descabelladamente distinto, pero, a la vez... sentía que habia oido esa voz en algún lugar... en algún momento...

> _\- S-sí... –_ Sus ojos viajaban de los labios del Darkin a sus ojos. Tenía que cerciorarse de que hablaba con el mismo sujeto de hace unos cuantos segundos atrás.
> 
> \- ¿Qué sucede, _Kayn_? – Sintió a su corazón palpitar al oir su nombre ser pronunciado por dicha voz. Era un imposible, ¿de donde había sacado ese tono? Envolvente, suave, discreto y ligero. No era un susurro, tampoco era pacifico... sonaba como Rhaast pero, no del todo como **él.**
> 
> \- _Tú voz..._ – Exhaló y dejó de mirarle. ¿Que le pasaba? ¿Por qué su mente describia éste tipo de cosas de alguien como Rhaast? Era el sujeto que queria aprovecharse de él a penas tuviese una oportunidad, no podía obviar ese hecho. – _No sirve_... No suena como yo... debe ser la mía, ya me conocen allí.

Rhaast comenzó a moverse alrededor de su espacio mental y fisicamente, pasando una de sus manos por el cabello azabache del menor. Exhasperado.

> \- Rhaast-
> 
> \- **¿Qué? –** Con ese tono de voz, incluso cuando decía algo que pretendía ser una respuesta agresiva, sonaba distinto.
> 
> \- No me disgusta. – Rhaast le miró. _– Ni esta, ni la anterior,_ es sólo que lo van a notar y-
> 
> \- **A la mierda** , que sea la tuya entonces. – Cortó en medio de la explicación al menor.

El Darkin saltó por el ventanal de la torre, aterrizando en una parte del jardin exterior sin ocasionar ningún daño al cuerpo, para sorpresa del menor, quien honestamente comenzó a preocuparse a medida que iban cayendo.

Pero siempre parecía que Rhaast tenía todo bajo _control_.

Corrió por el bosque, y pudo notar como parte de la magia del lugar lo rodeaba mientras otra lo repelía. No le sorprendía, después de todo, tanto Kayn como él eran sujetos corruptos por la magia.

Anexó que la magia del lugar que le aceptaba era por su pasado como ascendido. Parte de ese magia recidia en los recuerdos que se negaba a perder.

Era como tomar un respiro.

* * *

Kayn le mostró detras del muro las coordenadas que debía seguir para llegar al mercado. Con un solo vistazo Rhaast cambió su rumbo a dicha localidad, y al cabo de unos cuantos minutos ya se encontraban allí.

Era más rápido que él, al menos corriendo.

> \- Eres rápido. – Rhaast negó.
> 
> \- De tres saltos hubiese llegado a este lugar mucho más rapido que corriendo. Pero eso causaría destrucción y, me tomé la molestia de asumir, que eso no sería algo que tu harías en este lugar.

_Impresionante_ Pensó Kayn, _¿Para que volar cuando podias llegar a donde quisieras en solo dos pasos?_

> \- Si causo destrucción en este sitio, miles de aldeanos se verán afectados pues es el principal punto de comercio entre ellos. Jonia se mueve por la naturaleza, los articulos como la alimentación y la vivienda te los otorga la tierra, si te cree merecedor de ellos.
> 
> \- ¿Manejan el oro como moneda? - Preguntó Rhaast, deseoso de información básica sobre el lugar donde ahora habitaba. 
> 
> \- No, bueno... sí. Te explico... supongo... – Dijo pausadamente, temiendo que el Darkin reaccionara de forma explosiva. Al no tener una objeción o respuesta inmediata prosiguió – Verás... los alimentos no los puedes comprar con oro, debes producir algo tambien alimenticio para poder conseguirlos por medio del intercambio.
> 
> \- Es un metodo muy antiguo de comercio. En Shurima no acostumbraban a  utilizarlo, en tiempos modernos no – Se corrigió. - pero cuando todo a penas iniciaba sí que era común entre los primeros mercaderes.
> 
> \- Jonia es conocida como las tierras primigenias. Muchas cosas aqui no siguen el rumbo de metropolis como Noxia o Demacia, mucho menos como Piltover o Zaun. Son tierras autosuficientes y sus habitantes viven en armonía y equilibrio con la naturaleza. Jamás han sido afectadas por las demas regiones.
> 
> \- Lo sé. – Kayn le observó. – Ayer, cuando repasé los planos del lugar en la biblioteca, no era nada que no hubiese estudiado anteriormente y, hoy, cuando me diste las coordenadas del lugar comprobé que en efecto nada habia cambiado según mi conocimiento sobre éste lugar. – Pausó unos segundos permitiendole a Kayn procesar la información. – Jonia era un lugar inexplorado en la antigüedad, todo aquel que entraba a sus tierras jamás volvía. Los humanos crearon leyendas urbanas sobre éste lugar intentando darle explicación a las desapariciones pero, para nosotros los ascendidos, era claro que los humanos que jamás volvian a sus tierras no habían sido secuestrados o abducidos por alguna _especie_ de ser maligno. La verdad era que no volvían porque las maravillas de éste territorio les convencían de quedarse hasta el dia de sus muertes. No era necesario el oro, ni servirle a dioses... – Volvió a pausar reorganizando sus palabras, habían partes de la historia que necesitaba omitir con Kayn. – Era una vida pacifica, alejada de las guerras y la destrucción.

Kayn guardó silencio, prestando atención a cada una de las palabras que Rhaast gesticulaba. El conocimiento que guardaba el Darkin era inmenso ante los ojos del menor, y a su vez, le parecía increible. Incluso con algo tan simple como la historia Jonia, algo que habia estudiado desde su infancia por su maestro Zed, oirlo de la voz de Rhaast era distinto.

_Verlo desde su perspectiva._

> \- Comprendo... – Pausó unos cuantos segundos y prosiguió. – ¿Sabes Rhaast? me hubiese encantado pertenecer a estas tierras. _Con mucho respeto_. – Eso ultimo lo dijo en un tono casi impercetible.

Silencio, por unos cuantos segundos.

> \- **Naciste en Noxus.** Aceptalo y vive con ello. - Kayn asintió. - Y a su vez no seas esclavo de esa desdicha... Perteneces a Jonia, y es tú deber servir a ella. Incluso cuando eres el opuesto del equilibrio, tus acciones deben hablar más que tus elecciones. La tierra puede repelerte, pero si obras bien, si respetas su ley, serás bienvenido tarde o temprano. – Kayn levanto su rostro y lo miró impresionado. ¿Habia visto todo eso en tan poco tiempo? - **¡Sientete orgulloso, mocoso!** Tuviste una segunda oportunidad porque así el destino lo decidió. Haz que valga la pena.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del joven asesino.

> \- Rhaast. Hagamos que valga la pena.

* * *

Él no tenia porque hacer nada por Jonia. 

> \- **No**. Sólo tú. – Sentenció.
> 
> \- Y tú estás dentro de mi, mientras sigas alli mis derrotas son tan tuyas como mis victorias ¿No es así? – Rhaast lo pensó. Y aunque se consideraba totalmente independiente del menor, también tenia cierto sentido sus palabras. Por ahora, sólo para seguir su cometido de “mostrar” humanidad, cedería una vez mas.
> 
> \- Estás en lo correcto. _Mocoso_.
> 
> \- **¡Bien!** Ahora, ¿tienes alguna duda respecto al mercado? – Preguntó casi amablemente el menor.
> 
> \- ¿Para que son las monedas que están en tu bolsillo izquierdo si no son de uso aquí? – Preguntó sintiendolas con su mano dentro de dicho bolsillo.
> 
> \- Oh... son para comprar cosas que vienen del exterior. Normalmente objetos traidos de Zaun o Piltover.
> 
> \- ¿No los rechaza la naturaleza del lugar?

Kayn negó.

> \- Mientras no afecten el curso de las cosas en nuestras tierras, entonces, son bienvenidas. Por ejemplo, artefactos pequeños, curiosos. ¡Pero nada de armamento balistico o que pueda dañar la naturaleza!
> 
> \- Entonces no sirve de nada. – Dijo Rhaast adentrandose en el mercado.
> 
> \- ¡Claro que sí! De Zaun traen dispositivos de rastreo, o interesantes de ocio. De Piltover traen artefactos para personas con discapacidades, reemplazos mecanicos... también para la maquinaria de las granjas grandes.
> 
> \- ... supongo que para la mayoria de los humanos pueden ser utiles algunos de esos objetos modernos. – Dijo Rhaast, sin animos de debatir. Observando sus alrededores con curiosidad.
> 
> Si que era cierto eso de que la mayoria de las cosas que encontrabas en dicha locacion eran alimentos, pero tambien existian pequeños puestos con objetos brillantes de metal.
> 
> \- Acercate al puesto posicionado a las tres a tu derecha. – Dijo Kayn, ofreciendole dirección a un Rhaast que parecía aturdido. Lentamente y tratando de no chocar con las personas se acercó al pequeño lugar, donde se encontraba un señor de avanzada edad organizando un par de cosas. – Mantenme de pié mientras te demuestro como socializar con las personas en Jonia... ¿Te parece?

Rhaast asintió, mirando a Kayn fijamente.

Socializar nunca fué su fuerte, ni siquiera como ascendido. Era territorio desconocido para él, en lo absoluto, _literalmente_.

Kayn comenzó a mover su vinculo por sus cuerdas vocales y su mano derecha, carraspeando un par de veces para llamar la atención del anciano immerso en sus ventas. Kayn se dirigió al señor, cambiando su actitud grosera y poco educada a una totalmente opuesta.

> \- ¡Buenos dias señor Joohza! Los dioses han sido generosos conmigo al bendecirme con su grata presencia esta ocasión, una vez más. - Dijo intentando hacer una reverencia, detenido sólo por el control de Rhaast.

_\- Rhaast, haz una reverencia._

**_\- ¡NO! ES HUMILLANTE._ ** _¿Por que frente a un anciano? ¡NO TENGO NADA QUE RESPETAR DE ÉL!_

_\- Rhaassssttttt..._

Una reverencia totalmente exagerada salió expulsada, golpeando la frente de Kayn sobre la mesa del mercader. Ganando un quejido interno de parte del menor.

_\- ¡Que mierda Rhaast!_

_\- ¡DIJISTE QUE QUERIAS UNA REVERENCIA!_

La disputa fue interrumpida por el señor mercader, quien con una risa burlona se dirigió a Kayn.

> \- ¡Los dioses me han bendecido esta vez a mi! ¡Se encuentra bastante euforico hoy pequeño de los Shieda! – Rhaast frunció su ceño ante las palabras del anciano. ¿”Joven de los Shieda”? - ¿Se a lastimado muy fuerte? Pequeño Shieda.
> 
> \- Oh, no es nada señor, no se preocupe y ¡Me temo que así es! JAJA. – Rió amablemente frente al señor, regalandole una sonrisa sincera.

_\- ¡¿Por que te a llamado “pequeño de los Shieda”?!_

_\- ¿Quisieras callarte por unos segundos y prestar atención?_

> \- Eso es bueno, espero que hoy su padre se encuentre muy bien.
> 
> \- Lo está, lo está. – Pensó Kayn que ni siquiera habia visto a Zed desde hace dos dias. Tendría que buscar la forma de encontrarlo cuanto antes. – Me pregunto si hoy tiene usted algo interesante para mi.
> 
> \- **¡TIENE QUE VER ESTE OBJETO!** – El entusiasmo del señor era casi euforico. Mareante para Rhaast, cautivador para Kayn quien parecía entretenido con el anciano. - ¡Lo traje directamente de Zaun! Reproduce las emisoras radiales de la ciudad. Música y programación las 24 horas del dia. ¿Puede creerlo joven? Con un poco de suerte tambien sintoniza las de Piltover.

Kayn parpadeó mentalmente un par de veces, y Rhaast prestó atención al objeto. Lo analizó con su ojo corrupto y era tal como el señor lo habia descrito, no tenia nada malo en su interior, solo conectores y una pequeña placa. Ademas de una antena.

Era dorado, y tenia dos orificios en su extremo, no mas grande que la palma de una mano.

> \- ¡QUE IMPRESIONANTE SEÑOR JOOHZA! ¿Lo a conseguido usted especificamente para mi? – Kayn estaba flipando de felicidad dentro de si, incluso cuando su expresión era mortalmente seria.

_\- Rhaast, trata de emular mis expresiones fisicamente también, sólo mi voz no basta, actúa con naturalidad._

Rhaast copió exactamente la expresión que mentalmente el menor poseía y la imprimió externamente en él. Recrearla por su propia mano sería imposible.

> \- Asi es pequeño de los Shieda. A penas lo vi, pensé en usted.

El señor le dedico una sonrisa tierna y humilde a Kayn, acción que sorprendió a Rhaast. Éste humano era también distinto a los que habia conocido, era amable, y muy docil. _Debil_.

> \- Estoy tan agradecido con usted, señor Joohza. Digame por favor cual es el precio del objeto, si es tan amable.
> 
> \- No me debes nada pequeño, lo traje especialmente para usted. – El señor prosiguió antes de que Kayn pudiese refutarle. – Su padre, el joven Zed, hace más que suficiente por todos nosotros. Es algo que jamás podremos pagarle. Aunque muchos de los que se encuentran por aqui no piensen igual, habemos otros que comprendemos los sacrificios que a hecho por estas tierras, y nuestra gratitud hacia él es infinita. Así que no sienta pena pequeño de los Shieda, no es nada comparado a lo que han hecho por nosotros.

En la sorpresa de Rhaast, Kayn intento hacer una reverencia, cediendo ante la peticion silenciosa del menor y dedicandose a guardar silencio.

Realmente creían que Kayn era el hijo legitimo de Zed.

> \- Estoy infinitamente agradecido con usted, señor. Y sé que mi padre también lo está. – El señor Joohza asintió calmadamente y le siguió sonriendo al menor.
> 
> \- Sabe joven, tengo una pregunta. Es algo curiosa, me disculpa si es demasiado entrometida.

Kayn nego euforicamente en su mente y Rhaast copió el gesto.

> \- En lo absoluto, pregunte sin reparos Señor Joohza.
> 
> \- Verá usted, ¿Era su madre muy parecida a su persona?

Kayn parpadeó un par de veces y Rhaast emuló dicha acción.

_\- Es por tu fisico. No compartes ninguna similitud con Zed, se encuentra curioso respecto a eso. - Aclaró Rhaast internamente._

Asintió y decidió responder.

> \- Así es. Mi aspecto fisico es absoluto de mi madre. – Pausó y Rhaast prestó atención. – Padre dice que eventualmente terminaré pareciendome más a su persona que a la de mi madre.
> 
> \- ¡Magnifico! Entonces su madre era una mujer excepcionalmente hermosa ¿No es así pequeño de los Shieda? – La amabilidad del anciano no tenía fin, era interesante para Rhaast, curioso e interesante.
> 
> \- Sí... – Dijo Kayn mirando al piso, cabizbajo. – Sí que lo era, señor.
> 
> \- Me hubiese encantado conocerle. – Hubo silencio por unos segundos, luego, el mercader prosiguió. – Tal vez usted se parezca a su madre fisicamente, pero sus sentimientos, su educación, su respeto y su valentia lo a tomado de su padre. Sin duda alguna pertenece a los Shieda, Joven Kayn.
> 
> \- Sus palabras me llenan de motivación, señor Joohza. Estoy agradecido con su existencia.
> 
> \- Y yo con la suya, y la de su padre por supuesto.
> 
> \- Deseo que tenga un excelente dia, y que los dioses sigan bendiciendole.
> 
> \- Y yo deseo lo mismo para usted, pequeño de los Shieda.

Despues de una pequeña reverencia, Kayn envió una señal a Rhaast dejandole saber que deseaba volver al bosque, asi podría responder sus dudas.

Al llegar, Rhaast se aseguro de que no habia nadie cerca escuchandoles.

> \- Estamos lo suficientemente lejos.
> 
> \- Bien... tus dudas... – Dijo Kayn intentando despejar su mente.
> 
> \- ¿Todos conocen a Zed? Piensan que eres su hijo biologico. “ _Shieda_.”
> 
> \- No todos lo conocen, solo algunos de ellos. Y sí, piensan que soy su hijo biológico. “Shieda” es el nombre principal de Zed, su apellido... él me dió su nombre después de conseguirme en el río Epool.
> 
> \- Oh.
> 
> \- Hm... ¿Alguna otra duda?
> 
> \- **¡No quiero inclinarme ante ancianos!**
> 
> \- Es parte de la eduación que se debe tener en Jonia. Debes cumplir con ella si quieres hacerte pasar por mi.
> 
> \- Bah, _patrañas. -_ Se cruzó de brazos nuevamente, mostrando su descontento.

Silencio.

Kayn guardó el objeto curioso en su bolsillo izquierdo, con la mano que habia recuperado su control. Ya lo analizaría al volver al templo.

> \- Volvamos al mercado. – Rhaast negó. – ¿Que sucede?
> 
> \- No hay punto en volver allá. No reconozco la mayoria de los objetos que no sean alimentos y, _ni siquiera la totalidad de ellos_. Tampoco soy bueno socializando con los vendedores, ni tenemos alimentos que podamos intercambiar.

Kayn lo pensó. Era cierto lo que Rhaast decía, devolverse era la mejor de sus opciones pero también consideraba que esto sería una lección para Rhaast.

> \- No nos devolveremos aún. La mayoria de los mercaderes me conocen y serán amables al regalarme algunos de los alimentos. – Rhaast escuchaba con atención. – Cuando era pequeño, venía a cumplir mis tareas en este lugar, debía surtir la cocina del templo junto a la señora Sue y sus compañeras. Por eso soy familiar para la mayoria de ellos.
> 
> \- ¿Cual es el punto? – Miró Rhaast a Kayn, intentando conseguir el objetivo de la charla.
> 
> \- Conocerás los alimentos que desconoces, así como los objetos. Te enseñaré.

Rhaast estuvo a punto de refutar ese ultimo punto pero terminó guardando silencio. Tal vez lo mejor sería dejarse guiar hasta cierto punto, pues eran cosas que tarde o temprano debia conocer.

> \- Bien, pero que sea rápido.

Parte del recorrido habia salido mejor de lo que esperaba. Kayn emulaba las acciones mentalmente y Rhaast se fijaba y las expresaba de igual forma fisicamente. En todos los años que tenía de existencia, incluso como ascendido, jamás había tenido que explorar el mundo exterior... ni alimentarse, ni dormir, ni socializar.

Los alimentos eran traidos hasta el castillo como ofrenda, y los consumía por ocio o simplemente porque sabían bien alguno de ellos. Desde que tuvo memoria siempre eran los humanos quienes venian hacia él, no viceversa. Ésta experiencia era de lo más curiosa para si mismo. 

Algunos mercaderes preguntaban a Kayn sobre su cambio de aspecto. Otros, simplemente omitian hacer comentario alguno, más que todo porque sabían a que orden servía Kayn. Asumían que eran las consecuencias de dichas decisiones. 

Los que por curiosidad o ignorancia decidian preguntar, obtenian como respuesta:

> \- Oh ¿Esto? - Señalaba Rhaast su ojo corrupto.
> 
> \- ¡Sí! Ademas de su brazo Pequeño Shieda. ¿Está seguro que se encuentra bien? 

_\- Responde que es un parasito. Y que no es infeccioso. "Lo obtuve" por una breve visita al vacio._

> \- Es un parasito. - Sonrió achinando sus ojos. - ¡No es infeccioso! Lo obtuve en una breve visita al vacío. Padre dice que eventualmente desaparecerá, estoy tomando la medicina adecuada. 

_\- ¿Que mierda? ¿Parasito? ¡NO SOY UN PARASITO! **SOY UN** -_

_\- Sí, sí... un dios, ya. Pero no puedo decirles eso ¿comprendes?_

- _Insufrible humano._

> _-_ Woah, Joven Shieda. Sea cuidadoso la proxima vez que vaya de excursión. 
> 
> \- Así será. - Reverencia. - ¡Muchas gracias por los alimentos! Me aseguaré de traer algun equivalente al volver.
> 
> \- ¡No se preocupe! La deuda con su padre y usted, es mia. 

* * *

 

 


	18. De tanto pensar en ti, se me olvida quien soy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2/2.

* * *

**Cegar.**

Volvieron al templo con una cesta que la amable señora Chueng le habia facilitado a "Kayn", así podria cargar de mejor forma y más comodamente la cantidad de alimentos que muchos de los mercaderes le habian entregado. Para sorpresa de Rhaast. 

De un salto el Darkin llegó hasta la punta de la torre numero 3, sosteniendose del pico metalico con su mano corrupta, quedando de cabeza y dejando la cesta apoyada en el ventanal. Era casi acrobatico el hecho, y no era que Kayn no pudiese realizar un movimiento de ese tipo ¡Claro que podía! a lo que se refería, era que la forma de evadir la destruccion de la torre por la caida subita del Darkin sobre el techo fue astuta. 

> \- ¿En que momento dejaste la cesta? - Preguntó Kayn fijandose en el ventanal, donde la cesta yacia inmovil y exactamente como la habia organizado. Ni uno solo de los alimentos se habia perdido en el salto. 
> 
> \- Cuando salté me aseguré de pasar cerca del ventanal. Lo suficiente para dejarla reposar en el marco. - Pausó, deslizando su mano por el pico metalico, lo suficiente para flexionarse y caer de pié suavemente sobre el tejado. - Si la subía, iba a-
> 
> \- Derramarse... lo sé. - Interrupió Kayn, mirando como el brazo de Rhaast dejaba de brillar carmesí. 
> 
> - Deja de terminar mis frases.  _Mocoso_. 

Kayn rió y observó el paisaje frente a él, el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte y las aves volaban hacia sus nidos en lo mas alto de los arboles. Un cielo rojizo, casi nostalgico. Le gustaba esta vista. 

Le gustaba casi tanto como a Rhaast. 

El darkin observaba el cielo junto a Kayn, realmente le parecía increible como el dia moría en la tierra cada 12 horas, y aún asi, cada 12 horas volvía a intentarlo sabiendo que siempre volvería a ser abrazado por la oscuridad. 

Metafórico que el sol volvia a intentarlo a diario, mientras él, siendo un Dios, hubiese pensado en  _rendirse_ por haber caido una vez.

> \- Inaceptable. - Masculló. 
> 
> \- ¿Es hermoso verdad? - Dijo Kayn, hipnotizado ante los tintes rojizos del atardecer. 
> 
> \- La muerte, incluso si es la del dia, ante mis ojos siempre será digna de captar mi atención.
> 
> \- Poético. - Volvió a reir. - Honestamente Rhaast, lamento juzgarte mal. - Rhaast giró su mirada hacia el menor, teniendo ahora todo su interes en las palabras del menor. - Pensé que solo querias y buscabas la destrucción de todo lo que se encuentra a tu paso, pero, ahora veo que hay más en ti de lo que ves.
> 
> \- Quiero la destrucción de quienes me causaron esto. - Giró su mirada nuevamente al atardecer. 
> 
> \- Siempre podrías... contarme tu historia. En cualquier momento. - Dijo Kayn, con su mirada fija en el Darkin. 
> 
> \- No la entenderás. - Causar empatía en Kayn era un punto muerto. Habian cosas que eran mejor omitirlas al menor. - Consumiré tu cuerpo, y cumpliré mi venganza.

Kayn decidió no decir nada más. No podía presionarlo a hacer algo que no quería, sus recuerdos estaban dentro de su mente y aunque aruñara e intentara arrancarselos de donde los tiene... jamás lo conseguiría. 

Pero ahora comprendía que no era una motivación vacía. Debía tener un sentido, y tarde o temprano lo descubriría. 

* * *

 

> \- ¿Quieres probar de estos? - Pronunció Kayn, señalando una fruta algo rojiza, con leves tintes verdes.  Rhaast asintió mentalmente mientras deboraba una manzana con ayuda de su mano corrupta. - Se llama Mango. 
> 
> \- Mango. - Pronunció Rhaast con la boca llena, causando un risa bastante adorable en Kayn. 
> 
> \- Si viejo, Mango. ¿No habian de estos en Shurima? - Rhaast negó y respondió con la boca llena. 
> 
> -  _Las frutas de Jonia no se consiguen en ningún otro lado de-_
> 
> \- De Valoran. Lo sé.
> 
> -  **¡Deja de interrumpirme a media frase, maldita sea!**  - Los ojos de Rhaast brillaron rojo intenso. Causando más risa en Kayn, ya no era intimidante para él, al contrario. 
> 
> \- ¡Es claro lo que dirás despues de ciertas cosas! 

Rhaast chasqueó su lengua y frunció su ceño. Lo que le molestaba, (más de lo que le gustaría admitir) no era que Kayn le interrumpiera, era que el humano sabía exactamente lo que diría. 

> \- No es así. 
> 
> \- Sí, si lo es. 
> 
> -  **¡NO! -** Allí estaba, la roja mirada desafiante intensa. Esa que tanto le encantaba a Kayn conseguir de Rhaast.
> 
> \- Al mango le retiras la piel, lo cortas en trozos y lo consumes, Rhaast. - Dijo dandole instrucciones. 
> 
> \- ¡Mucho proceso! - Se quejó. 
> 
> \- Pero vale la pena. - Dijo Kayn tomando la navaja y, con cautela, retirando la piel. - Lo del centro no te lo comes, es su semilla. - Rhaast asintió y Kayn le otorgó a la mano corrupta la fruta viscosa y suave. 
> 
> \- Huele dulce. - Dijo lamiendo primero la superficie. - Sabe dulce. - Frunció su ceño y mordió. 
> 
> \- Así es. - Kayn internamente achinó sus ojos y le sonrió al Rhaast proyectado a su lado. 
> 
> \- No está mal. - Dijo simplificando lo bien que le parecía la fruta. 

Kayn asintió.

* * *

Al cabo de un par de horas Kayn se encontraba en la tina, observando el piso mientras descansaba. Se sentía exhausto mental e incluso fisicamente... cuando todo el dia jamás habia sentido ni una pizca de cansancio fisico despues de la segunda posesión de Rhaast. Temía que si Rhaast soltaba su cuerpo, caería en desmayo. 

Se encontraba pensando en ello a la orilla de la tina, con la mirada fija en el piso cuando recordó el curioso objeto que el señor Joohza amablemente le habia entregado. Pidio a Rhaast moverse hasta la silla de un costado, donde yacia su Jagger, y con su mano propia buscó en el bolsillo donde recordaba haberlo dejado. 

Tanteó y lo retiró del Jagger, acercandolo a la tina y obsevandole con curiosidad. 

Leyó las indicaciones que yacian en uno de los extremos del objeto. Escrito en lenguaje Zaun decía "Encender." Rhaast achinó sus ojos al no entender el idioma, mientras Kayn sí. 

> \- No es una región antigua, es normal que no consigas traducirlo. Puedo enseñarte. - Rhaast guardó silencio. No se sentia completamente animado a debatir eso. 

Kayn encendió el dispositivo, y ruidos comenzaron a salir de él. Rhaast parecia confundido, y estaba a punto de destruir el dispositivo entre sus garras cuando Kayn lo detuvo. 

> -  **ES MÚSICA.**  - Rhaast le miró, deteniendo su mano corrupta. - Se llama música, es inofensiva. - Kayn intentó buscar una explicación que acordara con la epoca de Rhaast, algo similar que hubiese existido en sus tiempos. - ¿Reconoces la Epopeya? ¿Cantos que relataban una historia en especifico? 
> 
> \- Sí. - Dijo sin muchos animos Rhaast. Exhausto. 
> 
> \- Es la Epopeya moderna. No habla de pueblos, bueno, algunos sí, pero normalmente trata de relatos cortos. Situaciones del "dia a dia" en la vida humana. Tienen ritmo, significado y diferentes generos.
> 
> \- Hm. - Dijo cediendo un poco de sus energias a Kayn, dandole asi aparente control de ambas manos. - Enseñame. 
> 
> - Verás... la música se encuentra en las emisoras radiales, o en la red. No se mucho de eso porque en Jonia gran parte de estos dispositivos no pueden entrar, por eso me he impresionado tanto cuando el señor Joohza me a entregado este objeto. 
> 
> -  _Simplifica, mocoso_. - Le fastidiaba que Kayn se desviara tan facilmente del tema. La paciencia de Rhaast era bastante reducida, por decir nula. Sin embargo en su voz no se denotaba ni fastidio ni enojo.
> 
> \- Sí, eh. - Kayn analizó el objeto y despues de estudiarlo comprendió que moviendo parte de un engranaje pequeño podías acceder a las distintas emisoras, diferenciadas por un numero en especifico que se mostraba en la pequeña pantalla de enfrente asi como el titulo de la canción, escrito en Zaun. Se detuvo en una canción en especifico, y dejo el objeto en la silla, reproduciendo así la cancion mientras el observaba desde la tina. - Así suena la musica. 
> 
> \- Tendrá sentido para algunos, supongo. - Dijo Rhaast, no prestando mucha atención. 
> 
> \- Sí... 

La mente de Kayn estaba exhausta, y Rhaast podía sentirlo porque eso causaba que él se sintiera similar. No sentia cansancio extremo, pero notaba como parte de los pensamientos de Kayn se comenzaban a escapar por debajo del muro. 

> \- Deberias descansar. - Kayn asintió, pidiendo levantarse de la tina para caminar hasta su cama. Rhaast cedió. 
> 
> \- Debo secarme, y luego ponerme ropa limpia. - Aclaró el menor ante las intenciones de Rhaast de irse a dormir humedo y desnudo. 

Rhaast tomó una toalla de las que se encontraban suspendidas en la pared al lado de la tina. Pasandola por el cuerpo de Kayn. Luego su cabello, mirandose en el espejo. 

> \- ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que pareces chica? - Dijo mientras con cuidado pasaba la toalla por el cabello del menor. 

Kayn miró de reojo a Rhaast. 

> \- Sí, cuando estaba pequeño. 
> 
> \- Aún lo pareces. Con este cabello. - Dijo dejandolo libre y sin la trenza. 
> 
> \- No me molesta. - Negó. - Lo que dije en el mercado, sobre mi madre, es cierto. Jamas llegué a conocerla pero las personas que sí, solían decirme que era muy similar fisicamente a mi.  _Y que  era una lastima haber no haber nacido hembra._ \- Nuevamente el tono se redujo en las ultimas palabras que pronunció.

Rhaast guardó silencio. No porque no supiera que decir, sino porque al contrario penso que quizá lo que diría sería mal interpretado. Tch. Se cuestionó a si mismo "¿por qué no decirlo?" 

> \- Estás bien de esta forma. _No me disgusta que seas un hombre._

Kayn sonrió y miró al piso. 

> \- Me alegra que no. - Silencio por unos segundos nuevamente. - Esto es lo unico que tienes por ahora así que... 
> 
> \- No quiero a alguien más.

Recordó que esas palabras ya se las habia dicho, por la mañana. Algo dentro de él se movió al darse cuenta de que se lo había dejado saber dos veces en el mismo dia. ¿A que jugaba Rhaast?  

> \- Entonces eres un idiota. 

Rhaast frunció su ceño ante esas palabras y refutó.

> \- ¿Que te hace pensar eso? 
> 
> \- Hay mejores tipos, más fuertes, más preparados. Si eres un Dios ¿Por que pareces cegado con mi misera luz? Vienes de Noxus, ¿Alguna vez conociste al  **Rey**   **Darius**? Podria soportar tres de ti y estoy muy seguro de que ese cuerpo te duraría siglos. 
> 
> \- No quiero un cuerpo que dure siglos. Quiero un cuerpo que yo pueda controlar. 

Kayn se cegó, no sabía si de ira o de confusión. ¿Por que parecía encantado cuando Rhaast decia quererlo sólo a él pero destruido cuando recordaba las verdaderas intenciones del Darkin? 

> \- Entonces de eso se trata. ¿De lo fácil de controlar que soy para ti? 
> 
> \- ¿En que momento se trató de algo más? 

_Silencio._

* * *

¿Por que Kayn siempre esperaba recibir más de lo que ofrecia?

Si Rhaast era atacado, era claro que él iba a atacar de vuelta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora sí...  
> HOLA MIS KUDOS♥
> 
> ¿Por qué me tire un capitulo de 5k palabras? Porque me sentía inspirada y aproveché de avanzar todo lo que pude. 
> 
> Se tenía que decir y se dijo. 
> 
> Me costo separarlos, porque cuando un capitulo sigue una linea es dificil separarlos, de hecho por eso no subí capitulo el dia de ayer. No me sentia totalmente segura al respecto de como los dejaría... así que decidi cortarlos cuando me sentía ya segura de ello.
> 
> Aun asi, esta parte es muy intima del capitulo. Espero que comprendan por cual camino Rhaast está decidiendo irse, mientras Kayn sólo sigue hablando sin pensar... 
> 
> Probablemente no actualice en unos dias para daros chance de digerir lo que sucedio en estos capitulos... Depende de lo que me dejeis saber en los comentarios ñ.ñ Si os parece demasiado, dejarmelo saber también... 
> 
> Gracias por estar aun conmigo♥ Los adoro!!!


	19. Plural nuestro, singular mio.

* * *

**Sognare.**

Kayn terminó desmayado luego de la ultima respuesta que recuerda haber recibido de Rhaast. Pasa que el Darkin tenía ciertas cualidades, pero _paciencia_ claramente no era una de ellas.

Si él consideraba que la actitud de Kayn era más de lo que podría soportar, incluso con toda la curiosidad e inquietud que sentía por el menor, lo iba a apagar.

En su mente, se figuraba la idea de no tener porque soportar este tipo de actitudes infantiles y lamentables.

Ni siquiera tuvo que preocuparse por derrumbar el muro mental que dividia a ambos. Todo lo que hizo fue caminar hasta la cama, recostarse en ella y soltar la corrupción del vinculo.

Kayn entró en colapso y, desmayó.

Era de esperarse; la mente del menor iba a millón por segundo generando pensamientos, ideas, torturandose a si mismo con respuestas que Rhaast jamás ofreció. Gritando tan fuerte que algunos de estos pensamientos incluso golpeaban a Rhaast, como piedras imaginarias.

_¿Que estaba mal con este niño?_  Rhaast se preguntaba.

El pequeño dispositivo seguía sonando, en las manos de Kayn. ¿Debería apagarlo? Cerró sus ojos internamente e intento concentrarse en entender lo que la “musica” que estaba sonando decía.

Si Kayn podia hablar Zaun, también podía él. Era el mismo cuerpo, sólo debia entrar un segundo en la mente de Kayn y codificar las palabras.

_"_

_Sé que un día te dije que jamás iba a fallarte pero hoy..._

 

Frunció el ceño, allí estaba. Podía entenderle.

 

_No sé ni en donde estoy, menos a donde voy,_

_Y más que curarme estas drogas solo logran enfermarme más..._

_¿Que te extraña que mañana pueda ser un poco peor?_

 

Kayn habia dicho _“Relatan_ _situaciones del dia a dia en la vida humana.”_ ¿Verdad? 

 

_Seré frío, pero honesto, cada vez que yo te digo_

_Que no puedo prometer un "por siempre"_

_Ni siquiera se si puedo un "hoy"_

_Todo lo que diga esta noche... olvídalo._

 

Rhaast sonrió landinamente, y sentandose en el piso artificial, con las piernas cruzadas, decidió escuchar.

~~Despues de todo, no tenia algo más que hacer.~~

_No nací enamorado, la verdad nunca lo he estado,_

_Y no es que no crea en el amor,_

_Simplemente así soy._

El mocoso tenia un punto, estas cosas podían conectar con los humanos facilmente. Realmente detallaban parte del sentir.

 

_Si decir "mañana" es predecir y decir "perfecto" es mentir_

_¿Porque no mejor sentir?_

_Estos labios, estas manos,_

_Que no paran aunque estoy tan débil_

_De intentarlo y fallar tanto._

_._

_No me arrepiento de, nada que hice ayer_

_Me arrepiento de lo que pude haber hecho, haber dicho_

_Y ya no podré hacerlo jamás._

Tal vez no sólo de los humanos...

_Soñare contigo..._

_Si puedo dormir..._

_Las noches son largas desde aquel día en el que yo te conocí._

 "

 Tal vez lograban conectar más de lo que le gustaría admitir frente Kayn.

* * *

Si tan sólo Kayn pudiese ver cuan humano seguía siendo Rhaast por dentro. Se daba asco de si mismo en momentos como este.

> _\- Inaceptable. -_ Masculló.

Jamás le permitiría ver a traves de él. No de esa forma. 

.

.

.

Las canciones iban reproduciendose una tras otra, y no podía hacer nada por detenerlas.

Eran aproximadamente las 3 am.

Si movía alguna parte de Kayn, entonces el menor despertaría y eso significaría dolor punzante en las extremidades. El problema no fue haberlo agotado la noche anterior en la sala de escritos, el verdadero problema fué poseerlo por segunda vez, la corrupción y control de Rhaast consumía muchas energías en un cuerpo humano.

No era que le importara que Kayn sufriera al despertar, _en lo absoluto,_  lo que le importaba era tener que lidear con él en estos momentos. 

Cada letra calaba dentro de su mente, y lo hacía sentir debil por comprenderlas más de lo que le gustaría. 

* * *

Terminó abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho, escuchando todas las canciones que se reproducían hasta el amanecer _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción se llama Sognare, de División Minuscula. 
> 
> Gracias por leerme, de verdad 3u3.


	20. Ni tú ni nada, ni nadie puede cambiarme.

* * *

**Entender.**

_♪ Haces muy mal_  
_En elevar mi tensión_  
_En aplastar mi ambición_  
_Tu sigue así ya verás ♪_

Los dias pasaban. 

Kayn despertaba a tempranas horas de la mañana, tomaba una ducha, meditaba y luego se dirigía a entrenar con el resto de los acolitos. Los primeros dias no acostumbraba llevar su Oz a los entrenamientos, pero después de que varios de los acolitos le interrogaran sobre su "parásito", decidió mostrarla ante ellos. Parecían sorprendidos al principio, pero al cabo de la primer semana, Rhaast comenzaba a ser visto como uno más de ellos. 

No le agradaba en lo absoluto al Darkin que lo viesen como "un compañero más" (como le llamaban), pero viendo el lado positivo del asunto, prestando atención a la entonación y conjugación de palabras que usaban los jonianos en el templo pudo aprender jerga moderna.

El Darkin por su parte seguía hablando y vociferando manipulaciones en la mente del joven asesino, pero éste, a medida que incrementaba su meditación, mejor control tenía sobre sus emociones. Ignorandole la mayor parte del tiempo o respondiendo sólo lo necesario. Incluso cuando sus compañeros intentaban comunicarse con Rhaast, el parecía desinteresado en la respuesta que el Darkin pudiera ofrecerles. 

> \- Viejo, tu _parásito_ es genial. - Vociferó uno de los acolitos mientras analizaba de cerca el ojo de Rhaast. 
> 
> \- Es un cretino. - Pronunció Kayn, acercandolo más al acolito causando que susodicho diese unos pasos hacia atrás. 
> 
> \- Eso está claro. Sin duda alguna lo és. - Dijo riendo y poniendo sus manos a la altura de su pecho, denotando que mientras mas lejos tuviese al Darkin, mejor. 

* * *

Rhaast se había acostumbrado a que, por las noches Kayn dejara el dispositivo denominado "Radio" sonando en una de sus manos. Sin importar cuanto le refutó y le amenazó, Kayn no cambió de parecer. 

Existían muchos generos musicales según lo que Kayn le habia explicado. Y por cada genero existía una cantidad incontable de canciones en ellos. La radio funcionaba las 24 horas del dia y se recargaba con luz solar. Era apagado exclusivamente cuando necesitaba recargar energías, yaciendo entonces en el ventanal, recibiendo toda la luz que la mitad del dia podía ofrecerle. 

Despues de unos días, la música dejó de molestarle a Rhaast. 

Tal vez porque comenzó a conectar con ella.

Tal vez porque era parte de la rutina.

* * *

Kayn habia visto a Zed sólo un par de veces desde su ultima charla.

Al parecer, su maestro se encontraba ultimamente en una situación bastante delicada, asumió, en conflicto con los asuntos internos de Jonia. Ni siquiera llegaba a dormir, ni a comer. Cuando volvía, era para informar a los acolitos de mayor rango los avances en la situación que se traia entre manos y, a penas mirando a Kayn de reojo, volvía a desaparecer.

Probablemente ni siquiera era él, no, estaba totalmente convencido de que eran sus sombras. Zed no se encontraba aquí desde hace muchas semanas. 

Cuando Kayn pedía ser informado sobre el estado de su padre, los informantes sólo le recordaban que él no podía moverse más allá de los limites establecidos, además de que las ordenes del maestro habían sido _"aplicar medidas extremas"_ si desobedecía.

No había nada que pudiese hacer. En experiencias anteriores habia aprendido que desobedecer a Zed era arruinar sus planes. Todo lo que Zed hacía estaba perfectamente calculado, no habia margen de errores más allá de Kayn.

Si el menor desobedecía, el plan comenzaba a llenarse de agujeros. Y aunque no fracasaba, Zed no estaba acostumbrado a tener que lidear con malcriadeces. Kayn aprendió por las malas que mientras menos interfiriera en el camino de su maestro, mejor serían los resultados.

La orden de las sombras se movía bajo intereses independientes de cada uno de sus integrantes, juntos eran _una fuerza inamovible_ , pero por separado, **eran imparables.**  

Kayn echaba de menos a su maestro. 

Y a Rhaast le repugnaba.

 _♪ Miro el reloj_  
_Es mucho más tarde que ayer_  
_Te esperaría otra vez_  
_Y no lo haré... hoy no lo haré ♪_

* * *

Por las noches, Rhaast tomaba el control del cuerpo del menor para llegar hasta la sala de escritos, donde se nutría de toda la información que podía recopilar durante la noche. Kayn tenía conocimiento de éstas acciones pero, al no notar cansancio al dia siguiente consideraba que no tenía punto en querer evitar tal asunto. 

En una de las ocasiones, Rhaast consiguió un curioso libro de entre tantos, uno que además de contar relatos sobre seres misticos que habitaban parte de la tierra también brindaba la locación de cada uno de ellos. Era curioso, porque de todos los seres que allí yacian logró reconocer en especial a tres de ellos... Uno de estos era  **Rammus** , un ascendido bastante antiguo y particular que habitaba en las tierras de Shurima, en el escrito se hablaba de sus hazañas así como de las celebraciones anuales que se hacian en pueblos para honrarle. El pudo confirmar la historia pues, Rammus, era uno de los ascendidos casi tan antiguos como él. Le parecía incluso ironico que en los escritos sólo se relatasen las ofrendas hacia el muy amable armadurillo pues, tanto como a él, los humanos le celebraban y le adoraban de la misma forma antes de... la corrupción.

Cuando Rhaast sincronizó los recuerdos de Kayn, se dió cuenta de que el menor ya había tenido un encuentro con estos escritos y que, durante esa ocasión varias cosas actuaron de manera distinta que con él.

> Primera diferencia: El libro poseía un encantamiento. Probablemente de alguna desdichada bruja que, por los momentos, no era de su interes conocer su paradero.
> 
> Segunda diferencia: Las ubicaciones eran distintas ahora, y eso restaba veracidad en dicho objeto. Sumado a eso, nadie, absolutamente nadie ni antes ni ahora (además de Rhaast) era capaz de localizar a Rammus.  _El armadurillo_  era una identidad desconocida incluso para varios de sus hermanos, se mostraba tan poco en las tierras Shurimanas que incluso para ascendidos distintos de Rhaast reconocerlo les era dificil.  

Pasando las paginas, ahora al mismo compas de Kayn en sus recuerdos, consiguió un relato curioso.

 _“_   _" **La reina que encerró al oscuro.”**_

“ **Oscuro** ” era el apodo humano que le habian dado a su raza después de la corrupción, así que claramente se trataba de un Darkin.

 _¿Quien era?_  No podía identificarlo. La información que el escrito ofrecía era muy reducida, pero, a diferencia de la ubicación de los demás seres, ésta seguía siendo la misma tanto en el recuerdo de Kayn como en el suyo.

Entrecerró sus ojos ante dicho descubrimiento.

Podía buscarle, podía incluso persuadirle para que se uniese a su causa. 

Se aseguró de guardar la ubicación en sus recuerdos y prosiguió en sincronía con el Kayn del pasado.

* * *

El siguiente relato fué el que cambió el rumbo del paso tranquilo y calmo que Rhaast solía llevar durante sus horas de lectura.

_"La destrucción, corrupción y desastre solía tener un nombre en la antiguedad, uno que aterraba a los ancestros de tus ancestros, calaba hasta sus huesos."_

//////// 

**Darkin.**

Subitamente, en los recuerdos de Kayn, todo cambió. El aire se volvió más pesado y distorsionado, el canto de la bruja se agudizó en lamentos tormentosos, y a su vez todo estaba en la mente del menor.

Rhaast frunció su ceño y comenzo a atar cabos sueltos. Algo le decía que conocía lo que estaba sucediendo, de alguna forma, se le hacía familiar. No se refería al relato que claramente hablaría sobre ellos,  **sino el ambiente**. Pero no podía reconocerlo exactamente, puntuar con el dedo la causa o el efecto.

Kayn arrastró sus ojos hacia las hojas que parecían teñidas de sangre nuevamente, y allí lo vió. Era Aatrox,  **¿por qué él?**

En ese preciso momento,  **convergencia**.

 **Aatrox** , habia creado todo esto.

**La bruja, el canto, el hechizo al libro, las ubicaciones.**

Era algo astuto de pensar, algo que si se lo hubiesen dicho a Rhaast anteriormente jamás lo hubiese creido. ¿Aatrox? ¿Ser capaz de elaborar un plan que no sea especificamente:  _asesinar, destrozar, usar?_  ¿Algo de resultado  **tardío**? Imposible.

Aún así, pensó levitando y cruzando sus piernas en el aire, con tantos años encerrado en tu propio arma sin tener contacto con el mundo exterior, privado de tus mas bajos deseos carnales y personales, era un golpe duro para un ser como Aatrox.

Tarde o temprano, en la eternidad de su encierro, tuvo que elaborar algo que inteligentemente le atrayese la cantidad desorbitante de humanos para su consumo. Consumo que le garantizaría un cuerpo constantemente recargable, además de saciar sus ansias sexuales.

// Este fué el plan de Aatrox, según el Aatrox que Rhaast  **conoce**  //

En algún punto de la linea de tiempo que corre desde la maldición del crepusculo hasta el ahora,  **Aatrox fue liberado**. Y en su recorrido conoció a una hechicera, que puede o no ser buena en su labor al igual que puede o no ser coincidencia dicho encuentro, pero  **sí**  suficiente. Aatrox terminó persuadiendo a la hechericera usando el metodo que fuese necesario, probablemente la lujuria o la intimidación pues eran los fuertes del Darkin. Cualesquieran hayan sido los motivos, la hechicerá pagó un alto precio por el uso de la magia oscura con la que condenó el libro a vagar por la eternidad.

El verdadero objetivo de Aatrox no era obtener un portador lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar su corrupción. Lo que verdaderamente le importaba era consumir la mayor cantidad de humanos posible,  **saciar su sed.**

Eso,  **sólo si Rhaast piensa como Aatrox.**

Si piensa con su propia inteligencia, el plan era más complejo de lo que parecía.

// Este fué el plan de Aatrox, según el Aatrox que Rhaast  **desconoce //**

Gran parte de la primer explicación se mantiene a diferencia de ciertas cosas... por ejemplo; La bruja, dió su voz como prestamo ante el objetivo real de Aatrox:

**Kayn.**

Lo que explicaría el canto que ahora es inexistente en el escrito.

Aatrox no buscaba a Kayn en especifico, sino a un huesped lo suficientemente fuerte como para garantizarle una cantidad de horas de pié al 100% de su potencial. Y, al parecer, en todos  **los milenios**  que el libro y la bruja vagaron jamás consiguieron a un huesped capaz, hasta que  **su humano**  abrió el libro.

Entonces, incluso si no fuese predestinado de ese modo por la bruja, la historia tenía el mismo fin: encontrar un bien mayor para Aatrox.

Cuando la bruja consiguió a Kayn, la maldición fue rota. La ubicación de Aatrox entró al subconsciente del menor incluso sin verla, pero hubo un mal calculo en su ecuación... Su factor humano, quizá el que ahora hace que vea menos inutil al menor: Ser impredecible. 

Y en ese momento, Rhaast sonrió macabramente.

 **Kayn jamas siguió a Aatrox.**  Contrario claramente a lo que se esperaba. 

La maldición de la bruja, al vagar por tanto tiempo, debilitó la vida de dicha hechicera que Rhaast supuso, en el preciso momento en el que Kayn tomó el libro, había fallecido. Impidiendole a la maldición tomar control total de la mente del menor, o al menos, el suficiente necesario como para cegarle y guiarle al encuentro con Aatrox. Asintió dandose la razón inmediatamente ante ese racionamiento.

No esperaba menos de  ** _su humano_** , una magia tan debil no iba a ser suficiente para tomar el control que Rhaast sabía podía tomar del menor en cualquier momento.

Aatrox no se encontraba ya en la misma ubicación que antes, de eso estaba seguro, también se encontraba seguro de que habia intentado sincronizar con Kayn en varias oportunidades desde la primera vez que lo sintió.

De hecho, la vez que sincronizó con Kayn y él estuvo presente, se **alarmó**. Porque en vez de consiguir el  **azul**  del menor, consiguió  **absoluto**   **rojo**.

Un rojo en especifico que el Darkin sabría distinguir de entre todos sus hermanos.  **El rojo carmesí vibrante de Rhaast.**

Rhaast no lo esperaba, es cierto, terminó cortando la conexión a penas lo sintió. Pero si Rhaast no se lo esperaba, entonces estaba  **total y absolutamente convencido de que Aatrox se había cagado en sus pantalones** al verlo de vuelta **.**

Sintió disgusto al pensar que Aatrox incluso atraia pequeños humanos a su encuentro, donde probablemente se aprovechaba de ellos y luego, cuando no quedará nada de ellos, entonces eran consumidos. Recordó los maltratos por los que  _su humano_ fue expuesto y sintió asco, repulsión y mucha ira al pensar que bajo Aatrox existieron niños que la pasaron peor que Kayn.

* * *

Acarició su vinculo con Kayn, sintiendo como el más joven ronroneaba ante dicho contacto, inconscientemente regocijandose en la paz de la ignorancia. Ajeno completamente a su exterior. 

 _♪ ¿Donde está nuestro error sin solución?_  
_¿Fuiste tú el culpable, o lo fuí yo?_ _♪_

El darkin al cabo de unas semanas terminó por completo la lectura de los escritos de la inmensa biblioteca. Permitiendole a Kayn descansar completamente en su cama.

Kayn habia tenido pequeñas disputas con Rhaast. Normalmente cuando tenian charlas eran con el objetivo de menospreciarse el uno al otro, Kayn, intentando hacer menos a Rhast. Rhaast acentuando los traumas del menor.

 _♪ Vete de aqui, no me supiste entender_  
_Yo sólo pienso en tu bien,  
No es necesario mentir ♪_

* * *

Esa noche, mientras Kayn dormía placidamente con su mano corrupta sobre su viente, Rhaast escuchaba la melodía que desprendía el pequeño dispositivo al lado del rostro del menor.

¿Como podía Kayn dormir tan profundamente con un ruido tan molesto cerca de su oido? Preguntas que eran usuales en la mente de Rhaast cuando el menor descansaba.

  _♪Mil campanas suenan en mi corazón_  
_Qué dificil es, pedir perdon♪_

 _La costumbre_ , supuso. 

 _♪ Ni tú ni nada, ni nadie, puede cambiarme,_  
_No... ya no♪_

Tarareó el darkin, observando como la forma mental de Kayn yacía sobre la cama junto al muro.

Con un toque de Rhaast, el muro terminó dispersandose, permitiendole como todas las noches sentarse a la orilla de dicha cama. Con una pierna flexionada sobre ella y la otra estirada directamente hacia el piso, sus brazos apoyados detras de su espalda en dicho inmueble sosteniendo su cuerpo de caer de espaldas, su rostro mirando hacia el cielo estrellado que Kayn habia pintado.

Durante su tiempo  _juntos_ , el menor habia perfeccionado el control mental gracias a sus meditaciones, permitiendo incluso personalizar su propio espacio dentro de su mente.

Rhaast se preguntaba ¿cual era el uso del muro si él podía destruirlo con su mera presencia? Alzó un poco sus hombros y, sonrió, cerrando sus ojos.

 _Le a de brindar seguridad_ , supuso una vez más.

* * *

Lo observó descansar en silencio,  _casi_  con aprecio.

 _♪Ni tú ni nada, ni nadie, puede cambiarme_  
_No.♪_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola ◕‿◕ ♪♫*•♪
> 
> Anastasia aquí ♡♡♡
> 
> Espero que este capitulo les haya agradado!!! Lamento la demora ñ.ñ no es mucha pero, igualmente nunca está de más. 
> 
> Los adoro, cuidense mucho mis kudos♡ Gracias por estár conmigo una vez mas!!!


	21. Realmente duele. Dueles.

* * *

**Dolor.**

Rhaast pensaba si terminaría siendo buena idea dejarle saber a Kayn la situación respecto a Aatrox. Estaba seguro que dicho Darkin se mantendría lejos de la situación por una cantidad de tiempo, insignificante como un parpadeo para Rhaast, medianamente extenso como el paso de unas 4 lunas para Kayn.

Tiempo suficiente para pensar que hacer, elaborar un plan que garantice la seguridad del joven asesino y que no presione a Rhaast lo suficiente como para terminar consumiendo por completo al menor.

Eso, **sólo si a Rhaast le importara un poco el bienestar de Kayn.**

Pero, como _no_ es así decide sólo soltar la información y ver los resultados.

Le daba igual, después de todo, no era como si no pudiese contra Aatrox si algo salía mal.

¿Verdad?

* * *

 

> \- ¿Que _atróz_ qué? – Dijo Kayn intentando no atragantarse justo en la mitad del comedor, frente a sus compañeros, en la mesa principal.

Rhaast reunió aire y paciencia para repetir.

> \- El libro. – Empujó el propio recuerdo de Kayn hacia si mismo. – Fué hechizado por una bruja bajo las ordenes de **Aatrox**. – Dijo haciendo enfasis en el nombre del caido que, Kayn, había pronunciado mal. – Él intenta sincronizar contigo de vez en cuando porque siente interes en ti.
> 
> \- ¿Que tipo de interes... – Se calló a mitad de palabra decidiendo si continuar o no la oración, además de mantener su fachada exterior. – ... ¿Que tipo de interes sentiría por mi?
> 
> \- Posesivo y probablemente sexual. – Soltó Rhaast, mirando de reojo a sabiendas de la reacción del menor. Síp era efectivo, Kayn terminó atragantado con un trozo de pan. – **Imagina ser el huesped ideal pero morir atragantado por un trozo de pan.**

Los acolitos a su alrededor le miraron, apenado cubrió su boca y negó. Dejandoles saber que todo se encontraba bien.

Traten de plantear la idea de que para los acolitos, Kayn se encontraba con la misma expresión mierda de todo el tiempo, comiendo su puré de papás habitual del almuerzo con un trozo de pan en su  mano derecha y el otro... atorado en su garganta _subitamente_.

 _Subitamente_ sonrojado, atragantado y ahora con la atención de los que se encontraban a su alrededor.

> \- **¿Que miran idiotas?** – Preguntó a viva voz, tirando miradas afiladas a las personas de su alrededor quienes se estremecieron y giraron su rostro inmediatamente hacia otra dirección.
> 
> \- Observan cada uno de tus fallos y lo critican en sus mentes. – Sentenció Rhaast.
> 
> \- Como sea, - Dijo Kayn devuelta a su mente. – El libro que mencionas era claro que poseía un hechizo, ya lo sabía. Ahora, ese _“Aatrox”_ ... ¿qué? ¿vendrá a por mi o espera que vaya por él o tu iras por el **o qué** Rhaast? Realmente no encuentro cual es tu objetivo al decirme todo esto.
> 
> \- ¿Tan poca importancia tiene para ti que un Dios te aceche? – Preguntó Rhaast sin tiempo de pensar su propia pregunta.
> 
> \- Ya tengo a uno intentando consumirme a diario. – Dijo alzando una ceja y terminando su pan. - ¿Que hace la diferencia en tener otro detrás de **mi** culo? Al parecer, los de tu especie consiguen una especial fascinación con mi ser. – Sonrió ironicamente, casi con un ego tremendamente enorme.
> 
> - _¿Perdón?_ – Exclamó Rhaast en desconcierto. - ¿ **Mi** raza? **Tus... dioses** querrás decir.
> 
> \- Me alegra que no negaras la ultima parte. – Dijo en voz alta, poniendose de pie y en dirección a entregar el plato de comida vacío en la cocina.
> 
> \- Sí, bueno, debatir con idiotas no es mi fuerte. – El Darkin se cruzó de brazos. – Pero si me permites... – Kayn pasó la lengua por sus dientes, preparado para el rebote de Rhaast. – Mi opinión al respecto, que te busquen sólo por deseos relacionados a tu cuerpo y **no** a tu verdadero ser es... bastante lamentable ¿No te parece? Ser deseado por tu cuerpo, y **no** por lo que realmente eres. Yo no estaría tan orgulloso de ello.

Kayn detuvo en seco el aseo de la vajilla que anteriormente habia usado. Miró a los lados cerciorandose de que estaba solo.

> \- ¿Acaso no buscan controlarte por motivos similares? – Rhaast hizo su caracteristico gesto de no comprender. – Miles de humanos han perecido bajo tu control. Humanos que su único pecado fue desear todo el poder que posees.
> 
> \- **_“¿Su único pecado?“_** – Interrumpió Rhaast. – No hables sin saber. Perturbar el silencio cuando eres un ignorante sólamente genera desequilibrio en la balanza. No me hagas pensar que eres más estúpido de lo que ya creía que eras.
> 
> \- A mi al menos me quieren por mi cuerpo... pero a ti en cambio, no consigo que cualidad además de tu poder podría encontrar fascinante algún ser vivo.  – Dejó la vasilla aseada en su respectivo lugar y se dispuso a salir del salón.

Rhaast esperó mientras Kayn atravesaba la multitud en dirección a su Oz. Al recogerla, con una blandida el aire que desprendía peinó a los acolitos, haciendolos a un lado para que así Kayn pudiese salir de entre todos. Ante los ojos de Rhaast, Kayn caminaba como una cría de león destinada a la grandeza, infundía miedo en el resto y el total de su porte sólo imponía respeto.

> \- No necesito que me deseen. **Necesito que me teman**. – Dijo Rhaast, cerrando sus ojos y exhalando. – Jamás quise ser adorado, he allí el primer error de tu raza hacia mi.
> 
> \- Los humanos miran con benevolencia las cosas que son extraordinarias. – Pausó un segundo y prosiguió. – No digo que actualmente lo seas, pero... eso que vi en tu recuerdo... – Dijo reproduciendo pequeños y entrecortados Flashbacks del propio recuerdo del Rhaast solitario, en la torre, en su forma ascendida. – _Eso realmente era digno de ser apreciado._

Rhaast no pronunció una sóla palabra, ni se inmutó. Sí Kayn no le daba importancia a lo de Aatrox, entonces él tampoco se molestaría.

_¿Realmente era eso lo que pensaba en estos momentos incluso con las palabras que Kayn le habia dedicado?_

La verdad, era que el Darkin prefería ignorarlo.

* * *

Pasaron al rededor de 2 semanas desde la primera y ultima vez en la que Rhaast le comentó a Kayn la "amenaza" de Aatrox. Jamás se volvió a tocar el tema.

Esa noche, justo antes de Kayn tocar la cama para finalizar su día, dieron un par de golpes en su puerta. Era un informante, Rhaast lo sabía y pasó directamente la información al menor quien apresurado se dirigió a la puerta. Probablemente era alguna noticia sobre Zed.

> \- El maestro solicita su presencia en la secretaría.

Kayn ladeó un poco su cabeza. ¿Había vuelto?

> \- ¿Que hora estableció para el encuentro? – Preguntó intentando calmar su respiración.

**_\- Ahora._ **

Respondió Rhaast en su mente, estirando su mano para atraer su Oz hacia él.  Kayn miró al informante quien, asintiendo, repitió las palabras de Rhaast.

> \- Ahora mismo Joven Kayn.

.

.

.

Los pasos que Kayn daba eran desesperados y torpes, habia mucho ruido dentro de su cabeza y debido a ello Rhaast era incapaz de pensar correctamente. Preguntas y preguntas por doquier, tormentas, ideas, todo junto como un tornado en la pequeña caja que los juntaba a ambos.

> _\- Kayn, haz que se detenga. –_ Masculló entre dientes, cubriendo debajo de donde comenzaban sus cuernos.

No, Kayn no le escuchaba. Era imposible.

> \- **Kayn. –** Gritó, pero aún asi, su voz se perdía entre el huracán que arrasaba todo a su paso. – _Kayn... duele... –_ Gimió, cayendo al piso.

Subitamente el huracán se detuvo, así como los pasos de Kayn. Rhaast tomó una bocanada de aire, girandose para observar a Kayn en su cubiculo.

> \- _Rhaast..._ – Su pecho subía y bajaba rapidamente. Estaba alterado, pero no era enojo, era ¿temor? - ¿Y si no es **él**? ¿Y si es otra sombra? _Rhaast_ , Zed jamás tarda tanto en volver. Si no es él entonces significa que-
> 
> \- **Está vivo.** – Kayn le miró con los ojos tan abiertos como una luna. – _Puedo sentirlo._ – Hubo silencio unos cuantos segundos, intercambio de miradas intensas y tensión. – _( ~~ **Mi**~~_ ** ~~)~~**... _Kayn..._ tú padre está bien, y se encuentra detrás de esa puerta. ¿Recuerdas tu misión? la recuerdas, controlar tus emociones.
> 
> \- Mi misión es controlarte, pero al contrario, eres tú quien en ocasiones tiene control sobre mi. – Negó, mirando el desastre causado a su alrededor.
> 
> \- _¿Lo tengo?_ – Kayn cerró sus ojos intentando normalizar su respiración. – Kayn, respira. Agotar tu mente sólo causa que yo _tenga_ que tomar control de ti.
> 
> \- Ah, - Dijo asintiendo y sonriendo landinamente, con exceptisismo. – Casi suena como si te disgustara.

Silencio nuevamente.

Rhaast intentaba pensar pero por algun motivo le costaba, terminaría diciendo lo primero que venía a su mente y no habia vuelta atrás.

> \- Lo hace. – Kayn le miró impresionado. – No me gusta apagarte, contrario a lo que crees, prefiero que tomes tus propias decisiones yo.. no deseo tener que controlarte ni a ti ni a nadie y aún... no puedo así... – Se detuvo dandose cuenta de que hablaba de más. – No es mi decisión hacer lo que hago, jamás lo fué.

Reprimió la necesidad de dejarle inconsciente pues, si lo hacía, Kayn no recordaría nada al dia siguiente, beneficioso para él. Pero también si le apagaba, Zed se daría cuenta de que quien le habla es el Darkin y no _su subdito_ , contraproducente para Kayn.

> \- _Maldita sea._ – Dijo, intentado apagar el sonido sordecedor que pitaba en sus oidos. – **_Hmf_**. – Se quejó, rodando en el piso, intentando ahogar los chillidos de dolor.
> 
> \- ¿Como te ayudo? – Kayn se acercó, tirandose en el piso e intentando tocarle, siendo detenido por una de las manos del mayor. – _Rhaast, lo lamento. Yo..._
> 
> _-_ Vete. – Soltó. - _Tu padre_... te espera... nulificame. – Kayn negó, signo de no comprender sus palabras. – El cubiculo perteneciente a mi parte, **la parte roja** , disminuyela a mi alrededor, que la tuya sea mayor. Hazla tan pequeña hasta que no puedas oirme, así podrás conversar con él sin mi intervención.

Kayn seguía negando y eso **exhasperaba** a Rhaast. El dolor estaba siendo causado no por el huracán, sino por el descontrol emocional que Kayn causaba en él. Más alla de lo que le gustaría admitir era lo que sucedía, él lo sabía.

¿Era esto sentir?

Dolía como los mil demonios.

Sonrió aún así, hacia mucho tiempo que no _sentía_ dolor.

> \- Kayn, **_obedece_**. – Le miró, aguantando las ganas de gritar y retorcerse en el piso.
> 
> \- Será rápido yo... – Tomó una bocanada de aire y se puso de pié. - volveré aqui.
> 
> \- El tiempo sólo tiene significado para ti... yo no com... – Un dolor punzante recorrió su brazo derecho hasta su ojo, causando una arcada en él. Dolía, pero era manejable, permitiendole mantener aún la compostura frente al joven asesino, al menos por unos segundos. – **Maldita sea Kayn, junta tu mierda y largate.**

* * *

Kayn hizo exactamente lo que Rhaast pidió, redujo tanto el espacio que ahora parecía que el Darkin se encontraba dentro de un cajón funebre. No le oía, pero sabía que estaba gritando de dolor.

Su espalda se arqueaba y su boca denotaba gritos y quejidos. Sus ojos se achinaban, incluso algunas lagrimas se desprendían de ellos. Sus manos se contraían y aruñaban las paredes y suelo del reducido espacio. Cambiaba de posición, de estar mirando hacia arriba cambiaba hacia abajo, retorciendose en el piso como una larva.

 _¿Por que sufría?_ Kayn no lo comprendía. ¿Era por el huracán? Imposible, algo peor sucedía dentro del Darkin.

 _“Vete. Obedece.”_ Golpeó la mente de Kayn, acelerando su paso hacia la sala donde había sido convocado.

.

.

* * *

 

_Las galaxias duelen, Rhaast._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aprovecho de subir porque mi internet a estado fallando como no teneis idea ;w;
> 
> Abrazos y cariños para ustedes, mis kudos♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡


	22. Y en efecto, Kayn lo quiere.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm gone  
> Yes I'm older, yes I'm moving on  
> And if you don't think it's a crime you can come along, with me ♪♫*•♪

~~**.** ~~

~~**.** ~~

~~**.** ~~

Rhaast no sufría por Kayn, Rhaast sufría porque su corrupción _rechazaba_ el sentir.

Con “ _sentir”_  venían parte de sus recuerdos como ascendido, más de los que creía tener en su posesión. Episodios felices junto a sus hermanos, donde reían y se juntaban a disfrutar los unos con los otros en pequeñas tabernas. Recordaba que habia _musica,_ la conoció desde mucho antes al parecer, los recordaba a todos... a veces celebrando, otras veces sólo conversando, se veían felices.

 **Él** , se veía **feliz.**

Eran muchos flashbacks, pero en cada uno de ellos, se encontraba junto a todos sus hermanos. 

* * *

**V.**

> _“_
> 
> _– Hey!! Obediencia!!!_
> 
> _El Rhaast ascendido se giró, encarando a un Varus sonriente y lleno de energía._
> 
> _\- V. – Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, le habia fallado._
> 
> _\- ¿Que está mal Viejo? Actúas como si no me hubieses visto en siglos. ¡Hasta pareces la pequeña Izabella de la familia Rajish cuando me ve! – Varus rió._
> 
> _- **Yo...** – Pensó en que decir. Era sólo un recuerdo, el verdadero Varus ya no estaba y aún si fuese asi ¿que se supone que le diría? Negó, no tenia punto en pedir perdon pues éste Varus jamás comprendería a lo que se refiere. Tenía algo mejor que preguntarle. – Varus, **¿Como sabes cuales humanos valen la pena?**_
> 
> _Varus abrió sus ojos y, poniendo sus manos detrás de su cintura amablemente respondió._
> 
> _\- Cuando estás dispuesto a hacer por ellos, aquello de lo que nunca estuviste seguro._
> 
> _Lo pensó._
> 
> _\- No hay nada de lo jamás estuve seguro anteriormente._
> 
> _Y Varus timidamente le sonrió._
> 
> _\- ¿Es eso cierto, obediencia? ¿Incluso apreciar, querer o... amar?_
> 
> _Rhaast se petrificó. Jamás habia amado, ni siquiera había querido a alguien en especifico._
> 
> _- **¿Que es amar?**_
> 
> _\- Hoy tienes muchas dudas, centro. – Rió. – Pero son razonables. Tienes curiosidad sobre cosas que jamás haz sentido y en cambio, asumes que yo sí. – Rhaast asintió. – Verás... es mas fácil de explicar yendo de abajo hacia arriba, como una escalera. “Aprecio” es algo que creo y quiero pensar ya haz sentido al menos por nosotros tus hermanos, cuando estamos juntos, riendo y tomando licor, ¿Te sientes bien en esos momentos?_
> 
> _Rhaast exhaló, sintiendo como las lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos._
> 
> _\- Sí._
> 
> _- **¡Bien!** Entonces aprecias esos momentos junto a nosotros. – Varus achinó sus ojos y sonrió. – Aprecio es cuando valoras a alguien, o algo. Querer y Cariño en cambio es más intimo; cuando quieres a alguien siempre intentas buscar el bien para esa persona, incluso si lo correcto es distinto. **Amar**... bueno... – Varus se mostró nervioso en esos momentos. Bajando su mirada al piso y moviendo su pié. – **Amar** es mas complicado de lo que parece._
> 
> _Rhaast alzó sus hombros y negó, esperando una respuesta más especifica. Varus prosiguió._
> 
> _- **Amo** a los humanos. – Dijo, encarando a Rhaast. – **Amo** tener que proteger mi aldea, **amo** ver en ellos luz y esperanza, **amo** la fé que tienen en mi. Los humanos tienen tanta capacidad de **amar** , que es admirable._
> 
> _Guardaron silencio por unos segundos, lo suficiente hasta que Rhaast quiso rectificar sus pensamientos._
> 
> _\- Entonces amar... es ver por los ojos de otra persona. – Varus asintió y negó al mismo tiempo._
> 
> _- **Amar es ver lo mejor de una persona incluso cuando nadie mas lo ve**. Creer en ella o él, ser su **eje**. – Varus calló por unos segundos nuevamente. – Tu eres él nuestro, y te amamos por eso, sin embargo, eres el unico de nosotros que parece incapaz de amar de vuelta._
> 
> _\- Tal vez lo sea. – Dijo Rhaast dando un paso hacia atrás, dispuesto a retirarse._
> 
> _\- Nunca sabrás si no lo intentas. – Varus intentó detenerle. – Hey, ¿Serías tan amable de hacer algo por mi antes de irte?_
> 
> _Rhaast miró sobre su hombro, respirando por su boca, tragando las ansias de largarse a llorar._
> 
> _- **Haría lo que fuese por ti.** – Pronunció intentando mantener el temple. Esto le estaba matando._
> 
> _\- Cuando nos volvamos a ver, dime quien es el afortunado de tener tu corazón por primera vez. – Varus ladeó su cabeza y sonrió inocentemente. - ¿Sí?_
> 
> _\- No estoy seguro aún sobre eso. – Parpadeó, derramando un par de lagrimas color sangre. – Ni siquiera sé si tengo uno._
> 
> _\- ¿Un corazón? ... Si no lo tienes ¿entonces porque lloras? – Rhaast tocó su rostro y miró su mano, manchada de sangre. – Rhaast, ¿Como sabes cuales humanos valen la pena?_
> 
> _Repitió la misma pregunta inicial que se le había cuestionado._
> 
> _\- Cuando estás dispuesto a hacer por ellos, aquello de lo que nunca estuviste seguro. – Repitió Rhaast la respuesta que en efecto, Varus había dado._
> 
> _\- ¿Estás seguro entonces de que tu corazón realmente está en ti?_
> 
> _Rhaast negó._
> 
> _\- V. Es..._
> 
> _\- Un humano, ya lo sé. – Volvió a sonreir, esta vez, mostrando parte de sus dientes. – ¡Pero te acabo de decir que me lo digas la proxima ocasión!_
> 
> _\- No estoy seguro de que haya una proxima ocasión._
> 
> _\- ¿De qué hablas? Tenemos una eternidad para ello. Rhaast, **lamentarte no traerá de vuelta a los que hemos perdido**. En cambio apreciar a los que tenemos cerca, ¡Eso los mantendrá aún más cerca de nosotros!_
> 
> _\- Siempre fuiste tan malditamente sentimental, así es como siempre te recuerdo. – Sonrió Rhaast, limpiando su otra lagrima._
> 
> _\- Hey, si no me corresponde serlo a mi ¿De quien sería entonces la responsabilidad de ser el corazón de la familia?_
> 
> _"_

* * *

**Dolor.**

**Verdadero Dolor.**

> \- _Maldito_ , me la haz dejado a mi _¿No?_ – Gimió Rhaast entredientes, dando un ultimo giro en el cajón creado por Kayn. Dolía como los mil demonios, pero no estaba en **negro,** eso significaba que habia salido bien. Su corrupción habia encontrado lugar junto a su sentir. – _Varus... va-_

Sintió como Kayn mantenía una discusión en el exterior, intentó concentrarse en ella, mientras más cerca del vinculo se quedase menor era el riesgo de caer en un apagón. Kayn era su ancla, siempre lo había sido.

                           - _Está bajo control, Maestro._

Distinguió que Kayn se dirigia a Zed. No podía ver, pero podía oir.

_\- ¿Saliste del templo mientras no estuve?_

_\- Al mercado, el dia siguiente de nuestro ultimo encuentro._

_\- Sí, el señor Tsunsu me preguntó como seguías del “parásito.”_

Zed sonaba disgustado, algo andaba mal... lo sentía, algo habia sucedido antes de él recuperar el sentido del oido. Algo le habia dicho a Kayn.

_\- Me pidió no decirle a nadie sobre el Darkin._

_\- Y así a de ser. –_ Silencio _. – O lo dominas **, o lo expulsas**. Kayn han pasado 6 semanas y sigues con las mismas marcas, claramente no haz avanzado en lo absoluto. _

_\- ¡Sí he avanzado!_

**_\- No, no lo haz hecho, idiota. – Se quejó Rhaast para si mismo._ **

                          - _Muestrame_. – Rhaast sintió como Kayn empezó a entrar en pánico. – _Desaparece las marcas._

**_\- Mierda._ **

Con la poca fuerza que pudo reunir clavó su mano izquierda en el piso del cajón, sosteniendo así directamente el vinculo con el menor, permitiendole retraer su corrupción a su antojo. Calculó la nulificación hasta sólo poseer el ojo del menor y las puntas de su mano derecha.

Si anteriormente no podía ver, ahora escucharle era casi imposible.

Sólo _sentía_ calidez.

* * *

Entrar en contacto directo con el vinculo que mantiene unido su ser al de Kayn era suave, reconfortante y silencioso. Escuchaba el palpitar del corazón de Kayn, junto a la fluidez de su propio ser. Rojo y azul, convergiendo en armonía.

 **No podía oir. No podía ver**. Se encontraba flotando en un mar de estrellas azules y rojas, con los ojos hechos de lagrimas. Chilló sus dientes, _¿por qué ahora queria llorar por todo?_ Cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos y soltó una exhalación temblorosa.  

Si Kayn quisiera, podría abandonarle en este preciso momento y el no tendría forma de encontrar el camino de vuelta a la mente del menor. Era imposible entre tanta confusión.

Si Kayn quisiera, Rhaast tarde o temprano sería enviado a su prisión nuevamente.

Y Rhaast, incluso en ese momento donde no puede evitar sentirse perdido en el vacío nuevamente, encuentra el palpitar de Kayn en el vinculo.

**De repente, ya no se siente tan solo.**

No le importaría si tuviese que pasar la eternidad sumido en el palpitar de  ** _s ~~u~~_** Kayn.

Rhaast sonríe, dejando salir sus lagrimas,

Y se permite perderse.

* * *

 

~~**.** ~~

~~**.** ~~

~~**...** ~~

Y, en efecto, Kayn lo quiere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo es gemelo junto al anterior. "Dolor" abarca ambos.
> 
> Como dije: Aprovecho para subirlos porque mi internet falla un montón y no quiero pasar muchos días sin actualizar ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Una vez mas: Gracias por el apoyo y el cariño!!! ♡♡♡♡


	23. Haz estado encerrado aqui para siempre y ahora no puedes solo decir “Adios”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♪♫*•♪  
> Sharing all your secrets with each other since you were kids  
> Sleeping soundly with the locket that he gave you clutched in your fist
> 
> Got the music in you baby, tell me why  
> You've been locked in here forever and you just can't say goodbye  
> ♪♫*•♪

* * *

**Paternidad.**

> \- No es una mascota. – Dijo Zed, con su tipica expresión vacía. – Kayn, el Darkin **no** es tú maldita mascota.
> 
> **\- ¡Zed lo sé!** Joder. Que lo sé.
> 
> \- ¿Entonces porque llevamos 30 minutos discutiendo sobre el mismo tema?

Desde que Kayn hizo su entrada en la sala, Zed le acorraló en busca de respuestas acerca de su “parásito.” Y era más que obvio el porqué. Si bien el mayor de ambos sabía que no podía exigir grandes avances en 6 semanas tampoco estos debían ser nulos.

> \- **Porque cuando te digo que lo tengo _bajo control_ tú sigues insistiendo en que no es así. **

Sostuvieron sus miradas por unos segundos que se hicieron minutos.

> \- ¿Saliste del templo mientras no estuve? – Zed se cruzó de brazos, sin romper su mirada con la de Kayn.
> 
> \- Al mercado, el dia siguiente de nuestro ultimo encuentro.
> 
> \- Si, el señor Tsunsu me preguntó como seguías del _“parásito.”_ – Kayn asintió con exceptisismo y se cruzó de brazos también _. Así que de eso se trataba todo esto_ pensó _._
> 
> \- Usted me pidió no decirle a nadie sobre el Darkin. En el mercado dije que era un parasito para cubrir su historia.
> 
> \- Y así a de ser. – Pausó por unos segundos. – O lo dominas, _o lo expulsas._ **Kayn** han pasado 6 semanas y sigues con las mismas marcas, claramente no haz avanzado en lo absoluto.
> 
> \- **¡Sí he avanzado!** – Tenía que mantenerse firme, si volvía a flaquear entonces sería su fin.
> 
> \- Muestrame. Desaparece las marcas al menos.

_Maldita sea._ Zed lo tenía, era su fin. La corrupción no podía ser reducida hasta donde sabía, e incluso si tuviese la duda ¿Como acudiría a Rhaast para preguntarle si era posible? **Aún asi, si Rhaast estuviese,** ¿Con que tiempo contaba Kayn para convencer al Darkin de demostrar algo a su maestro? Era obvio que se negaría y le tomaría siglos convencerle de vuelta.

Fué más lo que tardó pensando al respecto que lo que su corrupción tardó en disminuir. Zed abrió sus ojos como platos, y Kayn tragó en seco.

¿Estaba Rhaast escuchando? **_No_** _la verdadera pregunta era..._ ¿Por que le ayudaría?

\- _Rhaast... ¡Rhaast! –_ Buscó en su mente, pero sólo se encontró consigo mismo. El cajón donde lo habia dejado se encontraba roto y no había rastros del Darkin.

> \- **¿Eso lo hiciste por tu propia voluntad?** – Preguntó Zed, moviendo su mirada por el brazo de joven.
> 
> \- Sí. – Dijo Kayn de vuelta al mundo exterior. Debía concentrarse en esto por los momentos. – **Necesito** que me creas.

Zed bufó y cerró sus ojos, resignandose a confiar en _él_. Incluso si para si mismo fuese claro que ésto no fue una acción voluntaria de parte de Kayn.

Hizo una mueca de cansancio y asintió un par de veces.

> \- Ok. Kayn, estoy fingiendo que te creo por la única y sencilla razon de que si alguien me pide demostrar que eres capáz de controlar a tu propia bestia es bajo esa demostración de tus marcas. – Alzó una mano en forma de pausa antes de que Kayn pudiese refutarle que _“nadie le cuestionaría nada a la orden.”_ Sabiendo exactamente las palabras con las cuales responderle. -  Es cierto que no debemos rendirle explicaciones a **nadie** , y tampoco lo haremos. Eres **mi hijo** y si decido que **mi** primogénito cargue con un maldito semi-dios ancestral entonces es **mí** responsabilidad y **sólo mia.** Nada me hará pensar distinto.
> 
> \- No... no soy tu primogénito. – Dijo Kayn dando un paso hacia atrás. – Pero yo... me siento en gratitud porque tomes la responsabilidad, maestro.
> 
> \- Eres **mi** primogénito. – Zed ladeó su cabeza sin comprender porque Kayn se comportaba de esa forma. - ¿Seguro que todo está bien allí dentro?
> 
> \- ¿A que te refieres? Es decir, - Kayn sacudió su cabeza y miró detrás de Zed por algun motivo. – Sí... lo estoy pero, ¿A que te refieres al decir que soy tu primogenito? No portamos la misma sangre, ni soy de tu misma estirpe.
> 
> \- Cuando te acompañé, ese día que fuiste expuesto a la caja, tuve dos opciones. Dejarte afrontar sólo el ritual o acompañarte. Si te acompañaba significaría que la caja uniría mi sangre con la tuya, y si decidía no hacerlo entonces serías pura oscuridad. Como yo.
> 
> \- ¿La caja te drena? – Zed asintió.
> 
> \- Esa es la parte que los escritos no te dicen. Requiere vinculación con otro sujeto, de no tenerla, se toma a si misma. Por ende, si se toma a si misma entonces serás tan insensible o frio como un objeto, pero si toma como vinculo a otro ser humano entonces canalizará lo mejor de esos genes en tí.

Kayn se quedó en silencio, tratando de procesar lo que había escuchado. ¿Su sangre entonces era la misma que Zed?

> \- Es decir... ahora un 50% de mi sangre es... ¿tuya?
> 
> \- **Kayn**. Decidí que mantuvieras tu humanidad. Por 9 años estudié y experimenté con mis propios acolitos si existía alguna forma de hacerte pasar por la caja sin que perdieras tu caracteristico ser. Cuando obtuve la respuesta que quería, comprendí que también me haría tu padre. No fué dificil tomar una decisión pues ante mis ojos ya eras mi hijo, pero, si además de ello también portarías mis genes, entonces no habia nada que debatir. – Pausó, tratando de explicarse mejor. – Sé que debí decirtelo antes, pues quizá tu voluntad no era perder tu genética o-
> 
> _\- ¿Mi genética?_ – Kayn le interrumpió, señalando su propio pecho. – Mi padre es... **fué**... un maldito violador. – Negó. – Ser tu hijo es un _.. **.**_ or, y-

No pudo proseguir, un nudo comenzó a formarse en su garganta y debía detenerlo.

> \- **Hey** , está bien... _mocoso_... _oye_... – Zed se acerco y le abrazó. -  _¿Que pasa?_
> 
> \- Son demasiadas cosas, hoy, en los ultimos quince minutos y, - Le miró. - ¿Realmente **soy** tu hijo? ¿Realmente lo **soy**?
> 
> \- No diría que un 50% mío, diría que **más** , **pero sí.** – Acarició el rostro del menor y le sonrió. – Ya era tu padre desde tu adopción. Ningún otro acolito a dormido en la misma habitación que yo, tampoco les he permitido ver mi rostro, y mucho menos les he dejado traer mascotas mientras, tú, pareces tener a un maldito Darkin con correa en su cuello _, o él a ti_ , ¿quien sabe? _Da igual_ porque eres **mi** pequeño, tus decisiones dictarán tu propio camino y yo estaré alli **siempre**. **Siempre**. ¿Me oyes Kayn? Sin importar qué.

Kayn asintió repetidas veces y abrazó fuertemente a Zed. ¿Que había hecho bien en su vida para merecer esto? ¿Era el resultado de su sufrimiento cuando era niño? De ser así, entonces pasaría por el mismo infierno las veces que fuesen necesarias, sólo si eso le garantizaría tener a Zed como padre al final de cada una de ellas.

> \- Ultimamente he estado pensando en cuanto deseo que seas un poco más feliz, _mi muchacho._

Kayn se aferró a Zed, y le agradeció en repetidas ocasiones todo lo que habia hecho por él.

* * *

El resto de la charla había sido emocional, además de que Zed insistió en que se hablaría sobre su ausencia al dia siguiente. El asunto por ahora estaba más que solucionado y era cuestión de tiempo esperar un rebote por su parte.

Kayn se retiró de la sala pasada la medianoche, tomando el camino largo hacia su habitación, pudiendo dedicarle tiempo asi a su busqueda mental. Rhaast no aparecía, y no podía conseguirlo en ningun sitio. Revisó en repetidas ocasiones el vinculo y aunque allisentía la presencia del Darkin era demasiado tenue, insuficiente para ser arrastrado. Si Kayn le tomaba, _le destrozaría._

Subiendo las escaleras dejó reposar sus manos en los bolsillos de su Jagger, donde sintió su radio. Le encendió y volvió a su mente.

 _¿Donde estas?_   Pensó.

_Dame una señal._

_Rhaast, vuelve a mi._

Entrando a su habitación, cerró con seguro, y tomando su Oz, se sentó en la mesa de meditación. No descansaría hasta recuperarle.

> \- _Tú puedes, Rhaast. Vuelve. Aquí estoy._ – Masculló en susurros, mientras se posicionaba como exactamente el Darkin le habia instruido desde el primer dia.

_No me dejes._

_♪ Oh, when you're all alone, I will reach for you_

_When you're feeling low, I will be there, too ♪_

* * *

_¿Es suerte? ¿O estupidez?_

Rhaast se encontraba flotando en el abismo azul que inundaban los latidos del menor.

            Era hermosa la vista desde allí,

en efecto,

**las galaxias eran tan hermosas como dolorosas.**

Cada emoción de Kayn pintaba el cielo de distintas tonalidades de azul, a veces más intensas, a veces mas tenues. Pero todas hermosas, y _dolorosas._

 _Sentir_ que encontraba hermosa alguna cualidad de Kayn causaba _dolor_ en él. Asimilarlo era una cosa, y otra era poder sobrellevarlo.

Le gustaban los ojos cambiantes del menor, le gustaba su cabello largo y lacio, le gustaba su estructura corporal no tan musculosa pero marcada. Le gustaba su risa honesta, también su nariz. Le gustaba la forma en que el menor bailaba cuando nadie le veía además de él. Incluso parte de su ignorancia le gustaba.

Suspiró adaptandose al constante dolor muscular. Era como sufrir un espasmo, o un calambre.

En algún momento del inexistente tiempo la galaxia sobre él terminó abrazandole. Atrayendole hasta la superficie, depositandolo en el cubiculo donde usualmente habitaba. Rhaast se permitió yacer en el mismo sitio donde fue dejado, cerró sus ojos e intentó respirar, intentó mover sus dedos de las manos y los pies. Giró encarando al techo de su propio espacio y, cuando tuvo suficiente, se puso de pié de un sólo tirón. Guardando sus manos en sus Jaggers y de espaldas al cubiculo de Kayn.

_Había sido recuperado._

_Y decir que no se encontraba contento al respecto, era mentir._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y como me lo temía c: estuve tres dias sin internet.
> 
> Por eso me habia encargado de dejarles 2 capitulos adelantados 7u7 ♡♡♡♡  
> Siempre preparada nunca impreparada(? ♡ 
> 
> ¡LA BUENA NOTICIA EESSSS! Que aunque no tenga internet igual siempre puedo redactar en word 3u3 por ende tengo muchas ideas alli planteadas a las cuales les estoy dando forma♡♡ 
> 
> Gracias!! Por los Kudos, los comentarios y el aprecio ;UU; ♡♡♡♡


	24. Advertencia.

* * *

**Mutuo.**

**. . .**

> \- _¿Rhaast?_ – Sintió como Kayn, detras de su oreja le llamó. Causando que el se girase de manera agresiva y le mirara con cara de disgusto.
> 
> \- ¡ **MIERDA** , KAYN! _No hagas eso_. – Dijo flexionando sus rodillas y cubriendo su rostro. ¿Que le pasaba?
> 
> \- ¡Solo queria saber si te encontrabas mejor! _No era mi intención mol_ **ENTODOCASO** , - Dijo frunciendo su ceño. - **¿DONDE ESTABAS?**
> 
> \- _Perdido_. - Plano, sin sentimientos ni emociones en su hablar.

Kayn cambió su expresión y se sentó a su lado.

> \- ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso? _Mi_... _padre_ – Dijo decidiendo de que forma referirse ahora a Zed. – constantemente me dice que hablar de tus problemas, con alguien que puede escucharlos sin sacar beneficio de ello, ayuda.
> 
> \- Sí, y justo por eso no puedo hablarlo contigo. – Rhaast dejó caer sus manos sobre sus piernas y se quedó en cunclillas, mirando al frente.
> 
> \- Bueno, si de algo sirve, ya no busco erradicarte... ni hacer menos tu ambición.

Rhaast le miró, y Kayn repitió la acción.

> \- ¿Me cederás tu cuerpo? – Preguntó el Darkin casi con decepción.
> 
> \- Si es todo lo que quieres, entonces adelante. – Alzó sus hombros y movió su mirada al frente.
> 
> \- ¿Y qué si no lo es?

Silencio.

> \- Entonces toma lo que sea que desees de mi. – Pausó. – Retenerte de hacer lo que deseas sólo hace mas dificil ésto para ambos. En cambio si trabajamos juntos, sin intenciones de minorizar las decisiones el uno del otro, pueden resultar mejor las cosas. ¿No lo crees?

Rhaast lo encontró razonable.

> \- ¿Sabes lo que quiero? - Preguntó, con una idea formandose en su mente.
> 
> \- Hm... – Pensó colocando una de sus manos en su barbilla. – **La dominación del mundo entero,** tal vez(?)

Rhaast rió y se recostó a una de las paredes del cubiculo, cayendo hasta estar sentado directamente en el piso, con sus piernas extendidas.

> \- No.
> 
> \- ¿Asesinar a toda la raza humana?

Pensó en su charla con Varus, ¿como podía ahora seguir el rumbo de las cosas despues de eso?, claramente no tenía porque interferir con sus planes pero... ahora podía pensarselo dos veces antes de ejecutarlo.

Si su hermano amaba a la humanidad ¿Como podria arrebatarle ello?

> \- _Tampoco_.

Kayn bufó.

> \- Viejo, tus planes cambian a diario. ¿Como podría saberlo?
> 
> \- Mi meta principal es encontrar al _aspecto del amanecer._ Luego torturarle hasta hacerle rogar mi perdón y el de mis hermanos por todas las desgracias que nos hizo sufrir.
> 
> \- Hm, hm – Asintió Kayn comprendiendo. - ¿Y luego?
> 
> \- **Tendrá mi permiso para morir.**
> 
> \- ... – Kayn miró al piso. - ¿Y luego?
> 
> \- No tengo otro objetivo más que ese.

Silencio.

> \- Entonces... si después de asesinar a _“el aspecto del amanecer”_ no tienes otro proposito, ¿podríamos cumplir mi meta?  - Rhaast negó.
> 
> \- Antes de cumplir la mia deberíamos ir por la tuya. Despues de asesinar al amanecer probablemente mi ser se desvanezca.

Silencio nuevamente.

> \- No quiero que te vayas.

Rhaast le miró.

**. . .**

> \- ¿Hay sinceridad en tus palabras?

Kayn se acercó gateando al Darkin, tomó su mano y la dejó reposar en su pecho. Allí estaban nuevamente los latidos que reconocía como _suyos_... miró los ojos de Kayn, grises y intensos y _muy_ _suyos también_...

> \- ¿Sientes que no?
> 
> \- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – Kayn asintió, sentandose entre las piernas abiertas del Darkin. - ¿Tiene que ser mutuo?
> 
> \- ¿El acuerdo sobre trabajar juntos?
> 
> \- No. – Rhaast negó. – Está claro que puedo tomarte cuando lo desee si decides negarte en algún punto. Pero no me refería a eso...
> 
> \- Explicame entonces. – Dijo Kayn mirandole.
> 
> \- Si decido _besarte_ , por ejemplo, - Colocó una mano en la mejilla de Kayn, acercandole lentamente. Tan pero tan cerca que sentía su respiración chocar en los labios del menor. - _¿debes sentir también la necesidad de hacerlo? O... ¿funciona sólo con que yo lo desee?_
> 
> \- _No tengo idea, Rhaast._ – Susurró, ansioso y titubeando.
> 
> \- Hagamoslo mutuo. – Kayn le miró buscando una explicación. - _¿Quieres intentarlo?_
> 
> \- _Sí._ – Rhaast sonrió, causando que una gota de sudor frio corriera desde la nuca de Kayn hasta su columna.
> 
> **\- Ahora lo es.**

De un tirón el Darkin sostuvo a Kayn de su brazo, tirando de el para sentarlo sobre su regazo. Allí le observó, parecía hasta más alto que él en esa posición. _“Adorable”_ pensó.

> \- _De esta forma, parezco más alto que tu..._ – Masculló, adivinando los pensamientos del mayor.

Rhaast pasó sus manos por la cintura de Kayn, provocando que el menor se tensara. Lo impulso hacia adelante y, él haciendo su cabeza un poco hacia atras, chocó sus labios con los de él.

Primero fue un desastre, era desesperado y desordenado, no seguían un ritmo en especifico y Kayn intentaba tocar todo lo que podía del Darkin, causando que éste en mas de una ocasión soltara risas. Rompió el beso causando un ligero sonido.

> \- _¿Por que pareces desesperado por tocar todo lo que puedes de mi rostro?_ – Le miró, sonriendo y tratando de saciar su curiosidad.
> 
> \- _Mentí cuando dije que no tenías ningun otra cualidad. Tu rostro... me intriga y quiero sentirle... todo el tiempo posible_. – Kayn susurraba sus palabras entrecortadas, parecía mas ansioso que Rhaast curiosamente.
> 
> \- Hmf, _¿por que no decirlo antes_? – Dijo Rhaast abriendo solo un ojo, el otro, cubierto por la mano de Kayn.
> 
> \- _¿Y arriesgarme a tener otra respuesta hiriente? No gracias..._ – Kayn volvió a chocar sus labios agresivamente con el Darkin, tratando de deborar todo lo que podía de una sola tajada.

* * *

Era imposible seguir el paso de esa forma. Kayn lamía y mordía lo que quería morder, incluso si Rhaast trataba de indicarle que disminuyese la intensidad para poder seguir un ritmo juntos, él hacía lo que quería hacer y no habia forma de pararlo.

Rhaast observaba las expresiones que hacia el menor mientras estaba en su afán. Se preguntaba a si mismo si realmente habia dejado sus traumas detrás, ¿no recordaba absolutamente nada mientras estaba con él? Se sentía honorado ante tal situación. Kayn pasaba su lengua por sus dientes, el interior de su boca, su mandibula... en ésta ultima se lastimaba, pues terminaba cortando su lengua.

Rhaast frunció su ceño ante tal sangrado y mordió con fuerza el labio inferior del menor. Kayn no le escuchaba, estaba totalmente nublado por su propio deseo, y aunque él lo disfrutaba, también deseaba llevar un ritmo adecuado.

Con la suficiente presión el menor abrió sus ojos y se detuvo.

> \- _Perdón_. – Masculló al Rhaast soltar su labio sangrante. Acto seguido, aún con su rostro que denotaba disgusto, el Darkin lamió lentamente la herida que habia causado en el menor. – _No sé de que otra forma besar..._
> 
> \- **Ni yo.** – Dijo el Darkin, suavizando su expresión. – _Pero si te descontrolas, si no **me** dejas llevar el **control** de la situación que tenemos aqui, **te lastimaré**. ¿Entendido? – _Kayn asintió. _– Lento, suave y **con la boca cerrada** Kayn por amor a...no sé...lo más sagrado que consigas pensar. _
> 
> _- **Tú.** Todo lo que consigo pensar eres tu._

Rhaast sonrió y acarició la parte inferior de su labio lastimado, lleno de saliva y sangre.

> _\- Bien, por amor a **mi.** Deja de intentar comerme de a mordidas, cierra la boca y sigue mi ritmo. Tú mismo te estas causando las heridas. _
> 
> _\- Sí, entiendo. –_ Asintió exageradamente, perdiendose nuevamente en los labios del mayor, ahora mas lento y mas intenso.

_Bien_ pensó Rhaast, cerrando sus ojos y juntandolo completamente a él. _Lento_ , Rhaast fue acariciando con su lengua el labio superior de Kayn, mientras Kayn succionaba el labio inferior del Darkin como si no hubiese fin. Al cabo de unos minutos el Darkin introdujo su lengua en la boca del pelinegro, acción que le ganó a Rhaast un gemido ahogado en la garganta del menor. Se sentía humedo, cálido y _bien_.

Le miró, estaba sonrojado, y con lagrimas en las esquinas de ambos ojos.

Puso una de sus manos en las caderas del menor y, levantandole sin esfuerzo alguno, lo llevó hasta la pared. Donde lo recostó posicionando ambas de las piernas de Kayn entre sus caderas. Movió su lengua empujandola más adentro, donde lamía todo lo que podía conseguir a su paso. El menor al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a buscar aire, haciendole reaccionar a Rhaast sobre la situación. 

> - _¿Estás bien?_ – Dijo Rhaast arrastrando las palabras en su boca. Permitiendole así a Kayn tomar bocanadas de aire.
> 
> \- **_¿Uh? Hmju._** – Hizo sonidos y asintió con su cabeza, sus orbes grisaceos desorbitados, intentando enfocarse en algun punto del rostro del Darkin.
> 
> \- Debemos detenernos **ahora.** – Soltó así Rhaast la cintura de Kayn, apoyando ambas manos en la pared detrás sosteniendole solo con las caderas junto a las suyas. – _No puedes estar conmigo._
> 
> \- _No..._ _¿Por qué no? Rhaast, ¿Y si **yo** lo deseo así? – _Kayn pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Rhaast y comenzó a mover sus caderas contra las del Darkin, intentando conseguir toda la fricción posible.
> 
> \- Debes calmarte... es demasiado pronto. Tienes que pensarlo mejor. – Kayn sonrió landinamente y fijó su mirada en la de Rhaast, enfocandose.
> 
> \- ¿Es eso lo que quieres? – Pasó su lengua por sus propios labios. - _¿No deseas hacerme tuyo ahora mismo?_
> 
> \- _Te haría venir incluso sin tocarte fisicamente, mocoso. –_ Kayn gimió ante las palabras y la fricción del mayor. – _Pero tus traumas terminarán consumiendo la llama que acabo de encender en ti y hasta que **no esté totalmente seguro** de que no será contraproducente **no lo haré.**_
> 
> \- ¿Tanto te importa?

Rhaast sonrió y pasando sus manos por la espalda del menor, le abrazó.

> \- No soy dependiente del sexo, a diferencia del resto, puedo esperar. – Dejando descansar su rostro en el cuello de Kayn exhaló. – _Calmate_.

Kayn en su confusión cerró sus ojos y pasando sus manos por la parte posterior de la cabeza del Darkin le abrazó de vuelta, acercandole más a su cuello. Realmente se encontraba perdido entre las sensaciones que había olvidado sentir, pero esta vez era distinto, él habia decidido tener este encuentro con Rhaast... lo quería.

> \- Siento que tienes razón – Pausó un segundo, recuperando la respiración. -  pero.... eso no significa que yo pueda comparar estas sensaciones con las que tuve cuando era niño. Es totalmente distinto. – Esperó una respuesta, pero Rhaast seguía en la misma posición de hace rato, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. – Aún asi, si no quieres proseguir entonces **sueltame**.
> 
> \- Eres, el unico ser vivo con el que me he sentido lo suficientemente cómodo como para tener estos acercamientos. Ni siquiera a mis hermanos les permití estar _un par_ de metros cerca de mi _mientras tú me tienes a centimetros intentando comerme con cada mirada y mordisco que sueltas... ¿Sigues creyendo que no quiero esto Kayn?_
> 
> _\- Entonces sólo tomame maldita sea, ¿Tengo que convencerte?_
> 
> _\- No me estas escuchando en lo absoluto. –_ Bufó Rhaast, dejando libre la espalda de Kayn y alzando sus manos. _\- ¿Quieres irte? Adelante. Me pediste que te soltara._

Kayn no hizo aman de separarse en lo absoluto, ganando así una sonrisa en los labios del Darkin al ver la hipocresia del menor. Acercó mas sus caderas a las de Kayn, teniendolo totalmente aprisionado entre si mismo y la pared. Ya ni siquiera era necesario que Kayn cerrara sus piernas en las caderas para evitar caerse, pues Rhaast le tenía totalmente sostenido por las suyas.

> \- _¿Cuanto quieres que te ruegue?_ – Dijo Kayn entre gemidos, abriendo mas sus piernas ante la presión contra su ingle, sus piernas colgando a los costados de Rhaast. 
> 
> _\- Ahora mismo no tienes porque. Tengo que conseguir un cuerpo que pueda soportar al menos 60 minutos de mi corrupción para así poder manifestarme externamente. –_ Kayn rió de manera exceptica y asintió repetidas veces.
> 
> _\- Ok, ok... –_ Exhaló e inhaló, tratando de recuperar su respiración. _–_ Tienes un punto, _maldito anciano._
> 
> _\- ¿Anciano? –_ Se mofó y pasando sus manos violentamente por las piernas de Kayn llego hasta sus gluteos, donde los presionó fuertemente contra si mismo, ganando así un gemido bastante sonoro de parte de Kayn. _\- ¿Te parezco uno?_
> 
> \- **_No_**. – Sintió Kayn entonces como las garras del Darkin se clavaban en su piel atravesando su Jagger, causando más que dolor, _placer_.

Era demasiada cercanía, sentía como el miembro de Rhaast palpitaba bajo el suyo y pensaba como sería _sentirlo palpitar en sus labios, o su lengua._

> _\- Bien, eso pensé. –_ Dijo Rhaast, dando una palmada a uno de los gluteos del menor, causando que este gritase ante la impresión y tal vez un poco el dolor...

El Darkin subió lentamente sus manos hasta llegar a la cinta del Jagger del menor, donde metió ambas de sus manos y lentamente las comenzó a deslizar junto a la prenda de vestir, deteniendose en los gluteos nuevamente, acariciandoles lentamente con la punta afilada de sus dedos.

Habia suavizado los bordes de sus dedos para hacerlos menos letales, _pero aun suyos._

Se sentian suaves, y aunque eran firmes no estaban para nada rigidos, señal de que el menor no se encontraba en lo absoluto inseguro. Los presionó nuevamente, sintiendo ahora directamente como la piel se unía a sus dedos mientras sus uñas se clavaban suavemente en dicha elasticidad. Kayn volvió a gemir, ahora sosteniendo la mandibula de Rhaast entre su mano derecha, observandole directamente, labios entre abiertos y su lengua a penas asomandose entre la saliva y las exhalaciones del menor. Sus ojos entrecerrados, con un sonrojo notable sobre sus mejillas.

Le gustaba esa expresión en Kayn... le quedaba mejor que el tipico ceño y boca fruncida que siempre tenía frente el resto de las personas, _tan rudo, tan insensible e inalcanzable_... Sonrió, lamiendo sus propios labios y separando un poco ambos de los gluteos entre sus manos... Si tan sólo le vieran en este momento todas esas personas, encerrado entre una pared y su _“parasito”_ pidiendo ser cogido.

 _Rogandolo_. Corrigió en su mente Rhaast.

> \- _¿Terminaste de fantasear conmigo, Kayn?_ – Preguntó, liberando la presion de sus manos en el trasero del menor pero dejandolas reposar allí.
> 
> \- _¿Hm? –_ Kayn cerró sus ojos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, exhalando e inhalando nuevamente. Volvió su cabeza al frente un par de segundos luego. Abriendo sus ojos para enfocarse en los de Rhaast. _– Sí... el cuerpo... necesitas el cuerpo._ Lo acabo de recordar. _–_ Dijo moviendo su mano al hombro de Rhaast, mientras con la otra sostuvo uno de los brazos del mayor, indicandole que le permitiese bajar.
> 
> _\- Lo buscaré, y cuando lo consuma y te haga mío... **te aseguro que serás tú el que busque otro cuerpo al siguiente dia para mi.** – _Besase asi Rhaast los labios del menor, lento y con calma. Saboreando sus labios y mordiendole en el proceso.
> 
> \- _¿Sí? ¿Tan perdido en ti crees dejarme?_ – Rhaast asintió, siguiendo su labor en los labios del pelinegro. – _Cuanta seguridad en ti mismo._
> 
> \- _La suficiente_ , mocoso. – Kayn sonrió, y Rhaast sacando sus manos del Jagger lentamente depositó los pies de Kayn en el piso de vuelta. – _Ahora, tal vez necesites tomar una ducha._

En un parpadeo Kayn se vio en la mesa de meditación, con una erección a medio camino y su ropa interior humeda, _demasiado humeda._

Entrecerró sus ojos y se puso de pié de golpe.

¿Había tenido una eyaculación?

* * *

Rhaast observaba todo con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, una pierna flexionada sobre la pared detrás de sí y una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

_\- ¿No te lo advertí acaso?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Pensaban que el titulo se refería a una advertencia propia? JEJEEEEEEEEEEEE ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) No lo veían venir (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)ﻭ
> 
> Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado!!! Sean libres de comentar cualquier sugerencia o opinion o lo que sea respecto a este capitulo!!! Los leeré y los tendré en cuenta como siempre ♡♡♡♡
> 
> Besos y abrazos para todos!! Gracias por ser parte de mi viaje creando esta historia ;U; ♡♡


	25. Mío de mi. De mi propiedad. De mi ser.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P1.

* * *

**Personal.**

Kayn descubrió la masturbación a sus 17 años.

No era como si no supiese lo que significaba esa palabra, de hecho, junto a algunos de los acolitos a partir de sus catorce años dicha palabra se volvió frecuente, entre bromas pesadas y alguna que otra situacion que ameritara.

Pero la verdad **, era que jamás se habia provocado una eyaculación voluntaria.**

Esa noche, mientras se aseaba despues del su “encuentro” con Rhaast, sus pensamientos y el necesitar al Darkin lo llevaron a descubrir que en definitiva se **sentia bien** tocarse a si mismo _. Sobre todo si en el proceso podia provocar a Rhaast un poco más._

Emulando exactamente el mismo entorno que su exterior, Kayn imprimió en su mente sus acciones. Obviamente captando la atención del Darkin quien, aún recostado en su cubiculo rojo, con sus brazos apegados a su pecho y su pierna flexionada, observaba impacible.

¿Como podía estar tan tranquilo ante lo que le estaba mostrando? ¡Kayn se estaba tocando literalmente mientras le veía!

_Si Kayn tan solo supiera que Rhaast estaba de muchas formas en su mente, y “tranquilo” no era una de ellas._

> \- _Tomame._ – Gemía Kayn, recostando su frente a la pared del baño mientras movía freneticamente su mano en su miembro.
> 
> -No. – Pronunciaba el Darkin, con tanta calma que aterraba.

La profunda voz del Darkin causaba que Kayn moviese su mano aún más rápido.

> \- **_Te odio._** – Masculló entre dientes negandose a soltar más gemidos. Hasta cierto punto le eran vergonzosos y Rhaast al parecer jamás cambiaría su maldita mente.
> 
> \- _¿Oh, de verdad?_ – Sonrió de lado el mayor. – A mi en cambio me alaga que te toques **por mi**. En este estado fisico no pensé causar aún lujuria en los humanos pero, _supongo que es algo interno más que físico lo que les atrae de mi._
> 
> \- Sí bueno, _ser un completo idiota al parecer con algunos funciona._ – Kayn cerró sus ojos sintiendo que estaba a punto de llegar, presionó sus labios con fuerza y luego de un par de jaladas efectivamente se encontraba derramando su semen sobre la pared de su baño.

Respiró profundo, soltó su miembro y apoyando ahora ambas manos en la pared acercó su espalda a la regadera.

La frialdad del agua comenzó a deslizarse por su espalda permitiendole relajarse ante su contacto. Despejando por unos segundos su mentalidad de lo que acababa de suceder.

Eso hasta que Rhaast decidió renaudar su charla.

> \- Tu miembro y tu eyaculación **son de mi pertenencia.** – Kayn entrecerró sus ojos y le miró sobre su brazo.
> 
> \- ¿Perdon? – Preguntó incredulo el menor.

Rhaast pausó unos segundos, ladeando un poco su cabeza.

> \- Dije que tu miembro y tu semen **son mios.** Ésta es la primera y ultima vez que te masturbas, porque yo lo decido así.
> 
> \- No lo creo. – Negó Kayn preparando su manipulación. – _Mientras tu no folles conmigo seguiré masturbandome las veces que sean necesarias._ Quizá algunas de esas veces lo haga incluso por diversión _¿Quien sabe?_ No se siente mal.
> 
> \- ¿Se sintió mejor que la primera eyaculación que tuviste? – Volvió a reir landinamente el Darkin, satisfecho por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación, sabía que Kayn no respondería a su pregunta así que auto respondiendose prosiguió. – Sí, eso creí. Entonces **_mi_** pequeño Kayn la proxima vez que decidas sacudirte la polla, **ven a mi.** _¿Queda claro?_

* * *

**10:30 am.**

**_\- Tu padre viene. –_ ** _Escuchó Kayn un leve susurro lejano en su mente._

> **\- ¡TREINTA MINUTOS DE RETRASO ANTE LA HORA ACORDADA DE LA REUNION Y NO VOY A TOLERAR ESTO!** – Kayn abrió sus ojos como platos y parandose de un tiron de su cama se encontró con un Zed furioso ante sus ojos.
> 
> \- **¡Ma-ma..estro!** – Se detuvo maldiciendo internamente, la costumbre de llamarle maestro era algo que le costaría modificar. **\- ¡PA-PADRE!**
> 
> \- _¿Que está mal contigo?_ Ponte de acuerdo sobre como llamarme pero sobre todo **¡PONTE MALDITA ROPA INTERIOR Y UNOS PANTALONES QUE HE RETRASADO LA REUNIÓN POR TU IMPERTINENCIA!** – Pantalones y boxers salieron volando de la comoda del menor, tirados por Zed.

Kayn se sentía avergonzado, y entredormido, _y aturdido._

> \- Sí papi...no papi nada está mal conmigo yo... me quede dor-

**_\- Si me disculpas, “papi” es un apodo que me gustaría reservar como personal de ti hacia mi, gracias._ **

> \- mido porque tuve un trasnocho meditando y olvidé configurar la alarma en mi radio, ademas de que hace dos meses que no cumplo horario por tu prohibición por lo tanto estoy de alguna forma desacostumbrado a cumplir un ho-
> 
> \- **Kayn vistete.** No lo diré una vez más _lo juro por Dios_. – Zed se encontraba al borde del colapso, Kayn hablaba demasiado y la Oz/Darkin recostado en el closet parecía divertirse con toda la situación. – **Esa cosa viene con nosotros también.**
> 
> \- Su nombre es _Rhaast_ ¿Por que _Rhaast_ iria con nosotros? – Dijo señalando vagamente al arma, entredormido, agachandose para recuperar algun boxer así como algún Jagger limpio.
> 
> \- Me guste o no, es parte de la orden. Estará contigo por una cantidad no identificada de tiempo y mientras tanto tendrá que estar al tanto de la situación. ¿Tiene mente propia me haz dicho? Mas a mi favor entonces debe estar al tan-
> 
> \- _Oof, que **no** tiene, padre. _– Exclamó el menor sonriendo. Inmediatamente se dió cuenta de sus palabras, pero al parecer Zed seguia balbuceando sobre la importancia del Darkin en la orden, ignorandole por completo para su alivio.

**_\-  Un cuerpo duradero, el cadaver del aspecto del amanecer entre mis manos y mi apariencia de ascendido de vuelta._ **

> \- _¿Podrias tener tu cuerpo anterior de vuelta?_ – Preguntó Kayn mentalmente, quedandose estático en la realidad.
> 
> \- La maldición es inquebrantable pero _mi aspecto_ es reversible, sólo necesito un cuerpo autoregenerable que soporte absolutamente mi fuerza como ascendido que es calculable a... _dos o tres niveles inferior..._ a la que ya tengo.
> 
> \- ¿Como ascendido eres menos poderoso que como Darkin? – Kayn parecía demasiado absuelto en el tema, y a Rhaast le agradaba tener la completa atencion del menor.
> 
> \- Sí, **verás...** mi corrupción erupcionó todas las habilidades dentro de mi que jamás habia _hhmm_ – Pensó la palabra adecuada, el Joniano en ocasiones sólia ser complejo. - digamos “masterizado”, de esa forma mi fuerza y capacidad destructiva se incrementó al yo disfrutar de algo que anteriormente consideraba “malo” pero que, en éste estado, es “bueno.”
> 
> -  ... entonces basicamente como ascendido eres más debil. ¿Por que lo querrías de vuelta si te hace mas suceptible?
> 
> \- Como ya lo dije antes, mi maldición es inquebrantable. Incluso si recupero mi aspecto en un... improbable caso de que consiga un cuerpo autoregenerable que no existe, seguiría teniendo mis habilidades y mi fuerza como Darkin. Seguiría siendo un Darkin _. Tu padre está enojado nuevamente por cierto_.

Antes de que Kayn pudiese reaccionar una patada en el estomago terminó sacando todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones, obligandole a colapsar sobre su cama echo bolita.

> **\- ¡¿TE HAZ DORMIDO FRENTE A MI MIENTRAS HABLABA?! 1500 VUELTAS AL TEMPLO AL TERMINAR LA REUNIÓN.**

\- Tu _papi_ no sabe compartir, **y tampoco yo.**

Con un toque a una de las paredes, Rhaast regeneró el golpe del menor a su estado anterior, evitando el sufrimiento prolongado. Calmando asi a Kayn y fijando su mirada en Zed.

> \- _Gracias... –_ Masculló Kayn en el piso de su cubiculo donde habia caido.

**\- Las 1500 vueltas las daré yo. Será como ir de camping para mi.**

 

> _\- No es necesario, me lo merezco. No puedo seguir ignorandole._

Kayn se levantó de la cama y terminando de ajustar sus Jaggers se posicionó a un lado de Zed, con los brazos cruzados.

> \- ¿Ahora me estás oyendo? – Preguntó Zed.
> 
> \- ¿Saldremos de aqui o pasaremos 30 minutos más discutiendo sobre mi ropa interior? 

Zed se adelantó cruzando la puerta y bajando las escaleras.

Kayn recogió la Oz del closet y cerrando la puerta tras de sí siguió los pasos de su maestro.

* * *

**_\- En definitiva, odio compartir._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Egoismo.


	26. No lo dice el Darkin, lo digo yo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P2.

* * *

**Misión.**

> _\- Son cinco las provincias que se vieron afectadas, en zonas excavatorias o de construcción, museos, todos en Jonia_. – Explicó uno de los acolitos frente al proyector.

Kayn observababa con un brazo sobre su regazo y otro sobre el mesón, sentado en uno de los asientos de la gran mesa donde se encontraban consejeros de la orden y acolitos de confianza, experimentados. La Oz descansaba detrás de Kayn, en la pared, recostado.

> _\- Intentas decir, que cumplía un patrón_. – Preguntó uno de los presentes. El acolito del proyector asintió.
> 
> \- Todos los asesinatos fueron perpetuados con un arco y una flecha. Al parecer la flecha cuenta con un veneno _, o sustancia desconocida,_ que termina por corroer todo a su paso a un radio de 10 cm a la redonda.
> 
> \- _Eso es bastante._ – Pronunció Kayn interumpiendo, estirando una de sus manos hacia la mesa puntuando una pausa. Ganandose asi la atención de su alrededor. – Una flecha con veneno asesina solamente si la sustancia es altamente concentrada o letal. No cumple un radio, se dispersa por la sangre y la contamina, el resto ya lo sabemos claramente la sangre se encarga de envenenar los organos _es una muerte dolorosa._ – Pausó nuevamente mientras observaba a los acolitos quienes parecían buscar el punto en sus palabras. – Lo que intento decir es, que no hay forma de que exista un veneno tan fuerte como para desintegrar piel huesos y sistema nervioso al cabo de... minutos(¿?) ¿Tenemos idea de cuanto tarda esta corrupción en esparcirse?
> 
> \- _Segundos, joven Kayn._

El menor hizo enfasis con su mano de “ahí está” señalando su punto como valido, a lo que los demas acolitos asintieron.

> \- ¿Magia? – Soltó como interrogante hacia el resto de los acolitos. – Es Jonia, no hay sorpresa en eso. Aún así, es una muy poderosa.
> 
> \- **Pasé seis semanas siguiendo su rastro.** – Interrumpió Zed. De brazos cruzados en una de las paredes. – **Cada uno de mis pasos le alertaba sobre mi posición y eso ya es mucho que decir.**

Kayn asintió, a los asesinos de las sombras era imposible localizarlos, incluso para el mago o hechicero mas experimentado seguirle el paso a quien domine el arte de las sombras **es imposible.** Te mezclas con la oscuridad _, te haces una con ella_ , para que puedan localizarte deben ver a las sombras de cerca y **nadie sale vivo luego de eso.**

Rhaast por su parte se encontraba impacible en la mente del menor, escuchando con atención el debate que llevaba aproximadamente una hora, calculó. Las palabras que dijo Zed le trajeron un recuerdo...

Cuando conoció a Kayn, ese dia en la caravana noxiana, el no pudo localizarlo en la oscuridad, momento en el que asesinó al primer soldado y luego al resto en menos de _dios... dos segundos_ _quizas(¿?)_ menos.

Le llevaba a la conclusión de que si Kayn era tan bueno en tal situación, _Zed al ser su maestro era entonces impecable.._. y él podía sentirlo. La cantidad de sombras que su cuerpo expulsaba era como ver al abismo de frente _. ¿Como un usuario de magia, por muy bueno que resultase ser, pudo hacer jugar al gato y al raton a Zed?_

> \- En la 3ra semana pensé que, por muy bueno que resultase ser, con mis sombras era imposible que me localizase. Asi que por las siguientes tres semanas las dispersé a diferentes zonas, ademas de mi, ahora tenia tres rastros distintos que localizar y todos eran **yo**. En efecto, funcionó. En la 6ta semana termine acorralandole con mis 3 versiones... la conclusión fué **: el sujeto es un ente no humano.**

Rhaast entrecerró sus ojos.

 ** _\- ¿Como era su apariencia?_** – Preguntó a Kayn quien, mirando a su maestro, repitió dicha pregunta.

> \- ¿Recuerdas como lucía fisicamente? – Zed le miró.
> 
> \- Parecía humano pero, al mismo tiempo definitivamente no lo era. Mitad de su cuerpo era humano, la otra estaba compuesta por... escamas, _me parece._
> 
> En el proyector se mostró un bosquejo dibujado por Zed de como parecía lucir el sujeto. Cabello blanco, piel extremadamente palida, de la cintura para abajo parecía _piel de dragon_. Portaba un arco y una flecha que brillaban. **_Morado_**.

**\- Es un Darkin. –** Dijo Rhaast inmeditamente. **– _Y es mi hermano Varus._**

Kayn abrió sus ojos como platos y miró a Zed quien captó inmediatamente la mirada del menor, haciendole señas al acolito del proyector para que se detuviese.

> \- ¿Sabes algo que desees compartir con nosotros, **Kayn**? – Kayn miró para sus adentros, donde Rhaast parecía inmovil. Intentó buscar una respuesta pero el Darkin sólo mantuvo su mirada con la del menor.
> 
> \- Sí... – Dijo el menor y Rhaast asintió. – Pero, **a solas**.
> 
> \- No te preocupes por eso, los acolitos que están en esta mesa tienen conocimiento sobre el Darkin que posees.

Kayn miro sobre su hombro y allí, el ojo de Rhaast le miró a él.

> \- Yo no tengo la información, la tiene **Rhaast**. _Así es su nombre_. – Volvió a repetir a Zed. – **Él** puede hablar.
> 
> \- Que lo haga. – Acercandose así Zed a la mesa.

\- _¿Rhaast?_ – Preguntó en su mente, el Darkin se acercó a Kayn lentamente. - ¿Serias tan amable de hacer esto por mi?

Rhaast nuevamente asintió, sólo porque en su mente tenia un par de motivos. **Uno** , conseguir a Varus a toda costa. **Dos,** cruzar un par de palabras con Zed.

Lentamente atravesando el muro del menor posó una de sus manos en su mejilla. Pasandole así a segundo plano, mientras él tomaba el control principal del cuerpo.

> \- **El sujeto que usted describe lleva por nombre _Varus_.** – Zed miró a los acolitos al instante en que escuchó el cambio de voz en Kayn. – **Mi** nombre es **Rhaast** , y supongo que en su extenso conocimiento como maestro de las artes oscuras sabe de la existencia de mi raza, _incluso tan bien como yo._
> 
> \- **Afirmativo**. – Dijo Zed posicionando ambas manos sobre la mesa. - ¿Colaboras con nosotros _o deberiamos discutir de cuantas formas puedo neutralizarte desde éste preciso momento?_
> 
> \- Si yo estuviese en sus zapatos, _Maestro_ , la prepotencia la mantendría en mis bolsillos.

La tensión podia sentirse a millas, era una guerra de predominancia en postura.

Kayn por su parte observaba como Rhaast se ponía frente a él de espaldas. Parecía realmente tomar las riendas de la situación, pero le preocupaba bastante que en algún momento Zed y él terminaran realmente disgustandose.

* * *

> \- ¿Varus? – Preguntó Zed al cabo de unos segundos. – **La cosa está así para ti** , _Rhaast_ , necesito que compartas conmigo toda la información que poseas sobre tu similar.

Rhaast lo pensó internamente por unos cuantos segundos _¿Estaba realmente dispuesto a hablar sobre él?_ Todo lo que creía saber sobre Varus no servía de nada en estos momentos. Palidecía ante la ignorancia de no saber en que tipo de profunda corrupción había sucumbido, por ende, cualquier información que compartiese con Zed en estos momentos podria ser no falsa, pero sí inservible.

Decidió hablar sobre eso entonces.

> \- El arquero mas capáz de mis tiempos, _no,_ incluso ahora se me hace imposible pensar en alguien con mayor talento que él. Fué seleccionado de entre todos como protector debido a su gran capacidad... – Pausó unos segundos. – Tenía una familia: padres y hermana, de un pequeño pueblo a los limites de Shurima... reclutado desde muy joven.

_Al igual que yo lo fuí._ Pensó y prosiguió, eso no lo diría.

> \- Creí haber oido de la boca de su subdito que _afectó algunos de sus pueblos bajo protección._ – Zed asintió. – **Bueno** , _eso no tiene mucho sentido._
> 
> \- Menos personas morirán _si fueses tan amable_ de cooperar con información sobre sus habilidades o algo que en especifico nos sirva para ir un paso delante de él.
> 
> \- No me interesan tus bajas, es tú región la que sufre no la mia. – Miró a sus adentros y observó a Kayn, parecía esperar ayuda de su parte, y Rhaast casi lamenta no querer ayudar. - ¿Sabe lo que un arquero hace, no? – Dijo con intenciones de hacer tonto a Zed. – Estúdie entonces la distintas formas de empuñar arco y flecha y a ello, sumele un desorbitante incremento de magia corrupta.
> 
> \- Es una fuerza formidable.

Rhaast/Kayn negó una sóla vez, queriendo refutar así a Zed.

> \- Yo lo llamaría inamovible. Pero permitase verlo de la forma en que mejor comprenda su situación.
> 
> \- Dijiste que “no tiene sentido” que haya exterminado cuatro de mis pueblos. **Explicate**.
> 
> \- **¿O?**   - Preguntó Rhaast/Kayn, de brazos cruzados.
> 
> \- **Se subyugado entonces.**
> 
> \- Creí haber mencionado anteriormente durante nuestra conversacion que _mientras menos propotente se muestre entonces mayor las probabilidades de_ _éxito tendría_ , en cualquiera que sea su objetivo charlando conmigo, pero, **me gusta pensar** que en estos momentos es usted más inteligente de lo que demuestra **,** sumo pontifice de la orden. – Silencio. – _De lo contrario,_

El Darkin internamente se giró, posicionandose tras la espalda de Kayn, pasando su brazo por encima de su hombro... dirigiendolo con una suave caracia hasta su cuello, donde progresivamente alcanzo los labios y la nariz del menor hasta cubrirles por completo, presionando fuertemente en dicha zona, comenzando así a asfixiarle.

Kayn pataleó e intentó sostenerse del brazo de Rhaast, siendo asi levantado contra su voluntad.

En el exterior, Rhaast prosiguió.

> \- _me estarás facilitando increiblemente decisiones sobre dudas internas que, ultimamente, me permito tener. **La forma adecuada de deshacerme de tu hijo,** por ejemplo._
> 
> \- Kayn no tiene nada que ver entre nuestras disputas. – Zed comenzó a rodear la mesa con intenciones claras de contrataque.
> 
> \- Hasta donde yo lo veo, tiene **todo** que ver entre nosotros. – Se alzó de hombros y, apoyando su codo sobre el mesón, recostó su rostro sobre su mano. Demostrando claramente desinteres en un combate fisico con el mayor.

Por dentro Rhaast suavizó su agarre y abriendo un par de dedos permitió que Kayn respirase.

\- **_Tranquilizate._** – Masculló entredientes. Tratando de controlarse a si mismo.

> \- **¡Y UNA MIERDA! –** Gritó Kayn golpeando a Rhaast con una de sus piernas fuertemente, patada que desestabilizó al mayor, permitiendole asi a Kayn poner un pié sobre la superficie del cubiculo, ganando el suficiente equilibrio como para halarle desde el brazo por sobre su espalda y así estamparlo contra el piso fuertemente. Causando que las paredes del area se agrietasen ante el impacto de Rhaast contra ello. – **INTENTASTE MATARME MALDITO.**

Kayn se estabilizó lo suficiente como para dar dos giros en el aire y, justo antes de aterrizar sobre la superficie nuevamente, impactó uno de sus pies en el torax del Darkin, impulsandole asi con una fuerza descomunal hacia una de las paredes. Kayn fortaleció inmediatamente el muro para evitar que Rhaast escapase disparado por las grietas, permitiendo así que el Darkin colisionara contra ello aún más fuerte que la vez anterior sobre el piso.

> \- _Tu miedo alimenta mi necesidad de poseerte_. – Intento explicar Rhaast, soltando una bocanada de sangre, aún estampado contra la pared en posición de cruz.
> 
> \- **¿Y mi ira que alimenta?** Porque corriendo en mi sangre hay MUCHA en estos momentos Rhaast, **lo juro.**

Silencio por unos segundos.

> \- _No..._ – _¿No iba a matarte?_ ¿Era eso lo que querias decir Rhaast? **_¿Era cierto?_** Se recriminó a si mismo como propia consciencia. ¿Por que había titubeado? ¡Era su oportunidad perfecta! – **No quería lastimarte. –** Admitio **. -** _Kayn_ , hay muchas cosas sobre mi que necesitas saber. Pero primero necesito liberarme de tu padre.

Kayn bufó y peinando su cabello hacia atrás asintió. Rhaast se enfocó en volver al exterior.

> \- Si lo que quieres es conseguir a Varus, analiza su patrón de ataque. No puedo ayudarte con algo más aunque lo quisiera, cada Darkin es distinto y no responderé por alguien más que no sea yo. Si no tienes otra pregunta, – Suspiró y cerró sus ojos. - _te devuelvo a tu hijo por ahora, supongo._
> 
> \- Gracias por la colaboración. – Exclamó Zed apartandose a una de las paredes nuevamente.
> 
> \- Claro. – Dijo ahora Kayn. – Le dare tu recado, padre.
> 
> \- Cuando embosqué al Darkin, el me miró, pude detectar incertidumbre en su mirar y duda. Luego de eso se retiró, intenté seguirle pero de algun modo mi paso fue disminuido permitiendole a él escapar, _obviamente_.

**_\- Es una de sus habilidades. –_** Dijo Rhaast con una rodilla en el piso, una mano sobre su estomago y tratando de recuperar su respiración. – **Dile.**

> \- **El imbecil parásito** que tengo dentro me pide que le informe Maestro, que su paso disminuido en ese momento fué una de sus habilidades.
> 
> \- Lo asumí, pero gracias por confirmarlo, **Rhaast**. – Pausó unos segundos y prosiguió. – Nada relevante sucedió despues, desapareció como si jamas hubiese estado allí, tan pulcro como cualquiera de mis acolitos.
> 
> \- Es rápido. – Dijo Kayn negando con fastidio. Queria largarse de esa sala a penas pudiese. -  **No lo dice el Darkin, lo digo yo.** Es la unica habilidad que tenemos identificada hasta ahora: Su corrupción al hacer contacto con los humanos por medio de sus flechas se esparce en segundos, velozmente... además de que puede garantizar su huida por medio del agotamiento de su cazador o _como quieran llamarle_ lo que me lleva a una conclusión.
> 
> \- Es debil en combates cuerpo a cuerpo. – Interurmpió Zed con simpleza. – Si lo apresas en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo o le retiras el arco y flecha, estaría completamente expuesto.

Kayn y Zed asintieron al mismo tiempo, Rhaast estaba demasiado concentrado en recuperarse a si mismo como para importarle el asunto.

> \- Me parece que es todo por hoy, compañeros. – Los acolitos en la mesa se pusieron de pie y haciendo una reverencia se retiraron. Kayn por su parte permaneció en la misma posición que Rhaast le habia dejado y, mirando a Zed giró sus ojos, denotando que queria estar solo por ahora.
> 
> \- ¿Te importaría? Tengo un asunto pendiente. – Dijo señalando la salida tras su espalda a Zed. Dejandole saber que necesitaba la sala.
> 
> \- Ve a tu habitación. No quiero en lo absoluto que alguien por casualidad o descuido te vea hablando con... _Rhaast_.
> 
> \- Rhaast puede sentir cuando alguien se acerca, me lo hará saber. ¿Puedo tener un poco de privacidad? – Volvió a mirar a Zed, ahora con mas determinación.
> 
> \- Como sea. Buscame cuando arregles tus asuntos con él.
> 
> \- Sí padre.

Zed avanzó hasta la puerta y, sin siquiera mirar la oz recostada a su lado, se retiró.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepotencia.


	27. Ceniza, y fuego, y... leña.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por favor leer la nota al final♡  
> Es importante♡
> 
> Perdon porque es algo larguito ñ.ñ pero necesario.

* * *

**Heridas.**

> \- Esto es malo. – Dijo Rhaast sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre el piso.
> 
> \- Será peor a este paso. Rhaast si quieres que entienda algo dilo, no puedo entrar a tu cabeza y arrancarte tus motivaciones o pensamientos, tampoco soy un hechicero para saberlo mediante magia o manipulaciones... creí haberte dicho ayer que necesitas colaborar conmigo para que ésto funcione.
> 
> \- **Eso hago imbecil.** – Le miró Rhaast con furia, sus ojos carmesí brillando. – No puedo sentir a Varus incluso estando en el mismo territorio que yo, _está mal._
> 
> \- ¿A que te refieres? ...  Rhaast, no comprendo. Hablame de éste “Varus” y ¿Puedes sentir otros Darkin a parte de Aatrox?  _¿Por qué_ , es una de tus habilidades o?
> 
> \- **Verás... niño**. – Dijo cerrando sus ojos y reuniendo todo el aire que podia. – Voy a necesitar que creas en mis palabras cuando te diga que lo que comparta contigo no tiene porque saberlo Zed.
> 
> \- Ajá. – Asintió cruzandose de brazos. – Haré lo que pueda. Si mi padre está comprometido, tendré que facilitar información que le pueda ayudar.
> 
> \- Si tu padre se compromete saldrá de su propia situación, es bueno, Varus tendría un mal rato al encontrarse con el. Por eso huyó. – Kayn observó prestando atención.
> 
> \- Responde mis preguntas Rhaast. Hoy no quiero lidear contigo _¿Que haces aún en mi cubiculo?  Apartate._ – Y con otra patada, lo tiró de vuelta al cubiculo rojo, rodando sobre la superficie de este hasta llegar a la mitad de este, de espalda a Kayn.

Rhaast no masculló dolor ni sufrimiento, pero lo tenía. Al no poseer una forma fisica, la manera en que su aspecto mental fuese dañado o acariciado era real. Todo lo sentía en su estado actual.

Hizo mente como pudo a las preguntas del menor y decidió responderlas, ya daba igual. _¿Puedes sentir otros Darkin a parte de Aatrox?  ¿Es una de tus habilidades?_

> \- Sí, es mi habilidad... era... mi habilidad como ascendido. Y se sup **one** , - Se quejó un poco al intentar mover su brazo. – **Hmf** , se supone que podía sentir a los de mi raza a kilometros. Pero no consigo sentir a Varus incluso en la misma Jonia, eso significa que podría estar sobre la orden ahora mismo y no habría forma de que yo pudiese advertirles, _incluso si lo quisiera._
> 
> \- ¿Por que dijiste que era malo? Si viene aqui no tendría mucho sentido, terminaría aplastado por la orden entera. No creo que sea tan estupido.
> 
> \- Varus se movía independientemente de todos nosotros. Hacía lo que fuese necesario para proteger su aldea y... ahora mismo el Varus que yo conozco no tiene ningun significado y no les ayudaría de nada. Cuando la corrupción te toma, borra tus recuerdos como ascendido o los usa para torturarte si te rehusas a dejarlos ir, transforma tus ideales. – Exhaló. – Intento decir que éste Varus es nuevo y no tengo la menor idea de como neutralizarlo más que enfrentarlo a mi. Puedo hacerle frente, reconocer sus habilidades y tratar de **comunicarme** con él. – Toció. – _Kayn..._ – El menor le miró de brazos cruzados, con la mirada algo mas relajada que antes. Rhaast aún de espaldas a él en el suelo. – **Varus era mi amigo.**

Kayn deshizo sus cruzada de brazos lentamente y suavizó su mirada. ¿Por que Rhaast no le atacaba de vuelta? ¿Por que parecía tan vulnerable? Incluso, parecía sufrir. Se sintió terrible al cabo de unos segundos y dio un paso para acercarse de vuelta al Darkin pero, inmediatamente, se regresó a su puesto actual.

¿Que iba a decirle? _¿Lo siento por defenderme, es que querias matarme?_  

> \- Rhaast, levantate. _¿Por que te quedas tirado en el piso de manera tan patetica?_

Observó como el mayor puso una mano en el piso haciendo fuerza para levantarse, su brazo temblaba ante el esfuerzo y a penas hizo arriba su torso otra bocanada de sangre salió. Cayendo así de vuelta al piso, en su propia sangre, tratando de juntar sus piernas a su pecho.

> \- _Sí, a penas pueda, supongo._ – Masculló casi inaudible.
> 
> - **No te pegué tan fuerte.**   – Intentó defenderse Kayn ante lo que veía, sus ojos que se comenzaban a nublar por las lagrimas, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a levemente temblar. – _Oye, no seas exagerado ¿Sí? Levantate._

Rhaast negó muy sutilmente.

> \- Ahora mismo no puedo... _Lo siento, Kayn._

La linea roja en el vinculo se hizo plana y recta, denotando que Rhaast se encontraba inconsciente, como la vez en la que se perdió pero ahora... su cuerpo estaba allí, frente a Kayn, inconsciente en un charco de sangre,

                                                                                                                                      ocasionado por él.

> \- **No no...** – Pasó al cubiculo de Rhaast, donde rapidamente se tiró a su lado y trató de ver las heridas del Darkin. Un ojo levemente roto, su boca sangraba, no, todo su rostro sangraba, su pecho habia dejado de brillar y parecía fraccionado. Su espalda estaba en vez de roja morada. – Dios, **¿por que** **tienes que ser asi Kayn? ¿No podías solo... moderle el brazo o?** _Mierda._ – Se auto recriminó, moviendo el cuerpo del mayor a una de las partes del cubiculo sin sangre.

No habia nada en el lugar de Rhaast, sólo paredes. No es tampoco como si el Darkin fuese a necesitar mucho, sólo se recostaba en los muros y se cruzaba de brazos o... se quedaba en la mitad observandole. Kayn cerró sus ojos e imaginó rapidamente un par de cosas en el cubiculo. Una cama, unas cuantas comodas, unas sillas, una mesa de meditación que daba frente a su cubiculo.

* * *

Arrastrando a Rhaast lo subió en la cama, donde al cabo de unos segundos se encontraba sobre él limpiando sus heridas con un trozo de tela y agua. Intentó imaginar alcohol para limpiarle mejor, pero era dificil al no saber la composición. Improvisó y un par de segundos despues logró crearlo.

Sonriendo orgulloso destapó el envase y mojando levemente el trozo de tela tocó la herida del pecho del mayor.

El vinculo se estremeció y el pecho volvió a brillar de nuevo, lo siguiente que sintió fueron las garras de Rhaast sobre su mano derecha alejandole de la herida.

> \- Rhaast, te intento sanar. – Masculló aguantando el dolor de las garras clavandose sobre su piel.
> 
> \- ¿Despues de ocasionarlas tú mismo? **Ponte de acuerdo,** mocoso. – Dijo entre dientes, arrastrando sus palabras, supuso Kayn.... se estaba conteniendo.

La verdad era que Rhaast se encontraba mas herido internamente que externamente, era incomparable el sufrimiento que sentía en sus adentros.

> \- _Rhaast, perdón._ – Los ojos de Kayn se cristalizaron por el dolor que ocasionaba la presión de las garras en su muñeca, además del dolor emocional por haber herido de esta forma a Rhaast. Incluso ahora, cuando a penas despertaba, un hilo de sangre comenzaba a caer de sus labios. – **No era mi intencion lastimarte tanto.**

El Darkin abrió sus ojos comprendiendo el sentir del menor pues, _así se sentía él._ Pero más importante aún, tomó esas palabras como si Kayn supiese del dolor interno que le estaba ocasionando... refiriendose entonces a que su intención nunca fue querer que Rhaast se encariñase con él. ¿Era sólo cariño? Lo quería... sí... _pero no estaba seguro de si esa palabra era suficiente._

> \- Mi dolor es ocasionado por mis propias decisiones, al seguir apreciando tu existencia, no por ti. – Kayn le miró intentando comprender, soltando unas lagrimas al parpadear. – Puede que seas el motivo, pero no es tu culpa.
> 
> \- _¿Me aprecias?_ – Rhaast contrajo sus labios, maldiciendose internamente por soltar cosas que no debía en ocasiones. – Eso, es lo más amable que me haz dicho durante en todo éste tiempo.
> 
> \- No está en mi naturaleza serlo. – Intentó inhalar aire, pero en cambio terminó ahogandose con la sangre de su boca, tociendo y sosteniendose fuertemente de la muñeca de Kayn.
> 
> \- **¿¡Estás bien!?** – Gimió al sentir como su muñeca soltaba un crujido, las garras habian llegado hasta el hueso. – Rhaast, necesito que me digas como poder ayudarte.
> 
> \- No hay nada que puedas hacer, ni siquiera yo. Mi corrupción debe acostumbrarse a ti. – Dijo señalandole y suavizando su mirada. – _A ti cerca de mi, a ti llorando por mi, a ti sobre mi, a ti dandome todo lo que jamás conocí._
> 
> \- Pero... te lastima, no quiero que sufras por apreciarme. – Rhaast acercó la muñeca de Kayn a su boca y retirando sus garras lamió las heridas. – _¿P-por que haces eso? La ocasion anterior también...lo hiciste..._
> 
> \- Mi corrupción fluye también por tu cuerpo, si lamo una de tus heridas... tu proceso de sanación aumentará. – Kayn le miró mientras lamia la sangre que habia escurrrido por su mano y brazo, lentamente acercandole más y más a él, hasta estar completamente recostado sobre sí. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Kayn asintió y miró sus labios, su sangre se mezclaba con la propia de Rhaast... Miró entonces sus ojos, y aunque brillaban rojo, no parecían intimidantes... El cuerpo de Rhaast era cálido, _y olía bien._

> \- _¿Por que hueles bien?_ Ni siquiera te bañas. – Preguntó Kayn, intentando distraerse.
> 
> \- ¿Puedes identificar mi olor? – Dijo con igual curiosidad Rhaast.

Kayn ni corto ni perezoso chocó su rostro al cuello de Rhaast. Causando unas pequeñas risas casi inaudibles en el mayor, sonriendo así, le parecían adorables de parte del Darkin quien, haciendo su cabeza un poco hacia atras le permitió más espacio de recorrer.

> \- _Parece... ceniza, y fuego, y leña... tierra humeda... o quizás el olor de un libro nuevo, todo junto._  – Justo bajo su mandibula, Kayn comenzó a besarle, lento, depositando suaves besos al rededor de su borde afilado.
> 
> \- _Se cuidadoso..._ – Ronroneo Rhaast, poniendo una de sus manos en la cadera del menor listo para alejarlo en caso de autolesionarse nuevamente.
> 
> \- _Sí, sí... **lo tengo.**_ – Dijo Kayn casi inaudible. - _¿Te ayuda esto o... sólo te causa más dolor?_

_¿Dolor?_ Se preguntó a si mismo Rhaast, hacía un par de minutos que se había relajado. _¿A donde habia ido?_

> \- Me encuentro bien en estos momentos, pequeño. – Pasó así su otra mano sobre la espalda de Kayn, rodeandole completamente y acercandole más a su cuerpo. - ¿Te gusta mi olor?

Kayn asintió.

> \- No es justo, **tú** ni siquiera necesitas ducharte, en cambio, ¡Si yo no me baño termino oliendo a pez despues de unos dias!

Y Rhaast volvió a reir en baja voz, sabiendo a lo que se refería el menor.

* * *

Aatrox hace miles de años atras, cuando eran ascendidos, le habia comentado que varias de las humanas con las que tenía encuentros sexuales solían decirle que su olor era reconfortante al momento de tener sexo. Ni él ni Rhaast identificaban sus olores, pero al parecer los humanos si que podían.

> \- “Polvora, chispas, explosión.” Así lo definió la mujer. – Dijo Aatrox.
> 
> \- Bueno, creo que el mio jamás lo sabremos. ¿Varía de ascendido en ascendido? - Preguntó Rhaast mientras veía de reojo a Aatrox.
> 
> \- Me parece que si, a Azir también le sucedió.
> 
> \- ¿Azir copúla con otras mujeres además de su mujer?
> 
> \- **No** , me lo dijo porque ella así se lo afirmó. Según Azir, su olor es “Oro, metal, arena.” - Rhaast alzó sus cejas, impresionado ante un nuevo conocimiento sobre su raza. 
> 
> \- Vaya, honestamente, siento curiosidad por mi propio olor. - Confesó mirando sus manos.
> 
> \- Viejo, ¿que tal si apestas a basura? – Rió Aatrox mientras comía algunos frutos secos. 
> 
> \- Vete a la mierda, Aatrox.

Risas.

* * *

 

> \- ¿Quieres hablar sobre tus dudas respecto a mi? – Preguntó nuevamente Rhaast, acariciando suave la cadera del menor. Kayn negó.

> \- Lo ire descubriendo por mi cuenta, supongo... – Dijo enderezandose, permitiendole asi a Rhaast posicionar ambas de sus manos en las caderas del menor. Notó un leve sonrojo en la cara de Kayn. – Me gusta verte así.

> \- ¿Sangrando y destrozado? – Rhaast sonrió landinamente, Kayn negó y le sonrió de vuelta, acercandose al rostro del Darkin.
> 
> \- Como si de verdad me necesitaras...
> 
>  

~~**. . .** ~~

 

¿Quien dice que no es así, Kayn?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alivio. 
> 
> BIENBIEBIENBIENBIEN♡♡♡♡♡♡♡ he vuelto wuuuuu!!!
> 
> A ver, pasaron 5 dias(? Tengo que explicaros un par de cosas ñ.ñ Los 3 capitulos que subi hoy son todos parte de 1, los dividí porque sentí que asi sería mas amena la lectura para todos♡ A su vez, tardé en actualizar porque el capitulo era extenso... son un total de 5.6k de palabras entre los tres episodios y de verdad habían veces en las que no me sentía segura... sobre todo con el primer capitulo, me parecía que era un parentesis de relleno que podía ser o no necesario. Decidí dejarlo porque consideré que el desarrollo de Zed con Rhaast es necesario también, no podemos sólo obviar que el "conoce" la situación entre ambos, además de agregarle peso a la orden.
> 
> Ahora, tanto "misión" como "heridas" son escenciales... es el comienzo del desarrollo secundario de la historia. 
> 
> Quisiera aclararles una situación 6u9 que puede o no ser obvio a la hora de la lectura... 
> 
> Hay algo que debemos entender sobre nuestro Rhaast♡:
> 
> Rhaast no está hecho para sentir. Y desde el capitulo "Mutuo" lleva consigo un sufrimiento interno al desarrollar sus sentimientos sobre Kayn, esos sentimientos ciegan el pensamiento/razonamiento del Darkin, pero también lastiman los organos que se encuentran corruptos dentro de si. 
> 
> Cuando asfixió a Kayn, sintió alivio, pues estaba cediendo a sus instintos internos de asesinarle tomar su cuerpo y huir con él. 
> 
> Pero al permitirle vivir, su cuerpo volvió a contraerse en intenso dolor y sufrimiento. Sufrir que no expresa Rhaast frente a Kayn porque eso sólo demostraría debilidad ante él, irónico porque mas adelante de esos hechos Rhaast quedó inmovil ante el sufrimiento mostrando todo lo que intentó ocultar a Kayn. 
> 
> Cuando Kayn le lastima fisicamente, termina por agotar los ultimos recursos que le mantenían de pié. Causando un colapso tanto interno como externo en Rhaast.
> 
> No es que Rhaast sea debil, es que está cargando con algo para lo que siempre pensó que no estaba hecho. 
> 
> Como perdirle a un pez que escale arboles, o a un ave que nade a profundidades extremas.
> 
> Aclarado esto 3u3 quiero dar MILES de gracias por los comentarios que me han dejado en mutuo, estoy infinitamente agradecida y mientras escribía "Personal" pensaba "Realmente no puedo dejar esto asi, voy a lanzar un capitulo triple la proxima vez que actualice porque mis lectores se merecen lo mejor de lo mejor ♡♡♡♡" y bueno, como siempre, son mi motor. Mi inspiración, mis musas(? ♡♡ 
> 
> Las/os adoro, infinitas gracias y espero que hayan sido de vuestro agrado los tres capitulos♥♡♥♡♥♡


	28. Asalto.

* * *

**Excepcional.**

Kayn corrió las 1500 vueltas al templo al atardecer.

Causando impresión en el mayor quien descubrió que la resistencia del joven asesino era bastante decente a comparación del humano promedio, _o el humano soldado._

Todo en el humano era decente, _o al menos_ más que el promedio.

Ese día, despues de dar las vueltas, Zed levantó su prohibición a las misiones, permitiendole ahora a Kayn retomar sus asignaciones... según le habian explicado a Rhaast, en el pasillo se encontraban carteleras donde las misiones estaban categorizadas por nivel.

Si tu nivel era suficiente para tomar alguna de ellas entonces, luego de un breve papeleo en la sala de registros, podrías encaminarte a cumplirla.

Existian solicitudes de diferentes partes de Runaterra pues la pulcritud con la que los asesinos de Zed cumplian los encargos eran admirables. No obstante, no todas las misiones eran tomadas, algunas no eran dignas de ser cumplidas ni siquiera por los asesinos de mas bajo rango en la orden, por ende eran dejadas en segundo plano hasta ser olvidadas hasta el fondo de la cartelera.

Rhaast sintió curiosidad por estas misiones _¿de que tratarían?_   _¿Por qué hacerles a un lado?_ _¿eran tan poco acaso? ¿matar algún insecto como una cucaracha o algo similar?_

> \- Bueno, creo que alguna vez me topé con algo así. – Respondió Kayn cuando Rhaast le cuestionó al respecto. – Algunas ni siquiera son asesinatos sino, por ejemplo, pastorear ovejas, ordeñar vacas de alguna pequeña granja de ancianos, limpiar algunos sembrarios...
> 
> \- ¿Por que traen esas misiones a los asesinos?
> 
> \- Quizá por equivocación. El templo le pertenecía a los Kinkou y ellos, cumplian cualquier tipo de encargo. – Pausó. – Zed a veces si que cumple algunas de ellas a ancianos o, gente que de verdad necesite su ayuda.
> 
> \- ¿Y lo hace público? – Kayn negó rapidamente.
> 
> \- **NO**. Sólo yo lo sé...
> 
> \- Claro, tienes su confianza.
> 
> \- **NO** , lo espié en varias ocasiones de pequeño. En una de ellas me descubrió, y me hizo ordeñar las vacas por el. **¡Así conocí al señor Joohza!** ¿Lo recuerdas? El amable mercader que me otorgó el radio.
> 
> \- **Hm**. En Shurima... las vacas son sagradas. Llamadas “la segunda madre.”
> 
> \- Acá está mal visto asesinar cualquier tipo de... animal a excepción de peces o insectos _. Lo de los insectos_... aún debato sobre ello.  **¡Es decir!** – Exclamó alzando sus brazos con exhaltación. - Si matas a una cucaracha no hay problema, pero por ejemplo, si decides asesinar un insecto como una luciernaga **¡Eso está mal visto!** – Pausó bajando sus manos. - Es un asunto debatible en Jonia, realmente lo es, viejo.
> 
> \- **¿Quien decide que animal vive y que animal muere?** _¿Acaso no es tener una doble moral, decidir que una cucaracha no merece vivir sólo por ser desagradable a la vista a diferencia de una luciernaga?_ **Si no es porque la luciernaga da luz, entonces tampoco es porque la cucaracha infecta tus alimentos.**

Kayn guardó silencio.

Al otro día, tomó como misión ser ayudante en uno de los sembraríos Jonianos...

       en lugar de un asesinato.

* * *

En el intermedio de la semana Kayn consiguió una misión relativamente “buena” pero esta ocasion era dada por Zed, constaba de asaltar a una mujer de interes para Noxia, los detalles eran que se movilizaba en una caravana altamente custodiada e indudablemente debían pasar parte de los terrenos Jonianos para llegar a su _preciado_ destino.

Segun Zed la mujer no representaba riesgo alguno, pero el número de soldados que le custodiaban eran suficiente como para encargarse de un par de acolitos de bajo nivel en la orden.

La orden de Zed fué: Exterminar a los soldados de ser necesario, y obtener la información valiosa antes que Noxia.

_Traducido para Kayn y Rhaast:_ **Matarlos a todos y torturar a la femina hasta que la información saliese sola.**

Y también, _con un poco de suerte,_ conseguir un cuerpo estable para Rhaast _(por al menos algunos minutos)._

* * *

Kayn siguió con cautela las coordenadas que Zed le marcó.

_Aunque Rhaast insistió durante todo el camino en seguir otras._

Al llegar, en la hora específica en que debía pasar la caravana, sólo hubieron un par de guardias noxianos en bestias. Al parecer, patrullando la zona.

Kayn maldijo para sus adentros y Rhaast exclamó un: _“Te lo dije.”_

La explicación del mayor fué:

> \- Los noxianos lo parecen pero, no son idiotas. **Fin**.
> 
> \- Viejo, con seriedad. Esto es importante ¿Sí?
> 
> \- Oh **¿Ahora lo es?** Pasé todo el maldito recorrido advirtiendote que te dirigias a una trampa, pero al parecer, escucharme no es una de tus prioridades cuando tu padre habla primero.
> 
> \- _Rhaast_ , Zed es mi maestro y además es **MI** padre. No puedo desobedecerle incluso si dices que está equivocado. ¿Serías tan amable de _por favor_ repetir las coordenadas donde se supone se encuentra realmente la caravana? Ni siquiera preguntaré como lo sabes.

Rhaast frunció su ceño y señaló el éste.

> \- No son coordenadas, son indicaciones. Los huelo. Tecnicamente – Corrigió - puedo sentirlos por el fluir de su sangre... _son demasiados para poder obviarlos._
> 
> \- _¿Deberia preocuparme?_ – Kayn barrió la idea rapidamente de su mente y se repitió que de Zed haberlo considerado insuficiente entonces hubiese enviado mas acolitos junto a él.
> 
> \- Tu padre se equivocó de coordenadas, yo no estaría tan seguro de que sabía con certeza el número de noxianos custodiando a la mujer humana.
> 
> \- _Dios_ **, Gracias Rhaast** eso es **realmente** reconfortante y me hace sentir **mucho** mejor al respecto ya que claramente mi padre se equivoca tanto pero tanto y tan constantemente que a sus 14 años **FORMÓ UNA MALDITA ORDEN QUE AHORA ALBERGA A LOS MEJORES ASESINOS DE ÉSTA MISERA TIERRA. Sí, a base de equivocaciones en coordenadas.**

Silencio.

> \- Creo haber leido sobre eso en alguna parte... – Concentrase asi Rhaast sus energias en recordarlo, explotando en un sonoro “ **AHA** ” al encontrar con exito su busqueda. – **SARCASMO**.
> 
> \- **_OH BOY_. – **Kayn cubrio su rostro con una mano en señal de frustración.
> 
> \- Modismos. – Dijo asintiendo. – El punto es... que tu padre se equivocó no por casualidad ni por intenciones propias. Noxia lo causó.

Kayn se detuvo en uno de los arboles y masajeó sus cien, intentando no explotar contra Rhaast nuevamente.

> \- _Sí,_ hablemos sobre eso. ¿Tienes algun conocimiento sobre ello?
> 
> \- Pase muchos años en Noxia, cerca del Rey Darius pues era el unico capaz de soportar mis manipulaciones a distancia. Sé que estudian a tu maestro y su orden a diario, los tienen más vigilados de lo que creen, por ende saber que tu maestro te enviaria a estas coordenadas estaba dentro de sus planes. – Kayn frunció su ceño y aceleró su paso. Saber que Noxia tenia conocimiento sobre sus movimientos le causaba mucho disgusto. – Es sólo que, calcularon mal.
> 
> \- ¿Mal?, fué un éxito, me distrajeron lo suficiente. Si pasaron los limetes jonianos entonces ahora la custodia estará en manos de algun sujeto con habilidades que desconocemos. – Rhaast negó.
> 
> \- No han cruzado. – Pausó, notando como Kayn se relajaba un poco ante eso. – Cuando dije que calcularon mal, me refería a que no contaban con que me tendrías a mi. No, _mejor dicho,_ – Volvió a corregirse. - no contaban con que **YO** accedería a ayudar tu orden. 
> 
> \- Pensé que sólo me ayudabas a mi viejo, ya sabes, _para poder cogerme y eso_. Pero gracias. – Kayn sonrió socarronamente y lamió su labio superior.
> 
> \- Tener relaciones sexuales para mi no es prioridad, **ahora** , para ti es otra historia totalmente distinta.

Kayn soltó un sonoro _“Tch”_ y miró sobre su hombro cersiorandose que nadie le siguiese. _De no haber sido_ un asesino de la orden, cualquier otro malviviente hubiese caido perfectamente en esa emboscada de atrás.

_De no haber sido_ por Rhaast, entonces hubiese fracasado por primera vez en su vida en una mision.

> \- Si alguien en un radio de 500km a la redonda se acerca a **nosotros** , lo sabré. Deja de mirar sobre tu hombro como si fueses un humano común y corriente, **tu me tienes a mi y** eso ya te hace superior a cualquier otro de tu especie.
> 
> \- Ya lo era antes de conocerte. – Pausó unos segundos antes de proseguir.- Y que conste: por merito propio.
> 
> \- **Ahora lo eres más.**
> 
> \- _¿Eso no me hace un semi dios?_

La pregunta casi hace congelar su paso, de no ser porque inmediatamente recordó que iba atrasado lo suficiente como para darse el lujo de detenerse a pensar al respecto. Aún asi, quedaba la estilla en su mente.

Rhaast tampoco respondió inmediatamente, para mayor incomodidad.

> \- _¿Es demasiado para ti acaso? –_ Masculló casi inaudible, con algo de ardor en sus palabras.

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos siguiendo las indicaciones silenciosas del mayor, llegaron a donde en efecto una larga marcha de soldados noxianos tenia lugar. Localizados en un bosque no muy lejos del limite Joniano con Noxia, en el centro, una pequeña carroza era empujada por bestias donde de espaldas en el vidrio trasero se podia visualizar la silueta de una mujer.

Era pleno medio dia, Kayn no podía usar a plenitud sus sombras si actualmente carecia de ellas el espacio donde se desarrollaba la situación. Era un pequeño bosque, tupido por frondosos arboles verdes y hermosos pastos de colores, los arboles daban sombras... pero no eran lo suficientemente densas como para poder fundirse en ellas.

> \- **Puedo bajar y acabar con los soldados en cuestion de segundos. –** Ofreció Rhaast con claramente una intencion tras ello. – Pero, el interrogatorio a la mujer, vendría siendo auspiciado por mi.
> 
> \- **¡Perfecto!** Al ver tu cara probablemente termine meandose encima. La intimidación será solo un mal chiste para ella a comparación de tu aspecto. – Dijo entre risas el menor.

Rhaast frunció su ceño, no seguro de como tomar esas palabras. Por una parte le alagaba que Kayn le cediera sin mucho esfuerzo el dominio de su cuerpo, pero por otra... sus palabras sonaban bastante _amargas_.

> \- Si tan desagradable es mi aspecto-
> 
> \- **A mi me pones igual**. _Luzcas como luzcas._ – Interrumpió Kayn con cierta seriedad, aún asi, sonriendo landinamente con sadismo, fijando su mirada internamente en Rhaast. – Me gusta como te ves, como **un maldito demonio,** e incluso si dices que éste no es tu aspecto real... _a mi me da igual._ Como ascendido eres aún más hermoso pero _si soy completamente honesto,_ \- Dijo ahora completamente serio, mirando al frente. – _creo que de esa forma... eres aún más imposible para mi._
> 
> \- ¿Imposible? – Entrecerró sus ojos Rhaast, tratando de comprender.

Al cabo de unos segundos terminó riendo ironicamente. Recordó que por mucho tiempo el consideró que en efecto ningún humano sería suficiente para alguien como él, _y ahora, justo ahora_ que comenzaba a creer que tal vez uno de ellos podría ser **digno**... es el mismo humano quien no se ve suficiente para Rhaast.

Ironico.

> \- Sólo piensalo, si realmente consigues tener ese aspecto nuevamente... resaltarías tanto entre la multitud, incluso si intentaras ocultar tu brilloso cabello, incluso si cubrieses todo tu craneo con un ropaje, tus ojos... _esos ojos..._ ¿quien podría obviarlos de entre tantos comunes?
> 
> \- **Nadie**. – Respondió inmediatamente Rhaast, no dudando ni un solo instante de su físico como ascendido. – Aún asi, quien lo diga es porque no a visto como cambian los tuyos.

Kayn abrió su boca en el exterior, a punto de refutar, deteniendose en seco debido a que justo debajo del arbol donde se encontraba en cunclillas, un soldado noxiano le miraba.

Rhaast inmediatamente reaccionó, colgando a Kayn de la rama quedando cabeza abajo, siendo sostenido solo por sus piernas flexionadas en dicha extremidad del arbol, extendiendo su brazo corrupto junto a su Oz directo al cuello de soldado.

Con un empuje pulcro hacia arriba, la cabeza del soldado rodó en el piso.

Kayn movió sus ojos hacia un costado, unos cuantos arboles a su derecha le separaban del cuerpo (ahora en el piso) degollado del soldado noxiano y el desfile de sus compañeros.

~~**15 segundos.** ~~

> \- Se desvió a orinar. – Aclaró Rhaast devolviendo a Kayn a su posición anterior en la rama. – Tienes exactamente 15 segundos para cederme el control de tu cuerpo o entonces, idear un plan para evitar la evacuación de la mujer mientras asesinas a todos los soldados. Están muy cerca del limite noxiano, si cruzan, **los pierdes.**
> 
> \- Lo sé. – Dijo cerrando sus ojos y reuniendo todo el aire posible en sus pulmones. – Dios, como desearía que fuese de noche. – Masculló entre dientes. - _No me ciegues..._

~~**10.** ~~

> \- Será rapido. – Asintió Rhaast, corriendo a una velocidad aterradora digna de pelicula de terror hacia el muro, rasgandole sin esfuerzo, como un tigre a un ave en el aire. – Perecerán bajo tu nombre. **Quiero que te vean a ti.**
> 
> \- _Rhaast, eso no es posible. Si tomas mi cuerpo, tu aspecto se verá reflejado no el mio._

~~**8.** ~~

> \- **Eso lo decido yo**. Y mi decisión es que lo ultimo que vean estos soldados antes de morir _sean tus ojos, junto a los mios._

~~**6.** ~~

**. . .**

> _-_ **Hey, Josh.** – Pasos. - **¿Todo bien por allá? Te dimos 15 segundos antes de reportarte de vuelta al...** _peloton_.

~~**3.** ~~

Kayn desendió del arbol con tanta delicadeza que parecia a penas tocar el piso. El soldado en su impresión le miró fijamente, luego, miró detrás de Kayn donde yacía en el piso la cabeza de su compañero.

> \- **_¿Acaso no es hermoso?_** – Exclamó Rhaast con falsa amabilidad.

**~~1.~~ **

Antes de que el soldado pudiese gritar, la Oz de Rhaast le habia terminado degollando también.

~~**0.** ~~

Rhaast tomó parte de las piernas del menor entre su corrupción, permitiendole asi a los musculos humanos adaptarse a la velocidad con la que necesitaba actuar.

De un salto Kayn retrocedió hasta el final del desfile, presentandose ante las miradas aterradas de sus espectadores como un hermoso preludio de la desgracia que estaba por caer sobre ellos.

_Huh, similar..._ recordó que así había demostrado su poder a Kayn el primer dia que se conocieron.

Rhaast ladeó su cabeza, calculando la distancia entre el carruaje y su posicion actual. Levantando así su Oz y apuntando hacia los soldados, disparó una rafaga roja de presión, degollando o partiendo en trozos (depende del posicionamiento de cada uno) directamente a todos y cada uno de los soldados que se interponían en su camino.

> \- _Fácil._ – Masculló, cambiando su Oz de posición y caminando entre los cadaveres para llegar hasta el carruaje. Las bestias que anteriormente empujaban la pequeña cúpula se encontraban ahora descontrolados en temor, tirando frenéticamente a distintas direcciones. – _Shh_. – Susurró Rhaast rodeando el carruaje, calmando a las bestias. – **Obedezcan**.

Inmediatamente, los caballos azabache cesaron su incansable empuje.

Rhaast miró al frente, viendo que sólo poseía unos doce o trece soldados restantes que cubrian esa posición. Mirando dentro del carruaje vió a la mujer, luego la ventana, a su costado este habian unos 30 soldados. Giró su rostro y miro el costado oeste ahora, unos 30 más.

> \- La cosa está así para ti, **perra**. Si decides salir del carruaje **te mato.** Si decides entonces no salir, consideraré tu existencia un par de segundos **antes de asesinarte**. – Sonrió Rhaast entonces con la apariencia de Kayn, para luego dar un salto quedando sobre el techo del carruaje. – Tienes... _un par de segundos_ para decidir.

Lanzas fueron disparadas desde ambos costados, todas dirigidas a él. Con un salto Kayn/Rhaast las evadió, algunas chocaron entre sí, otras en cambio aterrizaron en algunos de los soldados, asesinandose asi unos a otros sin querer.

> \- **Que desgracia.** Sólo son puercos que van al matadero. Los engordan, ¡Para a veces incluso matarse entre ustedes mismos! – Rió. – Me hacen tan fácil las cosas.

Estampando su Oz contra el piso Kayn/Rhaast cayó del carruaje, generando asi un sismo que pinto rojó gran parte del suelo estallando en miles de trozos a los soldados frente a él.

_\- La onda que disparé bajo tierra es presión pura, al salir disparada hacia la superficie explota en cualquiera que esté sobre su rango de alcance. Como un **geicer** pero.. de mayor rango. _

Explicó Rhaast mentalmente a Kayn, quien a penas masculló un _“-plicame.”_

Para Rhaast poder expulsar gran parte de sus habilidades debía entonces consumir casi todo el razonamiento y consciencia del menor... además de mantener el aspecto de Kayn. No era facil para el huesped.

¿Tener control del cuerpo pero seguir luciendo como Kayn y aparte poder explotar sus hablidades con un cuerpo humano sin consumir a su receptor? Que internamente Kayn pudiese a penas mascullar alguna palabra era impresionante, _deberia ser capaz de sólo ver._

Sin duda, la resistencia del menor era excepcional.

Con un desplazamiento pulcro Kayn/Rhaast llegó al frente y emulando un circulo con su oz terminó partiendo en dos a los soldados a su paso. Repitió su acción anterior y, ahora en el costado este, se tomó la molestia de observar a los soldados. Al conseguir lo que buscaba, exclamó:

> \- **Tú.** – Señalo a uno de ellos. – **Dos pasos a la izquierda.**

El soldado temblando obedeció, apartandose de sus compañeros. Poniendose asi el cuerpo de Kayn en una extraña posición, parecida a un start off de algun juego sobre atletismo.

Los pocos soldados restantes no perdieron tiempo, tirando en direccion a “Kayn” para así atravesarle con sus espadas.

A penas dieron un paso, una estela roja pasó entre los espacios libres que había de distancia entre un soldado y otro. Se miraron, luego giraron su rostro a donde “Kayn” se hallaba.

No estaba allí.

Estaba a sus espaldas.

_Y así sus troncos fueron deslizados completamente de sus cuerpos._

> **\- Esperarás y obedecerás mis ordenes desde ahora.** – Exclamó hacia el soldado, señalandole y dirigiendose hacia el carruaje.

* * *

> \- **¿Ha decidido que tome en cuenta su existencia?** – Preguntó Rhaast, arrancando con brutalidad la pequeña puerta izquierda del carruaje, listo para ingresar en él. – Diria que es un gusto conocerle pero, en lo absoluto, sólo logra que **_mi humano_** pierda el tiempo en un interrogatorio estúpido así que... mientras mayor sea su colaboración conmigo, _menos tortuosa será su muerte._
> 
> \- _Realmente son impresionantes. **Los Darkin.**_

Rhaast frunció el ceño de Kayn.

Ésto sería rápido.

* * *

Al cabo de un par de minutos Kayn/Rhaast descendió del carruje y, liberando las bestias tomó dos para él, mientras las otras dos fueron puestas en libertad.

> \- **Son libres... no vuelvan jamás a donde les esclavizaron.** – Les ordenó antes de liberarles.

Para Rhaast, los animales no debían jamás subyugarce ante la humanidad, era blasfemo para él ver a bestias siendo atadas a carruajes o siendo lastimadas en guerras. No tenian la culpa de nada, y de su ignoracia los humanos sólo sacaban provecho.

Observó al soldado quien seguia alli, pálido, al parecer con algun tipo de necesidad.

> \- _Liberación_. – Masculló e inmediatamente el soldado comenzó a sufrir arcadas que terminaron en vomitos que parecian incesables. – Sube al caballo, y sigueme durante todo el trayecto.

El camino se hizo ameno, Rhaast intentaba devolver poco a poco cada parte de Kayn a Kayn, así se haría menos pesado el uso de la corrupcion y a su vez las energías del menor se verían mucho menos afectadas.

\- _Explicame..._ – Volvió a mascullar Kayn.

Rhaast buscó en la mente del menor a lo que se refería y respondió.

> \- El soldado y las bestias _obedecen_ porque no tienen otra opción. – Explicó. – Es un don propio, _supongo._ Si ordeno algo a algún humano, animal o cosa intencionalmente, **obedecerá** , porque **así** debe de ser.

\- _Yo... tu... a mi._ – Masculló nuevamente.

El Darkin volvio a buscar en la mente del menor a lo que éste se refería.

> \- En un par de ocasiones, sí. Normalmente cuando te apago... El soldado servirá como mi envase, lo tendremos de rehen en la torre hasta que recuperes completamente tus energias.

\- _Pero... Zed..._

Rhaast frunció su ceño.

> \- No tiene porque saberlo.

_\- Subirlo... –ra un problema._

> \- **Saltaré.**

_\- Rhaast... ¿puedo dormir?_

_..._

_._

Al llegar, el Darkin se tomó la molestia de hacer un escrito para Zed, donde explicaba a detalle cada palabra de lo que la mujer habia dicho. El soldado también fué interrogad, luego atado a una silla y dejado inconsciente, _no habia mucho que pudiese hacer._

_Debia sentirse como una rata, rodeada de hambrientos gatos a su alrededor._

Al finalizar el escrito Rhaast bajó, dejando la nota bajo la puerta de Zed quien no se encontraba en estos momentos allí, según palabras de uno de los acolitos.

Eran aproximadamente las 4 pm, gracias a lo que pudo deducir del sol. Al llegar de vuelta a su habitación se cersioró de que en efecto el soldado siguiese inconsciente,  y luego, tomó una ducha.

Se aseguró así Rhaast de limpiar cada parte del cuerpo de _su_ humano, con mucho cuidado, sin intenciones de lastimarle. Deshizo su trenza y también aseó su cabello.

> _\- Realmente pareces una chica con esto suelto._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ◕‿◕♪♫*•♪


	29. Tu eres inmortal, y haz pasado un eternidad en soledad. Quizá yo también puede que resulte vivir miles y miles de años, y de ser así, me gustaría pasarlos junto a ti.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/2

* * *

**Conscientes.**

_3:20 am._

Kayn despertó sintiendo que habia dormido eras enteras. _¿Por que se sentia tan relajado?_  Miraba hacia su ventanal y se preguntaba a si mismo. Tomó así un respiro profundo, cerrando sus ojos y concentradose en el ultimo recuerdo que habia en su mente.

**La misión.**

Sentase así de golpe Kayn en medio de su cama, poniendose de pie inmediatamente dispuesto a salir hasta la secretaría. Nuevamente no había dado el reporte a penas finalizada la misión, y pensar que ahora probablemente Zed le volviese a prohibir la salida a misiones le preocupaba mas de lo que le gustaría admitir.

> \- **_Mierda..._**
> 
> \- Yo lo hice. – Kayn se detuvo inmediatamente al oir la voz de Rhaast en su mente. – Realicé un escrito detallado sobre la información que la mujer me... digamos... _“facilitó.”_ Si tu padre no a venido reclamar, es porque claramente está satisfecho con ello.
> 
> \- _Diablos_ , Rhaast, gracias nuevamente viejo... _te debo varias._ – Dijo cruzandose de brazos, ignorando por unos segundos varios hechos.

1.- Estaba completamente desnudo.

2.- Un soldado noxiano le estaba mirando fijamente. 

> \- **¡¿NO HAZ MATADO AL TIPO**?! – Soltó Kayn reaccionando un par de segundos después.
> 
> \- Si lo mato pasaremos de 40 minutos a solo 5. El tiempo que su cuerpo sea capaz de soportarme se reducirá inmediatamente si le asesino y no tomo su cuerpo.

Kayn asintió comprendiendo, acercandose asi al soldado, acariciando su cabello y mirandole. Estaba amordazado, y aunque no tenia rastros de haber sido torturado, no tenia muy buena pinta. Sonrió con sadismo, y fingiendo falsa comprensión exclamó:

> \- Lamento que tengas que pasar por esto... haré que **_mi_** _Darkin_ no te cause mucho sufrimiento al consumirte ¿Sí?. – Rhaast soltó una risa fingida y sonrió landinamente.
> 
> \- ¿ **“Tú”** Darkin?

Kayn sin dudar asintió.

> \- Me llamaste **_“Tú”_** _humano_ frente a la mujer así que, si soy tuyo, entonces también eres mio.

Sentandose Kayn entonces sobre las piernas del soldado, hizo a un lado el trozo de tela con el que habia sido amordazado para así besarle, encapsulando el rostro del desafortunado sujeto entre sus manos.

Rhaast frunció su ceño, y metiendose a la fuerza en la cúpula azul de Kayn le empujó. El menor rió, divertido, acercandose para colgarse del cuello del Darkin le dijo:

> \- Estoy acostumbrado desde mi misera infancia a besar a estos tipos. ¿ _Que más da que ahora lo haga? **¿Cual es la diferencia?**_ A juzgar por su edad, probablamente no fue de los que abusaron de mi, pero... todos los soldados noxianos son lo mismo, así que no tengas piedad con él. **Destrozalo.**

Mediante el beso, Rhaast comenzó a transferir su ser hacia el humano, quien rapidamente enblanqueció sus ojos.

Kayn sonrió, y poniendose de pié, observó la transformación del humano en Darkin. Era como si Rhaast emergiese desde dentro de la piel del soldado hacia afuera. Tomó un par de segundos, sobre todo porque cada gota de sangre que fue derramada durante la corrupción fue devuelta a Rhaast.

Al finalizar, el Darkin se encontraba sentado sobre la silla, aún amordazadas sus manos hacia atrás y la cabeza un poco ladeada hacia un costado, **observando** a Kayn.

**Observandole.**

El pelinegro tragó en seco. De frente, en el exterior, Rhaast era mucho mas imponente... y eso que aún estaba sentado.

Como si el Darkin hubiese leido su mente otra vez, las mordazas de sus brazos soltaron un crujido, señalando que se habia liberado de ellas... bruscamente se puso de pié, ganado así un pequeño flinch de parte de Kayn junto a unos cuantos pasos de retroceso.

Si penso que era intimidante mientras estuvo sentado, de pie era una historia completamente distinta.

> \- ¿Puedo hacer un par de preguntas? – Dijo, mirando los ojos del Darkin. _¿Brillaban ahora más en el exterior o era su idea?_
> 
> -  Seguro. – Dijo calmadamente el Darkin, quien parecía aún adaptarse a estar fisicamente de vuelta. Cerraba y abria sus manos.
> 
> \- _Yo... hm..._ – Formuló mejor sus palabras. – Dijiste que 40 minutos serían reducidos si asesinabas antes al soldado... – Rhaast asintió. – Pero anteriormente me habias dejado saber que el limite eran 25 minutos.
> 
> \- Varía de sujeto en sujeto. Mi duración en un cuerpo humano depende de en que tan buena forma se encuentre el huesped. He conseguido varios sujetos a lo largo de mi maldicion que han durado horas incluso.
> 
> \- _¿Que haz hecho con ellos?_
> 
> \- _Matanzas._

Silencio.

Kayn examinaba cada detalle de Rhaast. Debía medir al rededor de 1.95 cm, sus jaggers era muy similares a los suyos sólo que estos parecían azul... un azul muy oscuro. Su pecho brillaba pero no tan intensamente como lo hacia en su mente...

> \- ¿Por que tu pecho parece brillar menos aqui que en mi mente?
> 
> \- En tu mente mi forma fisica está mas cerca de mi vinculo.
> 
> \- Ah. – Kayn lamió sus labios, intentando calmar sus nervios. - ¿Puedo pedirte algo? - Rhaast calló, esperando lo que Kayn tenia como petición. – Supongo que tu silencio es lo mas cercano a un “sí” que obtendre de tí, asi que, _¿Podrias emular tu antigua voz?_ **¡No hay nada de malo con la que tienes ahora!** Es solo que, puedo asegurarte que pueden oirla si se acercan aunque sea un poco a las escaleras de la torre... y... _si haremos ruido..._ probablemente terminemos llamando demasiado la atención.

Rhaast consideró lógica la explicación del menor y, asintiendo, internamente graduó su voz. Kayn prosiguió.

> \- Mentalmente te veía un poco mas bajo me parece... – Dijo acercandose a su costado, intentando medirse, con un poco de esfuerzo (y ayuda de su cabello) casi alcanzaba los hombros del Darkin. - _¿Como ascendido medias lo mismo?_
> 
> \- _Uh... –_ Masculló haciendo memoria, estremeciendo a Kayn debido al cambio de voz. – _No_ , _me parece que estaba cercano a tu estatura... quizá unos cuantos centimetros más alto, pero no mucho._
> 
> \- _Despues de todo, no eras tan adulto en ese entonces ¿no?_ – Susurró Kayn mirando al piso, deteniendose a pensar que la diferencia de edad entre ambos era abismal... en definitiva, el sólo seguía siendo un niño a comparación de Rhaast.
> 
> \- _Cuando fui sometido al ritual, tenia 20 años de edad..._ si es lo que buscas saber. – Kayn negó rapidamente, sosteniendo una de las manos del mayor con cuidado de no lastimarse.
> 
> \- _Pensar en que tenias esa edad no lo hace mejor._ – Rió nerviosamente. – Seguías siendo mayor que yo. _Y es que tampoco me importa._

Rhaast se detuvo a observarle, pudo identificar nerviosismo en el rostro del menor y, dirigiendose a la cama se sentó a los pies de ella. Mirandole fijamente.

> \- _¿Sentado te hace sentir mas comodo?_

Kayn fue sacado de sus propios pensamientos y, manteniendo la mirada, asintió.

> _\- Lo siento._
> 
> \- Está bien. Dije que _no haría nada_ si no controlabas primero tus traumas.
> 
> \- **No es eso...** – Negó. – Es solo pensar en que existes desde hace miles y miles de años, mientras yo... para ti... _he de parecer un niño._

Rhaast se dejó caer en la suave cama, mirando hacia el techo mientras sus piernas colgaban al limite de los pies de ésta.

> \- Soy inmortal. – Dijo, pasando sus manos por detras de su cabeza, modificando sus cuernos lo suficiente como para no destrozar la cama del menor con su filosidad. – Y tú, gracias a esas sombras vivirás una gran cantidad de tiempo. Mientras no te asesinen las sombras te mantendrán vivo... ¿Lo sabes no?

Kayn parecía no tener conocimiento sobre ello.

> \- _No..._ ¿De donde sacas eso?
> 
> \- Soy el conocimiento andante. – Prosiguió al ver que el menor desconocía ello. – Si nadie te hace mal, tu cuerpo no envejece, y aunque tu alma si... jamás morirías entonces. Muertes por causa natural como enfermedades o envejecimiento no son efectivas en ti porque las sombras terminan suplantandoles conforme avanzan. **Venenos, desangres o golpes subitos y letales si que podrían asesinarte...** pero para eso deben derrotar tus sombras y ya eso depende de que tan invencible decidas convertirte.
> 
> \- Estás diciendo... que tecnicamente no soy inmortal pero que si nadie logra asesinarme entonces, **¿Viviría eternamente?**
> 
> \- **Mortal con una gran longevidad**. – Afirmó así el mayor.

Kayn pensó un poco al respecto _¿Esto lo sabía Zed?_ _Tenía sentido..._ por algo las sombras buscaban suplantarte y tomar el daño por ti mientras tu atacas a distancia con armas como las Shuriken o los Kunai. _Realmente su maestro habia pensado en todo ¿no?_

Eso también significaba que entonces, si Rhaast era inmortal y él lograba cuidarse lo suficiente a si mismo, podría compartir cientos y cientos de años junto al Darkin. Tantos hasta que la diferencia abismal de edad que comparten ahora fuese olvidada en el pasar del tiempo.

> \- _Oye..._ – Sonrió, acercandose a los pies de su cama, colandose entre las piernas del Darkin. -  **¿Y si pasamos la eternidad juntos? ...** Tu eres inmortal, _y haz pasado un eternidad en soledad..._ yo también puede que resulte vivir miles y miles de años, y de ser así, _me gustaría pasarlos junto a ti._

Rhaast le miró, acercando una de sus manos hacia el menor quien, tomandola, se sentó abierto entre una de las piernas del Darkin. 

No sabía que responder el Darkin.

Y aun de cierto modo, no le desagradaba en lo absoluto la idea.

> \- Eternidad no es una palabra que deberías tomarla tan a la ligera, Kayn.
> 
> \- No lo hago, Rhaast.

Acomodando su postura Rhaast volvió a sentarse, quedando muy cerca de los labios del menor quien, fijándose en los del Darkin, parecía ansioso.

> \- _¿Estás totalmente de acuerdo en que hagamos esto?_
> 
> \- **_Si_** _… definitivamente **si**. _

Rhaast tomó entre sus manos las piernas del menor y lo levantó hasta quedar Kayn sentado sobre su regazo.

_**35 minutos restantes antes del timeout.** _

Kayn le besó, desesperadamente teniendo en cuenta que este era el verdadero Rhaast. _Aquel que tanto le gustaba, estaba frente a si, mirándole mientras le devoraba._

> \- _¿Cuánto crees durar?_ – Mascullo Kayn, soltando la boca de Rhaast para ahora dirigirlo a su cuello, levantándose un poco para facilitarle el trabajo.
> 
> \- _¿En que?_ – Tan serio, como siempre.

Kayn se sonrojó, sonriendo en el proceso.

> \- _En venirte… terminar_ … no se como lo identifiques. – Gimió al sentir que Rhaast mordió levemente parte de su pecho _¿Cuándo habia llegado allí_? Se pregunto mentalmente.

A estas alturas Kayn se encontraba de rodillas sobre la cama, para así Rhaast poder alcanzar su pecho con mas comodidad. _Tampoco recuerda cuando se levantó tanto._

> -  No puedo saberlo si jamás lo he hecho. – Kayn lo alejó un poco para mirarle, aún sonrojado. – Nunca he permitido que nadie se acerque a mi, ni mis hermanos para un simple roce ni los humanos para algo tan sencillo como simplemente estar a mi lado _. **Mucho menos,** encuentros de éste tipo._

Kayn guardó silencio unos instantes, procesando la información con cautela…

> \- _¿Quiere decir que soy el primero en tocar tu rostro? ... ¿En sentarme sobre tus piernas_ , _en_ _besarte? ¿En oler tu olor que me embriaga tanto tanto?_
> 
> \- _Lo eres…_ \- Dijo pasando sus manos por la espalda de Kayn, hundiendo su rostro completamente en su pecho. – Lamento en anticipación mi inexperencia en éste tema… _nadie era digno._

Volviendo a su posición inicial, Kayn besó a Rhaast apasionadamente, lento y constante, ambos siguiendo el mismo ritmo. Era _calmo_ , pero también era **fuego**.

Al cabo de un par de minutos Kayn rompió el beso, depositando suaves y delicados besos en la mandibula del mayor, luego su cuello, agachándose lentamente y empujándole con tranquilidad el Darkin se recostó nuevamente en la cama, permitiéndole asi a Kayn recostarse medianamente también sobre el también, mientras el menor iba besando y succionando partes del abdomen del mayor.

Al llegar al vientre, Kayn tomó entre sus dedos la tira del Jagger, y por todo el camino que iba descubriendo también iba depositando besos. Rozando la punta del miembro de Rhaast, Kayn ya se encontraba fuera de la cama, inclinado directamente frente a Rhaast.

Le miró mientras lentamente se colocó de cunclillas frente a él, listo para proseguir.

> \- _Sientete libre de hacer todo el ruido que desees, nadie nos escuchará a estas horas._

Y así, antes de que Rhaast pudiese responder, Kayn liberó por completo su miembro, introduciéndolo en su boca y sintiendo como éste dió pequeñas vibraciones ante la nueva atención que estaba recibiendo. Sin sostenerlo, Kayn movió su lengua hasta el cuello de dicho órgano, acomodando su rostro lo suficiente para lentamente deslizarlo dentro de su boca.

El Darkin soltó una sonora exclamación de liberación, levantando levemente sus caderas hacia arriba, introduciendo asi su pene más dentro de la boca del menor.

Kayn le sostuvo las caderas un poco, indicándole que le dejara hacer su trabajo a su ritmo… a lo que Rhaast respondió con un _“ **hmf.** ”_ Cayendo de vuelta en su cama.

Al poder proseguir, Kayn retiró sus manos de dicho lugar, cruzando sus brazos sobre la cama entre las piernas del Darkin. Demostrando que sólo sería necesario el uso de su boca en esta ocasión. Subiendo y bajando su rostro, _las primeras fueron suaves y lentas_ , pero al cabo de un par de segundos estas comenzaron a incrementar su ritmo, siendo ahora mas rápidas y constantes según avanzaban.

Un par de gemidos se escaparon de la boca del mayor, _música para los oídos del joven asesino_ quien comenzó a enfocarse en repetir el procedimiento para asi ganar mas de esos.

Iba demasiado rápido a este punto, y aunque comenzaba a sentir la necesidad de parar para recuperar el aliento no quería detenerse pues Rhaast parecía disfrutarlo demasiado, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás mientras enrollaba sus manos en las sabanas. **_Todo,_** era demasiado placentero a la vista de Kayn.

Así que, agachando su rostro lo suficiente, comenzó a introducir toda la longitud posible del miembro de Rhaast dentro de su boca. Comenzó a sentir como la punta de éste comenzaba a deslizarse por la entrada de su faringe, acariciándole con mucha suavidad. Kayn, habiendo practicado esto por varias ocasiones en su infancia, comenzó a relajar los musculos de su cuello permitiéndole así al miembro deslizarse con mayor facilidad, llegando más profundo, y a un tramo _más estrecho_.

Kayn cerró sus ojos y cerrando su respiración por completo se preparó para la reacción que estaba seguro tomaría Rhaast.

El Darkin gimió sonoramente, más que las veces anteriores, soltando un ahogado **“ _Maldición_.”**

Kayn sonrió al tener la reacción que esperaba, listo para retirarse a tomar aire.

**Hasta que sintió la mano de Rhaast entre sus cabellos.**

Kayn miró al frente preocupado, los ojos de Rhaast ahora brillaban pero… _de deseo._ Le miraban desafiante y con un ligero empuje de sus caderas, el miembro volvió a quedarse casi completamente dentro de la garganta del menor. Causando así que este comenzara a ahogarse con él ante la falta de oxigeno y el grosor del miembro impidiendo que éste respirase.

Comenzó así Kayn a golpear primero suavemente las piernas del Darkin, pero al ver que éste no cedia y que las intenciones eran proseguir, comenzó a golpearle frenéticamente al sentirse al borde del desmayo por falta de oxigeno.

Rhaast reaccionó un segundo y medio despues, halando a Kayn de los cabellos hacia arriba soltando así por completo su miembro.

Kayn tocia frenéticamente, buscando sostenerse arriba (del brazo del mayor) por inercia, tratando de recuperar todo el aire posible en un par de inhalaciones. Seguía suspendido de su cabello en la mano de Rhaast, casi colgando de no ser porque parte de sus piernas flexionadas tocaban el piso.

> \- ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto el Darkin intentando normalizar su respiración también… - Yo… perdí la concentración en… en _no perderme en tus acciones pero-_
> 
> \- _Estoy bien…_ \- Volvió a inhalar todo el aire posible antes de continuar. – _Es mi…_ es mi culpa.
> 
> \- **¿De que hablas?** No lo es. No debi presionarte más de lo que estabas dispuesto a hacer.

Kayn cerró sus ojos, intentando no pensar en todas las inseguridades que de repente comenzaban a formarse en él. Recordó que en ocasiones, cuando debía cumplir este tipo de “trabajos” en su infancia, la mayoría de los soldados le exigían aguantar la máxima cantidad de su miembro posible. Cuando le alejaban, era porque habían terminado.

La situación finalizaba con un Kayn en el piso, vomitando por el asco, seguido de un _“Fue tu culpa haberme provocado tanto.”_   Por parte del soldado.

A lo que el respondía con un _“Lo siento señor, **si señor** , es mi culpa.”_

> **- _Kayn… lo siento…_**

Oir esas palabras devolvieron a Kayn a la actualidad, abriendo asi sus ojos para encontrar los de Rhaast, preocupados y sinceros…

> \- **¿Por qué?** – Kayn frunció su ceño al sentir que era depositado en el piso nuevamente, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo suspendido en el aire. _Odiaba perderse dentro de si mismo en ocasiones_ … y eso no sucedía desde… _desde que Rhaast está con él._
> 
> \- Desde hace un par de días no es mi intención lastimarte. Quiero tomar en cuenta tus peticiones y quiero entenderte la mayoría de las ocasiones, yo, intento que dejes de verme como algo a lo que debes exterminar…
> 
> \- _¿Desde después de intentar asesinarme?_
> 
> \- Cuando eso sucedió, ya habia decidido lo que te acabo de decir _…_
> 
> \- _No quiero exterminarte…_ dije que quiero tenerte conmigo toda una eternidad Rhaast y _si existe otra_ entonces también esa _y_ _la siguiente de la siguiente._ – Dijo mientras pasaba una de sus manos detrás del cráneo de Rhaast, acercándose mucho a su rostro y subiéndose de vuelta a las caderas del mayor sentado en la cama.
> 
> \- Siento que eternidad es una palabra del cual no tienes mucho conocimiento… por eso no respondo inmediatamente. – Exclamó el Darkin, mirando ahora él perdidamente los labios del humano.
> 
> \- Si lo tuviera… ¿Cuál sería tu respuesta? - Rhaast le besó, devorando ahora él los labios de Kayn, con esmero y locura… causando que el menor se aferrara del cuello del Darkin para no caer el piso directamente. – _Respondeme por favor… **Rhaast…**_
> 
> \- _Sí…_ ** _sí sí sí._** **Sí.** _Kayn, mierda,_ **SÍ**. – Dijo juntándolo fuertemente contra él, abrazandolo de manera abrupta. – **Te quiero conmigo, una eternidad y la que sigue después de esa, y la siguiente de la siguente.** – Intentó emular las mismas palabras que el menor había usado para referirse a “para siempre” riendo un poco en el proceso.
> 
> \- _Y si no hay siguiente Rhaast,_ ¿Te bastaría con que te entregue ésta vida que resulta ya no ser muy mia?
> 
> **\- Una eternidad entonces será suficiente, mientras te tenga a mi lado.**
> 
> **. . .**

Kayn empujó a Rhaast de vuelta a la cama y, posicionándose directamente sobre el miembro del Darkin con ayuda de una de sus manos, lo alineó directo a su entrada. Lento, el pelinegro comenzó a introducirlo dentro de si, gimiendo leve ante el dolor… pues hacia 9 largos años que nada entraba allí… afortunadamente la saliva del menor parecía ser suficiente lubricante por el momento, haciendo asi mas amena la penetración pues el miembro del Darkin no era en lo absoluto pequeño, ni fácil de soportar.

Rhaast le miró durante el trayecto, inseguro de tocarle o ayudarle en algún aspecto. Le preocupaba que el menor lo apartara...

> \- Kayn, ¿Seguro que no te estás lastimando demasiado? - Decidió sólo preguntar.

El menor le miró y, bajando un poco sobre sus propias piernas, la punta de su pene se introdujo completamente dentro de sí. Causando que Rhaast gimiera ante lo estrecho que se encontraba por dentro Kayn _, y lo calido._

Apartando ahora sí la mano del menor y buscando la otra, Rhaast ayudó a Kayn a mantener la estabilidad mientras sentía como el menor se relajaba un poco ante la intromisión.

> \- Estoy bien... gracias por ser tan suave conmigo. – Dijo entrelazando sus manos con las de Rhaast.
> 
> \- Tengo que serlo por ahora, no es que quiera. – Se quejó, sosteniendole fuertemente.
> 
> \- _Será rápido._ – Suspiró Kayn, apoyandose ahora con ambas manos en el pecho de Rhaast, bajando lentamente sus caderas, introduciendose más y más.

Un gemido se escapó de los labios del Darkin y Kayn sintió perder la cabeza ante ello, no importaba cuantas veces ya le habia oido gemir, _siempre sería como la primera vez._

Bajando completamente terminó introduciendose toda la longitud del miembro, gimiendo en el proceso mas que todo por el dolor.

Rhaast mantuvo su mirada con la de él durante todo el camino, el olor coporal del Darkin era tan fuerte que mezcladas ambas acciones (la mirada y el olor de Rhaast) distrajeron completamente a Kayn del dolor que pudiese sentir, incentivandole a moverse más y más despues de tenerlo todo adentro... completamente extasiado por el deseo de pertenecerle a él y a nadie mas que a él.

Entre pequeñas quejas, al cabo de unos minutos el dolor fue desapareciendo, transformando así los quejidos en gemidos y las exhalaciones en humo por el frio de la noche.

Cuando Kayn se comenzaba a sentir cómodo en dicha posición, entonces fue el momento en el que Rhaast le tomo de las caderas y lo giró, dejandolo de cara a la cama y su trasero en el aire mientras se acomodaba por detras sin sacar su miembro del menor.

> \- Si sientes que estoy siendo demasiado duro contigo a partir de ahora, **lo lamento.** No creo detenerme. – Y, dandole una nalgada al gluteo derecho, Rhaast comenzó a embestir a Kayn.

* * *

 

**25 minutos restantes antes del timeout.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posesion por toda una eternidad -ㅅ-♪♫*•♪


	30. Los placeres violentos terminan en la violencia y tienen su triunfo su propia muerte, del mismo modo que se consumen el fuego y la pólvora en un beso voraz.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2/2
> 
> Nuevamente, por favor leer la nota al final del capitulo♡ Lamento que se extienda pero... son cosas que me gusta decirles, además de haber vinculado una hermosa canción que va con estos dos capitulos♡

* * *

**Placer.**

No era dolor, era _placer_ , era _extasis_ lo que logra distinguir. Sus ojos inmediatamente se tornaron blancos al sentir como en la primera embestida la punta del miembro de Rhaast empujó contra su prostata, haciendole gemir como nunca se había oido a si mismo.

Enroscó así sus manos en las sabanas, cerrando sus ojos al momento en que dejó de sentir dicha presión en su prostata para inmediatamente, con una fuerza sobrehumana, ser embestido nuevamente, sintiendo ahora que más alla del inicio del miembro pulsó contra esa parte tan sensible de su cuerpo.

Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, parecían hechas de gelatina con sólo dos embestidas... _rió_ al comprender que no podría levantar su culo nuevamente en la siguiente embestida.

Y así, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, vino la siguiente. Ocasionando que Kayn se derrumbara sobre la superficie de su cama, incapaz de levantarse de vuelta. Rhaast, pasó uno de sus brazos por sus caderas, no sin antes acariciar su culo, sosteniendole así sin mayor esfuerzo.

> \- _¿A donde fue toda tu resistencia? Mocoso._ – Masculló entredientes, preparandose para volver a empujar con todas sus fuerzas antes de que Kayn pudiese responder.

Y así fue.

Kayn gritó en esta ocasión, enterrando su rostro en la almohada e intentando levantar todo lo posible su trasero al aire para así lograr sentir mucho mejor al Darkin dentro de él.

Era increible, se sentía tan lleno, _tan satisfecho, tan completo... lo queria todo._

> \- _A-AH... ¡¡Más!!_ – Gritó con la almohada en su boca, intentando mover sus caderas contra las de él, indicandole que siguiera.
> 
> \- ¿Hm? No te escucho. – Sosteniese Rhaast entonces con su mano libre un puñado de cabello de Kayn, tirando de éste hacia atrás mientras nuevamente volvía a embestir contra él. Esta vez mucho más fuerte que las anteriores _si eso era posible._
> 
> \- **_¡¡¡D-Dios!!!_** – Cerró sus ojos, intentando contener las lagrimas que de igual forma se escapaban. **Nada** le dolía, ni su cabeza por ser halado de ella, ni su culo por las duras penetraciones, ni su cadera por las garras intenciones de Rhaast rompiendo su piel. **_Nada_** _._
> 
> \- _¿Sí?_ – Volvió a mascullar entre dientes Rhaast, embistiendole con pausa por ultima vez. - _**¿Yo? ¿Dios?**_ Si a penas me llamaste... _parasito_. – Dijo en voz alta, con algo de ardor en sus palabras.
> 
> \- _No..._ – Mirase Kayn sobre su hombro a Rhaast, se veía precioso. Sus caderas pegadas a su culo, su cintura desde ese angulo se veía mas pequeña de lo usual, un brazo halando con fuerza de su cabello y el otro sosteniendo parte de su cadera.

Bruscamente Rhaast tiró del cabello de Kayn, poniendole así de espaldas completamente hacia él, no siendo necesario sostener sus caderas pues era suficiente con el agarre del cabello y de su miembro.

Con su mano libre Rhaast aprisionó ambos brazos cruzandolos por detrás, justo en el hueco entre la espalda baja de Kayn y su propio vientre. Sosteniendole alli fuertemente comenzó a moverse dentro de Kayn, _el primer golpeteo fue suave,_ _el segundo ya era a un paso brutal._

El choque de su trasero con las caderas del mayor producia un sonido insano como muestra de la velocidad con la que era empalado el menor. Sus ojos volvieron a tornarse blancos y de su boca comenzaron a escurrir lineas de saliva junto a su lengua, en conjunto con su rostro sonrojado, para Rhaast era sinonimo de estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

Al cabo de unos minutos los gemidos del menor comenzaron a entrecortarse debido al agotamiento, dejandolo sin aire y sin energías de poder mascullar algun otro sonido.

Fue en ese momento en el que Rhaast se dió cuenta de que Kayn se habia venido al menos unas 4 veces desde que comenzó a follarle realmente. Probablemente **una** en las primeras embestidas, las siguientes entonces _(para él)_ _fueron_ _mientras comenzaba a aprender el paso de la velocidad en que prefería cogerse a Kayn._

_Sí, éste ritmo en definitiva lo disfrutaba._

> \- _Kayn..._ – Gimió, tirando de los brazos para asi hacer reaccionar al menor. Si tiraba de sus cabellos no respondería pues al parecer no sentía nada debido a su nivel de embriaguez.
> 
> \- _..as **t**..._ – Masculló sin retractar su lengua, perdido aún en el placer que se le estaba otorgando.

Rhaast rió al escuchar la forma tan cruda en que habia sido pronunciado su nombre. Nunca lo había oido de esa forma en nadie, y ahora oirlo en Kayn, en definitiva era una de sus partes favoritas de la vida.

_Comenzaba a ver porque sus hermanos se perdieron en estos placeres. Si ellos realmente llegaron a apreciar a alguno de esos humanos con los que convivían, tener este tipo de encuentros podrían llevar a la locura a cualquiera de ellos._

Si el se veia ahora increiblemente consumido en _el placer,_ tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no perder el control y así terminar partiendo en dos sin querer a Kayn... no podía imaginarse lo que sus hermanos llegaron a sentir si alguno de ellos incluso amaban a ciertos humanos.

> \- **Di mi nombre.** – Ordenó, halando de su cabello y sus brazos con fuerza nuevamente, llamando su atención a tierra. - **¿Que significa mi nombre?** _Kayn..._

El paso jamas disminuía, sin importar cuanto Rhaast hablase o pensara, su cuerpo se movía por si solo, disfrutando demasiado el extasis que se le estaba siendo otorgado. Perdir que Kayn pronuciase su nombre, _además de someterlo,_ aliviaba el dolor que internamente la corrupcion le causaba por el sentimiento de aprecio que comenzaba a crecer más y más en su pecho por el menor. Incrementado claramente por éste encuentro.

> \- _...ha **ast**..._ – Otro tiron en su cabello le hizo chillar, como un pequeño raton siendo aplastado sin querer.
> 
> \- **Dilo bien.** – Gritó Rhaast, soltando su agarre en los brazos y separando de golpe su cuerpo con el de Kayn, causando así que el menor se desplomara sobre la cama sólo... reaccionando al identificar la sensación de vacío dentro de su ano.
> 
> \- _No... no lo saques..._ – Rogó, intentando levantar su culo y fallando en el intento, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas nuevamente, chillando así sus dientes ante la necesidad de volver a sentir a Rhaast dentro de sí. - _**¡Penetrame nuevamente!**_

Rhaast parpadeó y ladeó un poco su cabeza **. ¿Su orden habia sido denegada?** Miró a Kayn y, frunciendo su ceño, se inclinó lo suficiente para rozar su abdomen con la espalda del menor... llegando asi facilmente al rostro de Kayn, donde muy cerca de sus labios volvió a hablar.

> \- **Obedece mis ordenes**. **Di mi nombre. –** Kayn comenzó a llorar y, retorciendose bajo el cuerpo de Rhaast por su peso, masculló:
> 
> \- **Rhaast...** **_Rha_** _ast, Rhaast, Rhaa...st._

Sonriendo con satisfacción, susodicho acarició nuevamente el culo del menor, dando nalgadas mientras comenzaba a apartarse de encima de él, recostandose así a su lado con una de sus piernas aun sobre sus caderas.

> \- _Cuando..._ – Nalgada. – _Ordeno..._ – Otra nalgada. – _Algo...._ – Otra más. – **OBEDECES. –** Y así dando una ultima nalgada, dejo su mano presionada en el gluteo derecho del menor, apretandole con mucha fuerza.

Kayn soltaba gemidos entre cada nalgada, pero en la ultima, comenzó a llorar por el dolor de las garras de Rhaast rompiendo su piel.

> \- D **uel** e... _~~papi~~._ – Gimió la ultima palabra contra su almohada, recobrando un poco las energias y levantando así un poco su trasero hacia Rhaast, girandose para darle la espalda completamente y asi sentir la ereccion del Darkin contra su maltratado culo.
> 
> ~~-~~ _“ ~~¿Papi?”~~_ – Rió bajo Rhaast, besando los homoplatos del menor y posicionando su miembro entre su culo. - **¿Me llamarás así frente a Zed también?** – Ronroneó ordenandole una respuesta tras su oreja, penetrandole sin compasión alguna nuevamente.

Kayn gritó, y sosteniendose de la mano del Darkin que yacia en sus caderas echó su cabeza hacia atras, cayendo justo entre el cuello de Rhaast y su hombro, dejando expuesto completamente su cuello ante él.

> \- _Sí... –_ Rhaast observó como los ojos de Kayn se volvieron a tornar blancos, y mordiendo su cuello intento traerlo de vuelta a la realidad.
> 
> \- _¿Crees que le disguste si se entera que en momentos así, **conmigo y sólo conmigo** , te comportas como una perra necesitada de mi? – _Gimió el Darkin ante la idea de que en efecto, el comportamiento de Kayn en estos momentos era un lujo, algo que le gustaría presumir en cualquier momento a quien fuese.

_Que vieran lo que se pierden, y lo que jamás podran tener._

> \- **_De.._** – Volvió a chillar al sentir como Rhaast retomaba su paso frenetico. – **_finiti...vamente._**
> 
> \- Mantente conmigo aqui, no te vayas a soñar con mundos rosas _mientras te cojo._ Quiero tu atención **en mi** **y quiero que obedezcas.**

Kayn asintió exageradamente y cerró sus ojos, intentando obedecer a Rhaast pero, a este paso era imposible que su mente no se llenase de nubes...

El Darkin comenzó a pasar sus manos por el abdomen del menor, hasta llegar a su miembro, donde al suavizar sus garras para no hacerlas letal comenzó a masturbarle.

Kayn gemía como si no hubiese fin. Era demasiado, más de lo que creía ser capaz de soportar. Lloraba y enredaba sus manos nuevamente en las sabanas, intentando aferrarse de algo que le hiciera saber que no estaba soñando ésto. 

¿Como era posible que él se hubiese venido tantas veces mientras _Rhaast aún ni siquiera una?_

_Él  no lo sabía pero,_ _Rhaast se esforzaba en que Kayn sintiese todo el placer posible, evitando asi venirse en varias ocasiones cuando sintió la necesidad._

Sin embargo, ahora cuando Kayn se encontraba llorando de placer entre sus brazos, gimiendo como si le importase poco que alguien pudiese escucharle... sintiendo como sus estrechas paredes se contraian mas y mas alrededor de su miembro... se le hacia imposible seguir aguantandose.

> \- _Kayn..._ – El menor tragó secó, juntandose todo lo posible al cuerpo de Rhaast. No importaba si se habia venido ya desde que le estaba masturbando, su mano no se detenía y Kayn comenzaba a sentir que se desmayaría en algun _no muy lejano momento_ si esto seguía asi.

Era un paso descomunal y vulgar.

Intentó así apartar la mano de Rhaast de su miembro y, para su sorpresa terminó lograndolo. Pero antes de que pudiese si quiera celebrar en su pensamiento que Rhaast le habia oido... comenzó a ser aplastado por el brutal peso del mayor quien, nuevamente, subió la mitad de su cuerpo sobre él.

> \- _Rhaast... yo- respirar... tu peso..._ – Se quejó entre chillidos, sentia como sus costillas comenzaban a contraerse y apoyando sus manos en la cama intentó levantar un poco del peso del Darkin, pero era imposible, no sabia si era por su cansancio o porque realmente era pesado en el exterior el Darkin.
> 
> \- _**Mi** Kayn... –_ Volvió a gemir, sosteniendose ahora demasiado fuerte de la cadera del menor mientras que apoyando el codo de su otro brazo en la cama levanto parte de su peso, permitiendole asi a Kayn respirar.
> 
> \- _G-Gracias..._ – Sonrió Kayn, contento de que nuevamente le habia había tomado en cuenta. Aún cuando sentia que las garras traspasaban su piel, era un dolor soportable a comparación del peso sobre sí.

Con un par de embestidas más Rhaast sintió que iba a explotar dentro de Kayn, juntando así con todas sus fuerzas las caderas de Kayn con las suyas, asegurandose de que su semen golpeara con toda su fuerza la prostata del menor... causandole gemidos que parecían demasiado placenteros.

Era mucho semen el que estaba liberando, sintiendo así como las paredes de Kayn comenzaban a llenarse de su liquido blanco y espeso. Al haber liberado todo, comenzo a lentamente retirar su miembro de la entrada del pelinegro, dejandole libre y lleno de su esencia.

> \- _h **aas** t... –_ Con exhaustación el mayor miró bajo su pecho a Kayn, quien nuevamente estaba siendo aplastado ahora casi completamente por su cuerpo.

De un tiron Rhaast se hizo a un lado en la cama, permitiendole así a Kayn respirar otra vez desesperadamente. Con preocupación el Darkin posó una de sus manos suavemente en la espalda del menor, analizando si habia roto algun organo interno por su descuido.

Afortunadamente todo se encontraba bien.

Respiró aliviado y, ahora mirando su pene, notó que necesitaba asearse.

Colocandose de pié se encaminó al baño, dejando a un Kayn recogiendo todo el aire posible incapaz de moverse.

* * *

 

**_15 minutos restantes antes del timeout._ **

~~**. . .** ~~

> \- ¿Quieres que te ayude con el aseo de tu cuerpo? – Dijo Rhaast colocandose en cunclillas a la orilla derecha de la cama, donde se encontraba Kayn justo como lo habia dejado.

El menor le sonrió, para Rhaast, una sonrisa que salía con las mas puras y buenas intenciones. Tanto que no se creyó merecedor de ella.

> \- ~~_Hey_~~ _..._ – Dijo muy bajito, casi inaudible. – _Lo siento, creo que mis cuerdas vocales están estropeadas._ – Rió y toció un par de veces.
> 
> \- _No te esfuerces, aún tengo unos cuantos minutos..._ si gustas, puedo levantarte y darte una ducha... ¿O tal vez quisieras algo de comer? Puedo conseguir lo que quieras pedirme, _sólo dime y lo conseguiré para ti._

Kayn volvió a sonreir, ahora algo sonrojado.

> _\- Gracias Rhaast. Realmente, eres increible._ – Kayn no deshizo su sonrisa en ningun momento de su habla, hasta que prosiguió. – _De pequeño, así como me ves, solía quedar todas las noches._ – Pausó notando como la expresión del Darkin pasó de preocupado a serio. – _Hay muchas diferencias entre esas ocasiones y ahora pero, una que para mi es más notoria en estos momentos, es el hecho de que al quedar de esta forma nadie me preguntaba si era de mi preferencia tomar una ducha o comer... ~~¿comer?.~~. _– Rió ironicamente. – _Normalmente me levantaban de la cama, abrian la puerta y me tiraban escaleras abajo._ Los que sentian lastima por mi despues de usarme, sólo me dejaban en la puerta de sus habitaciones, sobre el frio piso.

Rhaast sabía todo lo que el menor le estaba comentando, lo sabía porque lo habia visto mil veces en su mente el primer dia que lo conoció. Sin embargo le permitió proseguir, dejandole así desahogar lo que tenía por decir.

> - _¿Por que sacarte de la habitación?_ – Kayn prestó atencion a sus palabras y sin ninguna expresión de molestia respondió.
> 
> \- Porque normalmente tenia alguna hemorragia. _Si no era anal, entonces era por las palizas que me daban antes de violarme._

Rhaast guardó silencio, intentando apaciguar su ira diciendose a si mismo que era pasado, que no podía hacer nada para cambiar eso pero... que tal vez podía hacer mejor el presente de éste chico.

Una pequeña migraña cruzó por su cabeza ante el pensamiento de hacer el bien por un momento. Claro que su corrupción comenzaría a rechazar las ideas “positivas.”

> - _Lamento no haberte conseguido antes._ – Dijo en baja voz el Darkin, pensando que si hubiese conseguido a Kayn años atrás, cuando éste a penas era un niño... entonces todo ésto fuese distinto.
> 
> - **Yo no...** – Rhaast le miró confundido. – **Todo ese sufrimiento y dolor me llevaron a ser quien soy hoy en dia, y es gracias a mi fuerza que tu te fijaste en mi al principio.**
> 
> _\- Tienes razón. -_ Admitió el Darkin asintiendo seriamente. Era un buen punto el que exponía el menor y tenia bastante sentido.
> 
> \- _¿Cuando no la tengo, **mi** Rhaast?_ – Estiró asi su mano, intentando llegar hasta la mandibula del Darkin, quien acercandose, descansó su rostro levemente sobre la mano de Kayn.
> 
> \- Cuando pienso mis palabras dos veces antes de refutarte algo.

Kayn rió, divertido **y feliz** al mismo tiempo. Rhaast podía verlo. Pensó que no habia entonces mejor recompensa que ésto, ni matando a toda la humanidad ni exterminando a cada uno de los antiguos dioses le causaría el mismo regocijo que ver feliz a **_su_** Kayn...

Esa sonrisa honesta y sincera, llena de buenas vibras incluso cuando hablaba de algo tan doloroso para si mismo... eso, deberían haber significado todos los humanos. 

Deberían. 

Pero en cambio, algunos lastiman, violan, destruyen y crean en el mal. Se rompen entre ellos mismos y causan la destrucción de todas las especies que deciden gobernar. Jamás perdonaría a Noxia por el daño causado a su humano. 

Solo sangre, cenizas y polvo era lo que obtendrían muy pronto. 

Internamente, mientras miraba fijamente los ahora amarillos ojos de Kayn, se lo prometió. Sin decir palabra alguna, sabía que el pelinegro podía sentirlo tambien. 

> \- Estoy bien con que te quedes a mi lado... no pido más. Del resto me puedo encargar por mi cuenta. - Volvió a sonreir, ahora con los parpados cayendo lentamente. Exhausto. 

Rhaast se levantó y, acostandose en el estrecho espacio que quedaba entre Kayn y la orilla de la cama, lo abrazó completamente. Causando un par de risas en el menor quien pasando sus entrebrazos por debajo de sus axilas se aferró a él. 

> - _¡¿Que ha **ces**?!_ \- Risas. - **_¡Terminaras tirandonos de la cama!_**
> 
> \- Desapareceré en exactamente 12 minutos con 47 segundos. Quiero poder abrazarte todo el tiempo que me resta antes de desaparecer... ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? En las novelas escritas que habian en la sala de escritos me parece que así lo describían pero, llevarlo a la practica es mas complicado de lo que parece. 
> 
> \- Da igual si es un poco desastrozo, son tus abrazos... y son suficientes para mi. - Beso así parte del pecho del mayor, refregando su rostro contra él al finalizar. El sueño comenzaba a ganar la batalla entre mantenerse consciente o dormir. - _Volverás a mi despues de esto ¿Verdad?_
> 
> \- Si estoy unido a ti antes de desaparecer, te tomaré automaticamente como mi huesped nuevamente, de no tenerte entonces regresaré al arma. - Explicó hundiendo su rostro en el cabello del joven asesino, inhalando el olor al shampoo que habia usado por la tarde. - Así que tranquilo... no hago nunca nada que no tenga una explicación. _Si te abrazo, mientras desaparezco, volveré a ti._

Redujo asi Rhaast uno de sus cuernos, especificamente el que chocaba contra la almohada del menor para no romperla. Ademas de poder acomodarse mejor. Subió una de sus piernas a las de Kayn y cerciorandose de que no lo lastimaba lo junto aún más a él.

> _\- Sí... obvio... -_ Dijo divertido Kayn, mofandose del "siempre listo nunca inlisto" de Rhaast. - _"Tu huesped."_
> 
> _\- Nah... más bien... - Corrigió. - literalmente, la vida de mi vida._

Sintiendo su cara arder Kayn hundió aún mas su rostro en el pecho del mayor, apenado, intentando apaciguar sus latidos frenéticos.

> \- _~~Tch~~.. Vamos viejo, dame un respiro. _

_Ahora fue Rhaast quien rió, acariciando la espalda de Kayn lentamente comenzó a sentir como el menor se relajaba entre sus brazos, su respiración tomaba un paso calmo y tranquilo. Lo creía dormido, hasta que le oyó decir:_

> _"_
> 
> _\- Gracias por pasar la noche conmigo... te quiero... Rhaast._
> 
> _"_

_Todo se detuvo en el organismo del Darkin en ese momento, todo menos su mente, quien comenzó a formular ecuaciones sobre esa palabra "Te quiero, Rhaast" ¿Kayn le quería? ¿Le había dicho que le quería? ¿Eso significaba que el menor esperaba una respuesta verdad? Inmediatamente empezó nuevamente  a repasar en sus recuerdos como exactamente en la novela Romeo y Julieta ambos protagonistas se decian algo similar. Cayendo en cuenta de que se estaba perdiendo en sus propios pensamientos mientras Kayn esperaba una respuesta, repitió exactamente las palabras que creyó adecuadas:_

> _\- "_ _El amor es un humo que sale del vaho de los suspiros; al disiparse, un fuego que chispea en los ojos de los amantes; al ser sofocado, un mar nutrido por las lágrimas de los amantes. ¿Qué más es? Es una locura muy sensata, una hiel que ahoga, dulzura que conserva."_
> 
> _O, **en otras palabras** , yo también te quiero a ti, mi Kayn._
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

_._

_._

_._

_Es casi ley, que los amores eternos son los más breves._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fly me to the moon
> 
> Let me play among the stars  
> Let me see what spring is like  
> On a-Jupiter and Mars
> 
> In other words, hold my hand  
> In other words, baby, kiss me
> 
> Fill my heart with song and  
> Let me sing forever more
> 
> You are all I long for  
> All I worship and adore
> 
> In other words, please be true  
> In other words, I love you ♪♫*•♪
> 
> ////////////
> 
> HOLA MIS KUDOS!!! ♡♡♡♡ ¿Me echaron de menos? 7u7
> 
> Fueron... casi 6 dias sin actualizar ;u; como ya saben problemas con mi internet pero además, problemas con la propia historia. ¡Vaya que no son problemas! ¿Va? Explicandolo mejor vendría resultando en que hice dos capitulos que al final no pude incluir como quería y terminé dejandolos en espera porque... es que no me aguantaba a darles YA YA amor a estos dos preciosos♡♡♡♡♡ ¡Lo siento! Soy una romantica empedernida. 
> 
> Viene un capitulo muy importante luego de éste y quiero que ésten atentos a ello, porque comienza el verdadero trasfondo de todo esto ;w; y las ideas que vienen a mi mente son bastante hard... así que... preparaos (｡ŏ﹏ŏ) (?
> 
> ¡Espero que hayas disfrutado del lemon! Confieso que me costó un poco, pero me siento satisfecha con mis escritos y por eso he decidido subirlo despues de tantos dias... (A estas alturas ya debeis saber que no si no me encuentro segura de lo que escribo, no subo, pues soy muy selectiva con mis ideas) ¡Eso si! Aprovecho todas las que caen y escribo y escribo bocetos y palabrerias que luego termino incluyendo en alguna parte. 
> 
> La canción que deje arriba de la nota es "Fly me to the Moon" De Bart Howard en la increible, preciosa, maravillosa, estupenda interpretación de Frank Sinatra. Se adapta muy bien al sentir del Darkin durante los ultimos momentos del capitulo, cuando dice "En otras palabras, yo tambien te quiero a ti, mi Kayn" queda... bueno.. como anillo al puto dedo *golpea la mesa.*
> 
> UNA VEZ MAS!!!! Miles, millones, toneladas de agradecimientos a ustedes: Mi motor, mi alma, MIS musas. Ojo que puede alguno por ahi decir "Yo soy hombre, ¿como puedo ser tu musa?" Musa se traduce como aquello que da inspiracion a un artista. Aquello que le motiva y le incentiva a seguir creando su arte.
> 
> No se si lo mio pueda considerarse arte, pero de lo que estoy segura es que sin importar algun genero, TODOS/AS mis lectores/as son mis musas. Sin duda alguna, estoy aqui por ustedes♡♡♡ 
> 
> Los adoro, muchisimo, tened cuidado en vuestro dia a dia y... bezasos. La proxima actualizacion espero que sea pronto, depende de cuanto mis ideas me dejen organizarles y a su vez de que mi internet preste colaboración (︶^︶)♡
> 
> In other words: I love you♡


	31. Bruises.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruises. 
> 
> Traducido vendría siendo: Moretones, Magulladuras.
> 
> "Lesión o daño de los tejidos orgánicos de alguna parte del cuerpo que se produce como consecuencia de un golpe o de una compresión sin causar herida exterior."

* * *

**Morado.**

_Por eso perdóneme si no hago bien, **pero por usted me muero** ♪._

Al despertar, por un momento el menor respiró profundo. Poniendo su mirada en el bonito horizonte que pintaba el cielo de la temprana mañana… _¿Qué hora aproximadamente deben ser en estos momentos?_ Se preguntaba el joven, aún en los brazos de Morfeo.  _¿Habia soñado lo sucedido?_ Cruzó también por su mente esa pregunta, de haber sido asi, entonces internamente se sentía apenado de que obviamente Rhaast ahora supiese la forma en que quería mantener relaciones sexuales, _en especifico,_ con él.

Suspiró, apoyando su ante brazo en la superficie de su cama, intentando levantarse un poco. Inmediatamente un calambre recorrió desde su vientre hasta su pierna derecha, frunciendo su ceño intentó ahora mover dicha extremidad, causando un dolor inmenso en él al ejercer el leve movimiento.

> \- Dios… ¿Qué está mal conmigo? – Masculló, notando que a penas y podía oir su voz.

Levantase así un poco con esfuerzo quedando ahora completamente apoyado en su antebrazo derecho. Respirando un par de veces, con los ojos cerrados, poco a poco comenzó a helarse. No era porque sintiese frío físicamente… sino porque inmediatamente comenzó  a armar las piezas del rompecabezas, respondiéndose a si mismo _pregunta por pregunta._

Sus piernas dolían porque **en efecto** , él había _cogido_ con Rhaast la noche anterior. Se sentía mareado porque el agotamiento podía con él, y no le extrañaba... ya que los recuerdos del encuentro comenzaron a inundar su subconsciente, haciéndole tirarse de vuelta en la cama, arrastrándose bajo la almohada lo suficiente como para cubrir su rostro sonrojado.

> \- **_¿Por qué eres asi Kayn?_** – Volvió a recriminarse a si mismo mientras buscaba hundirse más y más en su cama. En definitiva, se encontraba afónico. A penas y podía oir sus propias palabras.

Recordar la forma en que gimió _era insano_ … era claro que no podría hablar por días ya que, más que gemir, _era gritar_ lo que había hecho.

Sentía ahora demasiada pena, ni siquiera se creía capaz de darse la vuelta mentalmente en su cama, para así encarar a Rhaast…

¿Qué iba a decirle? _“Oye, no puedo moverme ¿Serías tan amable de hacerlo por mi?”_ **INCONCEBIBLE**.

Suspiró levantando un poco su rostro, dejándolo descansar ahora directamente sobre la almohada mirando hacia la pared de enfrente. A su costado derecho tenia un increíble horizonte Joniano, a su costado izquierdo tenía a Rhaast recostado en el armario.

Mentalmente, en cambio, a su derecha no tenia el horizonte… **pero vaaaaya que si tenia a un Darkin a su izquierda.**

Cerrando sus ojos y concentrándose en su alrededor, **_podía sentirlo._**   Incluso si tomaba un respiro profundo internamente, _podía olerlo._

> \- _J-Joder._ – Chilló, volviendo a enterrar su rostro en la almohada, apenado.

_¿Cómo hacer que un asesino de sangre fría se comporte como una niñita de 15 despues de su primera vez?_

Paso 1 según Rhaast: _Cogertelo_.

Kayn escucho una leve risa al fondo del cubículo rojo y, soportando al máximo sus ganas de reclamarle un _“¿¡Que mierda se te hace tan graciosa!?”_ al Darkin, mordió su labio inferior. Preparandose asi mentalmente, diciéndose a si mismo que el dia a penas comenzaba y, le gustase o no igual debía ir a ver a Zed.

> \- Ok, arriba Kayn… - Lentamente comenzó a impulsarse hacia arriba con su otro brazo, soportando todo el dolor posible al mover sus piernas hasta la orilla de la cama.

Sentarse fue la peor parte, en definitiva, ni siquiera lo logró completamente pues al apoyarse en su glúteo derecho prefirió ponerse de pie inmediatamente. Le dolía demasiado _el culo en general._

_En plural, **sus glúteos, su ano, sus caderas, su coxis.**_

Pensó en quejarse con Rhaast pero, nuevamente _¿Qué se supone le diría? “¿La próxima vez procura no romperme tanto?”_ Rió irónicamente, sosteniéndose la espalda baja mientras intentaba caminar.

> \- Maldito seas Rhaast. – Exclamó entre quejidos, caminando como abuelito hacia el baño.

La sensación del semen entre sus nalgas tampoco era del todo satisfactoria.

_¿Sería ese semen realmente de Rhaast o del tipo noxiano?_   Se preguntó mentalmente, inmediatamente bloqueando la entrada de Rhaast a su mente, aunque era una pregunta para él... honestamente Kayn no se sentía preparado para enfrentarlo aún.

Aprovechó asi para nublar también su pared compartida con Rhaast, sintiéndose libre de girar en la cama y no ver nada del otro extremo. No quería que Rhaast se sintiera evadido (incluso suponiendo que el Darkin en efecto pudiese sentirse de esa forma), es solo que en ocasiones, _es mejor darse tiempo consigo mismo._

Sobre todo cuando un ultimo recuerdo de él diciendo quererle, sin aparente respuesta de vuelta, golpea su consciencia.

_¿No había tenido respuesta de parte de Rhaast?_

Con ese pensamiento en mente, se adentró en su tina.

* * *

_¿Había hecho algo mal?_ Se cuestionó internamente el Darkin al casi pegar su frente contra el muro nublado de Kayn, intentando visualizar todo lo que podía que era en lo absoluto **nada**.

_¿Seria entonces quizás que fue muy duro con el menor_? Pero, si según había leído, a los humanos les gustaba el romanticismo después de actos sexuales. Estaba seguro de que había elegido la frase adecuada. Antes de eso, _ante su propio criterio,_ consideraba que no había fallado en ningún aspecto.

Ni siquiera en el sexo pues, si hubiese sido desagradable para el pelinegro, no se hubiese entonces avergonzado al inicio del dia. Al tener sus recuerdos de vuelta.

Primero parecía avergonzado, luego completamente enojado.

Decidió observar el muro en silencio, a brazos cruzados, completamente serio.

En algún momento Kayn levantaría su barrera.

Estaba seguro de ello.

* * *

_Pero es que el amor mio es tan grande también_   
**_Que casi no entiende de eso♪._ **

Kayn encendió el radio mientras sus brazos colgaban fuera de la tina, sintonizando algo que fuese de su agrado. Mientras rodaba de emisora en emisora se preguntaba como serían los lugares donde este tipo de música era creado… sonaba novedoso para él.  _Probablemente todo lo que Jonia no es._ Se dijo, entrecerrando sus ojos y dejando el radio descansar en la silla cercana a la tina, relajándose así de espaldas a dicho objeto, tratando de concentrarse en la música. Al parecer el agua tibia junto a unas cuantas hierbas mentoladas ayudaban a relajar sus musculos, liberándolo del dolor unos instantes. Asumió que en un par de minutos se encontraría mejor.

_Es que no eran solo los ungüentos los que alejaban su dolor._ Claro que él no lo sabía pues, Rhaast tampoco se había comunicado con el y su vinculo permanecía plano e imperturbable hasta ahora, lo que vendría significando que probablemente se encontraba inconsciente o demasiado tranquilo.

Y Kayn no estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo aún.

Así, unos cuantos minutos mas tarde se encontraba el pelinegro frente al espejo de su baño, untándose la misma cantidad de ungüentos que usó mientras estaba en la tina. El problema es que no eran solo un par de rasguños o chupones… eran moretones enormes, manos _(en especifico)_ enterradas prácticamente en su piel.

Parte de sus costillas, espalda, y muñecas se encontraban marcadas por manos y dedos _y garras_ clavadas en ellas. _Esas_ eran solo las partes **menos** afectadas.

Sus caderas, muslos, trasero y miembro estaban tan lastimados que tocarlos mas alla de ciertos puntos _dolía._

Al mirarse en el espejo Kayn ahogó un grito. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se veía tan lastimado físicamente… menos aún en esas zonas.

Anteriormente cuando se desvistió para entrar en la tina, es cierto que notó las magulladuras en sus caderas, muslos y miembro… así supo donde untar el ungüento… pero ahora mirándose de espaldas en el espejo, sus magulladuras frontales no eran absolutamente nada a comparación de su espalda baja y culo.

> \- _Creo… que fuiste muy lejos Rhaast._ – Masculló negando, recogiendo ahora de un envase unas cuantas hojas de menta y, hundiéndolas en el ungüento, las aplicaba sobre sus caderas.

Retrocedía un poco ante el ardor inicial pues habían agujeros casi abiertos donde delataban las garras del Darkin, dedos perfectamente alineados, al igual que en _sus glúteos. **Oh dios,** sus glúteos…_

Recordó las nalgadas, sonrió incrédulo y apenado, _¿Realmente lo había reprendido de esa forma?_ Se le hacia inconcebible pero también, adorable viniendo de parte de Rhaast. _¿Cómo se supone que se iban a sostener las hojitas de menta en su trasero?_ Volvió a reir para si mismo divertido al intentar que se sostuviesen solas _. ¡Era imposible!_ Se caian claramente.

Decidió solo dejar el ungüento y, con mucha precaución, en su miembro si dejó reposar un par de dichas hojas.

Al intentar vestirse vino la peor parte. No sin antes cubrir gran parte de su cuerpo en vendaje, el simple roce de ambas telas causaba que el menor soltase unos cuantos quejidos de dolor. Sobre todo en las caderas, donde se supone la tira del Jagger debe presionar, además del sujetador externo.

Casi llora al ajustarlo lo suficiente como para evitar que se cayesen. Las vendas si que apasiguaban un poco el dolor, pero las heridas seguian tan frescas como nada.

Caminar era un poco mas soportable ahora, sin embargo, el roce del jagger con sus nalgas le lastimaba.

Tomando la Oz antes de salir _, decidido a ignorar su dolor hasta poder volver a su habitación al menos,_ dejó su recamara.

* * *

 

Al observar la cantidad de escaleras que tenia por bajar cuando a penas y podía dar un par de pasos exhaló… _era pedir ayuda a Rhaast o nada._ El podría llevarse este dolor en cuestión de segundos si le dejase ver sus heridas.

Pero una vez más el orgullo pudo más que cualquier cosa.

Así encaminándose a la recamara de su maestro, Kayn bajó las escaleras.

Al llegar a la planta baja tuvo que recostarse a una de las paredes pues, debido al dolor, se le hacia casi imposible proseguir.

Pero siempre con la cabeza en alto, ¡No podía depender del Darkin para un absoluto todo! El podía soportar lo que fuera… era Shieda Kayn. Ni más ni menos que el heredero de Zed.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor baby Kayn(︶^︶) ♡
> 
> Es un poco corto porque despues de éste vienen dos capitulos gemelos que son... ooff... fuertes (ಥ﹏ಥ)
> 
> Gracias por los lindos comentarios que me dejaron en el capitulo pasado♡♡♡ Ustedes saben que me hacen la mujer mas feliz del mundo cuando veo en la cajita de "Comentarios" un numerito al lado ¡Así sea un solito mensaje! Me hace inmensamente feliz y lo leo mil veces asdfhsajhdh♡♡♡ 
> 
> Mis musas, cuanto los adoro♡


	32. Incluso si los humanos vuelven a maldecir mi alma, o los dioses bajan directamente a enfrentarme por negarme a la corrupción… nada de eso hará que yo pueda salir completamente de la vida y mente de su primogénito.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y usted podrá mover parte del cielo y de la tierra para arrancarme de él si esto termina no siendo de su agrado, aún así, le dejo saber desde este momento que incluso si las sombras se interponen en mi camino, incluso si los humanos vuelven a maldecir mi alma, o los dioses bajan directamente a enfrentarme por negarme a la corrupción… nada de eso hará que yo pueda salir completamente de la vida y mente de su primogénito.

* * *

**Tormenta.**

Kayn miró el reloj del corredor, _10:15 am_ , Zed debía encontrarse en su sala personal en estos momentos. 

Las miradas de los acólitos no se hicieron esperar, y Kayn sintió morir de la vergüenza. ¡Claramente no le importaba que le vieran con algunas  heridas! Sobre todo porque probablemente asumían que fueron hechas durante su misión, pero él **sí** que sabía el motivo de esas mayugaduras y de solo pensar que quizá alguno de los acolitos podría si quiera asumirlo le causaba un cringe enorme.

La mayoría de las marcas de dedos y manos estaban en sus caderas, glúteos y muñecas. Y obviamente esas partes estaban cubiertas por el vendaje además del Jagger. Lo que veían en su espalda eran rasguños, al igual que en sus costillas.

Durante el caminó elaboró lo que exactamente le diría a Zed.

* * *

_Ayer, 1:32 am._

_Dormitorio principal del templo._

> \- **¡Maestro!** – Dijo una de los acólitos con una reverencia plena y respetuosa. – Espero que su dia haya sido de su disfrute.
> 
> \- Buenas noches, Kyosuri. Lo fue. Gracias por mantener la guardia en mi dormitorio.

Zed sacó sus llaves de su bolsillo y girándoles junto a la perilla, dicha puerta se abrió.

> \- Señor, Kayn pasó dejándole un recado. – Zed se erguió al escuchar el nombre de su primogénito, y ahora mirando de frente a su subdita le escuchó. – Fue muy especifico al decirme que la nota era para usted, y que era importante que a penas llegara la leyese.
> 
> \- ¿Y donde está la nota, Kyosuri? – Cuestionó con calma.

Kyusuri miró los pies de la puerta, donde en efecto dentro de un pulcro sobre blanco se encontraban escrito su nombre, en shurimano antiguo,

  _“Zed.”_

Susodicho frunció su ceño, y asintiendo dejó saber al acolito que su presencia no era más necesitada, retirándose así sin más dejando a un dudoso Zed.

5 minutos mas tarde el mayor se encontraba sólo con su Jagger medio puesto, en la mitad de su recamara leyendo con fluidez el contenido de la carta. Carta que se encontraba total y completamente redactada en lengua muerta (un equivalente del latin, para nuestra mejor comprensión), la forma en que las letras rojizas danzaban entre si letra por letra era increíble. Una gramatica excepcionalmente preciosa. Casi le hacen distraer de lo que decía, _casí_ , de no ser por el interesante contenido que traían esas letras.

Decía así:

> “ **Sumo pontífice, gran maestro de las artes oscuras, regente de las tinieblas y eminencia asesina de Jonia.** Me dirijo hoy a usted, dia 13 de noviembre a las exactas 10 horas con 59 minutos y 24 segundos de la noche, con el más limpio motivo de entregarle el reporte de la misión que el humano Shieda Kayn llevó a cabo durante la tarde de este mismo dia.
> 
> Comienzo por decirle que se a equivocado en varias de sus predicciones respecto al lugar los acontecimientos en ésta misión. Las coordenadas AE:158:12:99, donde envió a su discípulo, **_eran una trampa._**
> 
> La correctas coordenadas fueron las FG:128:11:78, donde terminé guiándole **_yo_**.
> 
> La cantidad de soldados noxianos que encontramos en la caravana fueron alrededor de 128 cuerpos, en su mayoría iban a las espaldas, 12 en frente y 32 a cada costado. Quiero pensar, que en toda su sabiduría usted acaba de comprender que para **su hijo** , esto era una misión suicida _¿Verdad?_
> 
> **¡No me mal interprete por favor!** Tiene usted como heredero a un arma excepcional, capaz de crear grandes masacres por su cuenta _ahora… teniendo en cuenta que se encontraba totalmente desinformado al respecto debido a sus equivocaciones, y que además, se encontraba casi completamente sólo en dicho bosque, sin mencionar que no poseía mas armamento que **mi** Oz._ **_Su subdito no tenía otra opción más que fallar._**
> 
> Si me permite acotar… las sombras son un poder _excepcional,_ pero también dependiente. Dependiente de que el ambiente donde se vaya a desarrollar dicho encuentro sea lo suficientemente lúgubre como para asegurar un correcto desenvolvimiento de dichas habilidades.
> 
> A diferencia de sus sombras, magnificas e independientes de cualidades ambientarias, las de su hijo son inexpertas y por ende: **dependientes** del entorno a donde le envíe.
> 
> Se debe estar preguntando **_¿Salió vivo de dicha situación?_**
> 
> Decidí ayudarlo, a él, a usted, a su orden. A todo aquel que Kayn considere digno de mi ayuda entonces la tendrá. Transparente y sin segundas intenciones en mi palabra.
> 
> No tengo porque mentirle, _señor Shieda_ , tampoco tengo porque ayudarle. Siempre podría quedarme de brazos cruzados como lo hice durante estos dos meses que usted no estuvo. Quedarme observando a su hijo crecer y haciéndole la vida imposible, sin meterme en sus asuntos en lo más minimo porque _no es de mi interés,_ ni me aporta nada en lo absoluto ayudarle tanto como me aporta lo mismo no hacerlo.
> 
> _Pero Kayn es importante para mi._
> 
> Y usted podrá mover parte del cielo y de la tierra para arrancarme de él si esto termina no siendo de su agrado, aún así, le dejo saber desde este momento que incluso si las sombras se interponen en mi camino, incluso si los humanos vuelven a maldecir mi alma, o los dioses bajan directamente a enfrentarme por negarme a la corrupción… _nada de eso hará que yo pueda salir completamente de la vida y mente de su primogénito._
> 
> La caja a la que de niño fue expuesto, consume el alma del portador de las sombras ¿Verdad? Entonces, trate de comprender que en el momento en que yo entré a Kayn, comencé a ser su nueva alma.
> 
> No pierda el tiempo intentando separarme de él, inviertalo en que sea de su provecho todo lo que pueda obtener de mi.
> 
> Mi corrupción rechaza cada letra de lo que estoy escribiendo, hace colapsar **uno** por **uno** mis órganos, _los retuerce, los oprime, los parte en dos…_ y es la misma corrupción quien los repara sólo para hacerme pasar por el mismo dolor una y otra y otra vez cuando pienso en él. Cuando expreso mi sentir. Cuando lo admito.
> 
> Pasaría por ese dolor las veces que fuesen necesarias, contal de ver sonreir a su hijo una vez más al amanecer. Verlo charlar con sus compañeros, ver como sus ojos se achinan cuando planea algún chiste, ver como baila cuando nadie más que yo lo ve.
> 
> ¿Ha visto usted como sus ojos cambian de color según sus emociones? Un dia, al despertar, puede sentirse feliz y tenerlos tan grises como la piel de un pez fresco, mientras al otro puede despertarse y sentirse totalmente letal o agresivo y así tenerlos tan azules como el mar de Bilgewater.
> 
> _Señor_ , **ayudé** a su hijo en este día. 128 soldados noxianos estuvieron frente a él y así 128 soldados noxianos perecieron. 
> 
> La mujer que iba en la caravana no tenia nombre aparente, de hecho, parecía haber sida vaciada de su entera humanidad… un cascarón que solo portaba la información.
> 
> Cito sus palabras a continuación:
> 
> “El arma Darkin se encuentra en Jonia, custodiada por la Orden de las sombras, **bajo el poder de Zed.** La cantidad de súbditos que posee dicho templo es incalculable pues, varios de estos se encuentran fuera de él, entran y salen. Sería grato que tuviesen conocimiento también sobre el paradero de la orden Kinkou, arruinada sobre una de las grandes montañas Jonianas se encuentran establecidos, las tribu Vastaya conviven en armonía pero detestan a los cuervos significando que no pude ver mas allá de lo que su poder mágico me permitía estar. Existen dos Yordles en Jonia, uno es una bruja poderosa que data de millones de años de antigüedad, se localiza en el bosque Mysfit, otro se localiza en la orden Kinkou actualmente. La ciudad de Bandle se encuentra en estos momentos en Jonia también. Además del arma Darkin, en Jonia existe otro ser antiguo de gran poder, posiblemente otro Darkin. **De lo ultimo no estoy seguro, del resto lo puedo afirmar con certeza.** ”
> 
> La mujer luego de eso cerró su boca, sonrió y quedó mirandonos fijamente… me parece… que aunque parecía un cascarón vacío, alguien más nos veía a través de sus ojos. Pero averiguar quien era vendría siendo su trabajo _¿No?_
> 
> A continuación bajamos de la carroza, dejando atrás a cada uno de los soldados asesinados, a su vez también a la mujer con su lengua mutilada y sus ojos extraidos.
> 
> Quiza pueda encontrar curioso que, en ningún momento, opuso resistencia alguna ni exclamó dolor.
> 
> El reporte claramente fue escrito por mi, **Rhaast** , porque su hijo está durmiendo en estos momentos, esclavo del agotamiento que cobra mi ayuda. Escribo en lengua muerta porque se me facilita mejor expresarme en mi idioma natal, si a llegado usted hasta aquí entonces asumí correctamente que en su conocimiento mi lengua estaba presente.
> 
> Sin mas que decir, con toda la amabilidad que no tengo derecho alguno de exigir de usted, le pido comprensión con Kayn. Estoy seguro de que, _de haber sido de noche,_ el se hubiese encargado completamente sin problema alguno con todos y cada uno de dichos soldados. Sé que usted lo sabe también.
> 
> _Rhaast.”_

Zed cerró el sobre, dejándolo sobre su escritorio y mirando a su alrededor.

~~¿Había sido atacado directamente en su punto débil y no lo había visto venir?~~

Tocó su pecho y, buscando sentir a Kayn con sus sombras, lo encontró descansando. No podía verlo pero sabía que el Darkin no había mentido, su hijo se encontraba descansando plácidamente sobre su cama.

Suspiró aliviado.

Mirando la hora _,_

_1:40 am._

_¿Cómo había calculado mal?_ El jamás cometia este tipo de errores… estaba seguro de que algo había sucedido. Ésta chica era un cuervo de Swain, sin duda alguna, eso significaba que en ocasiones anteriores así habían extraido información de Jonia.

Su sangre comenzó a hervir de ira, claramente los cuervos eran animales y los animales **nunca** eran lastimados en Jonia por los estúpidos códigos morales que se imponían. Pero el no estaba para seguirlos _, jamás lo estuvo._

Evocando ambas de sus sombras, susurró unas cuantas palabras en Joniano antiguo, siendo dispersadas así por las ventanas de su recamara. Dejando a un Zed con mirada furiosa, irradiando oscuridad en todo su aura.

* * *

>  - Hey bro!! – Levanto su mano uno de los súbditos en la lejanía, gritando al ver a Kayn.

El menor giró sus ojos y detuvo su paso, no tenia tiempo para ponerse a conversar en estos momentos pero ahora mas que nunca debía explicarle a almenos uno de los acólitos que sus heridas fueron “ocasionadas en la misión” para que asi la voz se esparciese y ya dejaran finalmente de mirarle con signos de interrogación en sus ojos todo ~~puto~~ mundo.

> \- Que onda Yui. – Respondió secamente, esforzándose así en que su voz sonara lo más natural posible. Ansioso de terminar la conversación pronto.
> 
> \- ¿Sabes algo sobre la cosa de los cuervos? – Milagrosamente el acolito de menor rango ignoró la situación física de Kayn, quien le miró con mueca de no comprender a lo que se refería, casi con disgusto.
> 
> \- **¿Qué mierda le pasó a los cuervos**? – Exclamó, dejando de forzar su voz. De todas formas tendría que explicarlo aparentara o no estar afónico. Era incluso vergonzoso intentar disimularlo.
> 
> \- Viejo, todos los cuervos de Jonia fueron asesinados brutalmente en circunstancias extrañas. Los Vastaya están furiosos al respecto y nos culpan a nosotros.
> 
> - _"¿Cuándo no lo hacen?"_  Es la verdadera pregunta. Incluso si lo hubiese hecho alguien de la orden _, o el mismo maestro,_ ¿Qué importa? Solo son unos cuervos. Todos los rechazan porque éste pueblo tiene un código moral retorcido donde lo que se ve bien no debe ser maltratado pero lo que se ve mal, o luce suficientemente supersticioso, entonces debe ser erradicado. ¿Ahora les importan los cuervos? **¿¡A los Vastaya!?** Que mal chiste. – Rió irónicamente, el acolito junto a él asintiendo.
> 
> \- El maestro preguntó por ti a horas tempranas del dia, durante el entrenamiento… Sería bueno que pasaras por su oficina, ya sabes, _tu padre en ocasiones suele ser mas estricto contigo que con nadie…_

Kayn giró sus ojos nuevamente, asintiendo pero quedándose en el mismo sitio, a lo que el acolito prosiguió:

> \- ¿Estuvo tan mal el enfrentamiento ayer? – Dijo inspeccionandole con sus ojos, gesticulando muecas de desagrado y curiosidad.
> 
> \- Fue un desastre… - Exhaló, listo para mentir. – Eran demasiados soldados noxianos.
> 
> \- Si viejo, si tu quedaste asi entonces para nosotros hubiese sido **un suicidio**.
> 
> \- No veo la mentira en tus palabras, Yui.
> 
> \- Lo que no comprendo es, - Dijo ladeando su cabeza. - ¿Por qué quedaste afónico?

La sangre de Kayn se heló nuevamente, no pensó con anterioridad en como explicaría eso, así que improvisando explicó:

> \- Me atraparon en más de una ocasión, intentaron estrangularme con el empuje de las bestias.

El acolito soltó un sonoro “OH.” Pero luego, frunció su ceño y miró con detenimiento el cuello de Kayn.

**. . .**

En ese momento, algo hizo _click_ dentro de su mente… probablemente obra de un lejano Rhaast…

* * *

 

_“Si te estrangularon con el empuje de las bestias ¿Dónde están las brutales marcas de la soga en tu cuello?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait for it... 
> 
> Este capitulo es uno de los mas importantes.


	33. Prefiero degollar de abajo hacia arriba, más que de afuera hacia adentro.

* * *

**Enfrentamiento.**

Sonrojándose, inmediatamente Kayn siguió su camino, gritando un **_“Lo siento, ¿Dijiste que Zed me buscaba? ¡Debo ir cuanto antes!”_** Dejando atrás a un acolito despidiéndose confundido y algo aturdido.

Trotó así cubriéndose su cuello hasta la habitación del mayor, su garganta comenzaba a doler y sus ojos por algún motivo se llenaron de lágrimas. Le desagradaba tener que mentir sobre _esto_ en específico.

Dio un par de toques en la puerta de su maestro y antes de finalizar el último, la puerta se abrió. Zed se encontraba sin su yelmo, con sólo su Jagger puesto, tirando así de la muñeca del menor, llevándolo hasta el interior de la recamara cerrando la puerta tras él.

> \- ¡Estas bien! … **¿Lo estás?** – Inmediatamente acercó una de sus manos al pecho del menor, irradiando así nuevamente el maná oscuro analizando sus heridas. – No… _dios…_ necesitas ir a la enfermería. Oye… - Encapsuló así una de las mejillas del menor en su mano y miró sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.
> 
> \- Estoy bien no necesito ir a la enfermería padre voy a sanar pronto, es solo que… _sólo necesito poner en su respectivo lugar cada una de mis emociones, todo se junta, y jamás había sentido tanta conmoción dentro de mí por ende… me ves así._ \- Zed asintió.
> 
> \- Leí el reporte. – Kayn le miró, concentrandose en su situación externa más que en sus emociones. – No estoy seguro de si quisiera que lo leyeras por mí en estos momentos, ¿Recuerdas algo de lo sucedido el día de ayer?

Kayn succionó todo el aire posible, cerrando sus ojos y reuniendo toda la información posible del asalto. Claramente había visto todo, pero no estaba seguro de que cosas habría especificado en el informe Rhaast.

> \- Te equivocaste de coordenadas padre, cuando llegue al punto acordado, era una trampa. Claro que ellos no sabían que me enviarías a mí pero honestamente, por descabellado que suene, creo que tomaste la decisión adecuada… si hubiese sido cualquier otro acolito-
> 
> \- Hubiese caído completamente en la trampa. – Kayn asintió, tragando aire al cerrar su boca. - ¿Seguiste las indicaciones que te dio Rhaast? – Volvió a asentir, mirándole inseguro de proseguir.
> 
> \- Las ignoré durante todo el recorrido a pesar de su insistencia… hasta que vi la trampa y le pedí entonces me guiara hacia donde él decía sentir la concentración. Al llegar noté que eran muchos soldados, demasiados, padre creo que más de cien… para un solo acolito eran muchos y al ser pleno medio día también lo eran para mí. Mis sombras son inexpertas, podría arriesgarme pero no estaba en posición de cometer equivocaciones. – Zed asintió, cruzándose de brazos y abriendo ligeramente sus piernas, se dijo Kayn a sí mismo como nota mental que no veía a su maestro en tan poca ropa desde que era un niño. – _E-entonces_ Rhaast me ofreció encargarse de todo si le daba el control de mi cuerpo **momentáneamente** , - Subrayó dicha palabra. – _Papá_ tienes que creerme siempre fue _momentáneo_.

Zed no pudo evitar sonreír de la ternura ante la cara de preocupación que tenía el menor, realmente pensaba que estaba en graves problemas a pesar de todo.

> \- Lo sé, lo sé… - Dijo expresando con una de sus manos que se calmara un poco. – Prosigue por favor.
> 
> \- Rhaast los mató a todos. – Exclamó abriendo sus ojos en sorpresa, dejando la Oz al lado de la puerta y acercándose dramáticamente a Zed. – No nos puede oír ahora mismo, lo he bloqueado en mi mente, pero... _Maestro_ _su poder es impresionante_. Hizo un agujero en el suelo y 30 de los soldados explotaron, luego los de enfrente con solo blandir su Oz los destrozo **¡Y LOS DEL OTRO COSTADO!** No sé cómo lo hizo pero fue súper veloz y genial. – Zed simuló la misma expresión del menor mofándose de sus expresiones exageradas y divertidas, riendo.
> 
> \- **Vale vale, déjame adivinar.** – Dijo Zed alejándose, riendo aun en baja voz. – Rhaast hizo exactamente **así** – Y, emulando exactamente la posición de Rhaast en el primer ataque, Zed disparó nada a la nada.
> 
> \- ¿¡CÓMO LO SABES!? – Kayn miró a la Oz en la pared, la cual observaba la situación algo sorprendido. - **¿¡CONOCES TAMBIÉN LOS OTROS TRES ATAQUES!?**

Zed lo pensó por un momento.

> \- Honestamente no estoy seguro. – Dijo arremangandose su Jagger hacia arriba. – Sé que el siguiente fue también de presión pero esta vez con la Oz, el tercero de desliz pero dependiente del arma también y el cuarto de pura velocidad. El cuarto debió ser **así** – Y nuevamente Zed emuló la última posición atlética de Rhaast.

Kayn formó una "o" con sus labios. Casi aturdido porque Zed conocía exactamente los cuatro ataques del Darkin, miró nuevamente hacia la Oz, quien ahora parecía _furiosa o_ … _curiosa… no estaba seguro a éste punto._

> \- ¿Puedo preguntar cómo lo sabes? – En negación Kayn volvió a acercarse a Zed.
> 
> \- Estudié por años a los Darkin. Sé que **tu** Darkin en específico prefiere ataques de larga distancia, por eso su Oz. – Miró hacia la pared, donde encontrando sus ojos con el del mencionado se acercó. Tomándola entre sus manos.
> 
> \- **NO NO ZED.** – Zed la sostuvo con fuerza en posición horizontal frente a él, emanando tanta energía sombria como pudo, causando que fantasmas espectrales en forma de sombra brotaran de su maná.

Las sombras se acercaron de forma agresiva a la Oz del Darkin, soltando gritos agónicos a medida que Zed la sostenía con más y más fuerza.

> \- **¿Quieres intentarlo? –** Escucho Kayn salir de la Oz, causando que todo a su alrededor se estremeciera, pero **no más que él.**

Kayn miró a su padre, inseguro de si interferir o no, cada que interfería en una de las acciones de Zed era reprendido y sus planes se dificultaban más. Pero aun así, existía la pequeña posibilidad de que Rhaast le escuchase si le pedía dejarlo.

Zed soltó la Oz por una pequeña fracción de segundo, menos de un instante, dando un salto lateral por encima de ella y tomándola desde la punta final del mango, la zona más lejana de la hoja.

Allí, la blandió hacia un lado, luego la atrajo empujándola hacia sí mismo, dividendo en dos todo el aire que se tragó hacia adentro la hoja.

> \- Eso es lo que hace el Darkin al atacar. Un empuje limpio. Mientras más lejos de la hoja pueda sostenerse entonces más rango de ataque suele tener.
> 
> \- **Prefiero degollar de abajo hacia arriba, más que de afuera hacia adentro.** – Objetó el Darkin, emanando un fuego carmesí por todo su mango y hoja, causando que Zed le sostuviera con mucha más fuerza oscura ahora. – **Sí, juguemos maestro. Al parecer prefiere tenerme más de enemigo que de aliado**.
> 
> \- _Eres una fuerza que debe ser neutralizada, no te compro ni una sola maldita palabra de lo que dices sentir por Kayn._ – Dijo volviendo a su postura firme, contrarrestando el fuego del Darkin. – Te especializas en la presión, _te he estudiado, a ti en específico de todos tus malditos hermanos, desde que apareciste en nuestras vidas._ **Presióname** entonces a creerte, **_pero a mi hijo no._**
> 
> \- **¡Nunca me ha presionado a nada! Siempre fue consensual. –** Dijo Kayn corriendo a tomar la Oz de vuelta, siendo apartado fuertemente por un impulso de las sombras de Zed. - **¡Suéltala!**

Rhaast inmediatamente disminuyo su fuego, dando el primer paso mientras miraba a Kayn. Kayn sabía que si el Darkin hubiese querido destrozar a Zed ya lo hubiese hecho, no importaba que tan fuerte fuese su maestro, nadie aguantaba la corrupción si no era consumido por Rhaast.

Zed confundido por el retroceso del Darkin lo volvió a presionar, frunciendo su ceño y mirando a la hoja con confusión. _Tenía todo el control ahora del arma ¿Por qué?_   _Se supone que el Darkin debía revelarse, debía pelear más, eso habían dicho en Noxia que hacía. Explotaba a todo aquel que tocase._

> - **Es mi decisión _“explotar”_ a alguien o no. No quiero lastimarlo a usted, es alguien importante para Kayn, no lo dañaré.** – Kayn tirado en el piso miró a Zed, quien seguía presionando hacia abajo la Oz, forzándolo a lastimarle. – **Pero debería usted saber que, si cedo a ser “usado” como arma, todo lo que hay en su mente pasa a la mía.**

Inmediatamente Zed soltó la Oz, dejando que se estampara contra el piso.

> \- **¿¡Que tanto viste!? –** Grito hacia la Oz, quien tenía su ojo entrecerrado.

Kayn inmediatamente se arrastró hasta llegar al arma y tomarla, juntándola a su cuerpo.

> \- **¡Responde maldito Darkin!** – Kayn se giró para mirarle, con los ojos fruncidos en una mueca furiosa. Levantándose le hizo frente a Zed.
> 
> \- **¡ESTA DEBIL!** – Zed le miró sin comprender. - **¡Debiste ser capaz de sentirlo**! **Abandonó mi mente, y se unió por un segundo con la tuya, era la única forma de no herirte.**
> 
> \- **_¿Debil?_ Te falta más conocimiento sobre su especie, Kayn. No se debilitan por romanticismos no seas estupido.  **

Kayn sostuvo fuertemente el mango de su arma, sintiendo como Rhaast gritaba y se retorcía en el fondo de su mente, nuevamente,  _ ~~ **agonía**.~~_ 

> \- Sentir aprecio hacia mí le lastima. Querer ayudarme, preocuparse por mí y ahora también por mis seres queridos. – Kayn negó siendo incapaz de proseguir. Su maestro jamás lo entendería.

Zed inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, no veía a Kayn plantarse frente a él desde que era un niño. Tampoco había sentido el dolor de Rhaast… y era claro **el porqué:**  

_Él no podía sentir._

Retrocediendo y haciendose a un lado, desistiendo de seguir haciéndole frente a Kayn, Zed bufó… reduciendo su aura y mirando de reojo al menor quien, automáticamente relajó su postura.

> \- _Dame un par de minutos, por favor._ – Dijo el menor encaminándose a la cama de su mayor, sentándose en posición de meditación y posicionando su arma horizontalmente sobre sus piernas.

Zed alzó sus cejas impresionado, yendose hacia el baño para atender la quemadura que había dejado como marca el tener contacto con el arma Darkin. No dolía, _pero ardía._

Tenia que arreglarse con Kayn respecto a _"que hacer"_ con el Darkin, p _ero, mas importante aún, debían lidear con toda la información que Noxia habia sacado de Jonia durante un tiempo indefinido. Probablemente **años** enteros._

* * *

Zed aprendería que la primera equivocación en su vida, se pagaría con sangre.

.

Si   _Jonia_ **no** perdona entonces  _Noxia   no deja pasar **nada** bajo la mesa. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: drops a cute moment  
> Also me: drops a Zed vs Rhaast pre-fight.
> 
> pARKOURRRR 
> 
> *suspiro*
> 
> Zed... ¿Como hacemos contigo? 
> 
> Se lo dije a una/o de mis musas en un comentario... y ya os lo digo a todos aqui en la nota: 
> 
> Nada de lo que escribo está por estar. Todo tiene un significado y si lo he mencionado es porque tendrá peso a futuro en la historia. Si menciono a los Yordles es porque serán importantes, si menciono a Swain es porque debajo de todo esto se estan moviendo las cadenas de Noxia muy fuertemente y Jonia no tiene ni idea de lo que se traen. Si menciono a la orden Kinkou es porque también jugarán un papel fundamental en todo ésto... asi que, wait for it x2 
> 
> ¡Mis musas! Cuanto los amo ( ♡д♡)


	34. Relato del lienzo desgastado de un ladrón.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece♪♫*•♪

* * *

**Noxia.**

> \- Tiraron los cuervos, señor. – Exclamó Katarina, entrando al salón principal de Swain, donde él se encontraba con la vista hacia el pueblo, plantado en el balcón. – No tenemos ojos sobre Jonia desde hace unos minutos.
> 
> \- Sabía que lo harían desde que el cuervo informante no volvió. No han fallado por una cantidad de años considerables, en el momento en que ese informante no pudo volver, supe que esto había iniciado. Necesitamos a todo el consejo aqui, _dime_ _¿Serías tan amable de reunirlos por mi?_

**Corriendo** , Katarina salió de la sala, atravesando las puertas y el pasillo con desespero. El primero era Darius claramente, si Darius no se encontraba con Swain entonces era claro dónde estaría.

Despues de tener a Darius el resto vendría sólo.

* * *

**La carnaza.**

**5:30 pm.**

Gritos y aplausos inundaban el circulo de arena mientras varios de los guerreros esclavos se enfrentaban entre sí intentando librarse de su muerte, mientras dentro del castillo de la atracción _los dos hermanos_ conversaban, ajenos totalmente al revuelo de los enfrentamientos.

> \- Estas diciendo, que los cuervos.... _¿cayeron?_ – Darius asintió.
> 
> \- Los tiró la orden de las sombras.
> 
> \- _Entonces deberías preocuparte._ – Dijo Draven alzando sus hombros. – No se que haces perdiendo el tiempo aquí conmigo. Probablemente Swain tenga suficientes problemas por ahora.
> 
> \- Quiero pensar que ésta no será la ultima oportunidad que tengamos para hablar con calma… hermano. – Ambos se miraron, uno con expresión preocupada mientras el otro, algo fastidiado.
> 
> \- ¿De que hablas? Vamos a estar bien. _Contacta a **tu sabes quien** si es tan necesaria la fuerza bruta... _
> 
> _\- Los he estudiado por años, más que a Piltover incluso._ – Susurró, apoyandose sobre sus rodillas al igual que su hermano, mirandose fijamente. – **Draven** , son otros tiempos, el antiguo ataque falló porque no contaban con el frente que ahora tenemos y aún así, _en cada paso que damos ellos demuestran dar el doble._ Si tanto queremos enfrentarlos, tenemos que usar toda la fuerza que tengamos. – Pausó. - Estoy diciendo _... que necesito a **mi** ejecutor en las lineas frontales junto a mi._
> 
> \- **Noxia no caerá por unos pueblerinos.** – Rectificó Draven, fijándose ahora vagamente en el enfrentamiento que llevaban acabo sus presos. – No me necesitas a mi. 
> 
> \- No son unos simples pueblerinos. – Respondió Darius, viendo como su hermano acomodaba su postura en la silla, rompiendo la mirada con él. – Sabes que no lo pediría si no fuese realmente necesaria tu presencia.
> 
> \- Despierten al Zombie entonces. – Pronunció el menor, girando sus ojos cansado. El mayor en cambio se puso de pié, dispuesto a marcharse sin tener nada más que decir. – **Darius,** \- Llamó su hermano menor, haciendo que el mayor girase su rostro sobre hombro, mirandole con recelo o quiza... _realmente esa era su mirada habitual._ -  **Jonia** puede tener todos los trucos de magia que quiera tener pero... **Noxia prevalecerá sobre todas las cosas, siempre.**

En ese momento, Darius frunció su ceño asintiendo, centrándose en el espectáculo cada vez más. Una cabellera roja se distinguia entre los privados de libertad, causando más revuelo para la multitud quienes exhaltados comenzaban a animar el ambiente.

Draven rodó sus ojos, abriéndolos cada vez más y más al identificar quien había entrado en combate.

Soldados volaban y giraban alrededor del mausoleo, abriendo paso a una furiosa Katarina que expulsaba toda su adrenalina y liberalismo en cada zancada que daba en la arena.

> \- _Oh~~ vaya,_ quizá este sea el momento en que te animes a entrar a la arena una vez en tu vida... **Ahí está tu mujer.** – Señaló Draven con el dedo pulgar desde las alturas. Sonriendo en mofa a Darius.
> 
> \- _No es mi mujer_. – Masculló con cierto recelo, clavando sus orbes café en cada movimiento que dicha fémina daba.

Al terminar con todos y cada uno de los privados de libertad, Katarina saltó, clavando sus dagas en la pared escalando hasta llegar al tope, donde se encontraban ambos.

Draven saludó moviendo su mano. Darius sólo la observó con desgano.

> \- El rey exige la presencia de **su mano derecha** en éste preciso momento, **Darius.** – Dijo quedando en cuclillas ante el borde del balcón.

La dicha _mano derecha de Noxia_ se acercó peligrosamente, sosteniendo su hacha con fuerza entre sus dedos, casi chocando su rostro con el de la pelirroja.

> \- _Ahora mismo... el rey_ está frente a **ti.** – Susurró, inaudible para Draven debido al ruido de la multitud, pero fuerte y claro para los oídos de Katarina.
> 
> \- No pidieron al ejecutor pero tarde o temprano lo harán, Draven, **quizá quieras venir antes de ello. -** Masculló entre dientes Katarina.

Durante todo el tiempo que la pelirroja habló, sus ojos no se despegaron de los de Darius, rozando sus labios casi con los de él. Draven observaba la escena con una ceja enarcada, probablemente intrigado ante lo que presenciaba.

> \- **Quizá no.** – Aclaró, poniendose de pié y tomando unas cuantas uvas de su costado en la silla. – _Cuando lo pidan, diles que hablen con Darius en vez de que se dirijan directamente a mi._ – Masculló con seriedad en baja voz. - **¡Hermano!** Estaré en mi despacho adorando a lo mas hermoso de Noxia, es decir _¡A mi! ~~~~~_

Con un manojo de uvas entre sus manos el joven Draven se retiró de la sala moviendo su mano en despedida, dejando sólos a un par de barbaros mirandose fijamente, en desafío.

> \- ¿Tampoco vendrás tú? **_“Rey”_** – Arrastró las ultimas palabras con mofa, sonriendo landinamente.
> 
> \- Al menos... mi hermano no es un **maldito ladrón de manzanas.** – Susurró, chocando su respiración en los labios de Katarina para inmediatamente alejarse, saliendo de la habitación.

Dejando sin posibilidad de respuesta a una Katarina _furiosa, tentada y..._ **_harta._**

* * *

**_Callejón._ **

**_5:39 pm._ **

Un joven de cabellos castaños caminaba por las calles noxianas ese atardecer, lento y tranquilo, cubierto completamente por una túnica lila, acariciando sus manos para ofrecerse calor a si mismo. Miraba los puestos de los mercader bajo su capucha, se preguntaba si alguno de ellos lo reconocería si se acercaba lo suficiente a sus puestos.

Fijando nuevamente su mirada al piso siguió su rumbo, decidiendo que en efecto era mejor pasar otra noche de hambre que enfrentarse a los humildes pero fuertes comerciantes noxianos.

Subiendo unas desgastadas escaleras de hierro de un barrio pobre ubicado en la capital noxiana, llegó a su departamento. Puerta de hierro algo desgastada y miradas reprobatorias de parte de los ancianos que habitaban las otras habitaciones, normalmente, _antiguos soldados retirados del imperio,_ le daban la bienvenida.

Soltando un suspiro el joven chocó su frente con la fría puerta de metal, buscando entre sus bolsillos la llave para luego introducirla en el pomo y girarlo, entrando así a su recamara.

Paredes desgastadas, filtraciones de agua, todo el ruido de las calles colándose por las ventanas. Una cama en un rincón, a su lado una ventana, a sus pies una cómoda.

Encaminándose al lado contrario de la habitación el chico comenzó a despojarse de su túnica, dejando ver asi en su rostro marcas de cortaduras sangrantes, además de un moretón enorme cerca de su ojo derecho.

Prosiguiendo con la parte superior de su vestidura gesticuló dolor al sacarse el ropaje. Revelando moretones alrededor de su abdomen, costillas y espalda, _uno de sus costados era el más afectado…_ sangraba y, en vez de morado, parecía azul debido a la gravedad de la herida.

Intentando tocarse la zona soltó un chillido de dolor, se recordó a si mismo que era una herida que en efecto no le dejó ninguna ganancia… al igual que las otras que pintaban el lienzo de su cuerpo. Jamas fallaba en sus asaltos, todos eran un exito, sin importar cuantas heridas tuviese que soportar.

_Una obra de arte, de la cual todos esperan tomar su parte, pintar su marca en ella, sin él recibir nada a cambio._

_¿Cuándo había terminado su vida así_? Había jurado lealtad al hombre que le reconoció como uno más de sus hijos pero que, al morir, le dejó **sin nada.** Literalmente siendo expulsado de un hogar al que ya pertenecía, devuelto a las calles, _con nada más que si mismo._

Sus dos hijas eran igual de culpables, pues siendo indiferentes de la traición que sufrió su padre, siguieron apoyando a los mismos. Expulsándolo a él de los planes porque claramente no iba a seguir el mismo rumbo que ellas y, para ser honesto, él juró lealtad a ese hombre. **No a Noxia.**

> \- _Tsk._ – Masculló al recordar por _quinceava vez en el día la traición._

Su herida debería verla un doctor pero, para ser honesto, _¿Quién lo atendería si no tenía dinero para pagar?_ Exhaló, dejando de tocarla y sacudiendo su mano cubierta de sangre, fastidiado. Ni siquiera era que él hiciese mal los trabajos, era que simplemente las personas en Noxia estaban tan corruptas como el mismo gobierno. Te contrataban para un asalto, y si no tomabas parte del botín por tu cuenta entonces ellos no te darían nada, **no pago, no comida, no nada.**

Lavase así sus manos el joven ladrón, secándolas y tomando de uno de los cajones de la cocina el vendaje y alcohol que semanas antes había robado de una mujer en el mercado.

Miró al piso y, haciendo a un lado algunas bolsas vacías, tomó asiento recostado al lavamanos, clavando un cuchillo a su lado cuya reflexión le servía de punto guía sobre donde debía limpiar. A este punto debía comenzar desde sus caderas pues la sangre se había escurrido hasta allí, fastidiado nuevamente se puso de pie, desabrochando su pantalón y con cuidado bajándolo lo suficiente para comenzar a limpiar. Sentandose de vuelta frente al reflejo del cuchillo.

 **Ardía,** incluso algunas lágrimas inconscientemente comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos. El era un tipo fuerte, había sufrido heridas peores cuando niño, pero _… ésta realmente se veía mal._

Dejó asi presionado el trozo de tela con alcohol sobre la herida, comenzando a vendarse alrededor de su torso lo suficiente para mantener el trozo allí.

Al finalizar se puso de pié de vuelta, buscó otro trozo de tela, más grande esta vez, humedeciéndolo en una taza con agua limpia y pasándolo por su cuerpo. No poder darse una ducha apropiada era una de las cosas que más lograba detestar de éste lugar.

 **Odiaba a Noxia,** le recordaba todo lo que _odiaba de si mismo_ y el desagrado que solía sentir ante ello era terrible.

Al pasar por sus partes íntimas frunció su ceño. _¿Cuánto hacia que no se tocaba a si mismo?_ Pensó, últimamente no es como si tuviese tiempo para ello. Su vida sexual se había resumido a escapar del orfanato donde niños como él eran vendidos como esclavos obreros o sexuales a los soldados que tuviesen el suficiente dinero para pagarles a los jefes de dicha organización, sólo una vez fue abusado sexualmente pues luego de eso, escapó.

No fue tan fácil, escapó asesinando al soldado que lo violó. El sujeto lo había llevado a una de sus granjas, donde luego de ser abusado el pequeño clavó una daga, que habia logrado robarle durante el forcejeo, en la arteria principal del soldado. Dejándolo en desangre sobre su cama mientras el huía en una de las bestias.

Fue perseguido por días, **meses** , sobre todo por los compañeros del soldado quienes en venganza querían capturarle. Pero a medida que el pequeño fue creciendo y creciendo sus rasgos cambiaron, haciéndole pasar desapercibido entre la multitud.

Luego de volverse un experto ladrón, cazado por los mercaderes de la capital, conoció al hombre al que le juró lealtad. Dicho hombre tenia dos hermosas hijas, una de nombre Cassiopeia y otra de nombre Katarina. Ambas de rasgos refinados, y aunque la menor siempre intentó insinuársele desde los comienzos de su desarrollo, él tuvo más fijación por la mayor, quien compartía sus gustos por las dagas y puntas afiladas.

Desde sus doce años Katarina y su versión puberta de si mismo compartieron combates, entrenamientos, desafíos y retos dados el uno por el otro. Creando asi una complicidad que conforme ambos fueron creciendo avanzó a una confianza.

A sus trece años Katarina lo besó.

Primero dijo que por simple curiosidad al respecto pues _“¿Si no es contigo entonces con quien más a de ser?”_ pero, no fué solo _uno_. Al día siguiente Katarina volvió a hacerlo, el menor le advirtió que si su padre se enteraba entonces todo empeoraría para ambos, a lo que la joven le respondió _“Si ya lo hicimos una vez, lo sabrá de todas formas, ¿Qué más da seguir?”_  él, porque no le desagradaba Katarina en lo absoluto, y además sentía que debía corresponderle de alguna forma, siguió prologando los encuentros.

Por unos meses fueron besos inocentes, pequeños y sinceros. Pero cuando comenzaron a desarrollarse, los besos inocentes pasaron a ser más salvajes, cargados de adrenalina pues normalmente sucedían después de entrenar. El cuerpo de Katarina a sus 14 años comenzó a tener curvas, sus caderas a ensancharse y sus senos a crecer, mientras él, aunque no se daba cuenta _(pero vaya que Katarina sí),_ comenzaba cobrar masa muscular, haciéndolo ver más atractivo a la vista de la pelirroja.

Eventualmente sus manos en cada encuentro comenzaron a tocar mas que sólo los brazos de ella, pasando por instinto a su cintura y luego a sus caderas. Ella era mucho más desvergonzada por ende, tocaba lo que quería tocar siempre, sin importarle lo que el menor pudiese pensar.

Pasar de sus abdominales a directamente su pene, masajearlo entre sus manos y lograr que el menor gimiese era una experiencia incomparable con lo que había sufrido años atrás, jamás llego a su mente un solo pensamiento de su sufrida infancia cuando sucedían esos encuentros.

**Pero no era Katarina quien debía tener el control.**

Así que ese día, decidió ir un paso delante de ella. Levantandola y empinándola contra una de las paredes metálicas del abolladero donde se encontraban para entrenar, desvistiendola y así eventualmente, terminó cogiendo con ella.

Incluso cuando quiso terminar fuera, ella no quiso, diciéndole que estaba preparada y que no pasaría nada. A lo que él, inexperto e inmaduro decidió acceder. Los encuentros sexuales se prolongaron a diario, ya no solo en los entrenamientos sino también dentro de la mansión, donde Katarina se colaba a la habitación del menor por las noches para así tener sexo repetidas ocasiones.

Jamás llegó a sentir amor ni tampoco la necesidad urgente de tener relaciones sexuales con ella. De todas las ocasiones el estaba seguro que un 100% de dichos encuentros eran planeados por Katarina.

No estaba diciendo que le desagradaba en lo absoluto, _todo lo contrario_. Simplemente lo motivaba a mejorar en ese aspecto también como en todo lo demás. En una de las ocasiones él le cuestionó respecto a sus encuentros,

_“¿Por qué sólo conmigo?”_

_“Porque como en todo, eres excepcional en eso también.”_

Fue su respuesta. Dejando claro que sólo era cuestión de un capricho interno de si misma, de siempre coger con él bajo la excusa de que la llenaba _en ese aspecto._ Siempre terminando dentro de ella, halando de sus cabellos, _cogiendo duro._ Incluso cuando todo comenzó siendo unos niños, a partir de sus 14 años todo cambió en ambos, los entrenamientos siempre tenían tintes sensuales cuando estaban solos… Katarina sentándose sobre él mas de lo debido, él rozando sus manos entre los muslos de ella, la pelirroja dejándose acorralar para eventualmente encontrarse desnuda siendo empujada brutalmente contra una de las paredes.

Cassiopeia por su parte desistió de ganar la atención del joven cuando Katarina le confesó que habían mantenido relaciones sexuales. Pero tampoco quiso hacer escandalo al respecto pues pensó que no era de su incumbencia y tampoco tenia tiempo para dramas.

Cuando el padre de Katarina murió, esa noche ella fue a la habitación del joven, donde con lagrimas en los ojos le pidió que la perdonara por lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero que su estirpe y posición social **lo ameritaban.**

Al dia siguiente, **Talon** fue expulsado y nombrado traidor por parte de la familia.

* * *

De vuelta a su realidad el castaño terminó de asearse, y encaminandose hasta su cama, se puso de vuelta sus pantalones recostandose así con cuidado de no lastimarse sobre la cama.

Allí se preguntó, antes de caer dormido, si Katarina en algún momento lo había visto como algo más que _un juguete personal._ _Si realmente había tenido sentimientos por él._   A lo que terminó respondiéndose mentalmente un:

_“Espero que no, porque yo jamás los podré tener por ella.”_

E incluso en su inconsciencia por el cansancio, **Talon** se prometió darse algo mejor a si mismo, en algún momento. _Quizá alguien..._   _alguien_ que no viera en él sólo **un arma** , **un ladron, un asesino** … sino una persona internamente **rota** , desde la infancia, traicionada cada maldito dia de su vida. No pedía lástima ni comprensión, pedía **respeto** a eso y, _a cambio_ , él probablemente le serviría a esa persona el resto de su vida.

* * *

~~**...**~~

Porque las galaxias que vemos hasta donde el ojo nos permite, no son las unicas que existen. 

Algunas otras, _esas que escapan de nuestra vista frecuentemente,_ **resultan doler bastante también.**

** ~~...~~ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okok, asi va la cosa... ¿Sabeís del lore de estos cuatro verdad? 
> 
> can't u guys hear someone screaming a "nO" really really far away in the audience? *chuckles *  
> nvm, i'll explain it real quick:
> 
> La cosa cambia un poco en el lore real de Noxia, que va así según lo canonico:
> 
> Katarina y Cassiopeia no son hermanas biologicas de Talon, él fue adoptado por el padre de éstas. Cuando Talon era muy joven el padre de ambas (General Du Couteau, el mas grande espadachin de toda la historia noxiana) lo venció en un enfrentamiento, pero viendo el potencial que tenía decidió darle la oportunidad de ser adoptado por él a cambio de sus servicios, a lo que él terminó aceptando pero... y lo cito: Talon juró lealtad a éste hombre y a nadie más que él.
> 
> Noxia no está dentro de su juramento... cosa que es contradictoria pues se supone que todo aquel adoptado por Noxia jura servir a su “patria.” Pero, Talon no es como el resto;).
> 
> Ahora uwu en mis escritos modifique un poco ésto pero respeté completamente el lore, siempre intento no quebrantarlo mucho porque ya de por si está hecho un desastre... Lo unico que movi del lore, es el hecho de que Talon estuvo en el mismo mercado negro que Kayn. 
> 
> Quiero darle un trasfondo a éste personaje porque me encanta y terminará siendo de peso a futuro en mis escritos, creo que merece más reconocimiento del que tiene actualmente.
> 
> Espero que éste capitulo sea de vuestro agrado, quise mover un poco las cosas del mapa, mi misión es que descubrais junto a mi una forma distinta de ver estos magnificos personajes✧✧
> 
> ALSO, AS ALWAYS: Muchisisisimas gracias por el apoyo que siempre me dais, cuanto os amo ◕‿◕ Mis musas♡♡♡♡♡ 
> 
> ¡Dejadme un comentario sobre que tal os a parecido! Prometo leeros y contestaros a penas pueda♡✧


	35. Por un segundo, tan corto y efimero como un respiro.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De vuelta a nuestro par de orgullosos y tercos protagonistas♡♡  
> Parte 1/2.

**J** onia,

Antiguo monasterio de la orden **K** inkou, 

Actual orden de la **S** ombras.

_10:50 am._

* * *

 

_**Deseo.** _

Mentalmente Kayn quito las _nubes_ , abriendo la pared de su muro para así ingresar al cubículo del Darkin, donde lo encontró sentado en el piso recostado a una orilla de su cama, sangre escurría de su boca y sus antebrazos, haciendo un pozo de ella entre sus piernas.

Inmediatamente el pelinegro se agachó hacia a él, intentando levantarle en una acción bastante similar a un abrazo.

> \- _Oh por Dios, Rhaast…_ \- Hipeó ante el dolor de su garganta, aún así se dijo a si mismo que no era nada comparado con el dolor por el que en estos momentos el Darkin pasaba. – _Vamos, ayúdame a ayudarte ¿Sí? ¿Puedes oírme?_

Muy sutilmente el afectado asintió, haciendo fuerza a sus piernas para levantarse, intentando en la medida de lo posible no hacer tanto peso al cuerpo de Kayn. Aún estando al borde de la inconsciencia, podía ver las heridas que tenía el humano… intentó no sentirse culpable al respecto y, fallando en el intento, terminó soltando otra bocanada de sangre a espaldas del menor.

> \- _¡A-ah!_ – Dijo titubeando y cayendo junto a él. - _¿Cuándo te volviste tan pesado rojito? –_ Notó una sonrisa minúscula y landina en el rostro de Rhaast y, devolviéndole el gesto Kayn acercó su rostro al de él. – _Hey…_ tengo que llevarnos hasta mi habitación, ¿Serías tan amable de no morir mientras vuelvo?

El Darkin volvió a sonreir minimamente, asintiendo de la misma forma que antes.

Kayn de vuelta al exterior, inmediatamente se levanto de la cama de Zed, gritando un _“Estaré de vuelta a penas pueda. Si no vengo antes de las 3 pm, entonces… búscame en mi habitación.”_ antes de abandonar la sala. Contó exactamente 2 minutos, ignorando llamadas de acólitos, gritos y chiflidos de parte de sus compañeros. Podían esperar, Rhaast no.

Subir causaba que los musculos de sus gluteos casi lloraran de dolor, rogando piedad. Al llegar, presionando su frente contra la madera de su puerta, a penas y pudo deslizar el pomo. Tirandose boca abajo en su cama y dejando la Oz a su lado, cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en calmar el dolor.

Al poder calmarlo, intentó materializarse en su mente, consiguiendo a Rhaast justo donde lo había dejado. Corriendo hasta él pasó sus brazos bajo los suyos propios cruzándolos tras la espalda del mayor fuertemente en un extraño abrazo... intentando ponerse de pié con él para acomodarle mejor.

> \- Estoy aquí, _volví… ¿Sigues conmigo_? – Rhaast volvió a asentir, sintiéndose un poco estúpido por la forma en que sus brazos colgaban sobre los de Kayn. Mientras el menor no estaba, intentó reducir su forma mental, logrando solo imitar un poco la estatura del menor. - _¿Es mi idea o te hiciste mas pequeño?_

Rhaast masculló un pesado _“Sssi”_ y, sintiendo la cama tras sus piernas logró sentarse, dejando caer sus brazos en sus piernas y mirando al piso.

> \- Se que no puedes hablar mucho en estos momentos pero, si pudieras hacer un esfuerzo en comunicarte conmigo _rojito_ , _sería increíble._
> 
> \- _Tu voz…_ \- Susurró usando su voz de ascendido.
> 
> \- _Sí, lo se…_ no te preocupes por mí en estos momentos ¿Te parece? Enfócate en mejorar tu mismo.

Rhaast cerró sus ojos y, asintiendo, exhaló. Kayn por su parte se sentó en el piso donde anteriormente se había recostado Rhaast, _¿Cómo podía ayudarlo?_ Intentó recordar lo que en la ocasión anterior había funcionado: _Usar alcohol y darle toda la atención posible._

Poniéndose de pie observó a Rhaast, recordó también que el Darkin le había dejado saber que era debido a su corrupción que esto sucedía. Debido a que lo apreciaba y su cuerpo lo rechazaba.

Entonces pensó Kayn que si Rhaast actuaba de manera contraria, _como la vez que lo estranguló_ , podría encontrar calma. Ya su cuerpo dolía lo suficiente, _¿Qué mas daba un moretón más?_

> \- Rhaast, si me lastimas, ¿Tu dolor se calmaría?

La mirada del Darkin se oscureció, denotando disgusto ante las palabras del joven asesino. Claramente entendiendo las intenciones del menor.

> \- **No funciona así**. Tengo que disfrutarlo y para disfrutarlo tengo que querer causarte daño… _y ya no quiero._ – Susurró, tragando su propia sangre que amenazaba con volver a salir.
> 
> \- _Incluso si me daño a mi mism-_
> 
> \- **¡No funciona de esa forma Kayn! –** El menor retrocedió un poco, impresionado por el tono de voz que el Darkin había usado para reprenderlo.

Apenado y sintiéndose impotente miró el piso, esforzándose en que nuevamente sus sentimientos no tomaran lo mejor de sí mismo. Al cabo de unos segundos alzó su mirada hacia donde yacía el Darkin, el cual le observaba con cierto desdén de tristeza en su mirada.

Pensó Kayn en acercarse _, quería abrazarlo, quería decirle cuanto valoraba que no hubiese herido a su padre aún cuando pudo y aún cuando eso dictaba todo su ser su naturaleza que hiciese… Quería comérselo a besos y hacer que ese dolor se detuviese… **Dios**_ , _como deseaba que se detuviese._

Pero hacer todas esas cosas eran contraproducentes… probablemente el sentirse querido le causaría mas dolor y, era algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo pasar por.

_Por un momento, todo se detuvo alrededor del joven asesino._

~~ **_. . ._ ** ~~

Un recuerdo lejano, de su cumpleaños número 10, llenó cada rincón de su mente.

Tanto Kayn como Rhaast podían observarlo pues, ambos compartían el mismo cubículo por ende los pensamientos del azul fluían libremente.

En el recuerdo, se encontraba la señora Sue y sus amigas alrededor de una mesa con un pastel en medio, Kayn se encontraba en el otro costado sonriendo enormemente. Entonaban el alegre canto de _Feliz Cumpleaños_ mientras, en una de las ventanas traseras se podía visualizar a Zed husmeando con sigilo.

En una de las ocasiones la señora Sue alzó su vista, fijándose en que en efecto allí se encontraba el maestro de la orden. Zed posó un dedo sobre las endiduras de su yelmo en su boca, denotando silencio en su gesto, a lo que la señora Sue amablemente ladeó un poco su cabeza y achinando los ojos le dedicó una sonrisa.

Pequeño Kayn estaba demasiado concentrado en la forma en que las llamas de las pequeñas velas danzaban, también en mirar las expresiones alegres de las amigas de Sue. Jamas se había dado cuenta de que su padre en esa ocasión asistió a su cumpleaños, _hasta ahora._

> \- No es la primer vez. – Dijo Rhaast intentando sentarse en la cama, haciendo que Kayn rápidamente corriese a ayudarle. – _Estoy bien, estoy bien…_ perdón por haberte gritado de esa forma hace poco, _yo,_ sólo no quiero que te lastimes.

Kayn asintió, posando una de sus manos tras la espalda del Darkin, sentándose a su lado. Rhaast justo en el centro de la cama, mientras Kayn a su lado en la orilla.

Fueron interrumpidos por una lluvia de aplausos provenientes del recuerdo, haciendo que ambos girasen su rostro hacia la pared donde parecía proyectarse ese momento en la vida de Kayn.

Las amigas y Sue, por supuesto, corrieron a abrazar al menor. Siendo así casi asfixiado por las muestras de afecto de las señoras ya algo mayores… el pequeño Kayn intentaba abrazarlas a todas al mismo tiempo, sonriéndoles con honestidad y algo sonrojado por la atención que estaba recibiendo.

> \- ¿Te parece si pides tu deseo? – Escuchó decir a la señora Sue, quien agachándose un poco fijó sus verdes ojos en los grises de Kayn quien se encontraba de pie en una silla, se había subido para poder alcanzar correctamente a las señoras en los abrazos.

El pequeño asintió, fijándose nuevamente en las llamas que danzaban con cierta belleza sobre las velas… lo pensó por unos segundos.

La indecisión del pequeño se podía sentir por todo el cubículo, eran vibraciones de inseguridad que recorrían todo el espacio alrededor de ellos… causando que el Kayn actual exhalara al recordar que, durante sus primeros 2 cumpleaños, nunca estuvo seguro acerca de lo que realmente desearía.

> \- Señora Sue… - La voz del pequeño inundó el cubículo, haciendo que Rhaast abriese sus ojos en sorpresa. – Me temo que no tengo un solo deseo por pedir.

La mencionada señora asintió, volviéndole a sonreír.

> \- Bueno, _mi pequeño Kayn,_ afortunadamente tendrás muchos años de vida por venir… y así muchos cumpleaños más y con ellos más deseos. Conforme pase el tiempo verás que la vida es simple: _Toma decisiones y no mires atrás._

Kayn recuperó su sonrisa casi inmediatamente, asintiendo después de pensárselo un par de segundos.

> \- **¡Sí!** Que así sea señora Sue.

Poniendo sus manos en el orillo de la mesa e inclinándose un poco, el pequeño Kayn sopló decidido, apagando todas sus velas. Zed en ese momento se recostó a la ventana, mirando conmocionado la escena.

> \- **¿¡Que pediste pequeño Kayn!?** – Las señoras en broma comenzaron a preguntar. – **¡No seas malo con nosotros y por favor dinos!**
> 
> \- **¡Si les dices no se cumplirá!** – Reprendió al pequeño dispuesto a responder. **-¡A comer pastel!**

Era incluso nostálgico, todos reian y se veian felices. Incluso Zed quien amablemente rechazó a la señora Sue cuando le ofreció un poco de dicha tarta a traves de la ventana. El maestro se quedó hasta el final, momento en el que el pequeño Kayn se quedó dormido horas después recostado a una de las señoras, dormido profundamente con restos de tarta en su rostro.

Entró así el mayor con mucha humildad a la cocina y, tomando a Kayn entre sus brazos, lo recostó en su hombro dispuesto a retirarse. No sin antes agradecer apropiadamente a cada una de las señoras por el detalle.

Sonrojadas y algo apenadas con Zed las mujeres asintieron, permitiéndole irse susurrando un _“Felicidades pequeño Kayn”_ a espaldas de su padre pero de frente al menor, moviendo sus manos en despedida

**~~. . . ~~ **

El proyector se detuvo, dejando a un Rhaast mirando la pared vacía y a un Kayn sonriendo levemente.

> \- _La vida es simple, toma decisiones y no mires atrás._ – Repitió, soltando la espalda del Darkin sólo para ahora abrazarle fuertemente. Rhaast movió su cuerpo, liberando uno de sus brazos y apegando así más el menor hacia el. Abrazándole de vuelta.

Al cabo de unos segundos el mayor decidió hablar.

> \- _Eras muy tierno de niño._ – Kayn asintió.
> 
> \- Lo sé, me lo solían decir a menudo. ¡Es decir! _¿Aun debo seguir siéndolo no?_

Rieron, mirándose a ambos en dicha acción, eventualmente perdiéndose en sólo las miradas compartidas. Juntando así sus labios en un beso lento y sencillo, mareando a ambos en la sensación de fundirse el uno con el otro.

> \- _Lo siento, debe lastimarte que-_ Cortó el beso Kayn, recordando que Rhaast aun estaba en sufrimiento.
> 
> \- No, - Interrumpió el mayor. – no me estás lastimando ahora mismo, _me ayudas._

Sin necesitar nada mas que decir Kayn hizo que Rhaast se recostara nuevamente sobre su cama, posicionando sus rodillas a cada uno de sus extremos reposándolas sobre el colchón, para así no ejercer su peso sobre el Darkin al inclinarse.

Sentirse agradecido porque Rhaast le hubiese permitido a Zed vivir, además de el hecho de que _esto_ le ayudaba… sólo le incentivaba a proseguir con sus acciones.

Así apoyandose con una mano en la cabecera de la cama, siguió besándole. Casualmente acariciando con la otra uno de los brazos del mayor, intentando sentir si su piel se encontraba mutilada en alguna parte por la forma en que habían sangrado.

Al no encontrar nada suspiró aliviado, bajando hasta el cuello del Darkin, donde se encargó de limpiarle lamiendo la sangre que había bajado desde sus labios. No sabía a sangre, _curiosamente,_ hizo una nota mental para recordarse mas tarde a si mismo preguntar al respecto.

> \- ¿Puedo preguntarte un par de cosas? _Kayn._ – Escuchó al Darkin ronronear bajo su nombre. Causando que levantara su rostro hasta tenerlo frente al suyo.
> 
> \- Sí, lo que necesites saber. – Dijo ahora acomodando con su mano libre su mechon de cabello tras su oreja.
> 
> \- _¿Cual fué tu deseo ese dia?_

Kayn sonrió, depositando un beso sobre la mandibula del mayor.

> \- Deseé que el deseo de cada una de las señoras conmigo ese dia se cumpliese, pues los mios ya tendrían oportunidad luego, _en otros pasteles_ , de ser cumplidos.

Rhaast sonrió, encapsulando la mejilla derecha del menor en su mano. _Justo como la noche anterior._

> \- Eso fue muy noble de tu parte. – Kayn no dijo nada, sólo miró a Rhaast.
> 
> \- Dijiste que no era la primera vez, _respecto a Zed en mis cumpleaños._ ¿A que te referías exactamente?

El Darkin exhaló, retirando su mano.

> \- Cuando estoy en la mente de alguien, veo sus recuerdos desde otra perspectiva. De modo que en el ambiente donde dichos recuerdos se desarrollan yo actúo como un espectador más. Siguen siendo sólo recuerdos, memorias del pasado por lo tanto ni esa persona logra verme a mi ni puedo modificar alguno de esos sucesos... aún asi, puedo verlos.
> 
> \- _Es como... viajar en los recuerdos de alguien._ – Dijo en voz baja Kayn, sentandose libremente sobre las caderas del mayor.
> 
> \- Sí. Puedo ver mas allá de lo que tu logras recordar porque está en tu subconsciente. Es... mi mente, unida a la tuya, viendo ese recuerdo y a la misma vez agregandole mi capacidad de percepción.
> 
> \- ¿Y puedes recorrer los espacios donde se desarrolla la memoria que observas? – Rhaast asintió. – **Es literalmente viajar al pasado.**
> 
> \- No puedes cambiar nada, por mucho que te gustaria. – Repitió, intentando probar que de punto de vista no le llamaría “viajar” al pasado.
> 
> \- Lo comprendo porque cuando me mostraste tus recuerdos como ascendido en esa torre, cuando te ví como realmente eras... – Kayn tragó, dejando sus manos reposar en el pecho del Darkin. – era como si yo estuviese alli, contigo. _Podía sentir lo que sentias en ese momento incluso..._

Rhaast parpadeó, entreabriendo un poco sus labios al escuchar a Kayn hablar sobre uno de sus recuerdos más preciados. Sentía curiosidad de saber lo que el menor pensaba de lo que habia visto.

> \- Ese _sujeto_ que viste... ¿Que creíste que sentía en esos momentos?

Kayn le miró, confundido al ver a Rhaast expresarse de si mismo en tercera persona.

Porque era **él** ese sujeto

**¿Verdad?**

Lo era... _¿Lo era?_

> \- _Lo era._ Estás en lo correcto. – Respondió Rhaast, leyendo sus pensamientos. – Tiempo pasado... algo que ya no soy.
> 
> \- Si... lo siento es solo que... cuando **_~~te~~_** – Se detuvo, corrigiendose rapidamente. – Cuando **_lo_** ví, una extraña sensacion de tristeza inundó mi cuerpo. Como si una gran nostalgia oprimiese mi pecho, queriendo ir hacia ti pero al mismo tiempo sin poder hacerlo. – Los ojos de Kayn volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas. – Sé que ayer dijiste que lamentabas no haber llegado antes a mi vida, pero – Dijo negando repetidas veces. – realmente soy  yo quien lamenta no haber llegado a la tuya miles de años atrás. _O siglos..._ **_Dios_** _ni siquiera tengo idea de cuanto tiempo pasaste así._

Por un segundo, tan corto y efimero como un respiro, Rhaast sintió que algo dentro de sí encajó. Justo en el momento en que una lagrima rodó por la mejilla del pelinegro, aterrizando en el centro de su brillante pecho, **allí en ese preciso instante,** Rhaast supo que toda su vida estuvo sólo.

Incluso cuando tenia compañia.

* * *

 Porque en ocasiones, la soledad no es la ausencia de otros, sino la de **una** persona en especifico.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> facts
> 
> first: Rhaast pidió saber cual fue el deseo de Kayn en ese cumpleaños... para así asegurarse de que si no habia sido cumplido, el pudiese hacerlo realidad. 
> 
> sec: En la historia, Rhaast se refiere a que "no es la primer vez" de Zed en los cumpleaños del menor, y aunque no pudo seguir explicandose por interrupciones de Kayn, en efecto se trata de que en todos los cumpleaños que la señora Sue le celebró a Kayn estuvo Zed. A escondidas, acompañandole desde lejos♡, aplaudiendo cuando soplaba las velas y en ocasiones... cuando Kayn se retiraba por si sólo y la señora Sue quedaba limpiando la mesa, bajaba a comer un poco del pastel y a agradecerle por el detalle con su muchacho♡.
> 
> ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡


	36. unsteadiness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2/2.

* * *

**Aatrox.**

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, sintiendo como las vibraciones en su vinculo indirecto con Rhaast se estremecían. Ultimamente los tirones eran mas fuertes que en todos los milenos pasados.

> -  _Bruja..._  ¿Realmente viste  **eso** , huh?.

_Flashback._

> \- Cuando sea el momento y tiempo adecuado, mi maldición conseguirá al sujeto que buscas. Tu raza fue maldita por un brujo superior a cualquier otro de nosotros, tan poderoso como los mismos dioses que otorgaron sus poderes y esa maravillosa fuerza por ustedes... la maldición no era ser encerrados en sus armas, contrario a lo que crees, la primera sucedió mucho antes de eso...  **fué ahogarlos en la misma corrupción que en la que cayeron los humanos.**  - La bruja se detuvo por unos segundos, recuperando el habla. - Hace mucho tiempo atrás, uno de esos antiguos dioses se reveló contra la creación de sus hermanos:  **ustedes, los ascendidos**. Y en esa locura y corrupción el antiguo dios se transformó en un hechicero poderoso de magia oscura, que terminó maldiciendo a tu especie con tres de sus demonios más astutos:  **la lujuria, el deseo, y la avaricia.**  – Pausó, recogiendo todo el aire que pudo. -  **Demonio** , tú maldición no puede ser levantada y todos los de tu raza la han de sufrir.
> 
> -  **Todos**. – Arrastró sus palabras entre sus dientes.
> 
> - Todos. El otro demonio por el que muestras interes, con el que te enfrentaste, caerá en la misma maldición, tarde o temprano sin importar cuanto se resista.  _Huh..._  – Sonrió landinamente. –  _Quien iba a decirlo..._  incluso peor que tú caerá. No por el deseo, o la lujuria, o la avaricia...
> 
> - ¿Por qué caerá entonces, hechicera?
> 
> \- No soy capaz de verlo estoy demasiado nublada por el ritual. A penas puedo comunicarte lo que siento, he dejado de ver.

La bruja sintió como la espada del demonio fue incrustada en su vientre y chilló ante el dolor. Acto seguido, fue empalada contra un arbol, clavandole el demonio asi sus manos y pies con estillas de madera gruesa, dejandola suspendida y en desangre.

> \- No morirás por mi mano, morirás por tu maldición cuando sea el momento adecuado. Hasta que el humano  **no nazca, no se crie, no conozca a Rhaast entonces no tendrás mi permiso de morir.**  Pasarás aquí una cantidad de tiempo que para los humanos sería un eternidad, mientras para mi, sólo significan un par de siestas.
> 
> -  _Hice lo que me pediste._  – Masculló en agonia, pronta a vomitar sus propias agallas en vez de sangre. – Incluso si no fue necesario el completo uso de mi poder, tienes la información que buscabas.
> 
> -  _¿Y ya con eso te crees merecedora del placer de morir?_ **Ilusa**. – Rió y desvinculando su espada del vientre de la bruja, se retiró. –  _Malditos humanos._

_Fin Flashback._

>  
> 
> -  _¿Por que motivo ajeno a la avaricia, la lujuria o el deseo caería alguien como tú, Rhaast?_   **Acaso**...  ** _¿Más conocimiento?_**   _¿Sigues siendo el mismo traga libros después de la corrupción?_

Aatrox cerró sus ojos y se concentró en el azúl que sintió la primera vez. Era tan puro como el mar, fluía en armonía. ¿Ese era el humano? No decepcionaba, pero, ¿Seria suficiente para alguien tan exigente como Rhaast?

> -  _Lo fué..._

Tenia dos opciones... sincronizar completamente con el humano y leer su ubicación, o esperar a que ellos se delatasen a si mismos.

Si volvía a sincronizar se volvería a encontrar a Rhaast. Lo vió, en esa ocasion... de brazos cruzados, mirada penetrante, aterrador. Su corrupción habia cambiado demasiado su forma fisica a diferencia de cuando era ascendido. No habia practicamente nada similar además del ropaje.

Se preguntaba si su  _lenguaje_  habia cambiado también o sólo su fisico.

Rió. Recostase asi entonces Aatrox en su trono, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, pensando en cuanto deseaba ver la desgracia caer sobre Rhaast. Sus brazos colgaban en las esquinas de los apoyadores, mientras una de las manos irradiaba rojo puro, la otra tenia una coraza grisacea similar a las que recubrian las garras de Rhaast.

> _\- Mi predicción se cumplirá tarde o temprano, ~~hermano~~ , incluso si decido no mover un dedo._

* * *

> -  **Hola rojo...**  – Sonrió apenado el menor, sonrojado, al parecer se había quedado dormido sobre el pecho del mayor un momento,  _sólo un momento,_  probablemente del cansancio y dolor muscular.
> 
> \- Hola,  **mocoso.**  - Pausó mirandole. - _¿Estas bien?_  - Asintió así el menor, incorporandose nuevamente sobre las caderas de Rhaast. - Por la mañana, me parece que sufriste un apagón... 
> 
> \- ¿Dijiste  _“por la mañana”?_  – Gesticuló una mueca de no comprender,  _¿Por que hablaba en tiempo pasado?_
> 
> \- Son las 2 de la tarde en el exterior.
> 
> -  **¡ZED! -** Dijo el menor poniendose de pié de golpe. Observando que su alrededor había cambiado bastante.

Ahora el cubículo era uno solo, conformado por paredes de marmol blanco así como pisos del mismo material y color, sillones finos con enmarcaciones de oro y una hermosas flores adornaban gran parte del lugar... de fondo, un precioso jardín rebosante de vida tenía lugar.

> \- Cambié un poco el lugar... mientras dormias.– Dijo el Darkin, ignorando el apresuro del menor. - Tu cuerpo duele... ¿Quieres que detenga el dolor? 
> 
> \- Eso sería genial... pero,  _¿Podrías dejar las marcas?_  Es decir... ya todos las vieron, no tiene punto quitarlas, de hecho sería un poco extraño que desapareciesen tan rapido para ellos y,  _no quiero tener que explicar nada._

Rhaast asintió, bastante serio. Levantandose tambien y caminando a uno de los sofá.

> \- Me gustaría pedirte algo más.... - El Darkin le miró sobre su hombro, sintiendo como los pensamientos del menor dejaban de ser compartidos. - Mientras tuviste el enfrentamiento con Zed pude ver sobre su escritorio la carta que le redactaste... estaba escrita en _lengua muerta_ , pude reconocerla porque de pequeño tuve la oportunidad de estudiar ese idioma y me negué. - Rhaast ladeó su cabeza, impacientandose un poco ante los rodeos que daba el menor, frunciendo su ceño al comprender un poco lo que estaba a punto de pedirle. -  _Si tu hablas mi idioma..._ _me gustaría hablar el tuyo,_  así puedo aprender más sobre tu civilización.
> 
> \- ¿Y lo hablarías  **con...**? – Dijo Rhaast, fastidiado. – Los unicos que hablamos éste idioma somos Aatrox, Varus y yo, nadie más de nuestra raza ésta vivo como para mantener una conversación en una  _lengua muerta._
> 
> -  _Mi padre habla tu idioma._  – Masculló en baja voz Kayn, mirando al piso. – Yo no quise aprenderlo por los motivos que tú explicas ahora: Basicamente, nadie habla esa lengua y no es necesaria saberla. Si viviesemos en  _Shurima_  tal vez, pero en Jonia,  _a penas y es necesario el joniano antiguo_  ¿Para que aprendería una lengua que nadie más aparte de Zed hablaba? ...  **Hasta que apareciste tú...**  – Pausó, mirandole. – Sólo digo, que si vamos a pasar una eternidad juntos, así como aprendiste mi idioma,  _¿por que no podría yo aprender el tuyo? –_ Susurró en baja voz la ultima frase, ganando así que Rhaast relajara su ceño fruncido.
> 
> \- Es una lengua sagrada. – Exclamó, cortando las intenciones del menor. - Los shurimanos incluso en los tiempos mas primitivos de sus tierras no hablaban nuestra lengua,  _tu padre es excepcional._
> 
> \- Si mi padre lo sabe entonces  **Shen**  también - Sentenció. -  _Eso ya suma mas personas al peso del hecho de que tengo motivos claros por los cuales quiero aprenderlo_. – Dijo Kayn caminando con cierta gracia hacia otro de los sillones, intentando probar su punto.
> 
> -  **Shen no lo habla, solo lo lee**. – Pausó mirandole seriamente. - Una cosa es interpretarlo y otra... es hablarlo.

Aunque para Kayn éste tema era como pedir otro trozo de pastel en alguna fiesta, para Rhaast era  ** _un poco_**  más delicado el asunto de lo que parecía, cosa que fue inevitable para Kayn no sentirlo.

> -  _¿Por qué pareces tan..._
> 
> -  _Pensaré al respecto._  – Interrumpió así Rhaast a Kayn, intentando sonar lo menos hiriente posible. No era que no deseara que el menor aprendiese cosas, es sólo que éste idioma tenia cierto  _poder_  en ellos... nada mistico, mas bien,  ** _daba mala vibra que un humano tuviese el dialecto de un Dios._**
> 
> - _Al menos fuiste empático al negarte._  – Respondió desganado Kayn, sentandose en posición de meditación en el cómodo sofá recien creado por el Darkin. – Mi padre necesita toda la cooperación posible, por lo que necesitaré concentrarme bastante mientras lo discutimos. Si sabes de algo que pueda ayudarme a _... ayudarlo, Rhaast_  compartelo conmigo en el momento, te lo agradecería muchisimo.

Ambos se miraron, uno preocupado con expresión nerviosa en su rostro, mientras otro, con la mirada fría y estática.

Habían ocasiones en las que Rhaast se preguntaba muy internamente si todo lo que Kayn quería era su conocimiento, sacar provecho de ello y fingir lo que fuese necesario contal de lograr su cometido. Incluso leyendo la mente del menor cuando éste se lo permitía, incluso cuando no conseguía ningun indicio de falsedad en sus palabras o sentimientos, dentro de sí mismo en momentos como éstos esa posibilidad rezonaba.

_“Dime lo que sepas.”_

_“Si puedes ayudarnos con algo.”_

_“¿Serías tan amable de...?”_

_“Enseñame.”_

El Darkin terminó asintiendo vagamente y, rompiendo el contacto visual con el menor se enfocó en seguir mejorando el espacio de la sala.

**~~. . . ~~ **

 

> \- Tu padre te espera. – Dijo al finalizar momentos después, sentandose en una de las mesas de espaldas a Kayn, preparandose para meditar también.
> 
> \- Sí,  _gracias Rhaast..._ – Masculló por lo bajo el pelinegro, mirando sus manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas, pensando en que radicalmente la actitud del mayor había cambiado. Sin embargo, nublando su mente decidió dejar de compartir dichos pensamientos. – Necesitaré concentrarme. – Explicó, excusando su verdadero motivo.

Al no recibir respuesta, decidió volver al exterior.

* * *

Se encontró tendido en su cama, sus piernas no dolían al moverse  _ni tampoco cada uno de sus malditos huesos._  Agradecido se puso de pie, deshaciendo sus vendas un poco solo para observar las magulladuras que seguían alli pero no dolían.

Así, encaminandose hasta la habitación de su maestro nuevamente, Kayn partió.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El rojo de Aatrox es distinto al rojo de Rhaast.
> 
> ¡Este capitulo debia subirse ayer junto a la parte 1! Pero, el internet se fue por un rato y mientras esperaba que volviese pues me dormí... 3u3  
> Lo sé, soy un desastre.
> 
> Aún asi, aquí está... subire otro capitulo hoy que se supone debía ser sólo ese por hoy pero terminaron siendo ambos 3n3.


	37. Zed nunca titubeaba ante una duda: O eran como él pensaba que serían o simplemente no eran de ninguna otra forma.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have mercy on me, please  
> I messed up to the third degree  
> This crush is kind of crushing me ♪♫*•♪

* * *

  **Veredicto.**

 **S** alón principal de reuniones,

2:45 pm.

Al llegar, Zed inmediatamente puso los asuntos sobre la mesa. Rhaast se mantuvo silencioso durante gran parte de la reunión,  _por no decir toda,_  donde aunque escuchaba... decidía no interferir.

Segun su maestro: Habian asociaciones o  _tribus_ , que se oponian a dar el primer paso contra Noxia. Sobre todo aquellos que seguían la ideología del absoluto **todo**  en dicha ciudad... normalmente por el tipo de pensamiento que la orden Kinkou, los Wuju y todas las viejas ordenes habían implantado en el pensamiento de la población. Con Irelia y Karma reforzando ésta mentalidad era muy dificil conseguir que apoyasen la visión de Zed.

Por ende, el maestro decidió hacer  **nada**.

**Ni atacar, ni defender.**

Y tenía varios motivos para ello... uno de los principales era que Noxia consideraba como principal obstaculo la orden de las sombras, por ende, cuando atacasen y no viesen la presencia de la orden entre la mutiltud entonces probablemente cambiarían el plan.

O salía muy bien para Irelia y los demás si cambiaban el plan, o salía muy mal si Noxia decidía seguir aplastandolos con toda la fuerza que usarían para subyugar a la orden,  _incluso si no estaban allí._

Otro motivo era que sus intenciones eran ofrecer su ayuda  **sólo**  para empujar al resto de los pobladores a adaptarse a la nueva ideología que él deseaba implementar en Jonia. Eliminando códigos morales estúpidos que eventualmente los llevarian a su propia destrucción, yendo un paso delante de quienes osaban poseer toda la magia del territorio, aprovechandola ellos al maximo para así contraatacar cada vez  **mejor y más fuerte.**

Si entonces se negaban a aceptar ese cambio, él dejaría de defenderlos. Estando completamente seguro de que en cualquier caso,  **incluso si Noxia terminaba asesinando a todos y cada uno de los pobladores** , al llegar a la orden serían detenidos. Ya no por un deseo de una mejor tierra, sino por  **prevalecimiento y dominio.**

Siendo totalmente honesto con Kayn, confesó que prefería perder a Jonia antes que seguir peleando por una ideología que en tiempos actuales ya no funcionaba. Tal vez fue todo un éxito decadas atrás, un siglo atrás,  **quizá más...** pero los tiempos cambian, evolucionan, y Jonia debía tomar su lugar en dicha evolución tarde o temprano.

El menor no refutó, encontrando lógicas las palabras de su padre no por ser su hijo, sino por comprender la postura que los asesinos debian tomar en ésta situación. La orden siempre se movió bajo intereses individuales, sin importar quienes se viesen afectados, la voluntad de la orden debe siempre ser absoluta y respetada. Ser un asesino de las sombras significaba ser libre de elegir tu propio camino, tú y nadie más que tú pones tus reglas y tus limitaciones, siendo tu  **propio**  sentenciado y tu  **propio**  sentenciador. Pero cuando éste tipo de situaciones ocurrian, donde la unidad de todos y cada uno de los acolitos era necesaria, era cuando realmente se veía la fuerza aplastante con la que la orden se movía.

Sin equivocaciones, pulcros, total y absolutamente efectivos. Donde la orden ponía las manos,  **allí caía el objetivo**. Sólo en dos ocasiones la orden se a movido de esa forma: Durante el asalto a la orden Kinkou, y durante la ocasión en que drenaron el poder mágico de uno de los pueblos vastaya.

> \- ¿Le dirás a las dos  _brujas_  que no cooperarás? – Preguntó Kayn, tan serio como casi nunca estaba.
> 
> \- No tengo porque asistir a las reuniones, no tengo porque decirles nada. Ellas tienen que venir por mi, ellas deben arriesgar su misera vida intentando entrar a mi templo para hablarme, ellas son las que arrastrandose me pedirán apoyo y será  **porque yo lo he decidido asi, Kayn. Siempre será porque yo lo decida.**
> 
> \- Yo estoy de acuerdo con eso. – Confesó, presionando dos dedos contra sus cien mientras se recostaba en la silla. – Van a atacar de dia, estoy 100% seguro de que lo harán. La luz del sol debilita la sombra de la mayoria de acolitos por ende, estariamos en desventaja frente a ellos...  _o eso creen..._  tendríamos sólo una oportunidad de ataque y sería en dependencia de dos factores:  **sorpresa y letalidad.**  – Cerrando sus ojos, el menor exhaló. – Un ataque limpio, podemos aprovechar las sombras de los mismos soldados para clavar las armas directo a sus pulmones o corazón desde sus espaldas atravesando el torax. La cosa es, que despues de eso cumpliremos con los mismos limites que un ejercito común: Ataques frontales y de una sola oportunidad. Si fallas antes que el noxiano entonces estás muerto y a mi parecer, perder acolitos es algo que la orden no puede permitirse. – Zed asintió, prestando atención a las palabras del joven asesino. – Cada acolito perdido serían de 5 a 10 años de experiencia desperdiciada, para recuperar todos y cada uno de los acolitos que perderíamos, nos tomaría años... debilitandonos así frente a los Vastaya, Yordles, Criaturas mágicas desconocidas, y finalmente: La orden Kinkou.  ** _Puede_** _que ganemos ese enfrentamiento contra Noxia_ ,  _no_ ,  **lo ganaremos** en efecto **... pero aún asi**  los compañeros perdidos jamas se recuperarán tan pronto.
> 
> \- Tu punto es acertado, y refuerza mis razones para retirarnos de éste enfrentamiento.
> 
> \- Intento verlo desde tu perspectiva como jefe de una organización. Si lo veo como acolito,  _me costaría trabajo quedarme sentado observando como destruyen mis tierras._  – Confesó, mirandole. – Son obedientes, es verdad, leales y centrados cuando les ordenas algo. Pero aún asi, para ellos será dificil.
> 
> \- No más que para mi. – Kayn levantó una de sus cejas, denotando incredulidad. – No voy a perder mis acolitos en un enfrentamiento frontal. Cuando suceda el ataque, los enviaré al limite del terreno del templo, allí esperarán **en las sombras de los robles** , sí un sólo soldado noxiano se atreve a pisar más alla del limite establecido...
> 
> -  **Nos hará totalmente letales.**  Nadie se mete al templo,  **absolutamente nadie...**  incluso si tuviesen un ilusionista lo suficientemente bueno o una magia capaz de crear otro tipo de sombras... las nuestras no caen en ilusiones, no cumplen ningún tipo de ley natural como los humanos, por ende sería como soltar a un raton en una casa llena de gatos.
> 
> \- Mientras no salgan del templo, serán indestructibles.

Kayn asintió.

> \- Un pie dentro de la sombra del templo significa un pie dentro del infierno. - Afirmó el menor.

El templo estaba totalmente cubierto por una sombra de **luz** , haciendola invisible. Su estructura había sido modificada para que entre más dentro de dicha edificacion te encontrases entonces más sombras abundaran en los espacios. Si alguien pisaba el inicio de dicha sombra invisible, entraría en el campo de visión de  **todos**  los acolitos.

Basicamente dicha sombra convertía a  **todos**   **los acolitos**  en otro Zed. Capaces de manejar sus sombras a plena luz del dia si, por ejemplo, habitaban 400 acolitos en la orden, los 400 contaban como minimo con 1 sombra (teniendo en cuenta solo bajos estandares de acolitos novatos) generando entonces **800** armas vivientes sintiendo el objetivo bajo sus pies.

Si sólo 20 acolitos,  _y Zed,_  fueron suficientes para derrocar a la orden mas poderosa de Jonia para la época: los  **Kinkou**. ¿Cuanto podrían lograr entonces  **800 de ellos, más Zed, más Kayn**  y ahora,  **un Darkin**?

Era suicidio para Noxia. Una fortaleza impenetrable total y absolutamente. 

Aún así, perder a Jonia... causaba pesar en el pensamiento de Kayn. 

> \- ¿Y si contactas a Shen?

_♫ It's **too** late, **too** late_  
_Baby, I know **I'll never find you again** ♫_

> \- ...
> 
> \- _No debí haber dicho eso._
> 
> \- **Kayn.**

El menor posó su mano sobre su boca en un inutil intento de callarse a si mismo. Sus ojos chocaron con los del mayor, quien le miraba friamente, causando que su sangre se helara hasta el punto de ganar la atención de Rhaast dentro de si, quien desconcertado abrió sus ojos intentando entender la situación que corría en el exterior.

> \- La orden Kinkou se moverá si la orden de las Sombras no lo hace. Significa que **cada maldito paso** que Shen de será porque **yo** he decidido que así sea.

Kayn asintió rapidamente, tratando de desviar la tensión en el ambiente. Siendo totalmente honesto, habia formulado mal la pregunta en el momento... lo correcto hubiese sido haber dicho _“¿Crees que la orden Kinkou se mueva?”_ pero, en cambio, terminó diciendo justo lo que Zed no quería oir.

> \- _Aún así,_ \- Dijo apartando la mano de su boca, intentando relajarse en su asiento. – _Deberias... hablar con Shen._

Soltó, cerrando sus ojos preparandose para el primer golpe que recibiría por insoletente. Tenía que decirlo, **quisiera o no.**

 _♫ And I remember you told me_  
_That we could "work it all out", "don't you worry"_  
_And now the tears in your eyes make it **blurry** ♫_

Zed debía hablar con el único sujeto en Jonia al que le interesaba positivamente lo que la orden hiciese, incluso si consideraba que era un caso perdido por las ideologías de Zed, Kayn sabía que Shen comprendía la fuerza de la orden de las Sombras actualmente. Si Zed mismo iba hacia él, y le decía que no iba a mover un sólo dedo por Jonia por **su** maldita culpa y la de su padre, entonces Shen sabría que tendría que moverse **él** entonces.

Sin importar cuan poca fuerza tuvisese Kinkou, **ésta era su responsabilidad.**

> \- Sé que tienes razón. – Masculló Zed, exhalando aún con los ojos fríos e insensibles. – La cosa es... que mientras menos contacto tenga con Shen entonces mejor resultan las cosas para mi.

Kayn le miró casi con lastima, ¿ _Que clase de maldición había caido sobre estos dos como para estar destinados a seguir caminos totalmente opuestos?_  Ni siquiera poder verse... o cruzar un par de palabras.

> \- ¿Sabe Shen de mi? – Zed le miró, abriendo un poco sus ojos y relajando su ceño.
> 
> \- No por mi. – Prosiguió, intentando aclarar mejor las cosas. – Shen debe saberlo por algun rumor, _quizá_ alguno de sus subditos le comentó.

_“¿Quizá?_ “

Zed nunca titubeaba ante una duda: O eran como él pensaba que serían o simplemente no eran de ninguna otra forma.

> \- Si voy yo en vez de ti... puede que funcione. - Ofreció el menor, acariciando su frente. No le apasionaba en lo absoluto ir a ver a Shen.

El maestro asesino le miró por un segundo, dejandolo ir inmediatamente, subiendose a una de las sillas en cunclillas y posando su dedo indice en el puente de su nariz.  

Kayn casi sonrie... _a veces_ olvidaba lo joven que también era Zed, con tanta presión sobre sus hombros y tantos problemas, y aún así, _inquebrantable, imperturbable_ y siempre siempre con el plan **perfecto** para cada situación.

> \- Te diré exactamente donde se encuentra, pero no lo verás allí. – La mirada del mayor se encontraba fija en la mesa, no perdida, pero sí fijada en un punto muerto. Su ceño fruncido. Dos dedos formando un triangulo sobre su nariz mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas aún de cunclicllas sobre la silla. – Tienes que ser agil, Shen habla mucho. **Presentate** , si el habla sobre ti entonces no expliques nada, si no dice nada y sólo te observa **dile que eres mi hijo.** Intenta en la medida de lo posible no tener una pelea con él, porque perderás sin duda alguna _Kayn_ , **te va a matar.**

Kayn tragó en seco ¿Era tan poderoso?

> \- Eso no va a pasar, **Rhaast** -
> 
> \- **Rhaast** será el primer y único motivo que necesita para asesinarte. Los espiritus reclamarán al Darkin por la cantidad de vidas que a tomado sin cuidado de este mundo, por ende, Shen debe ceder a lo que estos espiritus piden... sin importar quien seas o lo que signifiques... para mi.
> 
> \- Olvidaba lo mierda que es su “camino” – Zed asintió, mirandole ahora.
> 
> \- Llegas, enfoca tus sombras en verlo, esperas que hable y si no dice nada sobre ti entonces tú lo diras seguido de exactamente lo que hablamos aquí. Al finalizar, **te retiras.** – Suspiró. – Como una misión de extracción: **Entrar, tomar, salir.** ¿Lo tienes? **No** pelees, mantén al Darkin en silencio.

Kayn asintió en silencio, mirando inseguro a un punto muerto.

> \- ¿Cuanto tomará que sepas su ubicación?

Zed exhaló.

> \- Ahora mismo, sé exactamente donde se encuentra.

Kayn, al contrario, inhaló. Abriendo sus ojos en sorpresa y preparandose para lo que se venía.

* * *

  **Navori**

 **B** osque Poblado de vida **S** alvaje,

3:01 pm

Un sujeto, rodeado de un aura purpura meditaba tranquilamente entre el cantar de algunos pajaros,

rodeado de ardillas sobre sus rodillas, mariposas sobre su cabeza.

Siendo bienvenido por la magia del lugar.

 _♫ Walk in the late night_  
_Looking for your eyes_  
_Put up a fight to find you_  
_Lose it every time_  
_You were the last of your kind_  
_All of the blame's mine ♫_

~~**. . .** ~~

_¿Como podría si quiera sospecharlo?_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quise subir este capitulo porque el resto, es fuego puro.  
> Kayn irá directamente por Shen. 
> 
> Ahora si: ¡MIS MUSAS! mIS ADORACIONES♡♡♡♡
> 
> Muchisimas gracias por los comentarios que me habeis dejado ;0; ¡Voy a leerlos y comentarlos ahora mismo a penas suba éste capitulo! ¡Llenan mi corazoncito de ilusión!
> 
> Vienen unos capitulos 10 de 10 respecto a Shen♡ ¡Lo prometo! Probablemente suba de aqui a dos dias, depende de como me sienta al respecto ◕‿◕


	38. Minutos.

* * *

**Pattern.**

Pequeños y cortos flashbacks inundaban una mente que, **se supone** , debia encontrarse perfectamente _equilibrada_.

* * *

> _\- ¡No te rindas, Shen!_

Un niño de cabellos blancos como la nieve y ojos carmesí huía de un pelinegro, en una hermosa pradera. Su risa inundaba gran parte del lugar y podía observar su perfil desde la distancia donde en efecto le perseguía.

> _\- ¡No soy tan rapido como tú! ¡ **Todos** saben eso! _

El pequeño albino soltó unas risitas, deteniendose al oir las palabras de su _depredador_ , causando que el pelinegro eventualmente se tropezara junto a él y cayesen ambos en el verde pasto.

Entre risas,  _Zed_ en su inocencia le dijo:

> _\- Entonces todos los dias esfuerzate, un poco más._

A lo que el, asintiendo y ofreciendo su mano para levantarle respondió:

> **_\- Así será._ **

* * *

_♪ Minutos_  
_Son la morgue del tiempo_  
_Cadáveres de momentos_  
_Que no vuelven jamás_  
_No hay reloj que de vuelta hacia atrás ♪_

Un leve humo salió de los labios del sujeto quien, cerrando sus ojos y apoyandose en sus rodillas, aún de piernas cruzadas sobre el pasto, exhaló.

> \- _¿Que te puede estar sucediendo, **Zed**?_ – Susurró así para si mismo. Preocupado _no_ por la situación del albino, sino por la inquietud que expresaban los espiritus.

**Shen** había aprendido en sus 28 años que cuando éstos tipos de recuerdos venían a su mente, era porque los espiritus intentaban advertirle algo. Algo sobre **Zed**...

El problema radicaba en que si lograba sentirlo entonces siginificaba que ya era demasiado tarde para evitarlo o combatirlo. Zed siempre era más rapido, _siempre lo fué._

Siempre habían pasado sus vidas huyendo, el uno del otro. Incluso cuando eran unos niños incapaces de ver lo que se vendría para ambos en un futuro.

 **Zed** huía de **Shen** y **Shen** , siempre intentaba alcanzarlo.

Pero falló, en el misero intento de no dejarlo caer en su propia grandeza cegado por un deseo de poder superior. Incluso cuando Shen siempre le recordó lo increible que era, sin importar si se hería a si mismo al no verse suficiente para las expectativas de su padre.

Nada ni nadie cambiaría la mentalidad del más joven de ambos, porque ante sus ojos, cuando necesitaba que lo reconocieran, sólo lo menospreciaron.

Incluido si mismo.

Justo en ese momento, mientras la orden Kinkou ardía bajo los pies de Zed.

* * *

 

> \- ¿Vendrás conmigo, _Shen?_ – Un par de ojos llorosos se dilucidaban entre las ranuras del yelmo que ahora portaba su antiguo compañero. - **Se libre,** no sirvas a una causa que sólo limita tu verdadero poder. **Ven conmigo,** \- Pausó, intentando recuperar su aliento. – _por favor..._

El joven Shen sintió como sus ojos, nublados por el llanto y la ira, se posaban sobre Zed una vez más: Torax subiendo y bajando agitado, una temblorosa mano tendida hacia él, humo saliendo de las rendijas donde se supone se localizaba la boca del albino.

> \- _Zed..._
> 
> \- Shen, ayudame a ayudar a Jonia. No hay otra manera si no es reconstruyendola desde cero, **sé su luz** y así entonces permiteme a **mi ser su sombra**. Haré todo el trabajo sucio que sea necesario y tu nombre jamás se verá manchado por la sangre que se tenga que derramar, **la tomaré por ti** , sólo ven conmigo. – La respiracion del albino comenzaba a agitarse más, gritando entonces unas ultimas palabras al ver la indecisión del mayor. - **¡SHEN VEN CONMIGO! ¡NO HABRÁ OTRA OPORTUNIDAD DESPUÉS DE QUE TE DE LA ESPALDA!**

El joven Shen cerró así sus ojos, dejandose caer en el piso, empuñando bajo sus manos en el suelo la nieve que habia caido recientemente. Más lagrimas provenian de sus desenfocados orbes azules. Estaba a punto de perder al tipo que habia amado por 10 años,  

_y no había nada que pudiese hacer por evitarlo ya que su destino había sido marcado desde su concepción._

Sintió así como Zed dió dos pasos, y alzando su mirada se encontró sólo con la espalda del albino.

**Esa imagen nunca la olvidaría.**

Los inmensos arboles Sakura al fondo desprediendo sus hojas, la nieve cayendo lentamente y el helado aire moviendo los telares del traje de su compañero.

> \- **A partir de éste momento**... – Shen se erguió de impresión al oir la voz del menor mas profunda, resentida y madura al mismo tiempo. – **Contigo queda todo lo que pude haber sido a tu lado, y que ya nunca más podré ser.**
> 
> \- **¡ZED!**

Lo siguiente fue Zed, saltando desde el pico mas alto del templo, perdiendose entre las sombras del centro del jardin. Shen, exhaltado, comenzó a bajar también.

No para ayudar a Zed, **no**. Sino para ofrecer apoyo a los subditos de **su** padre.

* * *

Inmediatamente, otro recuerdo inundó la mente de Shen.

**~~. . . ~~ **

Sus ojos visualizaron a su padre, apuñalado con su propia espada a los pies de Zed, quien irradiaba una energía tan negra y oscura como la misma noche, además de que ahora sus ojos brillaban tan intensamente como _una luna de sangre._

> \- **Pierdete de mi vista, o morirás tan igual que tu padre.**

La ira de Shen era tan grande como lo fué su aprecio por el mismo sujeto que ahora, se había cobrado la vida de su padre.

> \- _Mientras tú... vivas... –_ Escuchó a su padre escupir entre sangre y vomito. – _la orden vivirá también. Huye. Llevate a los que quedan_.

De dos giros, la cabeza del anterior ojo del crepusculó rodó hasta los pies de Shen. Y en una fracción de segundo, con una velocidad que sólo Zed podría poseer, la punta del pié del albino rozó su mandibula. Un golpe que de haber sido certero, hubiese fracturado al instante su cuello, causando un desnucamiento **inmediato**.

> \- _Huh_ , **_¿Calculé mal?_**

Se preguntó casi inaudible el menor, deteniendose exactamente como habia caido ante su ataque fallido, mirando su pié levantado en el aire a poco centimetros de la mejilla de Shen.

Tirando hacia atrás estalló así el revés de su pie contra el pomulo izquierdo de Shen, disparandolo contra una de las paredes. El templo vibró ante el impacto, causando que algunas de las hojas sobre el piso se exhaltaran ante la vibración.

> \- _Fuera del monasterio._ – Escuchó como susurró en su oido izquierdo, siendo ahora tirado con una fuerza brutal hasta una de las puertas de la entrada. - Si alguna de tu gente queda viva **¡SÁCALOS DE MI ORDEN! A partir de hoy** , **ésta es casa de la orden mas poderosa de Jonia: La orden de las sombras.** Quien desee seguir mi camino de libertad y libre albedrio es bienvenido. Quien no, _puede retirarse contigo._
> 
> \- Matarlos es mejor opción, Maestro.

Shen miró a quien habia dicho tales palabras, _reconocía a ese acolito_ pues le sirvió a su padre por mucho tiempo.

> **\- Igualmente moriran al seguir a éste infeliz.**

Escuchó decir a Zed, saltando de una de las piedras del jardin. ¿Como se encontraba allí si acababa de empujarle? Se preguntó e inmediatamente se autorespondió:

Esa fuerza, esa velocidad, **ese aura oscuro...** _la caja..._

> \- _Usaste la caja._ – Gimió Shen, siendo levantado por unos cuantos seguidores que se acercaron a él, intentando defenderle si volvian a atacarlo. - **¡LA USASTE MALDITA SEA!**

Zed le miró por ultima vez y allí, aunque nadie más podia ver sus ojos, Shen supo que ahora era sólo un cascarón vacío de lo que Zed fué alguna vez.

* * *

El recuerdo de los arboles de Sakura, el viento, el ondeante ropaje rojo y gris del albino, acompañado de unas palabras.

_- **A partir de éste momento**..._

* * *

**_~~. . . ~~ _ **

**Navori,**

**6:15 pm.**

Shen recogió todo el aire que pudo, intentando suprimir la forma en que su mente acercaba cual progresión dramática digna de pelicula de terror el rostro enyelmado de Zed a su vista.

_Esos ojos rojos, secos de ira, carentes si quiera de tristeza o emoción alguna._

**_Rojo_ ** _..._

El cantar de los pajaros al entrar en sus nidos le hizo volver a la realidad. Las hojas de los arboles chocando entre si, la fresca brisa que comenzaba a ser helada por el caer de la noche...

 _Casi nostalgico_ , pensó... _como si tan sólo se pudiese permitir sentir._

**~~. . . ~~ **

_♪ El reloj de pared_  
_Anunciando las 6:23 ♪_

**6:23 pm**

Una pesada presencia hizo presencia en el ambiente, subitamente. Causando que Shen internamente buscase la fuente de dicha tensión, encontrando a un joven de cunclillas sobre un arbol rodeado de un aura **tan** negra y al mismo tiempo... **tan roja.**

Era **su** rojo. **El de Zed.** Pero **no** era Zed.

En su confusión Shen lentamente se colocó de pié. Intentando descubrir quien era éste sujeto que olía y brillaba tanto como _~~su~~_ Zed pero, al mismo tiempo, no lo era. 

> **\- Mi nombre... es Kayn.**

_¿Era eso inquietud en la voz del joven? ¿Exhaltación?_   Sonaba como si hubiese recorrido millas.

> \- **Kayn**. ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Shen, sin mirarle. Su primer instinto siempre sería ayudar, sin importar cual fuesen sus suposiciones.

Inmediatamente sintió otra presencia, silenciosa y calma dentro del joven.

_Maldad_

escuchó susurrar a los espiritus;

_Sombras,_

_Masacre,_

**_Ha sido juzgado._ **

**_Miles de almas exigen el equilibrio entre el descanso de sus almas y el deceso de el oscuro._ **

> \- **Shen** , necesito que escuches lo que tengo por decir.
> 
> \- ¿Sabes lo que está dentro de ti? – Volvió a preguntar Shen, posando su mano sobre el mango de su espada a en su espalda. Esperando que el chico en efecto respondiese que _no_ , realmente **_esperaba que dijera que no._**
> 
> \- **Lo sé,** pero no es eso lo que es de tu interes ahora mismo. – La voz del menor comenzó a sonar aún mas agitada, incluso su respiración, era bastante sonora. – Tienes que escucharme.
> 
> \- El ser que está en tu interior es culpable de muchas muertes, y a sido juzgado por los espiritus.
> 
> \- **¡MALDITA SEA, ESO YA LO SE!**

Pajaros ahora alzaban su vuelo de sus nidos, incapaces de soportar la presión del aura tan oscuro en el ambiente. Intoxicando toda la magia buena que habia existido hace unos minutos atras en el mismo lugar.

> \- ¿Por que _hueles_ a él? – Exclamó, sosteniendo fuertemente el mango de su espada aun sobre su espalda, soportando todas las llamadas de los espiritus a actuar, temblando ante la fuerza de voluntad que tal acto requería. - **¡RESPONDEME!**

> \- **¡SOY SU HIJO!** – El silencio se hizo presente unos segundos, y el aura disminuyó progresivamente durante dicho silencio. – _Soy su hijo._

Shen lentamente soltó la espada y miró a su alrededor, desconcertado ante lo que oía. Su calida respiración, mezclada con el aire frio del exterior, entrando y saliendo por su boca.

> \- Tengo 17 años y mi nombre es **Shieda** Kayn. – Dijo el pelinegro bajando del arbol donde se encontraba anteriormente. Dejando la Oz clavada en el piso tras su espalda y posicionandose a una distancia bastante retirada de Shen. - **Tengo algo importante que decir** , pero necesito que lo permitas.
> 
> \- _Habla._ – Salió casi como susurro de un perdido Shen. – Te escucho, _niño_.
> 
> \- Mi padre es Zed, no soy su hijo de nacimiento pero compartimos un vinculo. Es por eso que tal vez algo de mi ser se te haga similar, lo suficiente como para identificarlo en mi. – Pausó, intentando no gesticular tanto sus expresiones. – Vengo porque mi padre a decidido no acercarse a ti. En cambio, me ha enviado a mi.

_♪ Quien te dijo que yo_  
_Era el sueño que soñaste una vez_  
_Quien dijo que tu_  
_Voltearias mi futuro al revés ♪_

Shen asintió, inhalando todo el aire posible y ahora, mirandole.

Poco menos de 17 años debia tener éste niño. Fisicamente, no lucia para nada como Zed, pero lo que corría por sus venas **en definitiva era de él.**

> \- _Si no vino_ , _¿Que hace a unos cuantos arboles de distancia de ti?_

Kayn suspiró, claramente sabiendo que el cambio en su plan habia fallado.

* * *

> \- **Kayn**. – Zed se detuvo unos cuantos arboles detras, llamando la atencion del menor quien también detuvo su shumpo. – Iré contigo.
> 
> \- Habiamos planificado algo, padre. – Dijo removiendo su postura en el arbol. – Rhaast accedió a ocultarse, yo lo emboscaba, con suerte no lograba sentir al darkin dentro de mi y todo salía mejor.
> 
> \- No hay forma. – Exhaló el mayor. – Lo sabrá inmediatamente a penas te vea y te va a matar. – Pausó. – Pero si yo voy... sabrá que no tiene oportunidad contra los dos sin ayuda de su orden. 
> 
> Kayn lo pensó unos segundos pero terminó asintiendo cansado, dejando lugar para que Zed entonces guiase el camino.
> 
> \- Como diga, maestro.
> 
> \- Sigue tu delante... te daré las indicaciones en el camino.

* * *

Shen sonrió, imposible de notarlo bajo su mascara pero bastante claro para si mismo.

_“ Tu aura debe ser suficientemente abrazadora, eso nos dará dos ventajas...”_

> \- Ahora no tienes otra opción más que escuchar. – Respondió Kayn, moviendo su mano tras su espalda, sosteniendo el mango de la Oz entre sus dedos con fuerza.

_“El aura intimidará al Darkin, garantizando que se mantenga abajo...”_

> \- ¿Y si me niego? – Shen miró como Zed caía al piso y se acercaba lentamente, como un lobo, con la mirada fija en su presa.

_“También ocultará mi propio aura, causando que Shen se concentre en sólo sentir la tuya, abrumado por dos motivos.”_

> \- _Intentalo_. – Gimió Kayn, ante la fuerza que tuvo que ejercer en sacar el arma clavada en el verde pasto. – **_Pruebame_**.

_“Sentirá la conexión entre ambos, mi sangre corre por tus venas. Sentirá tambien al Darkin.”_

El ojo del crepusculo pensó en sus alternativas... enfrentarlos era suicidio y subitamente los espiritus habían callado, probablemente comprendiendo la situación que se jugaba sobre el suelo del hermoso bosque de Navori actualmente.

_“El resto, lo sabremos cuando lleguemos allí. Si me muevo, es porque estaras bajo peligro. Si acepta amablemente, ni siquiera notará mi presencia.”_

> \- Nuestras intenciones no son un enfrentamiento. – Dijo Kayn, dando un paso hacia atrás. Sintiendo con sus sombras como Zed se encontraba más y más cerca ahora. Le sorprendió, pues al parecer su maestro le estaba dando tiempo a su antiguo compañero de arrepentirse. Por lo que decidió decir tales palabras aunque no fuesen de su preferencia.

_“Expulsar las sombras al exterior consumirá tus energias de manera excesiva, aún así, necesito que la mantengas. Mientras mayor sea nuestra capacidad de intimidación entonces mas opciones de que Shen no actúe tendremos.”_

> \- No haz cambiado, Zed. Te acercas a mi, como si fuese **una presa** , y _tu el depredador._
> 
> \- _¿Quien dice que debo cambiar?_

_♪ Me dice tu estrategia te arruino  
_No queda más que ir aprendiendo a vivir solo_  
_Si te quedan agallas ♪__

Kayn miraba a ambos preocupado internamente pues sabía que si ambos se enfrentaban, _aunque Zed saldría ganador según su criterio_ , también saldría **_muy_ **mal herido.

Y en estos momentos, la orden, necesitaba a Zed completamente bien.

> \- Haz llevado a un joven por tu camino de destrucción y sombras Zed, al igual que todos tus seguidores en el monasterio de **nuestro** padre.

_♪ La casa no es otra cosa_  
_Que un cementerio de historias_  
_Enterradas en fosas_  
_Que algunos llaman memorias ♪_

La mano de Shen desenvainó su espada, colgando su brazo a un costado y fijandose directamente en Zed quien, ahora habia rebasado lo suficiente la distancia con su hijo, quedando a poca distancia de si.

> \- Corrije tus palabras, _ojo del crepusculo._ **Tú** padre. – Así, Zed se cruzó de brazos, demostrando indiferencia ante la espada de Shen.

> \- **Tanta confianza,**  un día será tu perdición.
> 
> \- **Permiteme acabar contigo, Shen, así podrás reunirte con tu padre.**

El silencio inundó el ambiente.

Zed parecía saber exactamente que palabras decir, mientras el mayor de ambos intentaba no perder la cordura ante las provocaciones del albino.

> \- ¿Que tienes por decir? - Preguntó Shen, ahora completamente seguro de poder escucharle.

Una brisa barrió el pasto bajo sus pies, luciernas comenzando a dilucidarse entre el aura negra de Kayn aun danzando entre ellos.

> \- No participaré en el asalto que dará Noxia contra Jonia. **Mi orden tampoco**. – Silencio por unos segundos. – Nos limitaremos a nuestro territorio. _Queda en tus manos asistir o no al enfrentamiento._
> 
> \- ¿Puedo preguntar porque te niegas?

Zed tilteó su cabeza un poco, girandose y comenzando a retirarse, caminando de vuelta por donde habia entrado.

> - Mis decisiones no son de tu interes.

_♪ Como duele gastar_  
_El instante en el que tu ya no estas_  
_Como cuesta luchar_  
_Con las cosas que no vuelven más_ _♪_

* * *

 ~~~~Kayn observó como su padre siguió alejandose, y, preguntandose si realmente habia resultado bien el plan observó a Shen. Parecía esperar que también él se retirase... así que dando un par de pasos hacia atrás comenzó a seguir el paso de su maestro.

_\- Lamento la interrupción, Señor._

_♪ (...) Mi soledad es tu venganza ♪_

* * *

Durante el camino, Zed se mantuvo tan silencioso como solía siempre serlo. Pero en esta ocasión, la tensión era muy fuerte.

Rhaast observaba todo desde su cubiculo, con una mirada que más que fria... _era inquietante._

> \- _¿Rhaast?_ ... _¿Que viste?_ – Preguntó Kayn, notando la expresión seca del mayor.
> 
> \- _Algo está mal._ \- Respondió secamente el Darkin, al parecer buscando algo, sin encontrarlo.
> 
> \- _No comprendo.._. **todo** salió a la perfección. Jamás quisimos un enfrentamiento.
> 
> \- No... _Zed..._

**_~~. . . ~~ _ **

Bajo el yelmo, una lineas de sangre comenzaban a abrirse camino desde la nariz del maestro asesino. El rastro de un hermoso carmesí _casi_ artistico se hacía presente en el espacio surco nasal del albino. Así como _ahora_ uno de sus ojos se encontraba poblado completamente por la oscuridad, dejando así sólo dilucidar el orbe _rojo_.

Una lagrima de sangre escurría de dicho ojo, creando un rio sobre la palida mejilla del albino.

* * *

  _Minutos que se burlan de mí,_  
_Minutos como furia del mar,_

**Shen suspiró, sintiendo como cada vez más y más la presencia de Zed se alejaba.**

_Minutos como lluvia de sal,_  
_Minutos como fuego en la piel,_

**Siempre iba a terminar de ésta forma.**

_Minutos forasteros que vienen y se van sin decir,_  
_Minutos que me duelen sin ti,_

**Uno de los dos terminaría alejandose del otro,**

_Minutos que no pagan pensión,_  
_Minutos que al morir formarán el batallón del ayer,_

**Garantizando así que eventualmente**

_Minutos que se roban la luz,_  
_Minutos que me oxidan la fe,_

**Ambos pudiesen ser capaces de encontrarse de vuelta.**

_Minutos inquilinos del tiempo mientras puedan durar,_  
_Minutos que disfrutan morir,_

**Encuentros, que paulatinamente terminaban rompiendo más a uno, que al otro.**

_Minutos que no tienen lugar,_  
_Minutos que se estrellan en mi son Kamikazes de Dios._

**De otra galaxia, que no debió nacer, pero que existe.**

* * *

  **Navori,**

**9:23 pm.**

Dos frias lagrimas cayeron en el pasto del hermoso bosque iluminado por luciernagas.

~~ _**. . .** _ ~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aire, he vuelto.
> 
> A ver, todo comenzó porque me fui unos dias a casa de uno de mis hermanos y no tenia nada planeado para subir.... además de distraerme y todo eso mis amores( ･ั﹏･ั)
> 
> ¿Me extrañaron? ¡Yo los extrañé a ustedes! ¡Mucho!  
> Este capitulo es algo largo para compensar un poco que tardé en subir♡♡♡  
> Saben que nunca suelo tardar taaaanto en actualizar, éste creo será mi limite, 10 dias(?
> 
> ¡He estado muy feliz ultimamente! Y tambien he anotado muchas ideas que han llegado,  
> Los adoro mis musas, muchas gracias por seguir conmigo♡♡♡♡♡


	39. Como si Rhaast con toda certeza tuviese que obedecerle.

* * *

**Basura.**

Aproximadamente a mitad de camino, Zed dilucidó una figura femenina a unas cuantas millas frente a ambos.

Miró sobre su hombro y notó que Kayn al parecer no tenía idea alguna de la fémina, debía encontrarse distraido o... _entonces,_  significa que sus sombras en su ojo derecho le permitían ver más de lo usual.

Decidió acercarse más para cerciorarse, de cualquier forma, **los estaban emboscando y no habia otro camino que seguir para llegar al templo sin antes salir del endemoniado bosque.**

Al cabo de unos minutos Kayn notó la presencia, deducible para el albino, por la forma en que las sombras del menor ahora se enfocaban en linea recta al arbol donde se _sentía_ la presencia.

Dos saltos más, y así _o la rebasaban_ o _la atacaban_ entonces.

Zed no se encontraba dispuesto a tener un enfrentamiento, estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre y mientras Kayn estuviese en perfectas condiciones entonces **la lógica** sería permitirle al de mejor situación actual enfrentarse antes que hacerlo él mismo.

Esto no era nada para él, _pero si podía evadir un enfrentamiento entonces sería mejor._

De esa forma al Zed poner un pié en el arbol donde la asaltante los esperaba inmediatamente se agachó, evadiendo un ataque de Kunai inmediato. Su ojo sombrío giró a su izquierda, donde visualizó en una fracción de segundo a una asesina ninja. _Ese cubrebocas, ese kunai, esa vestimenta, la forma en que empuñó el arma y el arma misma:_ **Kinkou.**

> \- **Kayn, saca la basura por mi.**

Pronunció y así, lo siguiente que se escuchó, fue una presión cortando el viento y parte del cabello de la asesina quien, agilmente a penas pudo salvar su cuello.

La hoja de la Oz se deslizó por el horizonte, creando una linea recta que rebasaba el tronco del arbol en dos.

> \- **Será un placer, maestro.**

Rhaast inmediatamente movio su mano hacia una de las paredes del cubiculo, moviendo su vinculo con el menor hasta su mano corrupta, la cual comenzó a tener un brillo bastante abrazador en el exterior. Irradiaba un rojo caracteristico, y a la vez, una tenue calidez.

> \- _Que mierda es eso_. – Pronunció la aturdida asesina mientras observaba al pelinegro. _La Oz, el brazo, el ojo,_ **todo** brillaba y era... **intimidante**.

Una sonrisa sádica se hizo presente en el rostro del asesino, quien apoyando uno de sus pies en la mitad del arbol que comenzaba a derrumbarse, dió un pequeño salto hasta quedar frente a la mujer en efecto.

Pasando así en un instante su Oz a la mano de Rhaast, **listo** para nuevamente ejecutar su siguiente ataque.  

> \- **¡ZED!** – El albino se encontraba ya a unos cuantos arboles de distancia. - **¿¡ES ESTO TODO LO QUE KINKOU ES PARA TI!?**

Kayn esperó a la respuesta de su maestro, la cual llegó inmediatamente...

> \- **Todos los de tu orden,** _incluido tu maestro_ , **son simples basuras para m** **i.**

Luego de eso, **no esperó más.**

**_~~. . . ~~ _ **

> \- _Realmente son inútiles comparados a mi._ – Dijo Kayn, ahora al lado de su padre. Retomando el paso acelerado del shumpo que su maestro ejecutaba. Parecía apresurado.
> 
> \- Sólo los acolitos de un alto nivel en Kinkou podrían hacerte frente adecuadamente. _Y no tienen muchos de esos._ – Susurró la ultima parte, no sin antes inconscientemente esnifar en un torpe intento de recuperar la sangre que seguía cayendo. – _No era mala, solo insuficiente._ La sentiste cuando ya la tenías sobre tus pasos.
> 
> \- Me encontraba distraido. - Se excusó el menor, mirando a un costado.
> 
> \- Sí, - Zed asintió. – **Pudo haberte costado más que una excusa**. Mis acolitos no son mejores que los de Shen sólo por el uso de las sombras, sino por la cantidad de entrenamiento sensorial que les es impartido. **Trabaja en seguir siendo mejor que ellos, Kayn.**

El menor asintió, enfocandose ahora completamente en el camino que tenían por delante antes de llegar al templo.

Detrás, una temblorosa Akali se ocultaba detrás de un arbusto. Sostenía su sangrante brazo derecho: **una herida demasiado profunda y grave.** Incluso podía jurar que habia visto parte del cartilago del hueso en ella. Su ojo derecho se mantenía cerrado por tambien la gran perdida de sangre que habia ocasionado el _leve_  pero suficiente choque de la Oz en su craneo, generando así una perdida de sangre que se escurría por toda la parte derecha de su rostro, cayendo hasta su mandibula donde gota a gota se perdía en el pasto bajo sus pies.

De no haberse movido a tiempo, _sin sacrificar su brazo_ , la mitad de su cuerpo hubiese terminado rebanado en dos.

Shen tuvo razón cuando, de niña, le advirtió que éstos asesinos no eran algo con lo que desearía cruzarse en el camino alguna vez. _Ahora lo entendía._

Fueron aproximadamente sólo 7 segundos de encuentro, donde ella no tuvo la oportunidad de mover ni una de sus armas ofensivamente contra el asesino oscuro.

> \- _Joder_ **.** – Se quejó en baja voz, aplicando más presión a su herida.

Su objetivo era retar a Zed, pues sintió la presencia de ambos Shen y Zed cercanos a la pequeña taberna donde ella se encontraba cenando. Queria preguntar _que se siente_ ocasionar tanto daño a una persona y luego, seguir tu vida como si nada hubiese sucedido anteriormente.

Queria retar al sujeto que tanto su antiguo maestro le advirtió no acercarse jamás. Ver con sus propios ojos la grandeza que su maestro decía estaba en su posesión.

Pero en cambio, sólo obtuvo a un sujeto arrogante, vanidoso y con una superioridad increiblemente egolatra.

¿Éste era el tipo por el que **Shen** _y su madre_ , fueron derrotados?

¿Y que con su acolito?

¿Como podría **_ella_** enfrentarse a **_eso_**?

Ella **, la mejor alumna de Shen** , no era nada en comparación con él, **el mejor alumno de Zed.**

Rió ironicamente.

Quizá despues de todo, si que tomó la decisión adecuada al dejar la orden Kinkou.

* * *

 

> \- **A tu habitación.** – Ordenó Zed a penas cruzó la puerta principal del templo. Sosteniendo su yelmo lo mas junto de su rostro, intentando ocultar con su antebrazo el charco de sangre que tenia en su mandibula y cuello. – **Hablale al Darkin, medita, te daré indicaciones pronto.**
> 
> \- _Si, maestro. Como ordene_. – Dijo suave el menor, dando una pequeña reverencia, sin quitar sus ojos del yelmo del mayor. Intentando buscar una señal de las palabras que anteriormente, antes de conseguirse a la asesina, Rhaast le había dicho.

Kayn comenzó a retirarse, siendo detenido por una ultima llamada por parte de su padre.

> \- Kayn.
> 
> \- ¿Sí?

Silencio por un par de segundos. Algo tenso el ambiente, siendo observados inconscientemente por los dos acolitos que hacian guardia frente a la entrada principal del templo.

> \- **...Buen trabajo allí afuera.**  – Pausó, dejando su yelmo en paz sobre su rostro. – Sigue así, _muchacho._

Los ojos de Kayn brillaron, impresionados y llenos de emoción. Su boca se abrió para responder, _¿Pero que se supone que diría_?

En cambio, optó por ofrecer otra reverencia, brazos fijados firmemente a sus costados, ojos fuertemente cerrados con lagrimas acumuladas en sus pestañas:  _cual lluvia acumulada en un ventanal cerrado._

Zed, al no obtener respuesta siguió su camino dentro del pasillo principal del templo, incorporandose así Kayn de vuelta al oir sus pasos perderse en el interior de la edificación. Observando como los acolitos de alto rango, mayores, que aguardaban en la puerta gesticularon un dedo pulgar en forma de aprobatorio.

El menor asintió, y, tirando sus puños al aire, salió disparado hacia su habitación. Subiendo las escaleras en lo que tomaba un sólo latido de su corazón.

**_~~. . . ~~ _ **

Zed entró a su habitación, no sin antes dejarle claro a los acolitos que aguardaban en la entrada de sus aposentos que no quería interrupciones hasta que él no saliese de dicho lugar.

Comenzó por sacarse la armadura de sus hombros y pecho, deshaciendose tambien de los telares que cubrian parte de su cuello, y manos. Luego las botas. Al quedar sólo con su yelmo, se posicionó frente a uno de los espejos, mirando como absolutamente todo su torso estaba manchado de sangre proveniente de lo que estaba bajo su rostro metalico.

Con una exhalación, Zed se retiró el yelmo. Observando como su ojo izquierdo hervía de oscuridad, y la sangre escurría por sus labios y mejilla izquierda.

Era demasiada perdida de sangre, si seguía de esa forma podría desmayar. Pero, tampoco había algo que pudiese hacer ante ello.

Dirigiendose a su baño, humedeció una toalla y comenzo a limpiarse. Despues de unos minutos comenzó a notar que su ojo sangraba menos y menos según mantenia su mente ocupada, dejando atrás el recuerdo reciente con Shen.

Frunció su ceño, pues las veces anteriores donde ambos se _habían_ encontrado, fue menor la sangre que terminó derramando.

**_~~. . . ~~ _ **

> \- ¿Me estás diciendo que _la orden de las sombras_ no tomará acciones contra Noxia? – Preguntó el yordle de ropas purpura, mientras sorbía sonoramente el té de la minuscula tacita entre sus dedos.
> 
> \- En efecto. – Asintió Shen, oliendo el aroma que la sopa de cerdo frente a él desprendía.
> 
> \- Entraremos entonces. – Afirmó con determinación el de menor estatura, deteniendose subitamente antes de tomar otro trago. - _¿Donde puede haberse metido esa niña?_

Shen levemente giró su rostro a la izquierda, donde sentía en efecto la presencia verde de la joven. Y así, enfocandose de vuelta en el Yordle, respondió:

> \- Se encuentra cerca, llegará pronto. – Gesticulando una sonrisa que podía _casi_ visualizarse sobre la mascara de tela, ganando así un asentimiento de parte de su acompañante.
> 
> \- Siempre llegando tarde, su mente está en otro lugar. 

**_~~. . . ~~ _ **

Kayn dejó reposar la Oz sobre sus piernas, preparandose para meditar luego de haber tomado un baño.

> \- Rhaast, **que viste.**
> 
> \- Ya no deberia preocuparte ese tema, puedes estar tranquilo. – Dijo el Darkin, mirando de reojo al menor quien mentalmente se ponía de pié.
> 
> \- ¿Serías tan amable de dejarme saber a **que** te referías?  - Preguntó el asesino, ahora con mas determinación y perdiendo la paciencia.

Rhaast no pudo evitar nuevamente sentir como sus palabras sonaban mas demandantes que “amables” e inmediatamente las interrogantes volvieron a inundar su pensar.

> \- Tu padre y Shen comparten un vinculo que, me tomó tiempo descifrar. – Pausó, mirando el piso y frunciendo su ceño. – Sucede que a tu padre cualquier tipo de sentimiento se le es rechazado, a su vez, éste termina siendo devorado por las sombras que alberga en su interior pero, _cuando se trata de Shen_ , dichas sombras terminan cultivando ese sentimiento negandose a ser devorado _por haber existido antes que ellas_  en el camino de Zed.
> 
> \- _¿Me estás diciendo que mi padre tiene sentimientos por Shen?_

Rhaast hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, incredulo de que a estas alturas el menor pareciese no tener remota idea de ello.

> \- **¿Como no lo sabías desde antes?**

Kayn negó en desconcierto, mirando fijamente a Rhaast quien achinando sus ojos se cuestionó a si mismo si haber dicho eso realmente fue necesario.

Necesario o no, las palabras estaban dichas.

> \- Mi padre no habla mucho sobre Shen, más alla de las tácticas que enseña a la orden para neutralizarlo a el o a su orden. – Pausó, intentando hacer memoria. – No, **¡Nada!**
> 
> \- Ok, **Kayn**. – Rhaast movió una de sus manos, gesticulando un gesto de _“chill”_ – El vinculo es **muy** fuerte, segun los recuerdos de tu padre ambos Shen y él compartieron sus infancias y de allí fue creado el vinculo. Hasta cierto punto de esos recuerdos nada pasa más allá de **palabras** , yo **no** podría decir si había entre ellos un sentimiento de amor real, **no se identificar ese tipo de** _cosas_ **.** Por eso cuando digo que hay un vinculo es porque esa es la unica cosa certera que puedo expresar.
> 
> \- **Muestramelo a mi.** Los recuerdos. – Demandó nuevamente el menor, y como cada acción tiene su reaccion: Rhaast gruñó un poco y dio un paso hacia atrás.

Tal vez si Kayn _realmente_ fuese un poco más _“politicamente correcto”_ al pedir las cosas, tal vez entonces Rhaast hubiese accedido. Pero en cambio, cada que éste pedía algo, sonaba más y más demandante: **_Como si Rhaast con toda certeza tuviese que obedecerle._**

¿En que momento se había perdido tanto a si mismo como para no ver las claras intenciones de Kayn?

> \- **No tengo porque obedecerte.**

Kayn tilteó su cabeza desconcertado, sus ojos temblaron en confusión y alzando un poco sus hombros respondió:

> \- Habiamos quedado en que colaborarías, _y yo te colaboraría a ti._ ¿Recuerdas? _Hacer esto para ambos más ameno._
> 
> \- ¿Entonces porque sólo pareces tomar y tomar?

El menor rascó parte de su cuello, comenzando a fastidiarse demasiado ante las palabras del Darkin. No tenia claro el **“por qué** ” ahora Rhaast parecía molesto por todo. _¿Que estaba haciendo mal?_

> \- _¿A que te refieres? ¿Acaso he ocultado mis pensamientos de ti? ¿Mis sentimientos? ... ¿O acaso te he hecho a un lado?_
> 
> \- No tengo porque compartir contigo ningún conocimiento. – Cortó, causando que el exhaltamiento del menor se viese bastante reducido en su expresión facial. – **No tengo porque compartir absolutamente nada.**

_"Sí, si ocultaste pensamientos de mi._

_Sí, si ocultaste parte de tus sentimientos._

_Sí, me haz hecho a un lado, por la mañana al despertar, también por la tarde al encontrarte con Shen"_

> \- **Rhaast...** No hay forma de que te haga creer en mi. **Nada lo hará.** Sólo si estás dispuesto a compartir el suficiente tiempo conmigo lo sabrás.

El Darkin tomó una larga inhalación, cerrando sus ojos y concentrandose en no dejar que sus pensamientos erraticos ganasen la batalla. El sabia que todos y cada uno de ellos eran causados por su corrupción, _estaba intentando entrar de cualquier forma... y de permitirle ganar... **no habría vuelta atrás.**_

No pedía sensibilidad, no pedía aprecio, todo lo que Rhaast pedía es que Kayn fuese real con él.

> \- _Entonces deja de excluirme, **idiota**._ – Masculló en baja voz, dandole la espalda nuevamente y alejandose por el largo pasillo.

Kayn por su parte se quedó mirando como éste se alejaba, con sus manos en sus bolsillos, suspiró y negó para si mismo. Era cierto, no podía seguir negando a Rhaast bajo ningun aspecto, despues de todo, ahora era parte de él.

 ** _¿Y qué con lo de Shen?_**   Frunció el ceño al ver dicho pensamiento volviendo a la primera plana de su mente.

Se suponía que Zed no podía sentir, y la teoria de Rhaast no era muy descabellada tampoco pues era la única explicación al respecto, además de que sospechosamente durante el trayecto Zed estuvo muy tenso y callado.

Tendría que preguntarle. Por ahora, sólo quedaba creer en las palabras del Darkin.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probablemente suba otro capitulo 3u3 ésta misma noche, si las estrellas se alinean♥  
> Kennen BBBTTTWWWWWW, moría por incluirlo, no saben cuanto safgsdh♡
> 
> Espero haya sido de vuestro agrado!!!
> 
> SAKDHSA MIS AMORES!!!  
> Los adoro, los amo, ¿lo saben? ♡♡♡♡


	40. ¿Delicado el amor? No, es duro, es áspero y agresivo, es punzante como el espino.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me encanta colocar frases de ésta novela en mis escritos, me inspira, me da vida.

* * *

 

**Wood.**

Kayn se preguntó si este tipo de actitud propia comenzaba a afectarle a Rhaast, siendo para si mismo algo ironico incluso pues un ser tan poderoso como él _¿Sentirse menospreciado por un humano?_

No le desagradaba en lo absoluto verlo suceptible por él.

De alguna forma, _comenzaba a agradarle el sentimiento_.

**_~~. . . ~~ _ **

_"Its not a threat its a warning, be careful **with me**_ ♪ _"_

El Darkin por su parte se encontraba en uno de los rincones de la inmensa sala, de piernas cruzadas sobre el piso, tratando de organizar la información que pudo extraer del maestro de las artes oscuras.

En su propio resumen: El vinculo que Zed poseía con Shen era mas fuerte de lo que creía, y al mismo tiempo, se desgastaba conforme ambos se cruzaban en el camino. _¿Por qué?_ Se preguntó, tal como le dijo a Kayn: es como si las sombras lo rechazasen pero también se mantenían allí a pesar de todo.

 _No iba a durar mucho_ , si seguían encontrandose entonces Zed terminaría cerrado completamente a cualquier sentir de su parte hacia Shen. Un sentir que él no sabía poseía por el ojo del crepusculo.  

Era _desprecio, disgusto, deshonra, traición_. Pero también resultaba ser _anhelo, nostalgia, deseo_. **Como si les hubiesen privado algo que siempre había existido y no pudo nacer.**

Un sentimiento innato, que florecía del dolor mutuo.

> \- _Otro tipo de dolor,_ \- Masculló para si mismo, mirando sus manos entrelazadas frente a sí. – _Personalmente hablando._

Zed no sabía que tenía estos sentimientos por Shen, pero algo le decía que Shen **sí** que sabía lo que sentia él por Zed pues... en esos recuerdos, las preguntas del pequeño albino eran apaciguadas de alguna forma bastante romantica por el pelinegro.

* * *

> \- **Shen** , - Llamó Zed, arreglando unas cuantas ramillas en la fogata que recien habían creado, al parecer, estaban en una especie de misión. - ¿Está mal amar?

El pelinegro quien arreglaba su cabello en una pequeña y corta cola frente a él, le miró, y de una sonrisa respondió:

> \- No Zed, ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

Susodicho lo pensó un par de segundos, y haciendose hacia atras en uno de los troncos que tenian por asientos miró hacia el cielo.

> \- Permiteme reformular mi pregunta, si no te importa. – Buscó desde el rabillo de su ojo la aprobación inmediata de parte de Shen, quien asintiendo dió luz verde. - **_¿Está mal amar a alguien fuera de los dogmas creados por religiones, culturas y leyes?_**

El silencio se hizo presente, una danza majestuosa entre la leña que se consumía bajo el inclemente fuego posicionado entre ellos y, la mirada penetrante de ambos qué, a su vez, reflejaba la majestuosidad de ese momento.

Miradas casi frias, una carmesí entrecerrada por el rabillo de un ojo, una azul expectante.

> \- ¿Me pides que diga lo que **deseo** decir o lo que _debo_? – Zed frunció sus labios en una linea recta y manteniendo su mirada le señaló con uno de sus dedos. - ¿Por que pareces molesto cuando me miras de esa forma?

El menor rió, mostrando ahora todos y cada uno de sus perfectos dientes, echando su cabeza hacia atras pero eventualmente devolviendola a su puesto anterior. Devuelta a la misma mirada que parecía congelar el entorno de Shen.

> \- ¿Como terminaste con más preguntas antes de responder las mias? _No estoy molesto._

Desde la posición de Shen se podía observar el perfil de Zed a la perfección, tenían... _¿Alrededor de 12 años?_ Parecían mayor a esa edad, para ser honesto, _sobre todo Zed._

> \- **Personalmente** me parece una estupidez cohibirte por leyes o dogmas. – Respondió Shen. – No creo que se pueda elegir a quien amar.

Silencio nuevamente, leña consumiendose, luciernagas apareciendo.

> \- Probablemente termine amandote a ti si sigues atandote esa estupida cola,  si sigues mirandome de _esa_ forma, _o sigues usando mis botas en vez de las tuyas._ – Zed sonrió despectivamente, casi con ironia, poniendo peso en cada una de sus palabras pero al mismo tiempo haciendolas sonar como una advertencia. - _¿Te queda claro?_ Y luego tendrás que hacerte cargo de tu mierda, **no voy a sufrir solo.**
> 
> \- ¿Sufrir? – Preguntó Shen sonriendo casi apenado. – Se supone que el amor no se trata de sufrir.
> 
> \- ¿Haz leido alguna novela dramática en tu vida? – Acomodandose en el tronco Zed rompió su mirada con la de él, re organizando nuevamente las ramillas de la fogata. – _¿Romeo y Julieta?_ – Shen negó y el albino casi soltó un gemido de terror. – **Inaceptable**.
> 
> \- ¡Vamos viejo! No es tan malo como parece. – Se quejó el pelinegro, cruzandose de brazos en pos demostrativo de necedad.
> 
> \- El amor causa tanta satisfacción como dolor. – Pronunció Zed en baja voz, procediendo a relatar parte de la mencionada novela. - _“De ti Julieta, quiero escuchar "¡Amado mío!", una nueva vida en la que dejaré de ser Romeo.”_

Shen parpadeó un par de veces, casi hipnotizado por la forma en que Zed pronunció dicha prosa. _Maravillado, embelesado, **conmovido,**_ como si dichas palabras fuesen más sentidas que una frase o _prosa_...

> \- _Eso es solo la teoría._ – Zed sonrió al oir esas palabras, siendo iluminado por la tenue luz y calidez que ofrecía el pequeño cubiculo de fuego a sus pies. - _¿Estarías dispuesto a intentar la práctica conmigo?_  Sufriremos juntos si resulta sólo ser sufrimiento entonces.

Entre risas ambos asintieron. Acercando los peces al fuego, _que habian capturado en el rio más cercano probablemente._

> \- Llamemosle **la teoria de las novelas dramáticas que Shen no se a leido por perezoso.** – Volvieron a reir, ahora Shen tirando una patada floja desde su asiento hacia Zed.
> 
> \- Son horribles, **¡Terminas con un corazón roto que no pediste**! – Se quejó, poniendo sus manos en posición de sufrimiento. – Eres un insensible al leerlas como si se tratase de alguna información vanal.
> 
> \- Es aprendizaje, Shen, **necesario**. – Asintio Zed, girando sus ojos y dejandolos en blanco al ver la expresión del mayor. - ¿Estás sordo?
> 
> \- No, - Respondió algo mofado ante el comentario. – Mis sentidos son mas agudos que los tuyos por si lo olvidas y, en mi defensa, no necesito corazones rotos.

Zed volvió a asentir ahora exhausto, volviendo su vista al pez que asaba.

> \- Entonces sólo simplifiquemos, - Pausó, organizando sus palabras. – será entonces **La Teoria del Absoluto Reciproco**. Si yo sufro, tu sufres.
> 
> \- **De acuerdo**. – Rió Shen, acercando su puño al pecho de Zed y golpeandole suavemente. – Si yo amo, tu amas. – Pausó, mirando como el menor asentía. - Esto va contra los dogmas del templo, mientras menos sepa _padre_ entonces supongo que mejor resultará.

Zed sonrió, apartando la mano de Shen de su pecho y mirandole de vuelta.

> \- Lo arreglaré, cuando Kusho se entere, _todo habrá pasado._

* * *

Rhaast frunció su ceño desde donde se habia posicionado en el recuerdo, observando la escena. _“¿Todo habrá pasado?”_

Buscó en los recuerdos anteriores algun indicio de planificación sobre los eventos ocurridos anteriormente pero, **no consiguio nada.** La desconfianza de Zed hacia Kusho y Shen comenzó justo luego de los eventos del demonio dorado antes de eso: Shen y Zed era todo lo que había.

¿A que se refería entonces? Probablemente algo sentimental que no lograba ver.

~~**_. . . _ ** ~~

Mientras más veía los recuerdos de Zed, mas similitudes encontraba en ambos Kayn y Zed. El movimiento exagerado de manos para explicar algo era una costumbre que Zed habia tomado de Shen, y a su vez, Kayn probablemente lo había tomado de Zed. _Las expresiones, el sarcasmo, las palabras ironicas..._

Puede que Kayn no haya sido producto de Zed, pero en definitiva era **su** hijo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis amores! 
> 
> Espero que éste capitulo haya sido de vuestro agrado♡♡♡  
> Gracias por los Kudos que dejais siempre♡ Alegran parte de mi vida,,
> 
> Mis musas, os adoro♡


	41. Marginado.

* * *

**Noxia,**

Bastión Inmortal,

3:30 pm.

> \- (...) está programado para que suceda en... menos de _tres meses._

Con oidos y reflejos atentos, el gran general movió sus dedos desde el orillo de la mesa hasta tocar un lapicero que amenazaba con caer.

> \- ¿90 dias _comandante_? – Pronunció tomando al objeto entre sus dedos, haciendole girar entre ellos y, eventualmente, mirando fijamente al sujeto frente a él.
> 
> \- **Si,** **gran general.** – Exclamó con determinación el soldado.

Detrás de él se encontraban unas cuantas carteleras con todo un plan establecido, Swain hizo bailar su vista entre cartelera y cartelera, rostro inexpresivo, mirada sangrienta.

> \- Me parece una exageración de tiempo, no podemos negarle a nuestra **mano derecha** saciar su sangre por mucho tiempo más. – _Darius_ quien se encontraba de pie a su derecha, frunció un poco el ceño, algo confundido al respecto pero negandose a refutarlo. – Que sean 50 dias, ni más, ni menos. ¿Le parece justo, **Darius**?
> 
> \- **Incluso si fuese mañana mismo** , - Respondió inmediatamente susodicho. - mi deseo por la batalla nunca se ve apaciguado.
> 
> \- **¡Perfecto!** Entonces que así sea. Decidido.

El _“comandante”_ parecía disgustado, pues ahora debía agilizar todo al doble de rapidez. _Le blanc_ , sentada en una de las grandes sillas del mesón, notó esto y... de una mirada, le dejó saber a Swain dicha situación quien inmediatamente preguntó.

> \- ¿Existe alguien en desacuerdo con la decisión, **comandante Joir**?
> 
> \- **No** , _señor_. – Respondió inmediatamente el soldado quien, ahora parecía increiblemente nervioso.
> 
> \- Eso creí.

El ambiente indudablemente era **tenso, frío y despectivo.** Los orbes de cada uno de los integrantes se posaban en el comandante, quien con todas sus fuerzas intentaba mantener su temple ante dicha situación.

Era un peso que deseaba nunca nadie más cargase.

* * *

  **Noxia** ,

**Boulevard**

_4:20 pm_

Talon miró sus frias manos mientras transitaba las calles de uno de los tantos boulevares de la ciudad. _Se sentía mas cansado de lo usual,_ probablemente porque necesitaba que su herida fuese atendida más que inmediatamente por algun especialista.

Hoy habia tenido paga, _así que eso era algo bueno,_ tenía que comprar algo para comer y luego asaltar a la unica persona que conocía de éste infernal lugar; para así sobornarle y lograr que le atendiese las heridas.

_¿Deberia pasar por su departamento primero o ir directo a su siguiente victima?_

Giró su rostro a la derecha y observo a lo lejos la calle que daba hacia su _“hogar_ ”. Frunció el ceño al ver varios soldados alineados en el perimetro. _¿Le estaban buscando?_

Pensó: nada habia sucedido irregular por su barrio claramente. Clase baja = Inseguridad pero, _¿Tantos soldados sólo por alguna trinchera?_ Imposible, **esto era por él.**

 

> \- _Katarina,_ \- Susurró escondiendose entre la multitud. – _maldito demonio pelirojo._

Dandoles la espalda acomodó su capucha, dirigiendose ahora a la ubicación donde sabía se encontraba su siguiente objetivo.

**_~~. . . ~~ _ **

> \- ¡JURO QUE ESTOY LIBRE DE PECADOS! – Exclamó el sujeto al cual tenía acorralado ahora, bata blanca, tapabocas y una linda oficina adornaba su alrededor. – **ASESINO** , **JURO QUE NO HE DICHO NADA SOBRE LA ELITE DESDE QUE DEJÉ DE PRESTAR MIS SERVICIOS.**
> 
> \- _No me importa lo que hayas dicho o no,_ \- Soltó Talon así una pequeña pero decente bolsa sobre el escritorio, dejandole en paz y encaminandose a una de las camillas. -  Necesito que me ayudes con algo.

El sujeto observó la bolsa sobre su escritorio y rapidamente la abrió: **Joyas,** joyas **y oro**. Era 20 veces más de lo que costaba en realidad atender a una persona con alguna herida. 

Talon comenzó a sacarse la parte superior de su ropaje, incluida su capa donde se encontraba la mayoria de sus cuchillas.

Los pensamientos del doctor fueron interrumpidos por unas palabras del asesino:

> \- Predeciré exactamente lo que está pasando por su mente en estos instantes y a su vez le se lo dejaré **bastante claro,** _doctor_ **.** – Suspiró, recordandose a si mismo cuanto odiaba ésta parte de su trabajo. – Tiene intenciones de tomar la daga bajo su escritorio, herirme y salir huyendo de aqui. El oro que tiene en la bolsa le permitiría llegar hasta algún maldito lugar lejano de Noxia, garantizando su libertad a cambio de mi vida. – Pausó. – De no ser cierto, entonces **planea cedarme y largarse de aqui** , entregandome así a la elite donde seré condenado a ejecución y no precisamente en el mausoleo donde ambos sabemos puedo defenderme y salir victorioso. – Volvió a pausar, mirando fijamente al sujeto en cuestión al cual se refería. - **Mi** recomendación para **usted** , sería que se acercase a **mi** , atendiese mi herida y luego al **yo** retirarme procediese con su propio plan.
> 
> \- COMO SI NO FUESES A LLEVARTE EL ORO QUE ME ACABAS DE OTORGAR MALDITO. – Escupió el ya bastante adulto doctor. – **Te lo llevarás** _y luego vendrán a interrogarme por haberte atendido._ Eres un traidor para ellos: los grandes peces de esta mierda. _Ayudarte es suicidio._
> 
> \- Si, - Respondió desinteresado Talon, recostandose sobre la camilla. – Ese no es asunto mio. Usted tiene que ayudarme cueste lo que cueste.

El anciano observó el pésimo curetaje que tenia el joven en uno de sus costados, incluso desde lejos se veía terrible la herida. Sus laterales se encontraban inflamados y gran parte de la zona estaba de un tono purpura casi azulado.

> \- _¿Cuanto tiene con esta herida?_ – Preguntó tomando un par de guantes y recogiendo los implementos que iba a necesitar. Resignandose a su destino.

Talon por su parte suspiró, intentando hacer memoria.

> \- _Aproximadamente más de dos semanas._

El anciano frunció su ceño, notando como el joven relajaba su timbre de voz sonando asi más _¿relajado?_ Se podría decir.

> \- ¿Y lo ha desinfectado?
> 
> \- No siempre. _Cuando puedo._
> 
> \- _Por Dios,_ con suerte la piel no habrá muerto. – Masculló el anciano deshaciendo el pobre y desastrozo vendaje, frunciendo su ceño en desagrado al descubrir la herida. – _Se ve mal, huele mal_ , **está mal**. – Talon no dijo nada, en cambio, dejó correr su mirada a uno de los costados de la habitación y sosteniendose de la camilla se preparó. – Esto dolerá un poco, pero es necesario.
> 
> \- Quiero pensar que no lo disfrutará pero, _sabemos que sí lo hará_.
> 
> \- No realmente, ésto se ve muy mal. – Dijo el doctor frunciendo su ceño en disgusto.

Pasando una gaza alcoholizada el doctor procedió a realizar la limpieza de la herida, retirando asi todo el pus y sangre que brotaba de ella. Si olía mal era signo de descomposición, probablemente las bacterias estaban comenzando a corroer la piel del palido asesino.

> \- Debiste venir antes-
> 
> \- Seh, la cosa es... **no** tenía el dinero, y usted es el unico sujeto que conozco en esta mugrosa ciudad capaz de atenderme. _Cualquier otro doctor hubiese terminado muerto._

Al cabo de unos minutos, el especialista procedió a aplicar ciertas cantidades especificas de gotas de alguna extraña medicina sobre la piel desgastada, así como diferentes tipos de alcohol y eventualmente yodo. Ese sí pudo Talon reconocerlo pues era el mismo que le solían aplicar anteriormente en el palacio de la familia De Coteu, y así, eventualmente, el doctor comenzó a tomarle puntos sobre la herida.

> \- Debe limpiar y desinfectar la herida por los dias que sean necesarios, de ser posible dos veces al dia y reemplazar el curetaje. – Pausó, mirando los azules orbes del joven quienes le miraban de vuelta expectantes. – **Mira la forma en que cubro la herida, desinfecta y cubre.**
> 
> \- No puedo curarme dos veces al dia, paso semanas fuera de casa no tengo... _el tiempo necesario_. – Suspiró intentando prestar atención al curetaje.

Desde su expectativa, en varios aspectos de su vida se estaba quedando sin el tiempo necesario.

> \- Oh, eso lo sé. – Procedió a responder. - No debí coser tu herida aún, **en una hipotetica situación donde usted pudiese ser internado** ésta herida debía mantenerse abierta por al menos una semana para ver su evolución, a la vez, curarle y limpiarle debería suceder en intervalos de 2 horas y así según se vea la evolución de la herida los intervalos entonces se alargarían hasta que no fuesen necesarios. Lo siguiente sería tomar los puntos y limpiar externamente dicha herida, hasta cumplir una semana o las que sean necesarias, donde la piel se hubiese repuesto por si misma y así poder extraer parte de la costura. – Pausó nuevamente, mirandole por un breve segundo y luego apartandose. – Pero ésta no es una situación donde se pueda permitir reposar, **y usted no es un hombre libre de pecados como para merecerse dichos tratos.**

Talon asintió cansado, tocando levemente con la yema de sus dedos la herida que ahora se encontraba totalmente sellada por el curetaje. Sentandose así sobre la camilla y vistiendose nuevamente con bastante cuidado.

> \- _Existen tratos que no son opción para tipos como yo._ – Dijo mientras acomodaba su capucha sobre su cabeza. Que la gente se refiriese a él de esta forma era uno de los mejores escenarios que podrían plantearse. – Aún así, considero que usted no es nada similar a mi. **Tome el dinero, larguese de ésta ciudad, y no mire hacia atras.** – Dirigiendose hacia el ventanal por donde entró se dispuso a salir, no sin antes detenerse un par de segundos para mascullar un, – _Gracias, no tenía porque atenderme y aún así lo hizo._

**_~~. . . ~~ _ **

7:30 pm

> \- Me preguntaba, - Dijo una dama mientras pasaba su lengua por su labio superior de espaldas a la única ventana de la habitacion. – Si aún preferirías el vino antes que el Whiskey.

El sonido de una copa siendo llenada resonó como un eco alrededor de las cuatro paredes que cubrian dicha pieza. Sumado al transitar de la gente, entre los recurrentes callejones de dicho barrio, era casi poético el escenario.

> \- _La unica cosa que prefiero actualmente es que ya me dejes en paz, **Katarina**._ – Masculló en baja voz Talon, sentandose sobre su cama y suspirando cansado. Necesitaba dormir, estaba exhausto y no podía razonar bien a estas alturas.

Se habia detenido en el camino para comprar algo de comer, pues el frío que sentia en sus manos se habia extendido hasta gran parte de sus piernas y musculos abdominales.

> \- Te tomó bastante volver a casa, _¿Fue un dia dificil para ti cariño?_ – Socarronamente Katarina arrastró entre sus dientes esas ultimas palabras.
> 
> \- _Todos los dias lo son,_ ¿Que quieres? Me pones en un cartel de **“Se Busca”** por cinco años y aunque sabes perfectamente donde me encuentro, nunca vienes. Lo que me lleva a la clara conclusión de que: O necesitas algo de mi, o estás completamente tarada como para venir **hacia mi a sabiendas de ser tu nemesis.**

La pelirroja rió, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y tomando una copa del vino que claramente ella misma habia traido y ella misma amenazaba con terminar.

> \- _¿Tú? ¿Mi nemesis?_ – Tomó más, encarando ahora al joven de mirada cansada que tenía frente a ella. -  Tú no eres más que otro de mis juguetes, una daga ni más ni menos afilada que cualquier otra. – Rió nuevamente, alzando un poco sus hombros en el acto y girando sus ojos. – Vine porque tengo una oferta para ti.
> 
> \- _Katarina, solo dilo._ – Respondió cansado el ojiazul, refregando parte de su frente en un intento de no perder la poca paciencia con la que contaba actualmente. – _Dilo y termina de irte a la mierda._
> 
> \- Sacaré tu caso de los expedientes si accedes a participar en la invasión a Jonia. – Talon le miró inmediatamente y en su mente, a pesar de estar exhausto, un par de planes se comenzaron a formular. – Necesitaremos toda la gente talentosa de Noxia y eres uno de ellos, puedes redimite ante la elite y así garantizar una mejor vida, jerarquica y de poderío.

Le parecía ironico que fuese Katarina quien le hablase de ésto. Era incluso una tonteria. “Jerarquica y de poderío”. Una risa cansada se escapó de entre sus dientes que chillaban ante la ira al oir dichas palabras.

Si tener jerarquia y poderío significaba que terminaría como ella y toda su maldita familia: **No** _gracias_. Era algo que en definitiva estaba muy lejos de las verdaderas aspiraciones que poseía Talon. Sin embargo, también era una oportunidad de finalmente salir de éste agujero sin que intentasen colgar su cuello a penas intentara salir de los limites de éste infierno.

No necesitaba en lo absoluto otra de éstas heridas.

> \- _¿Por cuantos dias?_   - Respondió mirando al piso con naturalidad, manteniendo el mismo tono que usó al inicio.
> 
> \- Aproximadamente cinco dias de camino, sin descanso: dos en bestias y tres en embarcación. Descansando dobla el camino terrestre.

Talon asintió, mirando sus manos y refregandolas hasta entrelazarlas.

> \- Pagame lo suficiente, y sacame de los expedientes. – Suspiró, cerrando sus ojos tratando de concentrar todo el calor posible en su pecho que también comenzaba a helarse. – Cumple tu maldita palabra.
> 
> \- Así será, - La pelirroja miró al piso, dejando la copa sobre el meson desgastado y a su vez, acercandose a la puerta. – Estoy en deuda contigo de cualquier forma.
> 
> \- Liberate de culpas Katarina, nadie te cree este show que haces de la damisela intentando enmendar sus errores. – Exclamó harto, levantandose de la cama en dirección a la botella de vino. – Nunca me gustó el vino, demonios, nunca me gustó el alcohol en general. Tampoco me gustaba compartir tiempo contigo, ni con tu hermana que terminó convertida en monstruo _por cierto_ , nunca quise tenerte ni sentirte cerca: Creaste una imagen de mi mismo en tu mente y la intentaste proyectar sobre mi como si fuese tú lienzo personal. No te diste cuenta de que nunca lo fuí, y ya nunca lo seré. – Tomando la botella la arrojó por el ventanal, oyendo la lejana colisión al impactar contra la pared de enfrente. – Permiteme preguntarte: ¿Quien usó a quien? Katarina De Coteu.

La pelirroja sonrió landinamente, acomodando su cabello y así, abriendo la puerta frente a ella, salió de la habitación.

El castaño supo que movió algo dentro de ella y así sonriendo se dispuso a liberarse del ropaje. Debía descansar sólo que ahora sabía que lo haría con una sonrisa en su maldito rostro.

Ser un marginado despues de todo no estaba tan mal, siempre y cuando pudiese cagarse sobre éstas personas de “elite” que se creían exclusivos. Resultando ser mas miserables que cualquier otra clase social.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La forma en que Talon es tratado en Noxia es inhumana. Also: Katarina es una mierda. 
> 
> ¡Mis pichurritos! Lamento la demora, comencé a trabajar nuevamente y ahora mi tiempo es más reducido. Aun asi trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible,,
> 
> Los adoro, mucho mucho♥  
> ¡Gracias por los Kuditos! Ana los adora.


	42. Nameless.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazle silencio  
> que no deja descansar  
> siento en mis huesos  
> esta terrible soledad.

* * *

**Tinieblas.**

_♪Soy un recuerdo_   
_tapado con tierra y papel_   
_un testimonio_   
_que nadie va a reconocer♪_

_Frío, mucho frío. Siento el frío quemar mi piel, calarse entre mis huesos, entumecer cada fibra de mi ser desde adentro hacia afuera._

_Exhalo. Exhalo por el frío del lugar desconocido donde me encuentro pero, tiene tanto de frío como de resignación._

_**¿Por qué me resigno?** Me lo cuestiono, mientras floto en la poco acogedora nada a la que estaba acostumbrado. _

_Hasta hace un momento atrás me encontraba delirando entre placeres que por mucho tiempo me causaron repudio. **¿Es esto una especie de maldición? ¿Acaso mi maldición nunca fue convertirme en éste desgraciado y putrefacto ser?** Tal vez… mi verdadera maldición fue rendirme justo ante ese algo que tanto desprecié. _

_Inhalo, y siento ahogarme en el intento. Como si hubiese abierto mi boca en el fondo de algún mar, pero no hay agua, ni fluidos, ni esperanza. Soy yo. Ahogándome de mi mismo._

_Sostengo mi garganta entre mis manos y en ese momento me doy cuenta de que no poseo mis afiladas garras, ni mis brazos rojizos recubiertos de piel corrupta. Intento verme entre las tinieblas y, eventualmente, me encuentro._

_El ascendido dentro de mi._

_Allí comprendo que no es ningún tipo de liquido el que me ahoga, y que tampoco resulto ser yo mismo._

_Es la corrupción._

_Río irónicamente, pues ahora sé que yo mismo me he condenado._

_Cubro mi rostro y así mi risa se transforma en sollozos. Recuerdo, recuerdo a mi padre buscándome entre las piedras el día de mi ascensión. Escucho como grita, grita que puedo ser grande sirviéndome a mi mismo y no a “ ~~estos supuestos”~~ dioses. Escucho su llanto y a la vez, **lo siento.**_

_**Sentir.** _

_**¿Quién era antes de todo esto?** _

_♪Plomo contra mi piel_   
_heridas que nunca pedí_   
_hoy muero de olvido y dolor♪_

_No logro recordar más. Me enojo conmigo mismo por ello y me recrimino que tal vez debí escuchar al que reconozco como mi padre aunque no le vea._

_Vuelve a casa, pequeño._

_♪Rompe mi corazón, por favor  
Quisiera morir de amor♪_

~~**_. . ._ ** ~~

Despierto abruptamente y, como consecuencia en un efecto mariposa inmediato Kayn lo hace también. Grito en mi furia interna causando que mi huésped se retuerza sobre las sabanas recién puestas y, eventualmente al sentir calma, solloce una exhalación pausada.

> \- **_¿Qué…_** \- No puede continuar su pregunta, consecuencia de la ira que siente correr por sus venas gracias a mi.
> 
> \- **Yo**. – Respondo inmediatamente a leer su pensamiento abierto hacia mi, como una flor preparada para recibir todo el alimento posible de un joven sol. – Lo que te pasó, **yo**.

Tan pronto como respondo Kayn entierra sus dedos en la sabana blanca, arqueando su espalda y dejando salir un par de lagrimas. Está recordando su propia fuente de ira: _su infancia._

> \- _Cual es tu maldito problema._ – Gime, exhalando una vez mas para inhalar con fuerza y brutalidad. Más lagrimas salen de sus ojos, corriendo por sus mejillas y aterrizando sobre su clavícula. -  _¿Me harás acabar con todos en el maldito templo?_ _¿Quieres eso?_ **¿QUIERES ESO MALDITO ENFERMO ME HARÁS CORRER LA SANGRE DE TODOS EN ESTE LUGAR?**
> 
> \- **SÍ KAYN. DESTROZALOS A TODOS. ENTRÉGALOS A MI IRA, A MI CORRUPCIÓN.** – Grité, fuera de mi mismo. Inconsciente en lo absoluto de dos cosas… la primera… que Kayn intentó frenarme, la segunda, que yo solo le alenté a hacerlo. -  **OBEDECE**.

**Silencio.**

**Sangre.**

_Era casi poético. Kayn, de pie sobre un espejo para mi._

~~_. . ._ ~~

En algún lado de una virgen Jonia, un joven pelinegro con una Oz se plantaba victorioso sobre un mar de sangre derramado. En el reflejo bajo sus pies se podía observar la silueta de un Darkin, de sonrisa orgullosa y ojos brillantes.

_¿Qué es lo que más temes, Kayn?_

> \- **No le temo a nada.**

_Bien, esa debe ser tu respuesta siempre._

> \- _¿A que le temes tú, Rhaast?_ – Dijo en un suspiro el menor, bajando su mirada para encarar el reflejo taciturno del Darkin bajo sus pies.

Rhaast lo pensó, sus ojos oscureciéndose en el trayecto y su sonrisa eventualmente desapareciendo.

_De mi. Y también deberías temer tú. Me subestimas en muchos aspectos._

¿Lo hacía? O se subestimaba sólo a si mismo.

> \- **¿Temer de ti?** – Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en el rostro del menor. – Nah, me gusta esta bestialidad en ti. Estoy hecho para tratos bruscos y poco delicados a mi parecer, _todo lo que tú resultas ser_.

Aunque dichas palabras llenaron el ego momentáneo de Rhaast, también sembraron la semilla del desconcierto. Ciertamente él era todo eso ahora, pero este “ahora” no es lo que “fue” realmente su ser.

* * *

4:32pm.

**Shon Xan**

Kayn no recuerda cuanto tiempo lleva de pie sobre el río de sangre fresca que yace sobre sus pies, asume entonces que el suficiente como para que dicha sangre comenzase a convertirse en un liquido pegajoso bajo las suelas de sus botas, pues en su reacción, comenzó a vagar por el bosque sin rumbo alguno por unos minutos.

Entre sus recuerdos Rhaast eventualmente cayó en la realidad. Sentado de cuclillas en su propio espacio dentro de la mente del menor, brazos sobre sus flexionadas piernas, mirada fijada en el suelo del cristalino lugar. Con un suspiro, interno incluso de sus propias memorias, pronunció:

_Tu padre ha de buscar por ti._

Dichas palabras detuvieron los pasos de su portador, dirigiendo su mirada al ojo expectante de Rhaast en el arma que empuñaba.

> \- ¿Dónde haz estado todo este tiempo? – Masculló susodicho casi con odio.

Por un momento Rhaast abrió sus afilados colmillos para emitir una respuesta, siendo detenido por si mismo al darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo justo lo mismo que tanto repudiaba: **ceder ante los deseos de Kayn.**

Ya no más.

_No tengo motivo alguno para ofrecer una respuesta ante tal pregunta._

Soltó, continuando al sentir la tensión que se formaba en el estomago del dirigido.

_La próxima vez que decidas pedir una respuesta, ofreceme un intercambio que considere equivalente de dicho requerimiento._

> \- ¿Qué te pasa hoy ~~engendro~~? – Masculló entre dientes Kayn, venas apareciendo en sus ojos, mientras la mirada que compartían fue endurecida.

_¿Acaso tu cerebro es tan minúsculo que no te permite procesar correctamente las palabras que acabo de mencionar?_

> \- _Hoy te ha picado el culo como no tienes puta idea Rhaast._ – Escupió como respuesta entre risillas irónicas. – En todo caso, Zed tiene suficientes problemas como para interesarse en que mierdas estoy o no haciendo. No se si lo haz notado **, pero un genocidio perpetuado por mi es el menor de sus problemas en estos momentos.**

_Que sea como dices._

* * *

**Templo de las Sombras**

**Dos dias después de los eventos en el bosque Sho Xan.**

**11:09 am.**

> \- ¡Maestro! – Gritó uno de los acólitos desde la entrada, ganando la atención inmediata de parte de Zed quien, entregando los papeles a una de las acolitas, se acercó a él para reunir la información que parecía salir de su boca. – Se han encontrado alrededor de unos 247 cuerpos mutilados alrededor del bosque vecino de Shon Xan. A unos 4000km del-
> 
> \- Del monte Puboe, lo sé. Procede. – Adelantó Zed, ansioso de saber quien perpetuó dicha matanza.
> 
> \- Los cuerpos parecen ser mutilados con gran salvajismo y brutalidad. Como si de una bestia se tratase. Hablamos de habitantes… habitantes ancianos de una antigua aldea mazonica. Indefensos… - La voz del súbdito eventualmente se fue apagando, no era que lamentaba los hechos pues él era un asesino más. Sino por simple respeto ante los pobladores ancianos de dicho lugar. – No sabemos quien fue el autor de dicha masacre.
> 
> \- ¿No dieron con el, ella, _eso_? – Preguntó nuevamente Zed, ahora incrédulo de no tener al responsable en este mismo momento, cuando sus propios acólitos revisaron la escena.
> 
> \- No, maestro. Como ya mencioné con anterioridad, las victimas fueron destrozadas hasta tal punto que incluso fueron irreconocibles.

Frunciendo su ceño, Zed recordó victimas, victimas de un enemigo que bien **habían** _( ~~así, en plural~~ )_ dejado en el pasado.

_ Las victimas del demonio dorado.  _

Casi sintió lastima,

 **Casi**.

> \- ¿Por qué Kayn no se encuentra aquí, con ustedes, en éste preciso momento? - Preguntó vagante.
> 
> \- _**Señor,**_

Zed frunció su nariz esta vez, ignorando por unos instantes que su acólito claramente no podría ver dicha expresión. Expresiones que no estaba costumbrado a gesticular pero que, de hacerse una idea ~~ahora no~~ tan descabellada en su mente, comenzaba a revolver su estomago, creando algún tipo de ansiedad mórbida.

Por unos segundos Zed deseó estar equivocado sobre lo que anticipaba diría su acólito. Pero, justo luego de esos segundos, deseó también **no** estarlo.

> \- _**Kayn no se encuentra en el templo desde hace aproximadamente dos días.**_
> 
> \- ¿Y el genocidio tiene fecha de?
> 
> \- **Tres días,** _aproximadamente_. – Soltó el acólito apresurado, temiendo lo peor.

_. . ._

> **\- Huh.** – Exhaló sonoramente Zed. Soltando algo de humo desde las rendijas del yelmo.

Entre las largas pestañas del acólito tenso, impaciente, expectante, se dibujó una duda.

_¿Era ese humo producto del frío?_

**_¿O de la ira?_ **

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡HOLA! ¿Me habei' echao de menos? ♥
> 
> aghdasgd♥♥♥ He vuelto, sí que sí!! A ver a veeerrr,, ¿por donde empezar?
> 
> Ante todo: muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que le habéis dado a mi historia ;A; incluso si no la actualizo siguen llegando lectores nuevos y eso solo significa una cosa, la habéis compartido♥ y eso me hace muy muy feliz como no tenéis idea. 
> 
> Habiendo dicho esto, he de mencionar los motivos por los cuales no actualizo desde hace casi 6 meses... pasa el tiempo rápido ;A; pues, tuve algunos asuntos personales.. emocionales respecto a esta historia. La vinculé hacia mis sentimientos con uno de los lectores y luego, cuando esa persona se fue, quedé emocionalmente rota. Básicamente no me era posible escribir sin recordarle y eventualmente comenzó a consumirme... era egoísta de mi parte con ustedes, y no estaba bien tampoco por mi propio bien. 
> 
> Pero he mejorado respecto a ese tema♥ Ya he sido capaz de escribir estas 1k de palabras sin recordarle en lo absoluto, o al menos sin que me afecte, y ya eso es mucho que decir ;U; la inspiración a vuelto!! 
> 
> Él es artista también, y a pesar del daño que causó en mi no le deseo mal. Al contrario, deseo todo el éxito del mundo para si mismo. Que vuele alto, más alto que yo,
> 
> Es el único lector que le permití acercarse tan íntimamente a mi, le abrí mi corazón y durante meses también gran parte de mi historia. Pero ya no vuelve a suceder, 
> 
> Aunque los amo, y los aprecio como no tienen idea, debo mantener mi propia muralla de escritora | lector. Así evitaré salir herida, además de evitar que otra persona cause esto en mis escritos nuevamente. 
> 
> Éste capitulo aunque corto, tiene mucho significado para mi. Es el inicio de mi nuevo yo. La yo que ya no se vuelve a quebrar. La yo que tiene una deuda por saldar con 1k de personas que han leído mi historia, que siguen aquí ♥♥ 
> 
> Prometo dar lo mejor de mi para ustedes. 
> 
> Ésta va por mi.  
> Y como sé que lo leerás, también va por lo que sentí por ti, Ángel.
> 
> Ana.


	43. Mil años en un eclipse de media noche.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♪ Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
> I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
> We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks. ♪

* * *

**Noche.**

_Más de mil años de soledad,_

_Mil años en los que no existió nadie como tú._

> _- **¿Cuáles son tus aficiones, Kayn?**_

Preguntó cierto sujeto de armadura desgastada y voz cansada.

Una habitación blanca rodeaba el lugar, nada más que ellos y una blanca fría mesa en el centro de dicho espacio.

> \- **Asesinar gente inocente, regocijarme entre sus lamentos, contemplar la desesperación en sus miradas.** _Sus ruegos._ – Levanto sus hombros,  sonriendo, y así sádicamente denotando desinterés, al mismo tiempo, que dichos términos eran comunes en su vocablo. – **Lo usual en mi.**
> 
> \- Oh, lo **“usual”** en ti. – Repitió el sujeto, con cierto desdén irónico. – Lo usual en tipos de tu edad son los estudios, o las artes, ¿Vienes de Jonia no es asi? Tal vez estos términos allá sean demasiado novedosos. – Suspiró, moviendo una de sus manos hasta su mejilla, donde se apoyó sobre sus nudillos. - ¿Siembras? ¿Cortejo? En Jonia cultivan alimentos, y supongo que se reproducen de la misma forma que todos. – Rió. - ¿O acaso no?

Entre las habilidades de Kayn se encontraba el adecuado manejo de la ira, la manipulación y el desmayo. Cada uno de los asesinos estaba entrenado para no sucumbir ante ninguna de estas provocaciones y, al tratarse del mejor discípulo del maestro de las sombras, dichas cualidades debían ser perfectas, como se esperaba.

> \- Hm, - Respondió dejando reposar su sonrisa, haciendo de sus labios una linea recta. – Sí, en efecto cultivamos la comida que ustedes ingieren, también gran parte de los textiles que usan como ropas, y además, gran parte de nuestra femenina fauna Vastaya les deja el pene erecto a mas de uno de ustedes, **_malditos enfermos._** – Luego de una pausa, probablemente reincorporándose ante sus propias palabras, prosiguió. – En todo caso, ¿Quién dicta lo que debo **o no** hacer? Si debería estar en las siembras, o si debería estar aprendiendo en éstas supuestas escuelas, no lo decide otra persona más que **yo**. Respecto a lo de mi cortejo _,_ si tanto le interesa saber _,_ mis aficiones sexuales incluyen dioses corruptos por mas de mil años, _en caso de no haberlo notado._
> 
> \- Vaya, quien diría que el mocoso más buscado del mundo es un maricón. – Rió el sujeto, sujetándose su pecho ante tal gracia.
> 
> \- ¿Más buscado del mundo? **¿Yo?** ¡Que maravilloso titulo me han dado! Pensé que dicho puesto lo ocupaba el mocoso millonario de Piltover.

La risa del sujeto súbitamente se detuvo, mirándole ahora con seriedad y tenacidad.

> \- ¿Qué sabes sobre Ezreal?

Kayn levantó una ceja, mostrando las esposas que le sujetaban y sonriendo morbidamente.

> \- Si me las quitas te digo, **_falso Rey_**.

Un golpe fue asestado en la mesa, pulverizando por completo las cadenas que lo retenían. Inmediatamente dichas manos fueron puestas en libertad y entre caricias Kayn se percató de que no habían dejado tanta marca en esta ocasión.

> \- **Habla**. – Demandó el sujeto frente a él. Ojos azules mirándole con intensidad.

Kayn conocía desde pequeño muy bien ese tipo de miradas **, ira.**

> \- No sabía que su nombre es _Ezreal_. – Decidió mencionar, su mente inmediatamente elaborando un plan de escape. – Para ser completamente honesto, no soy yo quien sabe sobre él. – Prosiguió, observando como las brillantes paredes relucían a su alrededor. Algo irradiaban que le daba mala espina, como si intentasen bloquear algo entre todo ello. – Le es familiar a _alguien_ cercano a mi.
> 
> \- **¿Qué, sabes, sobre, él?** – Tan pronto el sujeto frunció su entrecejo, la acción fue repetida por parte de Kayn. Kayn no era un sujeto que podías obligar a hablar, de hecho, contraproducente sería si quisieses colectar información de su parte.

Pero claro que éste sujeto no sabía nada de ello.

Era fuerza bruta, y nada más.

**_Brutos._ **

Y pensar que hace poco, dicho sujeto se refirió a los Jonianos como tal.

> \- **Quería** , y en efecto **obtuvo** … un artefacto que le pertenece a dicho _alguien_. Otro _“alguien”_ de mi _“alguien”_ lo busca, y lo va a conseguir. – Comentó, dejando sus brazos en una posición algo extraña ~~como una L~~ observando como el “bruto” escuchaba atentamente, al parecer, dicho tema era de su interés. Y Kayn supuso que sería útil usarlo en su contra. – Ese **“alguien** ” mío está a unos cuantos metros de aquí, **puedo sentirlo,**
> 
> \- **Es imposible.** – Interrumpió el sujeto, cruzándose de brazos y mirándole triunfante. – Estas paredes están elaboradas con granito anti magia. La llamamos petricita. Ningún tipo de magia, por antigua o corrupta que sea, es capaz de traspasar estos muros.

Kayn bufó, sonando casi como una risa, cansado, no ante la ignorancia de éste tipo sino ante las verdades que sabía mencionaría a continuación.

> \- No es magia, **imbécil**. – Clavó su mirada en la mesa, intentando mantener la cordura. – Es una mierda peor.

El silencio reinó en el ambiente por un par de segundos, la sonrisa en el rostro del soldado desvaneciéndose. 

> \- _¿Destino?_ **¿Amor?**  – Pronunció, casi divertido ante tal acto de broma. Orgulloso y seguro de su fortaleza granita prosiguió – Si es esto cierto, ¿Dónde sientes que se encuentra tu compañero?

Los brazos de Kayn cayeron sobre sus piernas, cerrando así sus ojos e inhalando toda la cantidad de aire posible en un susurro silencioso.

> \- _Rhaast… escúchame._ \- Susurró, ojos llenándose de lagrimas pero sin derramar alguna. El le sentía, la presencia de dicho Darkin era tan fuerte a las afueras de dicho salón que era imposible no percibirlo para Kayn.

Lentamente el brazo, que anteriormente estaba corrupto, comenzó a levantarse. Franjas rojas comenzaron a esparcirse en el camino hasta llegar a su ojo, justo donde debería estar su corrupción pero que ya no está. Un dedo de dicho brazo totalmente estirado apuntó al este de la habitación.

El soldado, quien jamás había presenciado evento alguno donde un sujeto que suponía era mágico sobrepasara la barrera de dichas paredes, comenzó a alterarse internamente. Su corazón, aun orgulloso aunque ya no tan seguro, daba inicio a un palpito incesante bajo su armadura. Cubierto, sí, pero totalmente escuchable ante la ira que corría por la sangre de su prisionero.

> \- _No es magia, Rey. No soy un usuario mágico._ **¡SÍ! Vengo de Jonia,** pero no soy joniano de nacimiento. Aunque mi espíritu resida allí, soy un alma libre. No existe magia, no existe piedra, ni soldado que se interponga ante mi… - Pausó colocándose de pie, aún señalando en dirección al Darkin. – _Ahora_ , **necesitamos un acuerdo.** – Sonrió, mirándole fijamente, listo para decidir.

Un ojo gris azulado mientras otro negro con iris roja miraban fijamente al demaciano. 

> \- ¿Qué eres? – Preguntó el soldado colocándose de pié. Enfrentando la mirada que causaba cierto recelo en sus entrañas. No recordaba alguna vez haberle temido a algo, pero ésta “vibra” que sentía desde que separó a dichos “sujetos” no era nada bueno.

Significaba que traería destrucción y desgracia a su pueblo mientras ellos habitaran sus aledaños.

> \- **Tu destrucción.** – Mencionó, cerrando su puño y así, inmediatamente, una oz irrumpió en el muro impenetrable de dicha habitación.

* * *

> \- **HA.** -  Gimió el pelinegro, sentándose de golpe sobre su cama y mirando a su alrededor. Estaba en su habitación, ambiente cálido, todo daba vueltas.

Al estabilizar su vista analizó su brazo derecho, todo parecía estar bajo control. Tenía la corrupción justo donde recordaba tenerla y aunque no encontraba a Rhaast en ningún lugar de su mente al menos sabía que seguía allí.

_Es miedo o costumbre la que te hace buscarme con tanta impaciencia, Kayn._

Escuchó pronunciar de su socio, quien no aparecía físicamente en ninguna parte pero que claramente seguía allí. Intacto.

_Suyo. _

> \- _En definitiva es la segunda._ – Afirmó con su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos para calmarse un poco y concentrándose en la presencia del invisible Darkin. – No hay forma de que algo me cause temor.

El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos, Rhaast tomándose su tiempo en proseguir, Kayn intentando reaccionar ante el trance.

_Lo que acabas de ver, fue una precognición producto de mi._

> \- **_¿Niezä?_** – Dijo el menor, hablando en joniano antiguo incapaz de procesar sus propias palabras.

_Tu Joniano claramente a mejorado pero no creo que hayas comprendido en su totalidad mis palabras._

> \- **No genio, no lo hice…** acabo de preguntar que coño dijiste. – Pronunció enfadado, rehusándose a abrir sus ~~hoy~~ orbes grisáceos.

_Lo que acabas de ver, fue una precognición producto de mi._

Repitió el Darkin, con calma.

> \- ¿Es eso posible? ¿Por qué sucede? – Preguntó dudoso el asesino, mirando a algún punto muerto de su cuarto mientras seguía sentado sobre su cama.

_Mi corrupción crea un conflicto con mi ascensión. Es una especie de corto circuito que crean ambas fracciones de mi ser, aunque una mayor que la otra tiene un poco de ambas. En unas ocasiones te permite ver lo que sucederá con tu vida a futuro, lejano o cercano, en otras ocasiones trae recuerdos del pasado, recuerdos que no son agradables en lo absoluto._

Pausó, reorganizando sus palabras.

_Cuando duele, es la corrupción quien gana. Cuando no, es la parte ascendida quien reacciona. En esta ocasión, fue mi lado ascendido quien mostró ese fragmento a ti, por ser mi hospedaje. Consideralo un obsequio._

> \- _¿Un obsequio?_ – Rió Kayn. – Menuda cagada que me he dado. – Pausó unos instantes, moviéndose hasta un extremo de su cama, dejando colgar sus piernas y enfocando su mirada en el frió piso bajo sus pies. - _¿Lo haz visto también, verdad?_

Rhaast consideró que podía permitirse responder dicha pregunta. Al mismo tiempo que sentía interés en saber realmente cual era la fuente del disgusto del pelinegro.

_Así es._

> \- _Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces, significa que en Demacia lograrán separarnos._ – Otra pausa se hizo presente, Kayn intentando organizar sus palabras mientras Rhaast solo escuchaba atento. – Las visiones pueden equivocarse pero en cambio las precogniciones no, ellas son certeras **no pueden** ser deducidas a partir de información adquirida en el presente. _Y tú no pareces inmutarte al respecto._

_Juzgas lo que no sabes como termina._

> \- ¿Y como termina? Rhaast. ¿Tu volviendo a mi? – Escupió. – En primer lugar se supone que somos imparables juntos, ¿Cómo terminamos encerrados en Demacia? _¿Cómo permitirías que te separen de mi?_

_Primero, de la forma en que yo lo veo, **tu volviste a mi.** Segundo, no hay, ni existe forma de que nos puedan separar si no lo permitimos. Si estábamos separados, fue porque uno de nosotros no quiso seguir con el otro. Tercero, no controlo la precognición, no se como termina tampoco sé como llegamos hasta allí._

> \- ¿Por qué no querría seguir contigo? – Exhaló el menor, entrelazando sus manos y cubriendo su rostro con ellas. - ¿Realmente no quieres seguir aquí, Rhaast?

La pregunta activó cada alarma que permanecía en reposo dentro de la corrupción del Darkin, emitiendo señales de dolor y comenzando a tornarse insoportable conforme se agudizaba.

 **_Querer_ ** _y **deber** son cosas distintas, Kayn. _

> \- Entonces solo estas porque **debes** quedarte aquí, para conseguir tu libertad bajo el pacto que hicimos. – Mencionó, sonando casi herido entre cada palabra. – Ahora comprendo.

Rhaast decidió no mencionar nada por varios motivos. **Uno** , el dolor era insoportable a este punto, tanto que para hablar ya no sonaría como su propia voz sino como _lamentos_ y eso era algo que no se podía permitir. **Dos** , porque Kayn había dicho exactamente lo que él debía decir, _mas no lo que quería._

* * *

**10:40 am.**

**Salón principal**

**Orden de las sombras.**

Una moneda repicaba sobre una mesa, el sonido tenue llenaba el silencio del gran salón donde se encontraban reunidos él y su maestro- _padre_ , Zed. Dicho mayor observaba al menor, mientras éste tenia sus ojos clavados sobre la moneda que disparaba sobre dicha superficie para luego recogerla, y así, repetir la acción incansablemente. Sentado en posición holgada y con la Oz posicionada en la pared a sus espaldas, Kayn parecía saber el motivo de ésta citación, pero tampoco era que le importase mucho.

> \- Recibí informes hace exactamente unas 20 horas, sobre un asesinato en masa cerca de la provincia de Shon Xan. – Pronunció Zed, calmado y sereno. – Me preguntaba, _Kayn_ , si tal vez tendrías conocimiento sobre dicha masacre perpetuada. Haz estado varios días fuera del templo, y, suponiendo que transcurrías los pueblos aledaños de dicha provincia, llegué a la conclusión de que quizás, si tendrías algún conocimiento al respecto, me lo harías saber.
> 
> \- Lo sé. – Soltó, dejando reposar la moneda sobre sus dedos. -  Los asesinatos los he perpetuado yo.
> 
> \- Mi pregunta tal vez no fue muy clara. -  Reafirmó Zed, esta vez, acercando un brazo hacia la mesa, dejandole reposar allí. - ¿Cuál sería el motivo de tal asesino?

Kayn frunció por un segundo su ceño, inhalando la flema que se había formado en su faringe producto del polvo que había respirado durante el trayecto de vuelta al templo la noche pasada.

> \- Ira. – Pronunció, sin mirar a Zed a los ojos. – Últimamente estoy lleno de ira.

Zed asintió, extendiendo ahora su dedo y golpeando así suavemente la superficie de la mesa. Ante cualquier otro sujeto, éste acto era algo irrelevante, no significaba nada en lo absoluto.

Pero Kayn no era un sujeto más, era su hijo, y sabía que tal acto por sencillo que luciese significaba que Zed comenzaba a perder su paciencia. Cada golpe era mas acentuado que el otro.

> \- **Ira**. – Repitió Zed, ahora con una voz mas profunda. -  Ira propia, **o compartida.**

Rhaast inmediatamente se revolvió dentro de Kayn, formando su cuerpo físico en la mente del menor de forma que pudiese ofrecer una respuesta inmediata si Zed decidía atacar.

> \- Cierto es que los asesinos no necesitamos grandes motivaciones para cometer dichos actos, cierto también que no pretendemos cuidar de ningún pueblo donde decidamos asentarnos... la cosa radica en que, para asesinar a más de 200 civiles, necesitamos un motivo más grande que ira. - Aclaró Zed, colocándose de pie y acercándose a Kayn. Inmediatamente, casi por reflejo, Kayn se apartó de la moneda acomodando su posición. _Por simple respeto_ , aclaro a Rhaast, quien observó dicha acción con algo de desdén. - Trabajo en cubierto para obtener información de las malditas santas, quienes claramente ya dieron con la respuesta de que dichos asesinatos fueron perpetuados por **mi** orden, ahora, vendrán a **mi**. Y yo se exactamente qué palabras decir y que demostrar, pero ahora quiero que me lo digas **tú**. ¿Que explicarías tú bajo una situación como ésta? ¿Ira? \- Antes de que Kayn pudiese responder, prosiguió entre dientes. - _Quizás no me di a entender claramente otra vez._ \- Dijo esta vez, emanando un aura oscuro que arropó toda la habitación, sombras tan oscuras como un eclipse de media noche. - **Dame un motivo por el cual no debería mencionar el nombre de tu mascota como autor intelectual de dicha obra.**

_Di lo que realmente sucedió. No tienes porqué mentir a tu padre. El mentirá por ti ante estas perras que menciona. Sólo dilo._

Pronunció inmediatamente Rhaast, mirando fijamente a Zed desde los propios ojos de Kayn. Él sabía que Zed tomaría ésta acción como un reto de su parte.

> **\- La noche anterior a dicho genocidio, Rhaast y yo salimos...**

_Flashback_

> \- ¿Conseguiremos el cuerpo donde lo tomamos la última vez? - Pregunto Kayn mientras saltaba con las piernas corruptas de Rhaast, le era más fácil recorrer largas distancias de esa forma.
> 
> \- _Sí,_ pero esta ocasión busquemos a alguien más joven.
> 
> \- ¡¡En definitiva!! - Rió Kayn, deteniéndose en el tejado de una casita, consiguiendo rápidamente una víctima adecuada. - Allí está.

Un hombre, de mediana edad, salía ebrio de una pequeña taberna. Se tambaleaba al dar unos cuantos pasos y cantaba alguna extrañaba canción en otro idioma, no era Joniano, de eso ambos estaban seguros.

> \- **Cruzará en el siguiente callejón.** \- Dedujo Rhaast, dejándole saber que debía posicionar la Oz justo en ese lugar. -  Te veré en el camino, ve devolviéndote al templo.

Kayn asintió y, soltando la corrupción de sus piernas se adelantó a soltar la Oz justo frente al desdichado sujeto, quien no tardó en golpear su frente con ella.

A penas pudo mascullar un "Ouch" antes de ser devorado en lo absoluto por la corrupción de Rhaast.

~~. . . ~~

Kayn, quien a penas llevaba un par de minutos sprinteando sobre los árboles sintió como una ráfaga roja se posicionó a su lado, de reojo pudo ver a Rhaast, quien inmediatamente le tomó entre sus brazos y bajo la excusa de _"eres demasiado lento"_ lo llevo directamente hasta su habitación ese día.

_Fin flashback._

> \- Detente allí. - Pronunció Zed de brazos cruzados. - **Se que tienen sexo**. He sentido la presencia de Rhaast en el templo, _todos aquí la sienten cuando sucede_. Así que omite esa parte Kayn.

_Lo sabe y no le importa. Asesinas 200 personas y por eso sí se queja._

> \- Es necesaria... la explicación. - Se defendió inmediatamente, ignorando a Rhaast.
> 
> \- **Omite las partes explícitas, mocoso.** Di los hechos y ya.
> 
> \- Algo... sucedió con Rhaast. - Dijo Kayn, intentando explicar una situación que el tampoco tenía muy clara. - Al parecer, al desarrollar sentimientos por mi su corrupción termina lastimandole más de lo usual. Cada vez que tenemos sexo, nuestro vínculo se fortalece más, pero cuando deja de poseer el cuerpo base que necesita consumir para manifestarse físicamente, queda solo. Hasta que no despierto y lo tomó de vuelta conmigo Rhaast queda en un vacío flotante dentro de su arma. Al tomarlo, el estaba sufriendo.

Rhaast escuchaba con atención la explicación de Kayn, e internamente no podía evitar sentirse de alguna forma comprendido. La manera en que el joven explicaba algo que no se había atrevido a hablar, lo hacía con cierta delicadeza en sus palabras y eso, eso era mucho que decir.

> \- Te dijo que matarás a esas personas. - Agregó Zed,
> 
> \- **No** , _no a ellos._ En realidad no mencionó a nadie en específico. - Suspiró. - Salí de aquí porque quise llevar conmigo la ira que el transmitía. Arrastrarla lo más lejos posible para no lastimar a ninguno de ustedes. Ni de ellos. Pero, - pausó. - supongo que en Sho Xhan no pude soportarlo más. 
> 
> \- No hay explicación para asesinar cuando eres asesino. Ni tampoco se debería tener algún motivo para hacerlo. Sin embargo, tu decidiste no lastimar a nadie a pesar de ser uno. - Explicó Zed. - El problema radica en que no era solo tu decisión, sino la de él también.

Kayn no dijo nada, su mirada fija en el piso y sus brazos sobre sus piernas reflejaban que algunas cosas eran mejor no explicarlas.

> \- Hijo, - Llamó Zed así la atención del menor. Quien inmediatamente miro sus ojos. - ¿Estás seguro sobre conservar al Darkin? - Pausó, reformulando su pregunta. - **¿Es realmente lo que deseas?**

A este punto, Rhaast no estaba seguro de la respuesta que daría el joven asesino a su padre, y no lo culpaba por ello. Sin embargo, lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue lo que realmente desconcertó sus ser.

> \- Se quedará. - Dijo Kayn, temblando de ira, lagrimas resbalando sobre su respingada nariz que apuntaba al suelo. - El me está usando a mi, así que **padre** , usemosle también de vuelta. - Pausó, tragándose todas las lagrimas que le fuesen posibles pero ésta ocasión encarando a su padre. - **Va a quedarse, y voy a aprovecharme de el en cada maldito respiro que dé. No habrá acción de su parte que no sea permitida por mi, ni cabeza que ruede en el suelo de no ser por mi mano.**   **Caerán reinos bajo mi Oz, y nadie dirá ni una sola maldita mierda del Darkin que tendré sometido a mi presión, hablarán de mi poder, no de mi herramienta. **Si va a usarme, entonces también le enseñaré lo que es ser usado. 

Zed esperó unos segundos, asegurándose de que Kayn hubiese dicho todo pero también asegurándose de que el Darkin había escuchado con claridad todas y cada una de esas palabras.

> \- **Que así sea entonces**. - Soltó Zed, dando una palmada al hombro del aun ferviente Kayn para luego abandonar la sala. - Empecemos por **Noxus**. Uno a la vez. 

El Darkin observó, inmutable externamente, aunque en sus adentros la corrupción parecía verse minúscula ante la sensación de dolor que experimentaba ahora, al escuchar esas palabras. 

El luchaba contra su propio dolor, sólo para que Kayn eventualmente se dejase arrastrar por lo que tanto lo condenó. 

Nadie más a quien culpar, sino a si mismo.

* * *

_Mil años sin ti, oscuridad,_

_Mil años después de ti, eclipse._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gustan los eclipses,, creo que su belleza reside en lo poco común que son para nosotros. 
> 
> HOLA!! Paso a dejar un capitulo ♥ Disfruté escribiéndolo y espero que también ustedes hayan disfrutado leyéndolo... also Zed ya tuvo suficiente de estos encuentros entre ambos asjdjasghd pero hey, al menos lo a tomado con calma... 
> 
> No con tanta calma como parece, ya vereis porqué.
> 
> Los quiero mucho mucho ;3; si que si. 
> 
> Ana.
> 
> every now and then I fall apart♪


End file.
